EL ESPÍRITU DEL MAS FUERTE
by Kakaroto200
Summary: El despertar de una antigua entidad malvada traerá consigo destrucción y desesperación, pero por todo mal y obscuridad existente siempre abra un rayo de luz...y esperanza (100% pearlshipping)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, primero que nada, quiero avisar que soy un nuevo escritor del mundo de Fanfiction, anteriormente ya he leído historias de esta y más páginas, por lo cual hoy me aventuro a escribir una historia propia, como ya dije, soy nuevo por lo cual no esperen una obra de contenido excelente, esto lo hago más que nada para ganar experiencia durante el desarrollo de esta historia, comenten mis fallos, errores y demás cosas para mejorar, estoy abierto a sugerencias y bueno eso sería todo así que sin más…**_

 _ **COMENCEMOS…**_

 **(** _ **Aclaraciones finales)**_ Este será una historia basada en el anime _POKEMON,_ por lo cual are lo que todo mundo hace… **POKEMON Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJARI Y SU DISTRIBUIDORA OFICIAL, PORFAVOR APOYEN EL PRODUCTO ORIGINAL.**

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _Prologo_

 _Las leyendas son lo que son...leyendas, mucha gente las toma como una ruta para escapar de la realidad, una historia que nada tiene que ver con la realidad, ¿estás de acuerdo?, pues te equivocas porque esto… fue real_

 **(TIERRA AÑOS ATRAS REGION KALOS)**

Nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido por cualquier persona, un lugar olvidado y desecho por el tiempo, las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un templo de lo que eran deidades, sin duda alguna un gran descubrimiento para un par de arqueólogos conocidos por algunos de nosotros.

El primero de unos 35 años, pelo negro, delgado, ojos negros y de aspecto serio y un poco alto, su nombre Samuel Oak quien tenía su equipo de exploración, una mochila grande que era su material para acampar, en la mano derecha tiene un mapa seguramente de la región y en la izquierda una antorcha para iluminar los oscuros pasillos desgastados

El segundo un joven de 20 años de edad que al igual que el señor Oak, tenía su equipo de exploración y también una mochila igual de grande que Oak, este también tiene material de campamento y en su mano izquierda tiene una antorcha y en la derecha una brújula de exploración, su nombre David Ramez

P. Oak: Es extraño, los pasillos parecieran no tener fin y estos jeroglíficos se vuelven cada vez más confusos- Decía Oak mientras observaba detenidamente los extraños dibujos de las paredes y el techo

David: Oiga profesor, ¿está seguro que estamos tras la pista correcta? Porque francamente creo que no son más que unas simples tumbas antiguas o algo así- Dice David al profesor mientras observa en todas direcciones

P. Oak: No muchacho, estoy seguro de que no hay error en mi investigación-

David: Bueno si, pero estudiar una leyenda me parece una pérdida de tiempo y de fondos-

P. Oak: Talvez, pero algo me inquieta sobre esa leyenda, es confuso, pero eso es lo que siento-

David: Me está diciendo que usted cree en ese cuento de niños-

P. Oak: No es eso, solo que…- Dice con tono serio

David: … ¿Qué pasa? - dice algo inquietado

P. Oak: No nada… - (esto es extraño, es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera perturbado, ¿qué es esto?)- Piensa Oak

David: Esta bien si usted lo dice- desconfiado

Tras horas de intensa búsqueda, los exploradores estaban más que exhaustos y aun así siguieron con su búsqueda y en entonces el suelo empezó a quebrarse debajo de los pies de ambos, ambos cayeron por un enorme cráter y azotaron duramente contra el piso estando en un lugar totalmente diferente…

David: Hug… profesor ¿está bien? – Dice David adolorido por la caída

P. Oak: si muchacho no te preocupes – Dice Oak igualmente adolorido

David se para y ayuda al profesor a reponerse, los dos alzan la mirada y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos

David: N-no pu-puede ser- Dice totalmente fuera de si

P Oak: Si, lo es…- dice con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras rápidamente saca de su mochila un objeto que pareciera ser una moneda enorme

Al acercarse a una puerta enorme, Oak se posiciona delante de la puerta y fija su vista en un orificio del mismo tamaño que el objeto que tenía en sus manos, al insertar la ¨moneda¨ en la puerta está empezó a girar y la puerta producía sonidos extraños para después empezar a abrirse poco a poco

P. Oak: Por fin, no me lo creo… jajá- Dijo Oak mientras se maravillaba con lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando

David: E-es es…- dice sin asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando

P. Oak: ¡LA TUMBA DE ARCEUS JAJAJA! la encontramos, lo sabía, sabía que existía no dé en vano me embarque en esta expedición, esta es la legendaria tumba de arceus- dice celebrando su logro

David: Entonces… la leyenda era verdad, no lo puedo creer, imposible- Dijo el explorador

La enorme habitación estaba iluminada por simples antorchas colocadas en la pared, las paredes agrietadas y viejas el suelo gastado y justo en el centro se encontraba una estatua de oro puro del legendario dios arceus.

P. Oak: esto sin duda es el mejor descubrimiento de mi vi…- Oak no pudo terminar su frase dado que un sonido de dos manos aplaudiendo lentamente de forma arrogante

¿?: Bravo profesor Oak, bravo lo felicito por el a verme guiado a la sagrada tumba de arceus, la verdad esto es un sueño hecho realidad jmjmjm- dijo aquel sujeto con una risa burlona y molesta

P. Oak: Giovanni…- dijo el profesor

Giovanni: ¿Qué tal estas? viejo amigo, veo que tu investigación por fin rindió frutos mira que descubrir la legendaria tumba de arceus no es algo que se haga todos los días- dijo con intenciones demasiado claras

P. Oak: Se exactamente a lo que has venido y no dejare que lo agás- Dijo Oak que se pone en posición de combate dando a entender que el hombre sabe artes marciales

Giovanni: ¿A sí? - Detrás de él salieron dos sujetos uniformados con una R en sus hombros y una en la espalda armados con rifles de asalto

P. Oak: Maldita sea no puedes perturbar este lugar así, es un lugar sagrado, estas lidiando con fuerzas que ni siquiera tu comprenderías –

Giovanni: se exactamente lo que hago y lo que hago es hacerme más y más rico con todo lo que logre sacar de este lugar, sin mencionar el enorme poder que las industrias Roket adquirían con toda esta riqueza jajajajajaja- Rio siniestramente

De las puertas salieron más soldados empezaron a tomar todo lo que vieron que pudieron, estatuas pequeñas, joyas, monedas, cofres, absolutamente todo

P. Oak: ¡NO LO HAGAS! - Pero fue demasiado tarde…

El lugar empezó a colapsar todo se venía abajo el techo se caía en pedazos, el piso se destruía poco a poco y las paredes no resistirían más, Oak y David se dirigieron a la salida, pero Oak empezó a notar algo que llamo mucho su atención, los dibujos de la salida no se parecían en nada a Arceus de echo estos se parecían a…

David: Oak que pasa debemos salir ahora mismo- dijo, pero el profesor estaba paralizado y entonces solo alcanzó a decir…

P. Oak: esta no es la tumba de Arceus es-esta es l-la tumba de…- ya no dijo nada más porque al voltear la vista observo a Giovanni quien estaba retirando una extraña esfera de plata de una pequeña pirámide

P. Oak: ¡NOOO!- Dijo desesperado

Giovanni no presto atención a la advertencia de Oak y retiro el artefacto y al momento de hacerlo fue cuando todo empezó…

El cielo empezó a oscurecer y una tormenta eléctrica azoto en el lugar, un fuerte terremoto sacudía todo y nada pareciera que se tranquilizaría, dentro del templo una extraña niebla negra salió de la pequeña pirámide atemorizando a los hombres quienes estaban estupefactos no sabían como reaccionar

 _JAJAJA LIBRE POR FIN LIBRE JAJAJAJA_

P. Oak: Darkai…-

 _CONTINUARA…_


	2. COMENCEMOS LA AVENTURA

_**Hola de nuevo aquí está la continuación de esta historia, como ya dije anteriormente esta es mi primera historia y espero que con su apoyo siga mejorando, sin más por el momento continuemos con la historia**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:1**

 _INICIEMOS LA AVENTURA_

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL ACTUALIDAD)**

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que pareciera ser un mundo en las nubes, literalmente, en las nubes, dado que nos encontramos en el mundo celestial, el lugar en el que evitan todas aquellas almas puras que alcanzaron la iluminación, un paraíso para todos los nobles quienes murieron y ahora están en vida eterna, además de ser el hogar legendario de arceus quien observaba el planeta tierra desde aquel lugar

Arceus: Así que ha despertado, je la paz no durara así mucho tiempo si no hago algo al respecto… esto no puede estar pasando después de todo lo que nos costó detenerlo – Dijo el dios

¿?: Arceus- dijo un anciano de aspecto cansado, de piel morada, cabello canoso, unos aretes en sus orejas, un pequeño bigote y una areola en la cabeza

Arceus: kaiosama… -

El ancestro camino hasta estar a la par de arceus y los dos quedaron contemplando aquel planeta azul, el anciano se le veía serio y pensativo hasta que decidió hablar

S. kaiosama: mmm conque así está la situación, uno creería que la paz duraría más tiempo después de todo lo que nos costó sellarlo en ese lugar…- Dijo con voz un tanto calmada, pero se notaba su preocupación

El legendario Pokemon solo se limitó a seguir observando asía la nada, esto era algo que debía pensar detenidamente, Darkrai avía despertado y con él la amenaza que hace años devasto al mundo, si no se le ocurría algo pronto, sería el fin del mundo del que tanto se encariño, no por nada era el señor creador de ese planeta tan dotado de vida

Arceus: No puedo permitir que esto suceda, si no hago algo pronto será el fin de todo y de todos, cada segundo que Darkrai está vivo se hace más fuerte, poco a poco recuperara todas sus fuerzas y cuando eso pase…- Dijo el dios, pero es interrumpido por Kaiosama

S. kaiosama: tranquilo no hay que precipitarnos y mucho menos resignarnos, tanto tu como yo sabíamos que este día llegaría, esa prisión no lo detendría para siempre, aunque aquel humano no lo habría liberado te aseguro que poco quedaba para que el saliera de ahí – dice kaio mientas se pone una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa

Arceus: si, pero creí que tendríamos solo un poco más de tiempo- dijo aquel dios

S. kaiosama: El tiempo no espera a nadie, creo saber la solución al problema, pero es un poco arriesgado- dijo con la misma pose pensativa

Arceus: ¿Te refieres ha…? - dijo con temor a la respuesta, mientras el anciano asentía

S. kaiosama: Creo que ya es hora, tengo en mente a una persona que podría ser la indicada, lo sé por qué en su corazón habita una pureza que hoy en día no he notado en más gente de ese planeta

Arceus: Y ¿crees que ese ser sea tan fuerte como los guerreros que tú has conocido? a lo largo del tiempo- Pregunto recordando a todos los guerreros y peleadores que kaiosama conoció, en especial a un dúo de guerreros que parecieran no ser de ese planeta, pero ellos habían muerto hace ya muchos años

S. kaiosama: sin duda alguna esa persona podrá volverse muy fuerte, pero por ahora no es más que un simple niño humano- dijo con tono serio

Arceus: ¿Un niño…humano? - dijo sorprendido mientras dirigía su vista al anciano, y este a su vez dirigió su vista arriba

S. kaiosama: Ese pequeño oculta grandes secretos, seguiré viéndolo por un tiempo y luego te avisare si es merecedor de ese don tan especial, aunque desde ya te aviso que hay una gran probabilidad de que si jejeje- dice ahora con un tono alegre, después dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse por donde el aviar llegado

Arceus: Ojalá que así sea- dijo mientas su vista nuevamente se perdió en la nada

 **(TIERRA ACTUALIDAD REGION KANTO)**

Una hermosa mañana en aquella región, donde los humanos conviven en paz con unas criaturas un tanto raras de habilidades un poco peculiares, se les llama pokemon, sin duda alguna muy espectaculares, nos centraremos más a fondo dentro de la región donde en un pueblo pacífico, agradable y a leguas se nota que es un lugar muy bello para vivir, este pueblo con nombre de dulce, Pueblo Paleta, hogar de miles de personas, ahora nos vamos a la residencia Ketchum, hogar del niño quien dentro de poco iniciara una gran aventura, y dentro de esta casa se ve a una señora de unos 26 años de edad de ojos y cabello castaños, muy hermosa y de aspecto dulce y sereno, su nombre, Delia Ketchum, quien preparaba el desayuno

Delia: Ash, hijo el desayuno está listo- Dijo la señora ketchum desde la cocina

Mientras en la planta de arriba un niño de 10 años, cabello azabache, tez morena, delgado, y con unas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejillas debajo de sus ojos color cafés, Ash Ketchum

Ash: ZZZZZ- Dormido

Delia: ¡ASH! Se enfriará- dijo tratando de llamar a su hijo, ya un poco enojada decide ir a la habitación de su hijo y al verlo tan dormido como un oso invernando se puso a su lado y se acercó a su oído y…

Delia: ¡ASH KETCHUM DESPIERTA YAAA! - grito Delia causándole un gran susto a su hijo quien se cae de la cama

Ash: ¡HUAAAA! - grito mientras cae de la cama- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta en el suelo

Delia: Son las 10:00 de la mañana y tú sigues durmiendo ¿no te da vergüenza? - pregunta la madre de Ash un poco más calmada

Ash: Perdón… un momento ¿dijiste 10:00 de la mañana? - pregunto el chico

Delia: Si ¿por qué? – un poco confundida

Ash: ¡LAS 10, O NO LLEGARE TARDE A MI ENTRENAMIENTO! - dijo muy preocupado y apurado, sin más se levanta y sale corriendo a arreglar sus cosas, cuando termina de arreglarse se dirige al comedor y devora su desayuno para después correr afuera de la casa- ¡NOS VEMOS MAS AL RATO! –

Al salir se dirige asía la casa de un hombre de 55 años de edad, este era nada más ni nada menos que su maestro de artes marciales quien llevaba entrenando a Ash desde que el niño tenía 5 años, hoy era un día especial dado que hoy sería su último examen para recibir su cinta negra, dando a entender que pasaría a un nivel superior, al llegar vio al hombre parado en su jardín con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calma

Ash: Maestro Oak ya llegué- dijo mientras se ponía su Gi de color blanco y su cinta marrón (quien no sepa que es un Gi, es un atuendo para practicar algún estilo de pelea)

El hombre es aquel que estuvo en el templo hace años atrás, pero nunca le conto de ese suceso a nadie por razones desconocidas, el hombre ya más viejo dirigió su vista a su único discípulo y sonrió

P. Oak: Ho Ash justo a tiempo, ¿listo para tu última prueba muchacho? – pregunto el maestro poniéndose en pose de pelea

Ash: Claro que si- dijo mientras que también se pone en posición de combate

P. Oak: Demuéstramelo- dijo por ultimo para lancearse a atacar a su estudiante sin remordimiento, puesto que sabía que su alumno no era para nada inofensivo ni fácil de derribar, desde pequeño Ash demostró mucho talento para las artes marciales, sin mencionar que poseía una fuerza que no iba de acuerdo con su edad, lejos de ser algo malo Oak quiso desatar al máximo el potencial de su alumno, esto lo llevo a entrenarlo arduamente a pesar de ser un niño, muchas personas salían en defensa del niño, pero Ash era quien decía que él quería ser entrenado así, el sueño de Ash era el de ser un gran maestro de las artes marciales, hacerse más fuerte cada vez, superar los obstáculos que se cruzaran en su camino, en pocas palabras las artes marciales eran la vida de Ash, su pación, literalmente Ash se la pasaba o comiendo o durmiendo o entrenando

Ash: ¡BIEN AQUÍ VOY! - grito Ash con mucha energía, y así inicio un combate de puños y patadas, Ash y Oak empezaron a intercambiar golpes rápidamente, sin miedo algún, Ash logro conectar dos patadas de empeine perfectas en los costados de Oak, este a su vez logro conectar dos golpes en el rostro de Ash

El combate duro cerca de media hora, Ash estaba agotado un hilo de sangre corría de su boca y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, Oak estaba igual de agotado y uno que otro moretón en su cara, los dos avían llegado a su límite, Oak sintió una sensación en su labio inferior, se pasó la mano debajo de sus labios y lo que vio lo sorprendió… sangre, al ver esto Oak sonrió y dirigió su vista su alumno

P. Oak: Bien echo Ash, excelente- mientras se dirige a su alumno con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ash: ¿Humm? – confundido

P. Oak: Estas listo, sin lugar a duda- dijo mientras de un cajón dentro de su casa, saco lo que pareciera ser un cinturón de color negro

Ash: ¿L-lo dice enserio? - pregunto tratando de contener su emoción

P. Oak: Si, es tuyo- dijo entregándole el cinturón negro

Ash lo tomo y lo observo por unos minutos hasta que reacciono, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras que sus ojos se le iluminaron y se pusieron algo aguados

Ash: ¡LO LOGRE! Al fin lo logre jajá, tanto entrenamiento valió la pena ¡WOOHOO! – dijo totalmente emocionado y saltando por todos lados

Oak: Jeje, y ¿sabes cuál será tu siguiente paso en tu formación Ash? - pregunto curioso el profesor

Ash se calmó y se dispuso a responderle a su maestro se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada al suelo con expresión pensativa y luego le contesto

Ash: Aun no lo sé, pero presiento que aquí no me are más fuerte necesito probar otros métodos de entrenamiento- dijo pensando alguna solución

Oak: ¿Por qué no viajas por las distintas regiones que hay? Así ganarías experiencia mediante transcurren tus viajes, eso sería una muy buena opción, así conocerás a distintos peleadores del mundo y te aras más fuerte- dijo Oak

Ash: SI, que buena idea maestro sin duda alguna comenzare mi viaje- dijo mientras que alzaba su puño al aire en señal de entusiasmo y confianza

Oak: yo diría que esperaras mínimo unos 5 años más, solo para estar seguros no lo crees

Ash: Si creo que tiene razón, además aprovechare para seguir entrenando, si ese será el plan, muy bien maestro lo veo después tengo que volver a casa lo vendré a visitar siempre que pueda ¡ADIOS! – dijo alzando y agitando su mano mientras se iba devuelta a su hogar

Oak: Claro Ash sigue esforzándote- dijo mientras entra su casa

Ash llego a su hogar con el cinturón en manos y su sonrisa no pareciera querer irse de su lugar, al llegar su madre lo recibió con la cena lista y Ash le conto la buena noticia y como la buena madre que es Delia se puso muy feliz de los logros de su hijo sin lugar a duda esto era un gran paso en la vida de Ash

Delia: Excelente Ash veo que has logrado algo muy grande estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo feliz

Ash: SI… oye te quiera hablar de algo muy importante y necesito que me digas que piensas- dijo con tono serio

Delia: Claro hijo- Respondió su madre

Ash: Bueno lo que pasa es que… quiero iniciar un viaje por todas las regiones, quiero conocer el mundo y los distintos retos que me dará, volverme más fuerte y conocer a los distintos peleadores del mundo, mi meta es clara y yo estoy despisto a alcanzar mis metas- dijo Ash mirando directamente a los ojos de Delia

La madre de Ash estaba muy sorprendida, no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que su hijo se fuera tan lejos, como toda madre, se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo, pero no podía tenerlo atado, ella quería que su hijo fuera libre y que cumpliera sus sueños, así que si le decía que no sería como serrar la puerta miles de oportunidades a su hijo así que decido algo

Delia: muy bien hijo te dejare hacer tu viaje, creo que tienes razón necesitas ampliar tus fronteras sé que lo aras muy bien hijo, lo sé- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo quien le devolvió el abrazo felizmente

Ash: Gracias por todo tu apoyo- dijo feliz

Delia: Por supuesto que si mi vida eres mi hijo y estoy más que orgullosa de tener un hijo como tú- dijo separándose del abrazo- ¿Cuándo partirías? - pregunto su madre

Ash: dentro de 5 años, así aprovechare para entrenar más – dijo con entusiasmo

Delia: Bueno pues entonces prepárate muy bien, ese será un viaje muy largo

Ash: Si, esto será difícil, pero lo lograre- dijo con emoción

Delia: Yo sé que si – dijo por ultimo para después de que cada uno entrara a su habitación para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente

Y así los años pasaron como si de minutos se tratasen, Ash entreno, entreno y entrono mejorando cada día más, cuando más creía llegar a su límite más se esforzaba, nunca se dio por satisfecho, así se pasaron 5 años y fue cuando un día llego el momento por el cual Ash se había estado preparando todo este tiempo, ya con 15 años de edad Ash no había cambiado mucho, solo se volvió más alto, sus marcas se distinguen un poco más y sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y determinación pero lo que nunca cambio fue su personalidad amable, alegre, entusiasta y sobre todo aventurera y valiente

Afuera de la casa ketchum Ash estaba con sus cosas lista para Salir a su aventura, su madre quien estaba junto a él estaba asegurando que todo estuviese en orden y una vez asegurado todo llego el momento de la despedida

Delia: Bien creo que todo está en orden- dijo mientras observaba a su hijo de pies a cabeza

 _Nota:(Ash lleva puesta la vestimenta de cuando viajo por sinnoh)_

Ash: Si todo está bien… bueno creo que es hora- dijo viendo a su madre

Delia: Ay Ash te voy a extrañar- dijo llorando abrasando a su hijo

Ash: Tranquila ya verás que cuando menos lo esperes nos volveremos a ver- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su madre

Delia: Bien Ash buena suerte nunca te rindas hasta el final- dijo su madre

Ash: Claro que si- contesto con energía

Ash poco a poco se alegó de su hogar y cundo llego a la entrada de la casa de su maestro toco la puerta y de ella salió Oak

Oak: Hola muchacho ¿Qué se te ofrece? - pregunto cortésmente

Ash: vengo a despedirme, por fin iniciare mi viaje y quise venir con usted antes de partir- contesto su alumno

Oak: mmm ya veo, pues te deseo mucha suerte, y siendo ese el caso permíteme darte algo- dijo mientas va asía su ropero y de la saca un cofre de madera

Ash: que es eso maestro- pregunto curioso

Oak: Esto es un regalo para ti- dijo sacado del cofre un Gi de color azul

Ash: Vaya profesor no sé qué decir- dijo Ash impresionado

Oak: Tienes un gran futuro por delante ve y cumple tus sueños- dijo orgulloso

Ash: Lo are ya lo vera maestro- dijo mientras se despedía de su mentor y salía de su casa

Al llegar a una colina Ash le dirijo un último vistazo a su pueblo y soltar un suspiro y continuar con su travesía hacia el muelle con un destino fijo, su primer parado seria la región Hoenn, ya a bordo del barco y un último adiós a si región natal dirigió su atención al mar y sonrió

Ash: esto será el comienzo de algo grande, Hoenn aquí voy- dijo en voz baja mirando la luna que estaba en su máximo esplendor

 _Esta aventura acaba de comenzar_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	3. SIGUIENDO CAMINOS

_EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP: 2**

 _SIGUIENDO CAMINOS_

 **(UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA: TIERRA)**

Estamos en una isla lejana en medio de una inmensa lluvia, donde la fría oscuridad de la noche es la única sensación, dentro de una cueva húmeda y fría el sonido de gotas cayendo desde el techo son el único sonido existente, un pequeño Rattata busca refugio de la tormenta dentro de esta cueva, el pokemon al entrar busca un lugar en el cual echarse y descansar, el pokemon diviso una roca perfectamente plana y lisa libre de toda humedad; el lugar perfecto para dormir y descansar, justo cuando el pequeño avanzo hacia dicha roca, una enorme mano de enormes garras tomo sin ninguna suavidad al pequeño, el pokemon chillo y trato de liberarse pero fue inútil, el ser misterioso alzo sin ninguna dificultad al pokemon hasta la altura de su cara, el rattata se intimido de inmediato al ver un monstruo parecido a un enorme fantasma oscuro, con ojos que reflejaban maldad pura

-Hola pequeñín, lo siento si te asuste- dijo una oscura voz que dejo helado al pequeño pokemon

El pobre pokemon solo podía temblar de miedo, el oscuro ser emanaba un aura oscura que el pequeñín podía sentir hasta en sus huesos

-Ho vamos, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero un poco de compañía, veras he estado solo desde hace ya diez mil quinientos largos años, me siento bien de estar de nuevo en libertad- dijo acariciando con su enorme garra la cabeza del pokemon

El fantasma repetía las caricias una y otra vez de forma suave, aterrando todavía más al pokemon

-Empezaba a olvidar la sensación de no estar encerrado, libertad, a respirar este aire tan puro, ver y tocar, estar en el mundo real, me pone tan contento, tan feliz, tan entusiasmado que no tengo idea de que es lo primero que voy a hacer, hay tantas cosas que hacer, tantas que destruir, vidas que terminar, destrucción que liberar, mundos que conquistar… todo de lo que fui privado, era mi derecho gobernar este mundo, pero no, ellos se interpusieron en mi camino, ellos y su estúpida piedad por los humanos, los humanos piensan que este mundo les pertenece… pero la realidad es otra- dijo el malvado ser mientas aún mantenía sujetando al pokemon

\- Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, los dos buscamos nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sé bien cuál es mi lugar y no parare hasta conseguir lo que por derecho es mío, no dejare que nada ni nadie me pare, llego la hora de que el mundo sepa de mi existencia, quien soy, no más disfraces, el mundo conocerá mi nombre ¡TODO EL MUNDO CONOCERA AL SER QUE TRAERA SU DESTRUCCION, A AQUEL QUE LOS MATARA SIN PIEDAD, ¡CONNOCERAN EL NOMBRE DE DARKRAI! – grito con furia hacia el cielo de cual no paraban de salir relámpagos

El rattata ya no hacía nada, todo esto era demasiado para él, así que sin más el pequeño pokemon cayo inconsciente, Darkrai al notar esto solo dejo caer al pokemon al suelo y se dirigió hacia afuera de la cueva, se quedó observando el cielo nocturno

\- Solo será cuestión de tiempo, y todo será mío- dijo para después desaparecer justo en el momento en que un rayo ilumino a la cueva

 **(BARCO CON DESTINO A HOENN)**

En un dormitorio del barco, Ash se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, pero de repente su sueño se interrumpió de forma inesperada, una extraña sensación en su interior lo llevo a levantase de manera sobresaltada y un poco asustada

\- Ha, que raro sueño tuve, mmm bueno no importa de cualquier forma ya es hora de levantase- dijo Ash viendo por la ventana, el sol ya estaba en el cielo y luego dirigió su vista a un reloj de pared el cual tenía las 11:36 AM, si estuviera en casa su madre ya lo habría matado

Empezó a arreglar sus cosas ya que ese día el barco llegaría su destino, al terminar salió de su camarote y se dirigió al comedor del barco, al llegar pidió su orden y se dispuso a comer, las personas se quedaron callados al escuchar toda la comida que Ash pidió, al principio pensaron que su familia lo acompañaba y por eso tanta comida, pero al ver a Ash devorando todo el solo se quedaron viendo esa cómica situación con los ojos totalmente abiertos

\- ¡HAY QUE RICO COMI! Estuvo delicioso- dijo sobándose el estómago, el cual estaba un poco hinchado por la comida, pago la cuenta y salió del comedor, todo ante la atenta mirada de la gente y el mesero que lo atendió

\- E-ese chico n-no es normal- dijo el mesero impresionado

Al salir Ash camino un rato por la cubierta para hacer un poco de digestión, pese a haber comido mucho hace un rato, estaba disgustando de una galleta mientras estaba recargado en el barandal del barco mirando al océano, y a punto de dar otra mordida a su galleta es interrumpido, por algo o más bien por alguien

-Torchic- se escucho

\- ¿Hmmm? - Ash dirijo su vista al suelo donde vio una pequeña ave muy parecida a un pollo

La pequeña ave tenía su vista puesta en Ash, quien se arrodillo para estar a la atura de Torchic, bueno solo un poco, y le hablo

\- Hola amiguito, ¿quieres un poco? - ofreciéndole lo que le quedaba de su galleta, quien no dudó en aceptar la galleta y se la comió de un bocado, luego pego un pequeño saltito, y por acto de reflejos, Ash junto sus manos atrapando a pokemon, quien aprovecho la cercanía y le regalo una caricia a Ash en su mejilla con su cabeza

\- Jajajaja ya tranquilo tus plumas me hacen cosquillas, ¿dónde está tu dueño amiguito? - pregunto Ash

El pokemon vio a al muchacho y empezó a negar con la cabeza, bajo de las manos de Ash en de un salto y volvió a ver a Ash

\- ¿Estás perdido o algo así? - pregunto Ash, a lo que el pokemon asintió

\- Mmm ya veo, no te preocupes te ayudare a encontrarlo, no debe andar lejos de por aquí- dijo Ash, el pokemon asintió y como pudo subió hasta la cabeza de Ash y los dos emprendieron una búsqueda por todo el barco, pero no hubo suerte

Buscaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron a su entrenador, entonces una voz resonó por todo el barco por los altavoces

 **ESTIMADOS PASAJEROS, SE LES INFORMA QUE DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS LLEGAREMOS AL PUERTO DE HOENN, FAVOR DE PREPARAR SUS COSAS ANTES DE DESABORDAR, POR SU ATENCION GRACIAS**

\- Ho no, creo que tendremos que seguir buscando en el muelle, bueno voy por mis cosas ¿me acompañas? - pregunto Ash, la pequeña ave asintió de nuevo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ash

Ya con sus cosas listas Ash salió de la habitación y espero que el barco llegara al muelle, una vez el barco llego todas las personas empezaron a bajar del barco, Ash y Torchic volteaban en todas direcciones tratando de hallar a su entrenador, un par de horas después de buscar por casi todo el muelle los dos estaban agotados por tanto buscar que Ash decidió sentarse en una caja de las tantas que había en el muelle

\- Ya llevamos dos horas buscando y no hemos encontrado a tu dueño, y yo ya me aburrí de estar aquí- dijo Ash mientras que Torchic estaba igual que Ash

\- ¡TORCHIC! – Dijo una voz esta vez humana, más específicos de una chica

Ash y torchic voltearon a la derecha para ver a una chica, castaña, ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca con una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza de color rojo, igual que su ropa, y unos shorts de color azul marino, por ultimo una bolsa tipo cinturón de color amarillo y tenis color rojo y broches amarillos, torchic al verla salió corriendo hacia ella, a su vez la chica oyó los gritos de su pokemon y se en contento al ver que se acercaba a ella

\- Torchic, que bueno que estas bien, no te vuelvas a separar tanto de mí, estaba muy preocupada – dijo la chica abrazando a torchic

Esta vez la chica volteo a ver a Ash quien estaba observando la escena desde el mismo lugar en el que estaba sentado, la chica comino hasta a él con una sonrisa

\- Hola, quería agradécete por haber cuidado de torchic, muchísimas gracias- dijo la chica totalmente agradecida

\- No te preocupes no fue nada, torchic necesitaba ayuda- dijo Ash modestamente

\- Por cierto, mi nombre es May, y tu ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto May

\- mi nombre es Ash mucho gusto May- contesto Ash cortésmente

\- Igualmente, enserio si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte no hay problema pide lo que quieras, dinero, un favor hasta una cita si quieres- dijo esto último un poco sonrojada

\- ¿Una cita, que es eso? - pregunto confundido

\- Ya sabes, cuando una chica y un chico salen para pasar un buen rato, ¿Qué no has tenido novia? - pregunto May

\- (De que me está ablando, no entiendo) He no, no he tenido novia- dijo Ash

\- Que chico tan extraño eres, pero eres simpático, si te da vergüenza hablar de tus antigás novias solo tenías que decirlo- dijo con voz un poco burlona

\- Si lo que digas, en fin, creo que si vas a poder hacer algo por mí- dijo Ash

\- ¿Qué, si quieres la cita? - pregunto May

\- ¿Qué? He no, lo que te quiero pedir es que si me podrías guiar a algún hotel para poder hospedarme por hoy- pregunto Ash

\- Si claro, de echo yo también voy a ir a uno que está aquí cerca, así que si lo deseas puedo llevarte- contesto cortésmente la chica

\- Si, muchas gracias- contesto Ash

\- entonces vamos- dijo mientas comenzaba a caminar siendo seguida por Ash

\- ¿enserio no quieres la cita? –

/

 **(REGION SINNOH)**

La región Sinnoh 10:00 AM, lugar donde los entrenadores pokemon abundan y conviven en paz con sus criaturas, la región es muy conocida por el hecho de ser un lugar pacifico donde el aire es tan puro y limpio como en un campo, fuera de contaminación, pueblos y ciudades bien cuidados y en óptimas condiciones, muy buen lugar para hacer una vida entera aquí y ahora nos vamos a un pueblo en específico, que al igual que otros pueblos de la región es pacífico y agradable, dicho pueblo tiene el nombre de Hojas gemelas, en donde en el interior de una casa vemos a una señora de 30 años de edad cabello y ojos color azul, delgada y aspecto tranquilo, su nombre; Johanna

\- Muy bien entonces iré halla en cuanto pueda gracias- Dijo la señora colgando el teléfono luego de una conversación

La señora estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella y su hija quien estaba dormida en su cuarto, daba pequeños ronquidos, pero eran bien escuchados por su madre y su pokemon, un piplup

\- Piplup, ya sabes que hacer – dijo para que el pequeño pingüino saliera en dirección al cuarto de su entrenadora, al entrar la vio desparramada en la cama aun durmiendo, el pingüino se puso enfrente de la cara de su dueña y lanzo un chorro de agua que hiso despertar a la chica enojándola durante el proceso

\- ¡HAAA PIPLUP QUE RAYOS TE PASA PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS ASI ¡- grito la chica mientras que el piplup estaba reventando de risa enojando más a la chica

Abajo en la cocina la madre de la chica sonrió y rio un poco, después de poner los platos en la mesa y servir el desayuno, llamo a su hija para empezar a desayunar

\- ¡DAWN BAJA SE ENFRIARÁ TU DESAYUNO! – gritando y sentándose para tomar una taza de café

\- ¡YA VOY ¡- Contesto la chica desde su cuarto, se amarro su cabello haciéndose una cola de caballo y se cambió de ropa, se pone una playera roja, unos jeans azul marino, tenis rojos y un reloj de muñeca y sale de su cuarto, baja las escaleras y ve a su madre en la mesa

La madre de la chica miro a su hija y le dijo que se centrara, al igual que su madre, Dawn tiene los ojos y el cabello de color azul, cuerpo delgado, estatura mediana y unos 15 años de edad recién cumplidos

\- Buenos días mamá- dijo la chica sentándose frente a su madre y empezó a comer

\- Buenos días, que tal dormiste Dawn- pregunto la señora tomado un poco más de café

\- Bien gracias, y tú que tal- respondió Dawn

\- También, tengo noticias que darte- respondió tranquilamente la señora

\- ¿A sí? De que se trata- pregunto curiosa dejando a un lado su taza de leche con café

\- Partiremos a Hoenn mañana por la mañana- dijo la señora

Esto sorprendió un poco a Dawn, pero entonces se le vino a la mente la razón, recordando que su madre le había dicho que tendría que ir a esa región por asuntos de su carrera como coordinadora, esto ameritaba que ella y su madre viajaran hacia allá por un nuevo evento que se celebraría en dicha región, pero lo extraño es que no se trataba de algún evento que se relacionara con pokemon, esto era nuevo, aun no sabía con totalidad de que se trataría, pero al parecer era importante, como su madre dijo ambas de dirigieron al aeropuerto de Sinnoh a altas horas de la mañana, la región Hoenn quedaba un poco lejos, por ello debían partir por la mañana, ya listas para partir abordaron el avión y este despego con destino a Hoenn

/

-Así que eres de aquí, de Hoenn- pregunto Ash a la chica de nombre May quien caminaba a su lado

\- Aja esta es mi región natal, por eso conozco uno que otro lugar de por aquí, a decir verdad, no estamos tan lejos del pueblo de donde yo vivo- contesto la chica de ojos azules

\- mmm ya veo, pensaba que eras de Kanto, por cierto, acaso tu estas viajando sola, porque es extraño que vegas de un barco que se dirigía a Hoenn- pregunto algo confuso el chico

\- no yo nunca he viajado sola, aun no me siento lista, estaba viajando con mi padre, fuimos a Kanto por asuntos de su trabajo, pero paso lo de Torchic y pues le dije que lo alcanzaría en el hotel al que nos dirigimos, pero creo que ya viene siendo hora de que empiece mi viaje, como tú- respondió la chica viendo al chico de ojos cafés

\- si esa es una buena idea, aunque creo que yo me desorganice un poco, tenía planeado recorrer Kanto y Johto primero, pero creo que no me organice bien jeje- dijo riendo nervioso y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

\- bueno eso no es mucho problema, podrías terminar esta región, luego dirigirte a Johto, luego saltarte hasta Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos y por ultimo Kanto ¿no te parece? - dijo May orgullosamente como una solución para el problema de Ash

\- sí, ¡SI TIENES RAZON QUE BUENA IDEA MAY! - dijo Ash entusiasmado apretando ambos puños y una gran sonrisa

\- lo vez, solo necesitas pensar bien las cosas- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos y poniendo una postura confiada

El chico solo se quedó viendo a la chica con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su cabeza por la parte de atrás, la chica tenía razón, esa sería una buena manera de seguir su viaje, la chica dirigió su vista al frente y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cerca del hotel

-Mira Ash ahí está el hotel- dijo May señalando el edificio que tenían más adelante

\- Bien no perdamos tiempo- dijo Ash apresurando un poco el paso a lo que May asintió y siguió al chico, entraron y buscaron a la persona con la que May quedo de reunirse… su padre

 _CONTINUARA…_


	4. ¿¡UNA COMPETENCIA, QUE NO ES DE BATALLAS

_**Hola ¿qué tal están?, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias para saber si en verdad les está agradando la historia y segur mejorándola, sin más que agregar disfruten el siguiente cap.**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP: 3**

 _¿¡UNA COMPETENCIA, QUE NO ES DE BATALLAS POKEMON!?, El NUEVO RETO PARA ASH_

 _NARRADOR_

 _Ash, quien había comenzado su primer viaje fuera de su región natal, ha llegado a Hoenn con ciertos contratiempos, que han hecho que se conociera con la dueña de un Torchic, la chica de nombre May ahora acompaña a nuestro protagonista hacia el hotel donde, a su vez, se encontraran con el padre de la chica, ¿que pasara ahora que Ash se entere de cierto evento que hará un drástico cambio a las cosas? averígüenlo ahora_

 **(DENTRO DEL HOTEL)**

\- Debe de estar por aquí- dijo May quien busca a su padre con la mirada entre las personas en la recepción

\- ¿Estas segura de que se encontrarían en este hotel? - pregunto el chico azabache quien se encontraba a lado de la chica

-sí, pero no lo veo, tal vez aun no esté aquí- dijo May volteando a todos lados

\- Bueno tu espéralo aquí, yo iré a pedir mi habitación-

\- Si, no hay problema- le respondió la chica

Ash se dirigió a la recepción del hotel donde pidió una habitación individual, el encargado le dio las llaves de su habitación y Ash subió y dejo sus cosas en la cama, salió y volvió a bajar para encontrarse con May, que estaba acompañada de un hombre de 32 años de edad, delgado, pelo negro y un poco alto, el padre de May, Norman

\- ¡ASH POR AQUÍ! - grito May agitando su mano para que pudiera verla, Ash se dirige a donde se encuentra su amiga y se sienta a lado de ella en la mesa en la que se encontraban

-Hola, tú debes ser el chico que encontró a Torchic- Dijo Norman viendo al chico de gorra

-Sí, pero a decir verdad creo que fue el quien me encontró a mí, yo solo lo ayude a buscar a su dueño, o bueno dueña- contesto Ash al señor

-je bueno de todos modos gracias, y bien mi hija me comento que estas viajando solo, ¿es cierto? -pregunto Norman

\- si es verdad, estoy planeando viajar por todas las regiones- contesto Ash

\- ¿todas? Mmm es un viaje largo, ¿no estarías mucho tiempo fuera de tu hogar? - dijo un tanto sorprendido por la contestación de Ash

\- tal vez, pero lo hago para poder ganar la experiencia necesaria para poder ser un gran peleador de…-

\- batallas pokemon, lo sabemos es lo que todo mundo busca, incluso yo- interrumpió May

\- Bueno yo…-

\- miren eso- esta vez interrumpió Norman señalando la T.V, Ash y May voltean a ver la pantalla de la televisión donde se trasmitía noticias de la región Hoenn

 _(EN LA T.V)_

 _-Ahora vamos con nuestra reportera Jessica quien nos transmite un boletín especial en vivo- dice el conductor donde la cámara cambia mostrando a una reportera rubia delgada y ojos verdes_

 _-Gracias John, nos encontramos en pueblo Lavaridge, con el sub director de industrias rocket, buenas tares señor Rad ¿como esta? - pregunto la reportera para empezar el reportaje del evento_

 _\- Hola buenas noches- contesto el señor de unos 45 años de edad pelo castaño ojos cafés y estatura mediana, portaba una bata de laboratorio con el logo del equipo rocket_

 _\- señor por favor cuéntenos a mí y al público de que se tratara este nuevo evento que las industrias rocket está organizando- dijo la reportera_

 _\- con gusto, esto será algo nuevo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados a ver, algo que marcara diferencia a las batallas en estadios, sin duda diferente a cualquier concurso o competencia de las de ahora- respondió el señor mirando a la cámara con la mirada de confianza y una sonrisa_

 _\- debemos suponer que está hablando de un nuevo modo de competencias pokemon, ¿no es así? - pregunto la reportera a lo que el señor negó con la cabeza_

 _\- no, este evento no tiene nada que ver con pokemon o algo por el estilo- respondió el señor dejando a la reportera y publico sorprendidos y confundidos_

 _\- ho, entonces ¿de que tratara esta nueva competencia? - pregunto la confundida reportera_

 _\- este será un evento de peleas, pero no será pokemon, esta será una competencia de…ARTES MARCIALES- respondió dejando al público mucho más confundido_

 _\- ham, lo siento, pero no creo saber qué es eso – dijo la reportera más que confundía_

 _\- esa es la razón por la que hacemos esto, las artes marciales son un estilo de pelea practicado por las personas, al paso del tiempo estas antiguas artes se han ido perdiendo, aún existen quienes la practican, pero son muy pocos, y nosotros queremos revivir esas antiguas disciplinas para que no se pierdan y sean olvidadas por completo- respondió el sujeto seriamente_

 _\- debemos suponer que no solo era un estilo el que se practicaba- dijo la reportera haciendo una suposición_

 _-en efecto, las artes marciales no se especificaban en uno solo sino en varios, todos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- contesto Rad_

 _\- ¿nos podría mencionar algunos? - pregunto curiosa la reportera_

 _\- claro, entre ellos están el karate, kung fu, jiujitsu, ninjutsu, kick boxing entre otras- respondió el señor Rad_

 _-vaya, sin duda alguna son nombres que nunca avía oído en mi vida, pero ha logrado captar mi atención- dijo la reportera_

 _\- claro, es algo digno de ver no se arrepentirán de venir, la competencia será librada en pueblo Raíz chica este sábado a las 12:00 am las inscripciones estarán abiertas desde mañana en todos los centros pokemon de la región para quienes vayan a participar, los esperamos eso es todo gracias- dijo el sujeto de bata blanca retirándose_

 _\- ahí lo tienen un evento sin duda interesante que seguramente a muchos de nosotros nos gustara ver, así que ya lo saben si quieren ver un poco de acción no olviden asistir yo soy Jesica Flamen y me despido ¡ADIOS! - se despide del publico_

 _(FUERA DE LA T.V)_

 _-_ Wow, eso sí es algo de lo que nunca había oído- comento un hombre dentro del hotel

\- Si, eso es nuevo, pero dijo que ya tienen años de antigüedad esas cosas de las artes marciales porque nuca había oído de ellas- respondió otro sujeto del hotel

Mientras muchas personas discutían a cerca de este evento, en la mesa donde Ash estaba con May y su padre también estaban ablando de dicho evento

\- Mmm, peleas de personas, suena un tanto interesante, ¿no lo creen? - pregunto Norman a los chicos

\- aja, esto es algo de lo que nunca creí escuchar, peles de personas, aunque también suena algo peligroso- respondió May imaginándose a dos personas tirándose patadas y puñetazos, una cosa era ver a pokemones peleando, ellos son muy resistentes, pero una persona resultaba extraño

\- ¿y tú que dices Ash?... ¿Ash? - pregunto May, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el chico estaba con la mirada perdida, no movía ni un musculo hasta que…

-¡TENGO QUE IR A SESA COMPETENCIA!- grito golpeando la mesa con las dos manos con energía llamando la atención de todos los que estaban dentro del hotel

-tranquilo chico- dijo Norman

-vaya Ash, sí que te entusiasmo la idea, sería interesante ir a ver- dijo May

-Sí, pero no solo quiero ir a ver- contesto confiado y emocionado

\- oye Ash no me digas que t-tu planeas…participar- dijo May con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente sorprendida

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! - respondió Ash

\- ¿sabes artes marciales? - pregunto esta vez Norman

\- SI, las vengo practicando desde los 5 años- respondido Ash

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste para aprender? -pregunto May

\- pues…- le empieza a contar el cómo fue entrenado por su maestro

/

\- ¿Una competencia de artes marciales? - pregunto una confundida chica de pelo y ojos azules

\- ¿si, ese es el evento que nos trajo aquí- respondió la medre de la chica, ambas se encontraban en el laboratorio del profesor Birch, al llegar a Hoenn ese fue su primer paradero

\- y ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Dawn confundida

\- ni yo misma lo sé con exactitud, lo único que sé es que no se trata de algo que tenga que ver con pokemon, es extraño hasta cierto punto- respondió Johanna igual un poco confundida

\- y que lo digas, pero a todo esto, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu en este asunto?, después de todo tu eres una coordinadora pokemon, y este evento no los incluye según tú, ¿para qué te quieren ahí? - pregunto de nuevo Dawn

\- por lo que se, ellos quieren el punto de vista de muchas personas importantes, como los ganadores de la liga pokemon, coordinadores expertos, líderes de gimnasio, cerebros de la batalla de la frontera etcétera, por ello me requieren ahí, quieren mi punto de vista y que apruebe este tipo de eventos- contesto la madre de Dawn

\- ya veo, y cuando se realizará, quiero ir contigo a ver de qué se trata- dijo Dawn estando interesada el evento

-El sábado a las 12:00, si gustas acompañarme está bien- dijo Johanna, las dos escuchan llegar al profesor quien al verlas el saluda

\- Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía cosas que hacer, aquí está el mapa de la región y sus pokedex actualizadas de la región- dijo el profesor entregándoles a cada una sus herramientas de exploración

-gracias- dijeron ambas

\- y Johanna estoy seguro de que ya te enteraste del evento que se realizará el sábado- dijo el profesor

-si de echo por eso estoy aquí- respondió Johanna

\- ya veo, y ¿Dawn estás aquí por lo mismo o vas a comenzar tu viaje ya? – pregunto esta vez a Dawn

-No aun no me siento lista para viajar sola- comento un poco apenada la chica

\- es normal Dawn no te preocupes, pero no debes demorar tanto- dijo el profesor

\- eso es verdad, yo empecé mi viaje a los 16 años, tu deberías empezar a tus 15 años Dawn- aconsejo su madre

-sí, es mas ¿Por qué no empiezas aquí en Hoenn? - opino el profesor

\- pues ya veré, aunque no es mala idea- dijo Dawn pensando que si sería buena idea comenzar su viaje en Hoenn

\- aprovecha que estás aquí y piénsalo bien, bueno creo que eso fue todo ¿o no? - dijo el profesor

\- si eso fue todo muchas gracias profesor Birch no veremos luego, despídete Dawn- dijo Johanna

\- sí, hasta luego profesor cuídese- dijo Dawn saliendo del laboratorio con su madre

\- adiós a las dos, y buena suerte Dawn- dijo el profesor regresando a su laboratorio

La dos caminan hasta llega a un centro pokemon para poder descansar, al llegar ven los puestos donde serían las inscripciones para el día de mañana, viernes, y pasado mañana seria el día del evento

\- Bueno ya pedí las habitaciones, ¿Qué quieres hacer aún es temprano? - dijo Johanna a si hija

\- vamos de compras, quiero ropa nueva para usar el día de concurso- dijo Dawn

\- mmm ya veo quieres lucir bien para los chicos he- dijo Johanna con tono pícaro

\- ¡MAMA! ¿Qué estás diciendo? yo no soy de ese tipo de chica, solo creo que debo de cambiar mi estilo ¿no crees? - dijo Dawn con la cara roja

\- jajaja, perdón hija, si tienes razón un cambio no estaría mal, pero algún día llegara tu príncipe azul y a ver si ese día me vuelves a decir lo mismo- dijo Johanna jugando con su hija

\- si lo que tú digas, bueno vamos quiero alcanzar buenas ofertas- dijo Dawn un poco roja

\- ok vamos, son las 3:34 así que tenemos tiempo de sobra- dijo Johanna y ambas se dirigen al centro comercial más cercano

Dawn se pasó de tienta en tienda y se compró un nuevo conjunto el cual consistía en botas de color rosa, falda del mismo color, blusa blanca chaleco delgado negro, y un gorro blanco con una pokeball rosa y un par de broches para cabello, esto lo guardaría para el día del evento, después de comprar Dawn y Johanna se encontraban sentadas en una banca comiendo un helado de yogurt

\- ya es hora de irnos Dawn ya son las 7:00 y mañana tengo cosas que hacer

-ok vámonos- respondió la chica

Las dos regresaron al centro pokemon para poder descansar, al entrar vieron que los puestos de inscripciones ya estaban listos para el día de mañana, así la noche paso en un parpadeo para cuando bajaron vieron gente amontonada en los puestos de las inscripciones y esto sorprendió a las dos al salir del centro la gente se encontraba ablando de dicho evento, pareciera que a pesar de no haberse realizado todavía ya tenía cierta popularidad entre la gente, ellas se dirigieron a pueblo Raíz chica ya que el día de mañana seria realizado el evento nuevo

/

\- Bien pon tu nombre aquí, tu edad aquí y tu firma aquí- dijo un encargado de las inscripciones a un chico de pelo azabache, Ash

-OK, listo ya está- dijo terminando de escribir sus datos

\- bien tu inscripción esta echa, gracias y suerte- dijo el encargado

\- muy bien gracias hasta luego- dijo Ash para luego volver con May y su padre quienes lo esperaban para irse a pueblo Raíz chica, por suerte para Ash ellos también se dirigirían allá, por el hecho de vivían en ese pueblo, Ash se sube al auto de Norman y parten a su destino

\- listo ya estoy inscrito, gracias por llevarme- Dijo Ash

\- no hay problema Ash- dijo Norman

\- Oye papa podemos ir a ver a Ash al concurso de artes marciales, si es verdad que es de peleas, entonces quiero ver cómo será- pregunto May emocionada por la idea

\- sí, suena bien, hay que comprar las entradas- dijo Norman

\- por eso no se preocupe, como participante tengo la oportunidad de invitar a cuatro personas que yo quiera, así no les cobraran- dijo Ash sonriendo

\- que bien, entonces ahí que asistir, podremos llevar a Max y a mamá- dijo May contenta por la noticia

-si tienes razón, ¿oye Ash que harás cundo lleguemos al pueblo, tienes un lugar a donde ir? - pregunto Norman mientras conducía, Ash y May se encontraban sentados en la parte trasera

\- no, a decir verdad, no- contesto Ash un poco apenado rascándose la cabeza

\- porque no te quedas con nosotros, nuestra casa no está lejos de donde será la competencia- Sugirió May al chico

\- Esa es una buena idea, ¿qué dices Ash? - esta vez fue Norman quien hablo

\- si no es molestia para ustedes, estaría bien gracias- contesto Ash

\- Claro que no Ash no es molestia, por cierto, papa, ¿ya vamos a llegar? - pregunto May, quien ya estaba un poco hostigada por el viaje

\- Si ya llegamos- contesto mientras paraba el auto y lo estacionaba

La casa era algo grande, muy bonita y cuidada, además de que tenía un gran lugar espacioso, según Norman, un invernadero, May invito al chico dentro de la casa, y este entro con confianza, al entrar se oye como un niño baja corriendo las escaleras muy apurado

\- ¡PAPA, MAY YA LLEGARON! - dijo el niño abrazando a May y a su padre

\- hola Max, te extrañe- dijo su hermana abrasándolo

\- que tal estas campeón- dijo su padre sonriendo y abrazando a su hijo

\- ¿cómo les fue… y quien es él? - pregunto Max señalando a Ash

\- ho, él es Ash- contesto May

-hola que tal – dijo Ash saludando a Max

\- hola ¿eres amigo de mi hermana? - pregunto Max

\- si así es- contesto Ash, esta vez una señora de 32 años de edad pelo castaño delgada bajo por las escaleras

\- Hola amor - dijo la señora dándole un beso a Norman

-Hola cariño- contesto Norman

\- hola querida- dijo dándole un abrazo a May

-hola mama- contesto May

-hola soy Caroline un gusto- dijo la señora presentándose a Ash

\- hola soy Ash mucho gusto en conocerla- contesto Ash

\- y dime ¿tú eres el novio de May? - pregunto la mama de May con una sonrisa

\- ¿el novio de su May? - pregunto Ash confundido

\- ¡MAMA! - grito May con la cara totalmente roja mientras que Norman y Max trataban de aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca con ambas manos

\- ¿mmm? - Ash estaba muy confundido por le reacción de su amiga, la tarde paso normal, Ash ceno con la familia de May y le dijeron que él se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes, todos se durmieron temprano para asistir puntuales al evento de mañana, a las 8:00 ya todos se encontraban en el auto para partir al evento, Ash era el más emocionado, en una mochila llevaba su Gi azul para la competencia, al llegar notaron que eran las 10:30 AM aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para que empezaran los combates así que se pusieron a disfrutar del pequeño carnaval que avía ahí

(no muy lejos de ahí)

Dawn y Johanna se encontraban disfrutando del festival, Dawn ya se encontraba con su nuevo conjunto puesto y su peinado era diferente con los dos broches puestos, uno de lado izquierdo y el otro de lado derecho y su gorro blanco puesto

\- y así fue como gane mi primer concurso- Dijo Johanna terminando su relato de como gano su primer concurso a su hija

\- que padre, quisiera saber que se siente ganar concursos de ese tipo- dijo Dawn, esto de la coordinación estaba llamando su atención

\- ajam, es muy emocionante y también es un gran desafío- dijo Johanna

\- (creo _que ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer durante mi viaje_ )- pensó Dawn

\- bueno ahí que buscar nuestros lugares en las gradas, el evento ya va a comenzar – dijo Johanna mirando la hora en su celular

\- ok vamos- contesto Dawn, en ese mismo instante un altavoz sonó por todo el lugar

 _ **A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES DE LA COMPETENCIA SE LES AVISA QUE LOS COMBATES ESTAN A PUNTO DE COMENZAR, FAVOR DE PREPARARSE Y PRESENTARSE EN LE ESPLANADA DE LOS VESTIDORES, COMENSAREMOS EN CINCO MINUTOS**_

\- vamos hija- dijo Johanna mientras pasaban dentro del pequeño estadio y se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares

Mientras tanto Ash y compañía estaban sentados en una mesa platicando de cosas triviales hasta que escucharon el mensaje del altavoz

\- que bien ya van a empezar los combates que emoción- dijo Ash muy emocionado

-muy bien Ash iremos a buscar nuestros lugares, te estaremos apoyando- dijo May levantado su pulgar y guiñando el ojo derecho

\- suerte Ash- dijeron Norman y Max

\- suerte Ash, ten cuidado no quiero que mi hija se quede sin novio- dijo sonriendo

\- ¡MAMA! - grito May avergonzada

\- Bien… nos vemos- dijo Ash para luego salir corriendo con sus cosas hacia los vestidores

Al llegar a los vestidores Ash se sorprendió al ver que lo concursantes no eran pocos, pero tampoco avían muchos, Ash no perdió el tiempo y se puso su Gi se quitó los tenis y sus calcetines quedando descalzo, y al final se quita la gorra y guarda su ropa de civil en su mochila, ya afuera todos los participantes pusieron su nombre en una caja de madrea para el sorteo de combates, los instructores revisaron que no se portaran armas de ningún tipo, les aplicaron un pequeño examen de salud a los participantes y les explicaron las reglas y condiciones de victoria y de derrota, ya todo estaba listo, y fue cuando el réferi salió a la arena de combate la cual era una plataforma de forma hexagonal echo de concreto liso afuera de este había un suelo de pasto sintético y al final de las gradas había una barrera de plástico resistente a los golpes transparente separando las gradas del campo de batalla, el réferi al estar en medio de la plataforma tomo un micrófono inalámbrico y empezó a hablar

\- ¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA COMPETENCIA DE ARTES MARCIALES DE HOENN! - grito el réferi a lo que muchos del publico respondieron con un grito de ovación

\- esta será una competencia en la cual nuestros participantes nos mostraran sus habilidades, fuerza, astucia y agilidad mediante combates cuerpo a cuerpo, las reglas son muy simples si un concursante cae noqueado, se rinde o cae de la plataforma será una baja instantánea, los participantes irán escalando hasta que llegue a los combates finales, los 4 mejores puestos ganaran un jugoso premio de dinero en efectivo, en especial el primer lugar el cual se llevara nada más ni nada menos que 120.000 $, ahora se decidirá el orden de los combates- dijo mientras toma un papel de la caja de madera

\- el primer combate será entre en participante Aron-

saca otro papel de la caja

\- contra el participante Rox-

saca otro papel

\- el siguiente será entre el participante Jack-

sacando otro papel

\- contra el participante Ash-

En las gradas May se sorprendió por el hecho de que Ash seria de los primeros en pelear

\- Ash será de los primeros- comento May

\- así es, creo que es mejor así porque no esperaremos mucho para verlo pelear- dijo Max

\- estoy muy ansioso de ver de qué trata todo esto- Dijo Norman prestando atención al réferi

Volviendo a la arena el réferi había terminado de anunciar los demás combates

\- Ese será el orden de los combates, sin más que agregar que comience el evento- dijo el réferi y le gente empezó a gritar

-muy bien participante Aron, participante Rox pasen a la plataforma- dijo el réferi

El primero en salir del vestidor fue un hombre de 22 años, piel morena, cabello negro y largo, de estatura alta y cuerpo fornido, vestía una playera de color negro, pants azules y tenis negros, el segundo en salir era un chico de 18 años, cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes, estatura mediana vestía con un Gi de color blanco una cinta negra en la cabeza, tenis azules y un par de muñequeras azules, los dos se miraban fijamente cada quien de su lado de la plataforma entonces es réferi da comienzo al combate

\- ¡Comiencen el combate ahora! - dijo el réferi entonces empezaron

El primero en lanzarse a atacar fue el chico rubio tirando patadas y puñetazos al azar sin ningún tipo de estrategia, para el otro retador no era difícil esquivar todos esos golpes, bloqueaba, y contratacaba, el chico de pelo rubio se estaba agotando de sobremanera, respiraba agitadamente, y ahora yo no podía seguir así que termino cayendo rendido por el cansancio

\- El participante Rox ya no puede seguir, el ganador de este encuentro es Aron- dijo el réferi a lo que el público empezó a aplaudir

En las tribunas

\- así que de esto trataba el evento, wow- Dijo Dawn viendo hacia la arena

\- ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado así, peleas de personas en lugar de pokemon- comento Johanna

\- no puedo esperar para ver cómo será el siguiente combate- dijo Dawn empezando a emocionarse

En la arena

\- Muy bien es la hora del siguiente combate el cual se librará entre el participante Ash y el participante Jack, pasen a la plataforma por favor- anuncio el réferi

El primero en salir fue Ash quien se puso del lado derecho de la plataforma, le gente empezó a ovacionar esperando a que el siguiente combate empezara ya, fue cuando el contrincante de Ash si hizo presente, el sujeto era muy alto, calvo, barba y bigote, muy musculoso, tatuado, mirada agresiva y caminaba mirando fijamente al frente, las personas se sorprendieron al ver a un sujeto tan grande como el, y más por el hecho de que pelearía con un chico mucho más pequeño que él, el enorme sujeto se paró justo en frente de Ash, el cual tuvo que ver hacia arriba, Ash solo miraba a aquel hombre pero ninguno decía nada hasta que

\- Te voy a masacrar- dijo con voz gruesa y fuerte

-…- Ash mira fijamente al sujeto con aspecto serio

En las gradas

\- ¡COMO DEJAN QUE ASH VAYA A PELEAR CON ESE MASTODONTE! - dijo May preocupada

\- es un hecho, Ash volverá hecho pedazos- comento Max

-…- Norman no dijo nada solo veía el campo de batalla con aspecto serio

\- pobre chico no es justo para el- dijo Caroline

\- y que lo digas- le respondió una señora que estaba sentada a su lado

\- ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Caroline

-eso creo, por cierto, soy Johanna- respondió la señora

\- Caroline- dijo estrechando la mano de Johanna

En la arena

\- muy bien comiencen el combate- dijo el réferi

Ash se puso en pose de pelea mientras que el otro sujeto simplemente sonreía sádicamente y se tronaba los dedos

\- Esto te dolerá mucho, espero que estés listo para que te haga polvo todos los huesos- dijo es mastodonte mirando a Ash

-…- Ash mira seriamente al sujeto

\- ¡VAS A MORIR HAAA! - Grito el sujeto corriendo hacia Ash con intenciones de golpearlo

Ash reacciono y se quitó de en medio con un salto, el sujeto paro y se volteo para volver atacar a Ash con repetidos puños y patadas, Ash tenía ventaja de agilidad y rapidez, por más que el sujeto lo intentara no podía alcanzar a Ash, en un momento oportuno Ash conecto una patada en el rostro del gigantesco hombre quien cae al suelo fuertemente

\- maldito gusano, como te atreves- dijo el sujeto, Ash estaba parado de tras del por ello no vio cuando el sujeto tomo algo de polvo del suelo

Ash al no ver movimiento de parte de su oponente, se acercó lentamente para ver si ya había ganado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el tipo le arrojo el polvo a la cara haciendo que Ash no pudiera ver

\- ¡AAA, mis ojos! - grito Ash tallándose los ojos, el sujeto aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso atrás de Ash, quien al no poder ver no pudo evitar lo que pasaría, el sujeto abrazo a Ash con ambas manos apretándolo fuertemente

\- ¡Te tengo gusano! - dijo el mastodonte

\- ¡me atrapo! - dijo Ash con los ojos aun cerrados

En las gradas

-ahí no- dijo May preocupada

\- Ash- Dijo Max

-Maldición- dijo Norman

\- no puede ser- dijo Caroline

\- pobre chico- comento Johanna

-…- Dawn no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo aquella escena

En la arena

\- Ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias de haberme golpeado- Dijo mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su agarre

\- ¡AAAAAAAA! - grito Ash quejándose de dolor

La gente se mantenía en silencio impactados por la escena, Ash gritaba de dolor mientras el sujeto seguía torturándolo, el réferi quería parar la batalla, pero Ash tenía que quedar inconsciente para eso, por ahora no había que hacer

\- Y ahora que harás sabandija, ¡VAS A MORIR! – dijo apretando más el agarre

 _NARRADOR_

 _Ash está en serios problemas, ¿será posible que Ash salga de esta situación?, y si es así ¿cómo lo hará? Esto está a punto de convertirse en una masacre si Ash no reacciona, ¡HAZ ALGO ASH, NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE ESTE SUJETO TE VENSA!_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	5. ALMA GUERRERA

_**Hola, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten, perdón si es muy corto, pero a falta de tiempo es todo lo que les puedo entregar por ahora, prometo que el siguiente tendrá más contenido, se agradecen los buenos comentarios, son los que me motivan a continuar esta historia, ahora sin más continuemos**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:4**

 _ALMA GUERRERA_

 _NARRADOR_

 _El nuevo evento de la región Hoenn se está llevado acabo, Ash quien ha decidido participar está debatiendo su primer combate, pero en el primer combate Ash tiene que lidiar con un gran problema con su oponente, ¿podrá liberarse de este gran problema, o tendrá que sufrir una muy dolorosa derrota? Averígüenlo ahora_

\- ¡HAAAA! - era Ash quien gritaba de dolor debido a que su oponente, Jack, estaba sujetándolo con toda la fuerza que fuese posible

 _-_ ¡JAJAJA! Tranquilo chico, dentro de poco tus huesos estarán tan rotos que ya ni siquiera los sentirás- Dijo Jack apretando tan fuerte su agarre, que las venas de sus brazos estaban hinchadas

\- (¡AGH!... maldición tengo que hacer algo ahora)- pensó Ash

Fue en ese instante que Ash dejo de quejarse y forcejear, Jack quien sintió como el cuerpo de Ash se ponía flojo dejo de apretar al chico y lo soltó, Ash cae al suelo sin remedio estando con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente

\- jm, este chico resistió mucho, pero era inevitable que esto pasara- dijo el sujeto viendo directamente a Ash, quien seguía sin moverse

\- es-esto es… cre-creo que el participante Ash esta inconsciente, así que comenzare el conteo… ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! - el réferi empezó el conteo

En las gradas

-Ash vamos levántate- dijo May viendo al chico inconsciente

\- Creo que ya se acabó- dijo Max

\- se ve que esto es muy duro para los participantes- comento Norman

\- pobre chico, no debieron dejarlo pelear con ese hombre- dijo Caroline mirando al campo de batalla

\- desde un inicio supe que el chico no debía pelear, lo lastimar muy feo- dijo Johanna

\- (vamos levántate… no te des por vencido)- pensó Dawn mirando con un poco de miedo hacia la arena

En la arena

\- ¡CUATRO! ¡CINCO! ¡SEIS! – el réferi seguía con el conteo

La gente siguió estupefacta ante el hecho que estaban viendo, nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a ver el lamentable hecho de que el chico perdió sin poder resistirse

\- ¡SIETE! ¡OCHO! ¡NUEVE! …- el réferi está a punto de pronunciar el ultimo numero pero

\- espera tengo una mejor idea- Jack interrumpió el conteo dejando confundido al réferi

\- ¿qué, pero… que es lo que piensa hacer? – pregunto confundido

\- ya lo veras – dijo el sujeto mientras toma por el brazo a Ash alzándolo hasta la altura de su cara

El sujeto llevo colgando a Ash hasta una de las esquinas, todo ante la atenta mirada del público, el sujeto alzo más al chico por encima del pasto que estaba fuera de la plataforma, el sujeto sonríe mientras mantenía a Ash aun en el aire, las intenciones eran claras, el mastodonte quería soltar a Ash para que cayera fuera de la plataforma

\- ¿Qué pasa chico, aun no puedes despertar? - dijo el sujeto con burla

Ash mantenía los ojos cerrados

\- desde un principio me pareciste alguien muy callado, ¿que no tienes nada que decir? – dijo con el mismo tono

\- S-si- dijo con dificultad el chico de ojos cafés

\- ¿así? Y ¿Qué es? - dijo confiado el mastodonte

\- ¡EL TONTO DICE QUE! - grita Ash abriendo los ojos de repente

\- ¿Qué? - dice el sujeto muy confundido distrayéndose en el proceso

Ash aprovecha la confusión de oponente para conectar un fuerte cabezazo en la cara de Jack, el mastodonte retrocede por la fuerza del cabezazo soltando a Ash en el proceso, esto logra caer dentro de la plataforma y sale corriendo asta otra de las esquinas contrarias de donde Jack se encontraba, al llegar Ash se voltea hacia donde Jack se encuentra tratando de recuperarse del golpe, Ash se pone en posición como cuando vas a iniciar una carrera esperando el momento oportuno

\- maldición, voy a matarte muchacho, ¿Dónde estás? - dijo muy enojado el mastodonte buscando a Ash

Ash supo que era el momento indicado para realizar su ataque, salió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! - grito Ash corriendo a toda velocidad que sus piernas le permitían

Jack volteo hacia atrás solo para recibir una fuerte tacleada directo en su estómago, Ash uso todo el impulso y su peso que llevaba para convertirlos en un fuerte golpe, el mastodonte escupió sangre y puso sus ojos en blanco, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar un metro sobre el suelo cayendo por unas de las esquinas hacia el pasto fuera de la plataforma mientras que Ash cae al suela de la plataforma recuperando el aliento, la gente y el réferi estaban estupefactos, el silencio seguía presente como lo estuvo instantes antes de que esto pasara hasta que el primero en reaccionar fue el réferi

\- es- esto es -in- increíble, el participante Jack esta fuera de la plataforma p-por lo tanto… ¡ASH ES EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE! - grito esto último anunciando el ganador

El público de nuevo tardo en reaccionar hasta que una voz en las gradas se hizo sonar por todo el estadio

\- ¡BIEN ECHO ASH LO HICISTE GENIAL – era la voz de May quien estaba parada arriba de su asiento muy emocionada y feliz por el resultado

La voz de May hizo reaccionar a la gente que empezó a gritar y ovacionar el nombre del chico, Ash quien seguía en el suelo poco a poco fue reincorporándose y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, camino lentamente hacia los vestidores mientras que en una camilla se llevaba a Jack del estadio a la enfermería, al entrar Ash se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban dentro de los vestidores

\- Lo hiciste bien chico- dijo uno de los peleadores quien se acercó al chico azabache, el ganador del combate anterior Aron

\- gracias, fue simple cosa de pensar en un plan- contesto Ash

\- bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, la inteligencia le gana a la fuerza, y ese sujeto no es muy inteligente que digamos- dijo el peleador riendo un poco

\- jajá, si es verdad- dijo Ash riendo también

\- debo reconocer que me impresiona saber que un chico tan joven sea experto en las artes marciales- comento el peleador

\- bueno no soy experto, pero trato de mejorar cada vez mas- contesto Ash

\- bueno, pues no vas por mal comino, sigue esforzándote y llegaras a ser alguien muy fuerte- dice el luchador retirándose a las gradas

Ash solo lo siguió con la mirada para luego empezar a pensar que tenía razón, si él se seguía esforzándose se superaría a sí mismo, aunque también nunca está de más tener un rival con el cual competir

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

En medio de un campo lleno de fresco y verde pasto se encontraban Arceus y el supremo kaiosama, en el suelo había la que pareciera ser una esfera de cristal, la cual tenía las imágenes del combate de Ash y Jack, Arceus mantenía la mirada fija a la esfera poniendo atención al combate

\- Ese chico es muy listo- comento el dios pokemon

Al voltear a ver al supremo kaiosama una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver como este anciano estaba carcajeándose por una historieta que estaba leyendo

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! Esto sí que es gracioso que buenas tiras cómicas- dijo leyendo otro cuadro para soltar otra carcajada

\- ¿oiga no cree que es mejor que preste atención al combate que a sus historietas cómicas- pregunto el dios pokemon

\- no, yo ya se el resultado- dijo despreocupado el anciano sin quitar la vista de su tira cómica

\- tiene mucha confianza en ese chico, pero insisto que debería poner atención al combate- dijo Arceus

\- escucha, no tiene caso ver la pelea si ya se quien será el ganador, así que despreocúpate- dijo el anciano sin ver al dios pokemon

\- ¡Esto no es una broma, si ese es el chico que dices que será quien nos ayudara a detener a Darkrai, por lo menos demuestre que te interesa saber si no te estas equivocando! - dijo Arceus ya un poco enojado

\- tranquilízate y mira la esfera- dijo el anciano sin voltear a ver a Arceus

Arceus, un poco confundido mira hacia atrás donde se encontraba la esfera, viendo que Ash había resultado ganador del combate, esto sorprendió a Arceus quien de nuevo volteo a ver al anciano que estaba sentado en el pasto un leyendo su historieta

\- ¿creo que ya te disté cuenta no? Ese chico logro derrotar a ese sujeto enorme con sus propias estrategias, era de esperarse que le ganara, ese chico no es como los otros humanos que viven en la tierra, es algo que hace poco descubrí- dijo el anciano tranquilamente

\- pero a que se refiere conque no es como los demás humanos explíquese- dijo el dios pokemon empezando a tener interés por el chico

\- lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, es que ese chico es descendiente de un guerrero que vivió en la tierra ya hace mucho tiempo, y al igual que él, no era igual a los humanos con los que convivio, los años que los separan son muchos, pero no dejan de ser parientes, parientes muy lejanos, ho si- dijo el anciano parándose del suelo

\- pero ¿Cómo? ...- pregunto Arceus un más confundido

\- ten paciencia, obtendrás tus aclaraciones con el tiempo, sugiero que también sigas de cerca al muchacho para que sepas de que te estoy ablando- sugirió el anciano

\- ¿cómo hago eso? – pregunto Arceus

\- eres Arceus tú debes saber cómo jejeje- dijo el anciano retirándose del lugar con su historieta en la mano

\- creo saber cómo- dijo Arceus para sí mismo

 **(TIERRA REGION HOENN)**

Los combates de la competencia se llevaron a cabo justo como se esperaba, los participantes libraron sus combates comenzando la segunda etapa de los combates, las tablas mostraban como se llevarían a cabo los siguientes combates

Ash vs Erick

Aron vs Alex

Diego vs Rex

Carmine vs Marck

\- Ahora se disputará la siguiente ronda de combates, el primero será entre el participante Ash y el participante Erick, pasen a la plataforma- dijo el réferi por el micrófono

Ash y Erick caminaron hasta el centro de la plataforma y después cada uno se fui a un lado de la plataforma, la gente gritaba el nombre de los dos aclamando y esperando a que el siguiente combate comenzara

\- ¡QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE! - grito el réferi dando inicio al combate

Ash y su oponente, el cual es de estatura mediana, pelo castaño, ojos verdes y de unos 18 años de edad se ponen en sus posiciones de pelea listos para pelear

\- así que tú fuiste quien derroto a ese sujeto llamado Jack, bien esta vez no te será tan fácil, prepárate porque voy a pelear con todo- dijo Erick con una sonrisa y mirada retadoras

\- sí, yo también peleare en serio así que no temas atacarme con todo lo que tengas- respondió Ash también con una sonrisa y mirada retadoras

Erick es el primero en atacar mientras que Ash también reacciona y se lanza a atacar, los dos empezaron intercambiar golpes rápidamente, cada quien, con una estrategia en mente, Erick empezó a dirigir a Ash hacia una de las esquinas mientras siguen peleando sin que Ash lo notara, Ash por otro lado no contratacaba mucho ya que su plan era hacer que Erick se cansara, por lo visto los dos planes estaban funcionando, Erick en una oportunidad pudo conectar una patada en la cara de Ash haciendo que se desoriente un poco y quede peligrosamente cerca de una de las esquinas, pero Ash empieza a notar que los golpes de Erick pierden potencia y rapidez, así que se le hizo más fácil esquivarlos, entonces se le ocurrió una idea

\- Je no lo haces nada mal amigo- dijo Erick respirando agitadamente

\- tú también peleas bien- contesto Ash igualmente que su oponente

\- entonces hay que acabar con esto- dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- si- contesto Ash poniendo su plan en marcha

Erick rápidamente salta hacia Ash dándole una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cara, luego un golpe en el estómago, un puñetazo a la barbilla y una patada a las costillas, Ash recibió directamente los golpes haciéndolo retroceder un poco más, casi tocando la orilla de la plataforma, Ash ya tenía un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca y notablemente cansado, pero aun en guardia

\- (como lo supuse, sus golpes ya no son efectivos, creo que logre cansarlo, aunque a mí ya no me queda mucho para llegar a mi limite)- pensó Ash

Erick ya cansado solo le quedaba una oportunidad para derrotar a Ash, su lograba empujarlo, aunque fuera un poco, lograría tirarlo fuera de la plataforma, solo un empujón era lo que hacía falta para poder ganarle, así que lo arriesgo todo, corrió hacia Ash con las mismas intenciones que Ash tuvo cuando logro sacar a Jack de la plataforma; taclearlo

\- (Ahora)- pensó Erick corriendo en dirección a Ash

\- (ahí viene)- pensó Ash

Erick estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, la distancia en la que se encortaban era muy corta por lo cual pensó que a Ash no le daría tiempo de esquivar su golpe; se equivoco

\- (bien… ¡YA!) - pensó Ash cruzando sus brazos en forma de X frente a él con intención de reducir o para el ataque

Erick impacto contra Ash, el golpe iba con mucha fuerza por lo cual los dos salieron volando Hacia el piso afuera de la plataforma, los dos caían y no tardarían en impactar contra el piso, Ash reacciono dándose cuenta de la citación, todo pasaba en cámara lenta para él, Ash apretó los puños cerro los ojos y espero el impacto, pero algo muy extraño paso

Ash sintió algo muy extraño en su interior, una sensación electrizante que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin que se diera cuenta su todo su cuerpo expulso una ráfaga de aire hacia el suelo, impulsándolo escasos centímetros hacia arriba haciendo que Erick fuera el primero en toca el suelo, Ash cayo de igual forma que su oponente, pero el resultado ya estaba hecho, Ash gano

\- ¡Fuera los dos participantes han quedado fuera de la plataforma, sin embargo, el participante Erick toco el suelo antes que Ash, por lo tanto, Ash es el ganador de este combate- anunció en réferi haciendo que la gente de nuevo empezará a ovacionar

\- qué extraño, esto nunca me avía pasado antes – susurro Ash para si mismo estando aun acostado en el piso, pero feliz por haber ganado

Ash vio una mano en frente de el, Erick le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para que pudiera pararse, Ash sonrió y tomo la mano de Erick y empezó a pararse

\- felicidades Ash me ganaste- dijo Erick aceptando su derrota

\- gracias, aunque solo fue por centímetros de diferencia jaja- comento divertido Ash

\- si eso creo, deberías enseñarme a volar como tu jajajaja- dijo Erick bromeando

\- si como si pudiera jajaja- contesto Ash riendo

Los dos se dirigen de nuevo a los vestidores para poder descansar un poco mientras que esperaban que el próximo combate de Ash se realizara

En las gradas

\- (jeje, ese chico sí que sabe zafarse de los problemas, me pregunto cómo será su siguiente combate)- Pensó Dawn con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras observa a Ash caminando hacia los vestidores

 _NARRADOR_

 _Ash a logrado avanzar hacia los combates finales, sin duda está demostrando su verdadera capacidad para el combate, ¿Qué será lo que sigue después de esta pelea, con qué tipo de adversario se enfrentará Ash_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	6. LAS DONCELLAS Y EL ENTRENADOR INICIAN

_**Hola amigos y amigas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, recuerden dejar comentarios y opiniones para que siga mejorando la historia, espero que les esté gustando y sin más que decir jala palomitas y soda COMENZEMOS**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:5**

 _LAS DONCELLAS Y EL PELEADOR INCIAN_

 _NARRADOR_

 _Los combates siguen mientras que Ash sigue escalando, ahora él se encuentra esperando su siguiente combate, ¿Quién resultara ganador de esta competencia, y cual será el siguiente destino de Ash cuando esto acabe? Averígüenlo ahora_

\- Esto es genial, si Ash sigue así de seguro ganara de eso estoy segura- dijo May estando muy atenta a los combates que se habían realizado

\- vaya May creo que subestimamos al chico un poco- respondió Norman sonriendo

\- esto es igual de emocionante que una batalla pokemon de eso no hay duda- dijo Max

\- estoy de acuerdo con eso Niño- dijo Johanna viendo a Max

\- esto es muy emocionante, por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo ¿May verdad? – pregunto Dawn dirigiéndose a May

\- si así me llamo ¿Qué quieres saber? - pregunto May

\- tú conoces al chico que está peleando, me refiero al de cabello negro y traje azul

\- sip, de hecho, es mi amigo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - respondió May con una sonrisa amistosa

\- solo era curiosidad- respondió Dawn volviendo a ver el campo de batalla

\- Ok- dijo May

En los vestidores

Ash se encontraba reposando de su anterior pelea sentado en una banca tomando agua de una botella que el trajo desde su casa

\- uuff, esto es simplemente genial, los oponentes que he tenido tienen un estilo de pelea muy interesante creo que el siguiente con el que peleare será aún más difícil- dijo Ash para sí mismo

\- pero no te rendirás, ¿o sí? - dijo Aron acercándose al chico

\- Claro que no, daré todo en esta última pelea- respondió con entusiasmo

\- así se habla… por cierto ¿ya sabes a quien te enfrentaras? - pregunto Aron

\- sí y déjame decirte que estuve esperando este combate con mucha emoción- respondió Ash

\- jm ya veo… entonces que gane el mejor- dijo Aron extendiendo la mano a Ash, a lo cual el corresponde estrechando la mano con Aron

 _PARTICIPANTE ASH, PARTICIPANTE ARON PASEN A LA PLATAFORMA_

\- bien ya es hora- dijo Ash caminado con Aron a la plataforma

Ash y Aron se van a sus respectivos lados de la plataforma esperando que el réferi diera la señal para comenzar

\- ¡TODOS PREPARADOS PARA EL ULTIMO COMBATE ENTRE EL PARTICIPANTE ASH Y EL PARTICIPANTE ARON! - grito con emoción a lo que todo mundo dio un grito de apoyo

Ash y aron se ponen en sus respectivas poses de pelea mirándose fijamente con miradas serias

\- ¡COMIENZEN EL COMBETE! - grito el réferi

Ash y Aron se lanzan al mismo tiempo uno contra otro, la pelea empezó con intercambios rápidos de golpes, Ash se concentraba en el torso de Aron, mientras que Aron a las piernas de Ash, Aron suelta un fuerte golpe con dirección a la cara de Ash, este logra bloquear con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho suelta un golpe lateral con la mano extendida con dirección a la costilla derecha de Aron el cual para con su rodilla levantándola

Ash da un salto hacia atrás y aprovecha la distancia para dar una patada de salto en la cabeza de Aron, la cual, da directamente con su mejilla izquierda, Ash sigue su ataque frenético dando dos golpes en el estómago de Aron, un codazo a su espalda y un rodillazo en la costilla derecha

Aron reacciona devolviendo los golpes dando tres patadas a Ash, una en su estómago, otra en su pecho y la ultima en la barbilla, sin esperar, sigue al chico dándole un cabezazo en la cara, golpe en su mejilla izquierda, gancho al estómago y una patada descendiente atrás de la cabeza de Ash y para rematar lo sujeta de su ropa y levanta a Ash derribándolo contra el suelo

Ash se levanta de inmediato alejándose de Aron, Ash y Aron estaban muy lastimados y los dos respiraban agitados y sudorosos, Aron se pone en una posición distinta a la que usaba, estirando la pierna derecha y flexionando la izquierda, con un impulso muy fuerte salta hasta llegar a Ash, girando su cuerpo usa la pierna derecha para soltar una muy fuerte patada que Ash recibe en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que caiga y ruede por el suelo

\- (maldición eso me dolió mucho)- pensó Ash mientras se levanta poco a poco temblando de dolor

Ash flexiona sus dos piernas dando un gran salto por encima de Aron, Ash estira su pierna para dar una patada a Aron, el reacciona también dando una patada hacia arriba ocasionando que tanto Ash como Aron se dieran una fuerte patada en la cara Ash cae al suelo al igual que Aron los dos en K.O

\- increíble el participante Ash y el participante Aron están en el suelo, comenzare el conteo quien logre levantarse antes de que termine será el nuevo ganador, ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! – dijo el réferi contando

En las gradas

\- ¡Levántate Ash! - grito May muy inquieta viendo a su amigo en el suelo

\- vamos Ash – dijo Max

\- no te rindas ahora que estas a punto de ganar- dijo Norman

En la arena

\- ¡CUATRO! ¡CINCO! ¡SEIS! ¡SIETE! - el réferi seguía con el conteo

Ash es el único en dar indicios de quererse parar, poco a poco lo va logrando, pero era muy difícil para el, Ash volteo a ver a la multitud que aclamaba su nombre, lo animaban a ponerse de pie, Ash se sintió conmovido por el apoyo del público que hizo un último esfuerzo

\- ¡OCHO! ¡NUEVE!... ¿Qué? - dijo el réferi viendo como la gente se paró de sus asientos gritando en nombre de Ash

Ash estaba de pie, se tambaleaba un poco, pero estaba de pie, sonriendo y respirando con mucha pesadez

\- lo-logre poner-me d-de pie- dijo Ash con dificultad sonriendo y respirando lentamente

\- ¡ESO ES TODO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL PARTICIPANTE ASH LOGRO PONERSE DE PIE POR LO TANTO LO PROCLAMO GANADOR DEL COMBATE Y DE LA COMPETENCIA- grito el réferi

La gente empezó a ovacionar y gritar el nombre de Ash mientras este estaba alzando su puño al aire en forma de celebración por su victoria, lo que más sorprendió a Ash es que la gente imito el movimiento de Ash alzando sus puños al aire

\- muy bien joven, creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que queremos oír palabras tuyas al haber ganado la competencia- dijo el réferi a lo que el público apoyo

El réferi le paso el micrófono a Ash quien lo recibió y empezó a hablar

\- Bueno, que puedo decir, me siento feliz de haberlo logrado, la verdad no me lo esperaba, aunque solo fue una pequeña competencia me siento feliz y orgulloso de haber logrado ganar, es todo lo que tengo que decir, no encuentro más palabras, solo les diré que esto es el comienzo… de mi nueva vida, Gracias- dijo Ash

El público, como era de esperarse empezó a gritar como loca y a festejar a Ash mientras este se volteaba en todas direcciones dando reverencias como lo hacía con su maestro

\- ahí lo tienen señoras y señores, las palabras del ganador Ash Ketchum, gracias por haber presenciado este evento, le agradecemos que hayan asistido, eso es todo por ahora gracias y adiós tengan muy buenas tardes- dijo el réferi mientras que se despedía del público y la gente empezaba a retirarse del lugar

Ash se retira a los vestidores, donde los participantes estaban alistando sus cosas para retirarse también, Ash se quita su Gi para ponerse su ropa de vestir, tranquilamente se dirige a la salida de los vestidores, pero es interceptado por alguien

\- No esperes que para la otra tengas tanta suerte gusano, la próxima vez yo seré el que gane, ¿oíste bien? - dijo el mastodonte Jack amenazando a Ash

\- claro, espero nuestro siguiente combate con ansias- dijo Ash sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano a Jack

-jm, ya nos veremos ¡quítate de mi camino! - dijo alejando la mano de Ash con un golpe y retirándose

\- que payaso es ese sujeto- dijo Ash sobando su mano y sacando la lengua a Jack

\- opino lo mismo – dijo una voz a la espalda de Ash

\- ¿he? Aron… - dijo Ash sorprendido

\- tranquilo, no estoy enojado por haber perdido, eso solo demuestra que debo seguir entrenando más - dijo el peleador sonriendo

\- estuviste muy bien en la pelea, por poco y no logro vencerte jajá - dijo Ash rachándose la mejilla

\- tú también, hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea y cuál es tu siguiente objetivo después de esto - pregunto Aron

\- pues para serte sincero… no lo sé - dijo Ash encogiendo sus hombros, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto de disgusto

\- jmjm, se nota que aun te falta madurar, aunque es entendible tomando en cuenta que eres muy joven todavía – comento Aron sonriendo

\- ¿usted cree? La verdad es que estaba pensando viajar por todas las regiones de pueblo en pueblo para poder ganar experiencia y hacerme más fuerte, o eso fu lo que me aconsejo mi maestro – contesto Ash

\- si es buena opción viajar, pero no es necesario que te mates viajando miles de kilómetros pasando por todos los rincones, tal vez lo que tu maestro quiso decir es que viajaras para aprender sobre la vida, no solo los combates te darán experiencia, eso es algo que tienes que aprender, pero hay cosas que no podrás aprender por ti solo, habrá ocasiones en las que necesites ayuda de alguien más para entender, algo más que simples aliados, ¿sabes de que estoy hablando? - Dijo Aron

\- ¿peleadores muy fuertes? – pregunto Ash algo confundido

Aron niega con la cabeza se acerca a Ash y le pone una mano en el hombro

\- amigos, tu viaje será muy solitario si no viajas con alguien a tu lado, yo le sé porque siempre viajaba solo, pero creme, la soledad es muy fría y dura para toda persona, piénsalo y reflexiona, adiós Ash espero que algún día vuelva a saber de ti- dijo Aron retirándose del lugar

Ash se quedó viendo la salida por unos momentos pensando, quizás el tipo tenga razón, Ash estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba por su espalda

\- ¡ASH! Estuviste genial ahí afuera, nunca pensé que pelearas así- dijo May acercándose al chico

\- ho May eres tú, gracias por el cumplido – dijo Ash volteando a ver a la chica quien venía acompañada por su familia y un par de personas mas

\- Ash eso fue increíble, todos esos movimientos tus golpes y patadas fueron simplemente asombrosas – dijo Max con brillo en sus ojos

\- Max tiene razón, fue algo excepcional- comento Norman sonriendo

\- estoy de acuerdo, por cierto, hay alguien que quiere conocerte Ash- dijo Caroline

\- ¿así y quién? – pregunto curioso el chico

\- yo, un gusto conocerte Ash mi nombre es Johanna Berlitz- dijo la señora de cabello de azul

\- Ash Ketchum, también es un gusto- contesto Ash cortésmente

\- vaya un chico con modales, tus padres deben haberte criado bien- comento Johanna

\- de echo solo mi madre mi crio, nunca conocí a mi padre – comento Ash sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

\- huy lo siento no era mi…- dijo Johanna tratando de arreglar su comentario

\- no se preocupe, y bien ¿para qué quería conocerme? - dijo Ash cambiando el tema

\- pues yo soy de las personas que clasificaron este evento y quería conocer al campeón de esta competencia – contesto Johanna

\- ¿clasificar la competencia, para qué? - pregunto el chico confundido

\- para que el consejo decida seguir haciendo este tipo de eventos o dejar de hacerlos – contesto Johanna

\- ya veo, pues sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado- contesto Ash

\- claro que me gusto, en especial tus peleas, se ve que sabes defenderte muy bien- comento Johanna

\- pues si jeje – dijo Ash rascándose la nuca

\- solo quería decirte que gracias a ti este evento se llevara una buena crítica por parte mía y de mis compañeros - dijo Johanna sonriendo

\- bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco, la verdad me gustaría que siguieran haciendo este tipo de competencias- dijo Ash riendo

\- por cierto, hay alguien más que quiere conocerte- dijo Johanna

En la entrada de los vestidores aparece Dawn sonriendo amigablemente mientras se dirige a Ash

\- Hola me llamo Dawn, ¿qué tal? - dijo Dawn presentándose a todos los presentes, excepto a su madre claro esta

\- Hola soy Ash- contesto saludando a Dawn

\- felicidades por haber ganado, es muy impresionante la forma en la que peleas, aunque si te soy sincera se me hizo algo extraño ver a personas pelear en lugar de a pokemon- comento Dawn mirando a Ash

\- Oye acaso tú también estas viajando porque por lo que logre oír tú y la señora Johanna no son de aquí- pregunto May

\- no, somos de Sinnoh, lo que pasa es que estamos aquí para ver este evento nuevo, yo aún no he empezado mi viaje, pero estoy pensando seriamente en iniciarlo ahora que estoy en Hoenn – respondió Dawn

\- mmm ya veo, yo también quiero empezar mi viaje en mi región natal, aquí en Hoenn- respondió May

\- pues ambas son buenas ideas, espero que pronto se decidan pronto- dijo Ash

\- y tu Ash, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente destino- pregunto Johanna a lo que todo mundo puso atención a Ash

\- pues no tengo rumbo fijo, lo que si se es que seguiré en Hoenn por un rato, creo que mi viaje por todas las regiones queda suspendido hasta otra ocasión- contesto Ash

Johanna presto atención a las palabras del chico por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea analizando la situación de las chicas

\- y ¿Qué tal si ustedes tres viajan juntos? - pregunto Johanna

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la propuesta de Johanna, no era mala idea después de todo

\- me parece buena idea- apoyo Norman a Johanna

\- si sería bueno para May viajar con alguien que pueda cuidarla de posibles peligros- comento Caroline

\- no soy una niña pequeña como para que me estén cuidando, pero si es buena idea ¿verdad Ash? - dijo May sonriéndole al chico

\- eso sí, así las dos no viajaremos solas y tendremos más seguridad con Ash al lado – comento abrazando a Ash del brazo izquierdo

\- la verdadera cuestión es si Ash aceptara- dijo Norman a lo que todo mundo voltea a verlo

\- ham, pues no lo sé- dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza

\- ¡ANDA DI QUE SI! - dijeron May y Dawn poniendo ojitos de perrito regañado

\- bueno, creo que es buena idea después de todo mientras más mejor ¿no? - dijo Ash sonriendo a las dos chicas

\- GENIAL- gritaron las dos chicas chocando las manos

\- pues no se diga más, las dos comenzaran su viaje- dijo Caroline

\- May vamos a la casa a que te prepares- dijo Norman

\- sí, entonces ¿Dónde nos veremos? - pregunto May

\- pues en centro pokemon a las 5:00 PM ¿les parece? - sugirió Dawn

\- me parece bien a mí, bueno las veo luego tengo que ir a comer algo- dijo Ash sobándose el estomago

\- ok, nos vemos chicos- dijo May

\- adiós Ash y cuídate- Dijo Norman mientras Max y Caroline se despiden de Ash con un apretón de manos

\- si nos vemos luego- dijo Ash mientes veía a la familia Balance

\- pues nosotras también nos vamos Ash, cuídate mucho y también a mi hija- dijo guiñándole el ojo

\- sí, bueno Dawn no vemos más al rato- dijo Ash volteando a ver a Dawn

\- eso tenlo por seguro Ash, nos vemos- dijo Dawn guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa

La señora y la chica se retiran mientras que Ash se queda un momento solo pensando, ahora tendría un par de compañeras con las cuales viajar, así que sin más Ash se retira del lugar y sale en busca de un restaurante o puesto de comida

 **(LUGAR DESCONOCIDO: INDUSTRIAS ROCKET)**

En una oficina oscura se ve una pantalla grande donde pasaban las imágenes de la competencia, en un sillón esta un hombre acariciando lo que parece ser un pokemon felino con una extraña gema, el sujeto estaba concentrado viendo la pantalla entonces aprieta un botón del reposabrazos y en la puerta aparece un soldado de las industrias Rocket

\- SI SEÑOR- dijo el soldado poniéndose en posición de firme

\- dime quien es ese chico que está ahí- dijo el sujeto señalando la pantalla donde sale Ash peleando

\- según el registro ese chico se llama Ash Ketchum señor, es originario de Kanto y tiene 15 años de edad- respondió el soldado

\- mmm interesante, un chico que sabe pelear así no es algo que se ve todos los días, puedes retirarte- dijo el sujeto

\- si señor- dijo el soldado saliendo de la enorme oficina

\- Ash Ketchum… - dijo esto último para apagar la pantalla

 **(REGION HOENN)**

Ash se encuentra parado afuera del centro pokemon esperando a las chicas, cuando a lo lejos logra ver a las dos quienes se acercaban corriendo al encuentro con Ash

\- Listo Ash, estamos preparadas- Dijo May

\- sip, todo listo- confirmo Dawn

\- pues bien, entonces en marcha- dijo Ash alzando un puño al aire

\- si – dijeron May y Dawn entusiasmadas

 _NARRADOR_

 _Así, los tres se encaminan hacia a una nueva aventura, ¿qué será lo que les espera a los tres en este viaje' sin dudas será una interesante aventura_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	7. INICIANDO POCO A POCO

**Hola ¿Qué tal están?, Espero que muy bien, aquí el otro capítulo de mi historia, sinceramente espero que les este gustando, de menos que les agrade, recuerden soy nuevo así que ténganme paciencia si la riego de vez en cuando, si ya sé que mi ortografía es de prescolar XD, pero trato de que no hallan muchos errores, poco a poco voy empezando, agradezco a las personas quienes la estén leyendo, no sé si sean muchos o pocos, pero voy a seguirla así que sin más COMENCEMOS**

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:6**

 _INICIANDO POCO A POCO_

 _NARRADOR_

 _El nuevo evento de la región Hoenn fue un total éxito, Ash quien fue un participante, luego de varias adversidades logro salir como ganador de esa competencia, Dawn y May dos chicas quienes iniciaran su viaje con Ash al lado se encuentran en el inicio de su travesía, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo las dos chicas ahora tienen nuevos retos por delante que superar, ¿Qué será lo que les espera a nuestros nuevos aventureros? Averígüenlo ahora_

Dawn, Ash y May se encuentran caminado por las afueras de pueblo Raíz Chica, con rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Birch para que a Ash le pudieran dar su pokemon inicial de esa región, ya que era obligatorio, por así decirlo, llevar por lo menos un pokemon por la región cuando se está viajando, a Ash no le molesto la idea así que acepto ir con el profesor y poder continuar su viaje, pero antes tendrían que atravesar el bosque que se encontraba entre el pueblo y el laboratorio

\- bueno Ash ¿a quien piensas escoger como pokemon inicial? – pregunto May curiosa mientras jugaba con Torchic

\- mmm, pues no lo sé la verdad desconozco a los pokemon iniciales de esta región – contesto Ash mientras que cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza

\- yo si pude verlos, podrías escoger entre un Treecko, un Torchic o un Mudkip - dijo Dawn

\- pues eso ya lo veré cuando estemos haya, por cierto, Dawn ¿tú tampoco tienes pokemon? - pregunto el chico

\- sí, lo que pasa es que esta en su pokeball- contesto Dawn sacando de sus cosas una pokeball

Dawn deja salir a un pequeño pingüino de color azul, este se da la vuelta para poder ver a Ash y May

\- piplup- dijo el pingüino viendo a Ash y May

\- él es piplup, piplup ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos y compañeros de viaje salúdalos- dijo Dawn

\- hola, que lindo eres- dijo May acariciando su cabeza

\- hola amiguito- dijo Ash

\- piplup – contesto el pokemon

\- bien pues sigamos antes de que oscurezca - dijo May

\- si, vamos Ash – dijo Dawn comenzando a caminar

\- si –dijo Ash caminado atrás de las dos chicas

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar al inicio del bosque, una vez asegurados de traer todo lo necesario se adentraron en el bosque, al caminar por el bosque podían observar muchos pokemon de muchas clases, Dawn y May querían atrapar a todos lo que veían, mientras Ash se concentraba en el camino, pero Ash nota que algo no anda bien, más adelante se podían ver como los árboles se movían bruscamente mientras que algunos pokemon voladores se alejaban asustados, Ash voltea a ver a sus compañeras pero estaban demasiado ocupadas viendo a todos los pokemon que había en el bosque, por lo que opto por ir solo a investigar

Ash se acercó poco a poco donde vio a los arboles moverse ahí, pero se detiene al ver una pequeña explosión, por su seguridad decide cubrirse atrás de un árbol y asoma su cabeza para poder ver que es lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando vio una extraña criatura de color amarillo, orejas largas y puntiagudas, mejillas rojas y una cola con la forma de un relámpago, atrás de esta pequeña criatura dos sujetos armados estaban corriendo tras el pokemon, Ash noto que el pokemon se dirigía a donde el estaba escondido mientras los sujetos seguían tras el pokemon de cerca, el pokemon salto detrás del árbol donde Ash estaba oculto tratando de esconderse también

\- ¿dónde se metió? – dijo un sujeto volteando a todos lados

\- debe estar por aquí, no pudo haber ir muy lejos- dijo su compañero

Ash escuchaba la conversación de los dos sujetos, volteo a ver al pokemon que estaba en el piso respirando muy agitadamente, estaba muy herido y cansado como para seguir escapando, si no hacía algo esos sujetos lo atraparían fácilmente, y por lo visto no tenían muy buenas intenciones, así que decido ayudar al pequeño, Ash se acercó al pokemon lentamente pero el pokemon se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque al ver a Ash acercarse

\- tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte ¿sí? – dijo Ash tratando de calmar al pokemon

\- pika – dijo el pokemon aun en pose de ataque sacando chispas de sus mejillas

\- ¡AHÍ ESTA ATRAPALO! – dijo uno de los sujetos corriendo hacia donde estaban Ash y el pokemon

\- ¡YA LO TENEMOS JAJA! - grito el otro sujeto corriendo tras su compañero

El pokemon preparo lo que parecía ser un ataque para los dos sujetos, quienes se detuvieron un instante al ver al pokemon apunto de atacar, pero el pokemon no tenía energía para poder realizarlo así que solo despidió chispas de su cuerpo, los sujetos rieron mientras se aproximaban al pokemon lentamente

\- ¿eso es todo? Ja eres patético, ahora no te muevas – dijo un sujeto sacando una jaula de su equipo, la jaula automáticamente se arma y se abre de la parte de arriba para poder meter al pokemon

Ash viendo esto se pone frente al pokemon interponiéndose entre los sujetos y el pokemon

\- no voy a dejar que se lo lleven, ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que los obligue- dijo Ash totalmente serio y enojado

Los dos sujetos empezaron a reír ruidosamente

\- ¿tú nos vas a obligar? Si claro – dijo uno de los sujetos

\- ahora vete antes de que nosotros te demos una paliza niña, tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en asuntos que no te incumben – dijo el otro sujeto

\- no voy a dejar que sigan torturando a este pokemon – dijo Ash poniéndose en posición de combate, sus dos piernas flexionadas y separadas, un brazo en escuadra pagando su brazo a su cuerpo y su puño en la cintura y su otro brazo igual en forma de escuadra, pero su mano con el dedo meñique y anular empuñados, el medio y el índice en forma de C a la altura de su mentón

\- si eso es lo que quieres entonces tendré que darte tu merecido malcriado- dijo uno de los sujetos lanzando un puñetazo directo a Ash, Ash se hace a un lado y le da un buen golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y noqueándolo

\- desgraciado ahora veras – dijo en otro sujeto agarrando su arma y tratando de golpear a Ash con ella, el chico reacciona rápido y se agacha para que el golpe le pasara por arriba y luego salto y le dio una patada al sujeto en la cara noqueándolo también

Ash se aseguró de que estuviesen desmayados y luego volvió a ver al pokemon quien también estaba desmayado por la pérdida de energía, Ash cargo al pokemon y salió en busca de sus dos compañeras para que partieran lo más rápido posible al centro pokemon, según May y Dawn, los centros pokemon eran como hospitales para los pokemon, así que lo mejor era llevarlo hacia haya inmediatamente, para Ash no fue difícil encontrarlas, su mente memorizo bien el camino, y dedujo que sus compañeras seguirán en el mismo lugar, y así fue, pero el problema era que cerca de donde estaban no había centros pokemon, sus compañeras sugirieron ir al laboratorio del profesor Birch, tal vez ahí podrían ayudar al pokemon, así que sin más se retiraron con rumbo al laboratorio, caminaron cerca de tres horas seguidas sin descansar, May y Dawn aún no estaban acostumbradas a caminar largas distancias, y menos tan rápido como lo estaban haciendo, por lo cual Ash les dijo que alentaran el paso, el laboratorio podía verse a lo lejos, así que Ash dijo que el llevaría al pokemon al laboratorio, May y Dawn sin más soluciones en mente le dijeron que lo alcanzarían en cuanto pudieran y Ash empezó a correr hacia el laboratorio

\- tengo que llegar rápido, el laboratorio ya no está lejos- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad

Ash corrió cerca de media hora con el pokemon en sus brazos, viéndolo constantemente para saber si todo estaba en orden, pero se alarmo al ver al pokemon pálido y apenas respiraba, por lo cual acelero su carrera y logro llegar el centro muy cansado

\- ah, ah logre llegar – dijo Ash tocando la puerta del laboratorio y llamando al profesor

Ash al recibir respuesta de nadie y no ver a nadie empezó a buscar por todo alrededor del laboratorio hasta que una voz le hablo, un joven de piel morena, cabello puntiagudo, ojos rasgados y de estatura mediana

\- no encontraras al profesor, se acaba de ir a quien sabe dónde, yo también quería verlo, pero uno de sus ayudantes me dijo que no se encontraba- dijo el joven a Ash

\- ¿y no sabes cuánto va a tardar? – pregunto Ash un poco inquieto

\- pues por lo regular cuando un profesor sale de su laboratorio lo hacen por unos días, ¿Por qué? - pregunto el joven a Ash

\- lo que pasa es que tengo un problema aquí- dijo Ash mostrándole al joven al pokemon

\- ¡pero que le paso, esto es grabe ahí que atenderlo de inmediato vamos! - dijo el joven corriendo con el ayudante del profesor para que le pidiera que abriera la puerta del laboratorio

Al tratarse de una emergencia el ayudante dejo pasar a los dos y de inmediato comenzaron a revisarlo

\- ¿sabes medicina pokemon? - pregunto el ayudante a él joven de tez morena

\- sí, estoy estudiando medicina pokemon, tengo ciertos conocimientos- contesto el joven

\- ¿y cómo curaras sus heridas? - pregunto Ash

\- los pokemon tienen un cuerpo resistente y cuentan con un sistema regenerativo muy potente, se curan por si solos, no por completo como lo harían en un centro pokemon, pero si se recuperan de heridas ellos mismos, lo que me preocupa es la cantidad de energía que perdió – dijo el joven viendo al pokemon y revisándolo

\- ¿y como le aremos para darle energía? - pregunto el ayudante

\- ¿tienen alguna planta eléctrica o algún generador? – pregunto el joven

\- si tenemos una planta eléctrica, pero funciona con combustible y no hay por el momento- contesto el ayudante

\- rayos, entonces ahí que buscar otro método- dijo el joven

\- yo tengo una idea- dijo Ash levantando la mano

De alguna manera lograron conectar los pedales de una bicicleta a la planta, el pedaleo accionario activaría los sensores de la planta y unos conectores dirigirían lo electricidad hasta el pokemon, brindándole energía

\- muy bien amigo ya está todo en su lugar, ahora pedalea- dijo el joven conectando unos últimos cables

\- muy bien aquí voy- dijo Ash empezando a pedalear, la maquina pareció funcionar tal y como se esperaba

\- bien chico, sigue así, si te cansas avísanos- dijo el ayudante

Ash pedaleaba mientras que el joven revisaba al pokemon, el método estaba resultando, la energía que el pokemon había perdido empezó a volver poco a poco, los cables transmitían la electricidad desde la maquina hasta las mejillas del pokemon, se empezaron a notar los cambios que el pokemon tenía, su color de nuevo estaba normal y su respiración se corrigió, el pokemon estaba a salvo

\- bien Ash con eso es suficiente ahora solo necesitara descansar – dijo el joven

\- está bien- contesto Ash dejando de pedalear y bajando de la maquina

Los tres se acercaron a ver al pokemon, el cual ahora solo dormía, Ash se alegró de ver que el pokemon ya se encontraba bien y ahora solo descansaba

\- bien creo que lo hicimos bien – dijo el ayudante

\- si ahora hay que dejarlo aquí hasta que se recupere por completo – dijo el joven observando al pokemon

\- muy bien, por cierto, con todo lo que paso aun no nos hemos presentado, soy Ash- dijo el chico

\- me llamo Brock amigo- dijo el joven

\- gracias por haberme ayudado Brock- dijo Ash

\- no hay problema, es mi deber después de todo quiero convertirme en el mejor doctor pokemon de todos – contesto con orgullo haciendo una pose de súper héroe mientras de tras del salía un fondo de barras de colores y estrellas volando

\- si genial- dijo Ash mientas se le resbala una gotita de sudor por su nuca

\- oye no hay trabajo malo, lo malo es tener que trabajar- dijo Brock

\- cambiando el tema, ¿cómo cuánto tiempo crees que le tome recuperarse? – pregunto Ash

\- yo diría que una noche aquí será más que suficiente – dijo Brock

\- bien creo que iré a ver qué hago por ahí- dijo Ash saliendo del laboratorio

\- ok yo me quedare aquí cuidando al pokemon- contesto Brock

Ash salió del laboratorio y afuera vio que a lo lejos un auto se acercaba al laboratorio, Ash se quedó viendo como el auto llegaba y se estacionaba, de él salieron el profesor Birch, May y Dawn quienes se acercaron a Ash

\- Ash ¿Qué paso con el pokemon? - pregunto May preocupada

\- tranquila, está bien solo está descansando – contesto Ash

\- ¿quién lo curo? – pregunto Dawn

\- un chico que estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara, de echo está adentro- respondió Ash

\- bien pues creo que debo ir a ver si todo esta en orden- dijo el profesor caminando adentro del laboratorio seguido por las chicas y Ash

Al entrar vieron a Brock quien cuidaba del pokemon, Brock se presentó a todos y viceversa y comenzó a contarles lo que paso con el pokemon, el profesor se acercó al pokemon dormido y lo examino con la vista, era un pokemon no muy común por Hoenn

\- un Pikachu, vaya debió haber perdido mucha energía como para caer de cansancio- observo el profesor

\- pues eso sí, tuvimos suerte de que Ash llegara rápido- contesto Brock

\- bien pues ahora hay que esperar a que despierte – dijo Birch

\- oye Ash deberías ir a ver los pokemon iniciales para que escojas uno, recuerda que debes salir de aquí con uno de ellos- dijo Dawn

\- si tienes razón – contesto Ash

\- pues ven es por aquí Ash- dijo el profesor indicando a que lo siguiera

\- vayan ustedes, yo me quedare a ver al Pikachu – dijo May a Dawn y Ash

\- ok – respondieron los chicos entrando al cuarto donde entro el profesor

 **(UBICASION DESCONOCIDA)**

\- bien, excelente, poco a poco mis fuerzas vuelven a mí – dijo una voz oscura y fuerte

El ser oscuro, Darkrai, quien estaba dentro de una gran gruta oscura, iluminada únicamente por una pequeña bola de energía creada por el mismo Darkrai, se encontraba concentrando energía oscura en la palma de sus manos, su cuerpo también empezó a emanar un aura de color morado con negro, y sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo muy fuerte hasta que se detiene

\- pero esta cantidad de energía oscura no será suficiente para recobrar mis fuerzas- dijo viendo sus manos y apretando los puños

Darkrai volteo a ver la pequeña bola de energía y la rodeo con sus manos, concentrando toda su energía, hizo que esta empezara a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar un tamaño similar a un balón de basquetbol

\- espero que esto funcione – dijo mientras se alejaba y extendía sus brazos hacia la esfera de energía que paso de ser de color azul a un color purpura

Darkrai empezó a separar los brazos y la esfera se empezó a cambiar de figura formando un ovalo, el cual despedía pequeños relámpagos de color negro, dentro de esa energía se formó un espiral girando constantemente, Darkrai había creado un portal

\- bien, ahora que empiece el resurgir de la maldad, es hora de que mis hermanos salgan de su prisión – dijo Darkrai

El portal empezó a salir niebla de color negro y varias figuras sombreadas salieron del portal, criaturas muy extrañas parecidas a un esqueleto humano, pero de dientes afilados, ojos color blanco sin pupilas, garras afiladas y de color negro carbón, las criaturas se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente, como las ratas, observando todo a su alrededor, fácil había unos 40 de esos seres tan extraños, un sonido de tronar de dedos les llamo la atención a todos

\- ya, sé que están felices por haber salido, pero tengan algo de modales- dijo un sujeto de aspecto fantasmal muy parecido a Darkrai, la diferencia eran sus brazos, los de Darkrai eran más largos y el hecho de que el otro ser tenía solo un ojo justo en el centro de su cara, y un cuerno en la cabeza

\- ya te extrañaba hermano cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿no lo crees? – dijo Darkrai con tono sarcástico

\- jmjm ya te habías tardado, se siente bien salir de nuevo – dijo el otro se oscuro

\- aún falta ella – dijo Darkrai observando el portal

\- sí, ¿así que ella también participará en esto? Interesante- dijo el otro sujeto

Del portal otra figura salió, esta vez un poco más diferente, su tamaño era más pequeño, su figura era el de una modelo de da cintura para arriba, su cara era de una mujer joven y bella de piel blanca, literalmente blanca, ojos verdes y cabello largo y de color morado, y vestía con ropas de color rojas

\- o, vaya, pero si son mis hermanos favoritos, ¿realizando una reunión familiar? – pregunto con voz burlona

\- ya era hora de que llegaras, Brina – dijo Darkrai observando a la ser malvada

\- ese es mi nombre no lo gastes, hey, pero si es Acros ¿me extrañaste hermanito? - dijo Brina

\- jm, no como tú crees – dijo Acros cruzándose de brazos

\- escuchen, los traje aquí por una sola razón, y esa es que terminemos lo que empezamos – dijo Darkrai viendo a sus aliados

\- con que eso era, pues que estamos esperando – dijo Brina creando dos esferas de energía color rojas

\- ¡VAMOS! – grito Acros siguiendo a su hermana

\- ¡AUN NO! - grito Darkrai deteniendo a los hermanos

\- pero porque- pregunto Brina

\- Aún faltan cosas por hacer, muchas cosas por hacer – dijo Darkrai dijo mientras se dirige al interior de la gruta

\- pero que estás diciendo podemos hacerlo, recuerda que Arceus no esta en este mundo ya- dijo Acros esperando una respuesta

\- tu solo has caso, ya te darás cuenta, además aún no se han recuperado por completo, su energía no bastara, por el momento solo nos queda esperar un poco- dijo Darkrai desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la gruta

Los hermanos lo vieron de manera extrañada, se vieron entre si y luego volvieron a ver dentro de la gruta y siguieron a su hermano mayor desapareciendo entre las sombras

 **(REGION HOENN)**

\- y bien Ash ¿cuál te agrada? – pregunto el profesor Birch

Ash se encontraba observando los pokemon de una mesa en la oficina del profesor, los veía una y otra vez sin poder decidirse por cual elegir

\- pues no lo se- contesto Ash

\- Ash por que no escoges a Torchic, es muy lindo- dijo Dawn acariciando al pokemon

\- no te preocupes Ash, dejare que lo pienses bien mientras esperas que el Pikachu despierte – dijo el profesor

\- gracias, es que es muy difícil decidir por cual escogeré – dijo Ash dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina

Ash y Dawn salieron del laboratorio para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco y Ash se le ocurrió que sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar ahora que estaban en una pausa de su viaje así que entro por su mochila y salió con sus cosas afuera

\- Ash ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Dawn al ver al chico con su mochila

\- a ningún lado solo voy a entrenar un rato- dijo Ash quitándose el chaleco y los tenis dejándolos en el piso

\- y tu mochila ¿para qué te servirá?- volvió a preguntar la chica sentada en una roca con piplup en sus brazos

\- aquí está mi traje que use para pelear en la competencia- dijo sacando su Gi de la mochila, Ash se quita también los pantalones quedando en bóxer sonrojando mucho a la chica

\- ¡¿Ash que no tienes decencia?! No puedes andar desnudo por ahí – grito la chica con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Por qué te enojas? Solo voy a ponerme mi traje de entrenamiento- dijo Ash poniéndose su traje

\- ¡¿No podías ir a cambiarte al baño?! – dijo Dawn regañando a Ash

\- ok ya no te enojes, abre los ojos ya me cambié- dijo Ash mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza

\- para la próxima cámbiate en un lugar privado- dijo Dawn soltándole un coscorrón a Ash

\- hay, oye eso me dolió, bueno es hora de entrenar- dijo Ash empezando a hacer calentamiento

Mientras Ash entrenaba era observado por Dawn quien estaba en silencio observando a Ash hacer sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas (o flexiones) y practicando sus movimientos, haciendo combinaciones de patadas, puñetazos y saltos, para Dawn eso se veía muy agotador, sin duda Ash era un chico interesante, y lindo… espera ¡¿lindo?!

\- uff creo que por hoy es suficiente estoy muy agotado- dijo Ash secándose el sudor de la frente y sentándose en el suelo

\- estuviste más de 3 horas moviéndote sin parar, así como no te vas a cansar- dijo Dawn parándose frente al chico, posando sus manos en su cadera

\- no puedo perder mi ritmo, tengo que estar constantemente entrenado, además es divertido- viendo a la chica sonriendo

\- pues vas a tener que tomar un baño- dijo Dawn viendo al chico sudado

\- pero no me hace falta – dijo Ash haciendo un puchero

\- nada de eso Ash, tienes que bañarte para que mañana sigamos con el viaje – dijo Dawn cruzando los brazos viendo a Ash fijamente

\- pero …- dijo Ash tratando de salir de esa situación

\- nada de peros, ahora levántate y ve al laboratorio, el profesor tiene una ducha dentro del baño -dijo Dawn regañando al chico

\- bien ya voy – dijo Ash caminando cabeza abajo hacia el laboratorio

\- muy bien – dijo Dawn sonriendo recogiendo la ropa de Ash y su mochila

Ash noto que Dawn estaba distraída y aprovecho para salir corriendo a ocultarse, mientras Dawn entraba al laboratorio busco a Ash, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, entones empezó a buscarlo y pregunto a los chicos dentro del laboratorio se lo habían visto, ellos dijeron que no y siguió con su búsqueda

\- ja, muy bien no me vio ahora puedo ir a comer algo- dijo Ash mientras caminaba muy confiado a la salida, pero choca con alguien

\- comerás después de haberte bañado Ash- dijo Dawn quien estaba en la entrada con los brazos cruzados

\- está bien ya voy- dijo mientras se dirige al baño con Dawn detrás de el

\- bien, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que salgas de ahí ya duchado, y luego podrás comer algo – dijo Dawn sonriendo ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Ash

\- (No puedo creer que le vaya hacer caso a Dawn, por que no puedo dejar de hacerle caso) – pensó Ash entrando al baño

Ash se ducho mientras Dawn esperaba a que saliera, luego de unos 10 minutos Ash salió del baño con el pelo un poco húmedo y con ropa para dormir, un pants y una playera negra con un Snorlax dibujado

\- así está mejor ahora puedes ir a comer, vamos yo también tengo hambre- dijo Dawn caminando junto a Ash a la cocina del laboratorio

\- si yo también tengo hambre – dijo Ash caminando junto con Dawn

Los chicos se fueron a comer, luego el profesor invito a los 4 chicos a dormir en el laboratorio, no tenía camas ni cuartos extra, pero con los sacos de dormir y unos colchones inflables fue más que suficiente para que los chicos durmieran bien y a la mañana siguiente prepararon todo para continuar con su viaje

\- bien profesor gracias por todo – dijo Brock estrechando la mano

\- no fue nada chicos, por cierto, Ash aún no te has decidido- dijo el profesor

\- pues creo que no me decidí por alguno, pero capturare alguno por ahí – contesto Ash

\- en ese caso ten esto- dijo el profesor entregándole una pokedex y unas pokeballs

\- gracias, bueno eso es todo, lamento no poder quedarme a ver si el Pikachu se recupera, pero creo que está en buenas manos- dijo Ash

\- Pika – se escuchó dentro del laboratorio

Todos vieron al interior del laboratorio y de este salió el Pikachu saltando a los brazos de Ash, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso

\- oye parece que ya estás bien jajá- dijo Ash riendo por las carisias de Pikachu

\- que linda escena, creo que Pikachu se encariño con Ash- dijo May con brillo en sus ojos

\- si debe ser porque Ash fue quien lo salvo – dijo Dawn sonrojada por tan tierna escena

\- nunca había visto un pokemon tan encariñado con una persona- comento Brock

\- opino lo mismo… oigan se me ocurrió una idea- dijo el profesor

\- ¿mmm? - dijo Ash curioso

\- porque no dejas que Pikachu te acompañe durante tu viaje Ash- sugirió el profesor

Ash volvió a ver al Pikachu quien pareció agradarle mucho la idea, Ash se paró y Pikachu se puso arriba de su hombro, Ash sonrió al pokemon y este le devolvió la sonrisa, Ash tomo una decisión

\- ¿Qué dices amigo, quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto Ash

Pikachu le da otra caricia frotando su mejilla con la de Ash

\- bien entonces bienvenido al equipo Pikachu- dijo Ash acariciando su cabeza

-muy bien Ash, mucha suerte cuídate- dijo el profesor

\- igualmente profesor adiós- dijo Ash retirándose junto a todos

El grupo avanzo un poco hasta que Brock se detuvo y los chicos voltearon a verlo

\- bueno yo también voy a viajar así que creo que esta es la despedida- dijo Brock

\- ¿por dónde estarás viajando? - pregunto May

\- aquí por Hoenn – contesto Brock

\- ¿por qué no viajamos juntos? – dijo Ash

\- ¿yo, con ustedes? - pregunto Brock

\- claro entre más mejor- dijo Ash con un Pika de parte de Pikachu

\- pues no lo sé- dijo Brock pensando

\- vamos, nos ara bien que nos acompañe alguien maduro- dijo May haciendo que Ash caiga de espaldas

\- pues sí, está bien los acompañare amigos- dijo Brock

\- genial pues entonces andando, tenemos que seguir avanzando- dijo Ash caminado hacia el bosque

\- vamos -dijo Dawn caminando tras Ash

\- ¿oye estos dos son novios o algo así? - pregunto Brock

\- pues no lo sé, pero tengo ciertas sospechas – contesto May

\- bueno vamos no hay que quedarnos atrás- dijo Brock caminado tras los chicos

\- si vamos- contesto May siguiendo a Brock

 _NARRADOR_

 _Ahora con dos compañeros mas, nuestros aventureros siguen su camino por su travesía por Hoenn, ¿Qué les espera ahora con dos aliados nuevos en el grupo? ¿Cuál será el siguiente reto para los chicos? Eso no podemos asegurarlo_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	8. DESPERTAR

**Hola, que tal amigos y amigas, espero que estén de lo mejor, ahora antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, sabiendo que soy novato, pero estoy seguro que, con su ayuda de ustedes, que son lectores y escritores con experiencia, me ayudaran a avanzar y sacar adelante esta historia, aunque sean pocas las personas quienes la están leyendo no pienso abandonar la historia, además de que me divierto escribiéndola, sin más que decir COMENZEMOS**

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _DESPERTAR_

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

\- ¡esto no puede estar pasando, Darkrai libero a sus hermanos!, es un hecho, todo está perdido, nadie será capaz de detener a esos tres, juntos son imparables- dijo Arceus observando al planeta tierra en la esfera de cristal

\- mmm, bueno creo que es hora de que nosotros también empecemos a actuar, el chico debe empezar el entrenamiento que se me ocurrió- dijo el anciano Kaiosama

\- bien, entonces iré a hablar con Enma Daio Sama y le diré nuestro dilema, ¿estás seguro que el sujeto que dices sigue con vida? Por lo que oí ya debe tener miles de años con vida, los humanos no tienen ese ciclo de vida- dijo Arceus viendo al anciano

\- sí, eso es seguro, lo que pasa es que el bebió algún tipo de poción que hace que no pueda morir de viejo, y su salud es muy buena, nunca se enferma por eso ha llegado a vivir todo este tiempo- dijo el anciano

\- bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo Arceus emanando energía de su cuerpo y desapareciendo en un destello de luz

\- bien pues yo haré lo mío- dijo el supremo kaiosama cerrando los ojos y concentrándose

 **(TIERRA LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)**

Lejos de cualquier región o lugar en el mundo, en medio del gran océano se encontraba una pequeña isla tropical, con unas cuantas palmeras y de arena brillante, pero esta no era una isla desierta, en medio de la isla se encontraba una casa, si literalmente una casa, pequeña de color rosa y techo triangular de color rojo, arriba de la puerta se encontraban pintadas unas letras de color rojo formando las palabras KAME HOUSE, afuera de la casa en una silla de playa se encontraba un hombre, más bien anciano, calvo, una gran barba blanca, lentes de sol, playera hawaiana roja, shorts blancos y un bastón de madera reposando en una roca, el anciano se encontraba leyendo, o más bien viendo, una revista de mujeres en bikini, el anciano veía atentamente las imágenes con una enorme sonrisa

\- ¡HO PERO QUE MUCHACHAS TAN BONITAS! – grito el anciano mientas abría la boca y los ojos

De la casa, sale una tortuga muy grande de color café y aletas largas, esta tortuga se aproximó al anciano y hablo

\- maestro Roshi no cree que usted debería hacer otras cosas en vez de ver ese tipo de revista- dijo la tortuga

\- cállate no me dejas leer en paz- dijo sin despegar los ojos de su revista

Pero el anciano interrumpe su lectura debido a que una voz resonó en su cabeza, el anciano separa de la silla y empezó a poner atención a la voz dentro de su cabeza

 _¿Roshi me oyes?_

\- mmm, supremo kaiosama, que se te ofrece- pregunto el anciano

 _Tengo algo muy importante que decirte_

\- pues dime soy todo oídos – dijo en anciano

El supremo kaiosama empezó contarle todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el maestro puso toda su atención a las palabras del supremo kaiosama y empezó a comprender la situación

 _Es por eso que quiero que entrenes al muchacho_

\- si entiendo, pues entonces lo hare, ¿cuándo viene para acá? - pregunto el maestro

 _No será posible que él llegue allá, nadie sabe cómo llegar por ello tu tendrás que ir a donde él se encuentra_

\- ¿Qué dices quieres que yo viaje a donde él está? - pregunto el anciano confundió

 _Tranquilo te diré exactamente donde está, pero tienes que partir en este momento_

\- bien entonces dime donde lo encuentro – dijo Roshi tomando su bastón y llamando a la tortuga

 **(REGION HOENN)**

\- oye Brock ya tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ash mientras caminaban por un sendero del bosque

\- Ash tranquilo ya falta poco para llegar al próximo pueblo- dijo Brock

\- bien menos mal- dijo Ash

Mientras que Ash y Brock platicaban, May y Dawn también tenían una conversación

\- oye Dawn quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo May sonriendo pícaramente

\- he claro May- dijo Dawn un poco desconfiada

\- bueno es que he notado que desde que salimos del centro pokemon hace 3 días, has estado muy he…- Dijo May empezando a recordar ciertos sucesos

 **FLASH BACK**

El grupo se encontraba descansando cerca de un lago, eran las 11:00 AM, Ash se encontraba recostado en el pasto apoyando su cabeza en un árbol con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza como almudada improvisada, May estaba con Brock platicando sentados en el pasto y Dawn observaba las aguas tranquilas del rio parada seca de la orilla, Piplup, Pikachu y Torchic se encontraban jugando alrededor de un enorme pokemon parecido a una serpiente, pero echo de rocas de nombre Ónix

\- fue buena idea detenernos unos momentos Brock, ya nos hacía falta un respiro- Dijo May mientras voltea a ver a los pokemon jugando

\- si yo ya me estaba agotando, ¿oye Dawn que te parece? … ¿Dawn? – pregunto Brock, que al no recibir respuesta de la chica volteo a verla

Dawn había dejado de ver al rio y ahora se encontrando observando al chico azabache, Dawn tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo, Dawn ignoro por completo la pregunta de Brock y se dirigió donde Ash estaba y se sienta a su lado

\- es muy agradable este lugar ¿no te parece? – dijo la chica de cabello azul intentando iniciar una conversación

\- si es relajante y pacífico, me recuerda mucho a un estanque en el que pescaba allá en mi pueblo – respondió Ash abriendo los ojos y observando el cielo

\- ¿te gusta la pesca? – pregunto Dawn

\- claro es una de las cosas que más me gusta, recuerdo que mi maestro Oak y yo salíamos todos los domingos al estanque por las mañanas y volvíamos con un enorme pescado listo para asarse – contesto Ash volteando a ver a Dawn

\- y ¿Qué más te gusta además de la pesca? -pregunto la chica queriendo saber más del chico

\- pues muy pocas cosas en realidad, me gusta comer, dormir, entrenar y tocar la guitarra – dijo Ash viendo a la chica

\- ¿enserio tocas guitarra? Me gustaría oírte tocar algún día – dijo la chica

\- ¿y a ti que te gusta hacer Dawn? - Pregunto Ash

\- pues muchas cosas en realidad, me gusta bailar, cocinar, nadar, dibujar, escuchar música jugar con piplup y muchas más, creo que no te acabaría de decir todo lo que me gusta jeje – dijo Dawn riendo nerviosamente

\- jajaja eres simpática Dawn, me caes bien- dijo Ash sentándose y pegando su espalda al árbol

\- g-gracias Ash tú también me caes bien – dijo Dawn sonrojada viendo al chico

Ambos chicos estuvieron platicando por un buen rato, se veía que entre los dos había una buena relación de amigos, tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, pero ya se llevaban bastante bien, de los dos, la más animada era la chica, tal vez Ash le había caído bien … demasiado bien

Paso el tiempo y los chicos ya estaban recogiendo todo para continuar con el viaje, Brock y May notaron un extraño comportamiento por parte de Dawn durante todo el camino, puesto que no se separaba de Ash y siempre buscaba algo de que platicar con él, y pareciera que Dawn cada vez caminaba cada vez más cerca de Ash y el ni en cuenta

\- oye Brock ¿tú crees que Ash y Dawn? … ya sabes- dijo May señalando a los dos

\- pues creo que con Dawn es bastante obvio, pero con Ash no sabría decirte, creo que Ash es de esos chicos despistados en ese tipo de temas – contesto Brock viendo a Ash y Dawn

Pues eso sí, ¿pero tan rápido? – pregunto May extrañada

\- pues muchas veces ha sucedido así, el chico o la chica encuentra a alguien que le gusta de inmediato ¡que no has oído del amor a primera vista? – dijo Brock comenzando a caminar detrás de Ash y Dawn

\- pues esto será muy interesante- dijo May siguiendo a todos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

-… cercana a Ash, ¿dime acaso él te gusta? – dijo May burlándose un poco de Dawn

La chica de cabello azul se sonrojo al extremo mientras un ataque de nervios empezó a invadirla de pies a cabeza

\- q-que p-pero p-por que di-dices eso el n-no me gu-gusta May ¿Qué tonterías dices? - tartamudeo Dawn mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su piplup que tenía cargando en brazos, sofocándolo un poco

\- tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo May guiñándole el ojo a Dawn

\- ¡MAY! - grito Dawn con la cara roja

\- jajaja – rio May escapando de Dawn quien empezó a perseguirla

Mientras con Brock y Ash

\- … entonces el chico busca hacer feliz a la chica de sus sueños para que ella empieza a quererlo ¿ahora entiendes? – dijo Brock luego de una explicación sobre cómo se enamoran las personas

\- para serte sincero… no, nunca me ha pasado algo como eso, eres el primero que me habla de ese tipo de cosas- dijo Ash caminando con Pikachu en su hombro

-Pika pi – dijo Pikachu notando lo despistado que era su nuevo entrenador

\- bueno dejando de lado el tema, ¿por qué estas viajando, estás buscando medallas de gimnasio o eres coordinador? – pregunto Brock

\- pues yo no soy entrenador pokemon, yo soy más bien un peleador- dijo Ash dejando un poco confundido a Brock

\- ¿un peleador? – pregunto Brock

\- si soy un peleador de artes marciales – respondió Ash

\- mmm ya veo, peleas tú en lugar de tus pokemon- dijo Brock

\- así es, ¿las conoces? – pregunto Ash

\- solo un poco, mi tátara abuelo era un peleador de ese tipo, pero yo nunca lo intente- dijo Brock

\- haya este el próximo pueblo – dijo Ash

\- tienes razón, chicas apúrense – grito Brock

\- ya vamos – respondieron las dos

El grupo ya estaba por llegar al pueblo, pero antes de que llegaran una explosión hizo que salieran volando y cayeran fuertemente al piso, Brock quedó atorado en un arbusto, May colgada de una rama de un árbol Ash en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y Dawn cayo de sentón encima de Ash

\- hay eso me dolió- dijo Dawn sobándose

\- que rayos fue eso – pregunto May aun colgada del árbol

\- ahg, no lo sé, pero eso no me gusto, oye Dawn creo que deberías pararte rápidamente – sugirió Brock luego de salir del arbusto

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la chica confundida

\- digamos que Ash no está acostumbrado a ser una silla- respondió May señalando debajo de Dawn

\- ¿Qué?... ¡HAY NO ASH PERDONAME! - dijo Dawn parándose de inmediato y ayudando a Ash a pararse

\- no te preocupes Dawn, ¡ahora quien fue el que nos atacó así! - pregunto Ash volteando a todos lados

El grupo se sorprendió al ver un globo gigante con la forma de un gato, en el globo se podían apreciar tres figuras misteriosas quienes empezaron a … ¿decir su lema?

 _Prepárense para los problemas_

 _Y más vale que teman_

 _Para proteger al mundo de la devastación_

 _Y unir a nuestros pueblos de nuestra nación_

 _Par denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

 _Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas_

 _Jessie_

 _James_

 _El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz_

 _ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar_

 _Meowth así es_

\- quien rayos son ustedes- pregunto Brock

\- eso es más que obvio, somos quienes se llevaran a esa rata amarilla que tienen ahí- dijo James

\- para que quieren a Pikachu- pregunto enojado el chico de gorra

\- eso es algo que a ti no te importa – dijo Jessie

\- ahora entréguenlo por las buenas o le daremos sus pataditas – dijo James

\- ¿con que quieren pelear he? Está bien ustedes lo pidieron – dijo Ash poniéndose en pose de pelea

\- oye no creas que no nos advirtieron sobre ti, por ello venimos preparados, ¡SEVIPER AHORA! - dijo Jessie lanzando una pokeball y de ella sale un pokemon parecido a una serpiente con grandes colmillos de color rojo

\- ¡SEVIPER! – grito el pokemon

\- no tan pronto, ¡vamos Torchic! – dijo May mientras que Torchic se prepara para pelear

\- bien en ese caso ¡CACNEA ENTRALE A LOS TRANCAZOS! – dijo James lanzando una pokeball

De ella sale un pokemon parecido a un cactus redondo con brazos más largos que su cuerpo, el pokemon sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre james abrazándolo

\- ¡HAY A ELLOS NO A MI! – grito james tratando se zafarse del abrazo

\- bien nuestro turno ¡PIPLUP A ESCENA! – dijo Dawn mientras que piplup se prepara

\- bien ¿Dawn estas lista? – dijo May

\- por supuesto, Ash no te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos, observa bien – dijo Dawn confiada

\- ¡seviper usa cola venenosa ¡- dijo Jessie

\- Torchic ten cuidado – dijo May

Torchic al no tener experiencia en combates no supo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió completo cayendo duro contra el suelo quedando fuera de combate

\- ¡TORCHIC! – grito May preocupada

\- muy bien es mi turno ¡Piplup rayo burbujas – dijo Dawn apuntando con el dedo a cacnea

\- esquiva y usa balas semilla- dijo James

El pokemon de hierba esquivo el ataque del pokemon agua y disparo varias semillas de sus manos dándole todas a piplup y este también cayó derrotado

\- ¡PIPLUP! – grito Dawn

\- jajá ese es el poder del equipo Rocket- dijo James

\- era natural que no pudieran contra nosotros nadie nos puede vencer – dijo Jessie

\- ya dejen de lucirse y capturemos a Pikachu- dijo Meowth

\- muy bien AHORA – dijo James sacando un control remoto y presionando un botón verde

De la canasta del globo salió un brazo mecánico que rápidamente le arrebato a Pikachu a Ash de sus brazos

\- PIKA – grito el pokemon mientras el brazo lo alzaba hasta llegar al globo

\- ¡PIKACHU! – grito Ash tratando de alcanzar el globo, pero los pokemon del equipo Rocket se le interpusieron

\- ahora es mi turno ¡ONIX VE! – dijo Brock lanzando una pokeball y de ella salió el pokemon de piedra

\- ROAA – grito el pokemon

\- ónix mantén alejados a seviper y cacnea de Ash – dijo Brock

El pokemon uso su enorme cuerpo de piedra para interponerse entre Ash y los pokemon

\- ahora Ash es tu turno yo los distraigo – dijo Brock viendo a Ash

\- ¡SI! - dijo Ash corriendo con dirección al globo

Ash salto logrando sujetarse de la base de la canasta, Ash empezó a escalar hasta donde el brazo mecánico tenía sujeto a Pikachu

\- Pikachu no te preocupes te liberare – dijo Ash empezando a forcejear para abrir la mano mecánica

\- James mira ese chico bobo trata de liberar a su Pikachu- advirtió Jessie

\- no importa, esa mano esta echa de acero, no hay forma de que se habrá – dijo Meowth muy confiado

Ash empezó a usar más y más fuerza hasta que…

\- listo amigo ya estas a salvo – dijo Ash quien había roto en brazo mecánico

\- ¡HAA ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – gritaron los tres ladrones

Ash salto con Pikachu en sus brazos cayendo perfectamente en el piso

\- bien Pikachu demuéstrales de que estas echo- dijo Ash sonriéndole a Pikachu

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash y empezó a cargar energía eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

\- esto se pondrá feo – dijo James

\- no seas tonto nosotros también tenemos pokemon- dijo Jessie, pero al ver a sus pokemon en el piso completamente derrotados por ónix su cara se puso morada por el miedo

\- ahora si ya nos cargó el…- decía Meowth, pero es interrumpido

\- PIKAAAA CHUUU- dijo el pokemon lanzando un impactrueno a todo el equipo Rocket

Los tres junto con sus pokemon salieron volando por los aires destruyendo el globo en el proceso

\- es muy agresivo ese Pikachu – dijo James volando por los aires

\- y además mi cabello se arruino- dijo Jessie

\- me duelen hasta las garras – dijo Meowth

\- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO POR PRIMERA VEZ! - dijeron los tres desapareciendo de la vista de nuestros amigos

Ash y Brock observaron como ese trio desaparecía y Ash volteo a ver a Pikachu

\- Pikachu ese fue un excelente ataque te felicito- dijo Ash felicitando a Pikachu

\- Pika – dijo el pokemon rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

\- oye Ash hay un problema – dijo Brock

\- ¿Qué pasa Brock sucede algo malo? - pregunto Ash

Brock señalo hacia un lado, Ash al voltear ve a sus compañeras con la mirada baja cargando a sus pokemon, sin duda estaban tristes ¿pero por qué?, sin dudarlo Ash y Brock se acercaron a las chicas tratando de averiguar que les pasaba

\- May, Dawn ¿Qué tienen? ¿porque esas caras tan largas? – pregunto Brock

\- ellos… nos vencieron muy fácilmente- dijo Dawn abrazando a piplup

\- ni siquiera se esforzaron- dijo May triste

\- vamos no se pongan así, ustedes aun no tienen experiencia en este tipo de cosas, nadie nace sabiendo – dijo Ash tratando de animarlas

\- pero tú tampoco habías tenido una batalla pokemon y lograste vencerlos- dijo May

\- yo no los vencí, fue Pikachu yo no le dije que hiciera nada, el actuó por su cuenta – dijo Ash sonriendo

\- así es chicas, anímense su viaje apenas está comenzando, si lo desean yo podría enseñarles algo de sobre las batallas ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Brock sonriendo

\- ¿enserio? - preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- claro, yo era un líder de gimnasio en ciudad plateada – dijo Brock mostrándoles la medalla de ese gimnasio

\- si está bien – dijeron las dos chicas ya animadas

\- así se habla me agradan mucho las personas con espiritu- dijo Ash sonriendo

\- parece que ya es muy tarde para seguir, hay que buscar el centro pokemon del pueblo- dijo Brock

\- si vamos- respondieron los tres

El grupo entro al pueblo y empezaron a buscar el centro, Brock pidió indicaciones sobre donde quedaba y la gente le decía por dónde tenía que ir hasta que finalmente llegaron y entraron

\- que bien ya llegamos muero de hambre – dijo Ash yendo instantáneamente a la cafetería

\- Hay Ash tú no tienes más hambre porque no eres más alto – dijo Dawn

\- pues yo también muero de hambre, espérame Ash voy contigo – dijo May alcanzando al chico

\- estos dos juntos son un peligro- dijo Dawn con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras veía a Ash y May comiendo todo lo que pudieran

\- listo Dawn ya están las habitaciones ¿Dónde están May y Ash? – pregunto el moreno buscando a los dos faltantes

\- ¿tu dónde crees? – dijo Dawn señalando hacia la mesa donde Ash y May se peleaban por una rebanada de pastel

\- ho ya veo, bueno aquí está la llave de tu habitación y de May, Ash y yo dormiremos en la otra – dijo Brock entregándole la llave a Dawn

\- si está bien – dijo Dawn tomando la llave

Los chicos por fin terminaron de comer y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Dawn y May en la 283 y Ash y Brock en la 284

(HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS)

\- que día el de hoy no lo crees- Pregunto May acostada en su cama

\- sí, algo decepcionante diría yo – dijo Dawn

\- vamos no te sientas así, recuerda lo que Brock dijo, él nos enseñara a tener batallas – dijo May animando a Dawn

\- sí, eso sí, jaja – dijo Dawn ya mejor

\- y además recuerda lo que dijo Ash sobre las personas con espiritu – dijo May sonriendo con malicia

\- MAY – grito Dawn sonrojada

\- ya tranquila Dawn, no tienes que seguir ocultándolo yo ya lo sé- dijo May tranquilamente

\- mejor me duermo ya, buenas noches – dijo Dawn acostándose en su cama

\- buenas noches Dawn, sueña con Ash jaja -dijo May mientras también se tapa las cobijas cerrando los ojos para dormir

\- (Mañana será un día largo) – pensó Dawn durmiéndose también

(HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS)

\- vaya que día el de hoy estoy exhausto – dijo Brock acostándose en su cama

\- yo también estoy cansado – dijo Ash lanzándose a su cama

\- mañana seguiremos con el siguiente pueblo – dijo Brock mientras enciende la televisión

Brock empezó a buscar algo interesante que ver hasta que logro ver algo que llamo la atención de él y Ash

 _(EN LA T.V)_

 _El sábado pasado se llevó a cabo la primera competencia de artes marciales de Hoenn, causando un gran impacto en la población de esa región, tanto que llego a ganar una popularidad entre los habitantes de pueblo de Raíz chica veamos lo que dijeron- dijo el locutor pasando las diferentes entrevistas que se le hicieron a la gente_

 _\- ¿Qué te pareció el nuevo evento de este sábado? - pregunto una reportera a una persona afuera del estadio_

 _\- ¡increíble nunca había visto algo así en mi vida! – contesto el joven_

 _\- te parece una buena idea que este tipo de eventos se siguieran realizando? - pregunto la reportera_

 _\- si lo volvieran a realizar sin duda volvería a asistir – contesto el joven_

 _\- vaya eso sí que es saber ganarse al público, ¿y a ti que tal te pareció el evento? - pregunto la reportera esta vez a una chica de las tantas que salía del estadio_

 _\- fue muy emociónate, fue como ver una batalla pokemon- dijo la chica satisfecha por el evento_

 _\- ¿dirías que es una buena idea seguir con este tipo de eventos? – pregunto la reportera_

 _\- por supuesto que sí, y más si los competidores son tan guapos como el chico que gano- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro_

 _\- pues eso es algo muy interesante jeje, bueno gracias por tus respuestas- dijo la reportera_

 _\- no hay problema – dijo la chica retirándose_

 _La reportera sigue entrevistando a más y más gente recibiendo siempre una respuesta y críticas positivas de parte de las personas al final la reportera termino de preguntarle a las personas de lo que les pareció el evento_

 _\- bueno esas fueron las opiniones de la gente, sin duda alguna el evento fue un total éxito, eso es todo por mi parte adiós – dijo la reportera despidiéndose del publico_

 _Volvemos al foro de televisión_

 _\- muy buenas críticas sin duda, el sub director de industrias Rocket nos brindó información en una conferencia el domingo en la tarde, veámosla – dijo el locutor mientras que volvían a pasar una entrevista_

 _\- dado al reciente éxito de este sábado, las industrias Rocket ha entrado en un proyecto para seguir realizando más de estos eventos, hemos investigado y notado que a la gente de otras regiones les gustaría ver este tipo de eventos, por lo que hemos decidido que los eventos sean interregionales, el gobierno de Sinnoh ha solicitado que el siguiente se realice en su región, a lo que hemos respondido que sí, la región que también ha solicitado este evento es Unova y por último la región Kalos, cabe mencionar que el alto mando de cada región está dispuesto a patrocinar a estos eventos, por lo cual las ligas pokemon de dicha regiones serán realizadas antes de lo que se tenía previsto pero eso ya es un tema que no me toca aclarar a mí ni a industrias Rocket, aún no sabemos cuál sería una fecha exacta para realizar el siguiente evento, pero lo que si podemos asegurar es que este será realizado en la región Sinnoh, tenemos la idea de que si al final de todos estos eventos los estándares de popularidad rebasan los previstos, se realizara el primer torneo interregional donde solo los mejores peleadores serán admitidos, los requisitos serán especificados en otra ocasión por ahora esa es toda la información que hoy les brindo gracias por su atención – dijo el sub director retirándose de la sala de conferencias_

 _Volviendo al foro_

 _\- esas fueron las palabras del sub director de industrias Rocket, se ve que las artes marciales tienen un futuro muy prometedor en otras noticias…-_

 _(AFUERA DE LA T.V)_

\- vaya eso si que es interesante- dijo Brock mientras prestaba atención a la noticia

\- ¡¿oíste lo que dijeron Brock!? ¡realizaran más eventos de artes marciales esto sí que es grandioso! - dijo Ash muy emocionado por la noticia

\- sin duda ese evento será algo que estará a la altura de las ligas pokemon, sorprendente – dijo Brock

\- dijo que el siguiente será en Sinnoh ¡tengo que ir haya! - dijo Ash impaciente

\- tranquilo Ash, aún falta para que se realice, ir ahora mismo no tendría caso, además piensa que las chicas aún no se han decidió a que es a lo que se dedicaran, primero deberíamos dejar que se decidan y participen en alguna competencia- dijo Brock tratando de calmar a Ash

\- bueno en eso tienes razón Brock, pero ya no puedo esperar para poder participar en las competencias que se aproximan tendré que seguir entrenando hasta que ese día llegue – dijo Ash comprendiendo la situación

\- muy bien pues yo ya voy a dormir hasta mañana – dijo Brock mientras se tapa con las cobijas y suelta un bostezo

\- descansa Brock – dijo Ash

El chico en vez de taparse para dormir, se paró de la cama y camino hasta un balcón del cuarto, Ash observo el cielo por unos momentos, Ash ya podía sentir toda la emoción de competir contra oponentes fuertes, esto sería su oportunidad para poder convertiste en un gran maestro de las artes marciales

\- me muero de ganas por que el evento empiece, pero bueno ahora solo puedo entrenar y esperar a que el evento de inicio, aunque algo aun me está inquietando, ¿qué será? – dijo Ash un poco inquieto

Ash decidió ir a su cama para poder dormir, al entrar y dirigirse a su cama vio a Pikachu dormido en una almohada en el piso, Ash se metió a la cama y cerro los ojos durmiéndose, pero esa no sería una noche normal

 _ **SUEÑO DE ASH**_

 _ **Ash abrió los ojos lentamente, al terminar de abrirlos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, estaba en medio de la nada, solo se podía ver un gran fondo negro, Ash empezó a voltear en todas direcciones buscando alguna salida de aquel lugar, pero a donde fuera que volteara solo veía oscuridad, Ash quiso empezar a caminar, pero ni siquiera sentía el piso, Ash bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba flotando**_

 _ **\- ¿dónde estoy? - pregunto Ash produciendo un enorme eco**_

 _ **\- en tu mente muchacho- contesto una voz fuerte y misteriosa**_

 _ **\- ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? No entiendo – dijo Ash buscando a quien le estaba ablando**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Buena pregunta – contesto la misma voz**_

 _ **Ash dejo de buscar al sujeto cuando vio unos extraños artefactos flotando frente a él, eran siete parecidas a una bola de cristal de color naranja con estrellas en su interior, cada una, con una cantidad diferente, parecía que estuviesen echas de cristal, estas se acercaron a Ash y este tomo una observándola con detenimiento, Ash se preguntó que hacían esas extrañas esferas ahí flotando como si nada, la esfera que tenía en la mano empezó a brillar igual que las otras, la esfera salió de la mano de Ash y se reunió con las otras, estas se formaron de modo que seis de las esferas rodearan a una quedando esta en medio, la esfera de dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete estrellas empezaron a girar velozmente alrededor de la esfera de una estrella y se elevaron flotando, de ellas salió disparado una ráfaga de luz perecida a un rayo, este salió disparado hacia arriba a una velocidad increíble, poco a poco este fue tomando forma, una larga y extraña forma, lo primero fue que el rayo tomo forma de cuerpo de una serpiente, lo siguiente fue que de ella también salieron un par de brazos y al final del rayo se formó lo que pareciera ser una cabeza, su hocico con dientes pequeños pero afilados, bigotes largos, cuernos y un par de ojos rojos de espeto enojado y escamas de color verde, este ser era de un tamaño bastante considerable y su cuerpo era tan largo que estaba casi por todas partes, Ash estaba estupefacto e inmóvil debido a la impresión de ver a un ser tan grande, el monstruoso ser bajo la mirada enfocando a Ash, el chico con miedo pensó que esa cosa lo atacaría o se lo comería, pero no paso, lo que si paso fue lo siguiente**_

 _ **\- Ash Ketchum – dijo el monstruo**_

 _ **\- s-sí que pasa – contesto Ash**_

 _ **\- estas aquí por una razón, y yo te mostrare cual es esa razón – dijo el monstruo**_

 _ **\- primero quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre y que es lo que eres, ¿acaso un pokemon? - dijo Ash nerviosamente**_

 _ **\- mi nombre es Shen long, el dios dragón – contesto el enorme dragón**_

 _ **\- un dios dragón, wow – dijo Ash muy impresionado**_

 _ **\- ¿estás listo? – pregunto el Dragón**_

 _ **\- es-espera ¿listo para qué? - dijo Ash asustado**_

 _ **Shen Long no respondió a la duda del chico, el dragón emitió un brillo de sus ojos rojos e hizo que Ash quedara siego por unos momentos, al recuperar la vista Ash se sorprendió al ver que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar sino en un lugar totalmente distinto, se podían observar millones de puntos blancos y brillantes, estrellas, y a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme planeta de color rojo muy parecido a marte, Ash se dio cuenta de que estaban en el espacio, pero era algo imposible, si Ash estuviera en el espacio ya estaría muerto, además de que se movía muy rápido para estar flotando, Ash miro hacia abajo y fue cuando se enteró que estaba en la cabeza del dragón que era el que se movía rápidamente en dirección al planeta**_

 _ **\- ¿a- a donde vamos? – pregunto Ash nervioso**_

 _ **El dragón de nuevo ignoro la pregunta de Ash y siguió su trayecto hacia el planeta, con velocidad asombrosa el dragón atravesó la atmosfera del planeta y entro dentro de este, todo ante la mirada incrédula de Ash, el dragón ya se encontraba surcando los cielos de ese lugar, el planeta se veía un poco desierto, había lagos de agua, pero ni un árbol a la vista, pasto, pero muy poco y terrenos muy rocosos**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Ash**_

 _ **\- ya lo sabrás- contesto el dragón**_

 _ **Ash no entendía nada, solo se limitó a seguir viendo el paisaje hasta que el dragón paro en un lugar despejado**_

 _ **\- baja – dijo el dragón pegando su cabeza al suelo**_

 _ **\- s-si- dijo Ash saltando de la cabeza del dragón**_

 _ **Al momento de tocar el piso, Ash sintió una sensación muy fuerte, dentro de su cabeza algo se conectó con su mente, su estómago se contrajo, sus pupilas de dilataron y sus sentidos se agudizaron, era una sensación muy diferente a lo que alguna vez haya sentido, Ash despertó un sentido salvaje dentro de el al hacer contacto con el suelo del extraño planeta, en su mente la imagen del planeta se proyectó, pero también otras extrañas imágenes, Ash veía lo que pareciera ser un gran mono gigante golpeándose el pecho con los puños una y otra vez, el mono rugió ferozmente mientras que de su boca salía un rayo de energía de color rojo, luego otra imagen se le vino a la mente, esta vez era el de un sujeto expulsando un aura de color dorado, todo paso muy rápido dentro de la mente de Ash, el chico fijo la vista en sus manos las cuales estaban temblorosas, sus piernas no se movían para nada y su cuerpo se tensó, todo esto siendo observado por el Dragón**_

 _ **\- ¿lo sientes?, tu mente trata de decirte algo- dijo el dragón**_

 _ **\- no, no es mi mente, algo dentro de mí me está hablando, mi instinto me está tratando de decir algo- respondió Ash con la mirada perdida**_

 _ **\- ¿y lo escucharas? – dijo el dragón**_

 _ **\- y-yo no lo sé – dijo Ash sin ver al dragón**_

 _ **El dragón se quedó observando a Ash hasta que empezó a dar vueltas por el cielo, Ash volteo a ver al dragón el cual empezó a brillar soltó un destello de luz que segó a Ash, Ash se cubrió con los brazos y apretó los ojos y eso fue lo último que sintió**_

 _ **FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE ASH**_

\- ¡HAAA! – grito Ash despertando de golpe

Ash empezó a ver a todas partes dándose cuenta de que de nuevo estaba en la habitación del centro pokemon, volteo a ver al lado y vio a Brock durmiendo en la otra cama, luego volteo a ver un reloj de pared el cual tenía las 4:46 AM, Ash se tallo la cara con las dos manos y luego se levantó de la cama saliendo de la habitación, Ash bajo y luego salió del centro para tomar aire fresco, Ash camino hasta una banca afuera del centro y se sentó en ella

\- pero que fue todo eso- pregunto Ash a si mismo

Ash dirigió su vista hacia el cielo en busca de una respuesta, pero era claro que era algo que el mismo tendría que descubrió por sí mismo

 _NARRADOR_

 _¿Qué será lo que el sueño de Ash le quiso decir?, en su mente pasan cosas muy extrañas, por el momento solo queda esperar a que Ash pueda descubrir que es los que significa ese sueño tan extraño_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	9. PEQUEÑOS PASOSSALTOS AGIGANTADOS

_**Hola ¿Cómo están amigos y amigas? Yo espero que estén muy bien, les dejo otro capítulo más de la historia, espero que les guste sin más COMENZEMOS**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP: 8**

 _PEQUEÑOS PASOS… SALTOS AGIGANTADOS_

Un nuevo día comienza en la región Hoenn, en un enorme y espacioso campo nuestros protagonistas Dawn, May, Ash y Brock se encuentran justo en medio del verde campo, Ash se mantenía un poco distante del grupo ya que hoy Dawn y May comenzarían su entrenamiento pokemon, en este caso Brock sería su instructor, el chico de la gorra solo se limitaba a observar

\- muy bien May, Dawn pongan atención este será su primer entrenamiento pokemon, por ello he preparado un plan de entrenamiento de cinco sencillos pasos para iniciar- dijo Brock sacando una pizarra, gises y un borrador de la nada

\- Si – dijeron las dos chicas poniendo atención a Brock

\- bien primero que nada tienen que saber que un entrenador nunca debe olvidar que un pokemon es más que un animal o una mascota, ellos son nuestros compañeros aliados y amigos, por ello hay que tenerles mucho respeto ¿entendieron? - dijo Brock a lo que las chicas asintieron

\- muy bien entonces empecemos con el primer paso; la relación entre entrenador y pokemon- dijo Brock mientras dibujaba a May con Torchic y Dawn con Piplup en la pizarra

\- muy bien, ahora con esto lo que busco es que ustedes tengan una buena conexión con sus pokemon, una buena relación significa un fuerte lazo, y mientras más fuerte el lazo entre pokemon y entrenador más fuerte serán los dos ¿me explique? - dijo Brock cruzando los brazos y mirando a las chicas

\- si Brock – dijeron ambas

\- bien, empecemos contigo Dawn ¿Cómo dirías que es tu relación con Piplup? – pregunto el moreno a la chica peli azul

\- pues emmm, piplup y yo abecés tenemos pleitos, pero también somos buenos amigos, diría que es buena- contesto Dawn

\- mmm entiendo, y ahora tu May, ¿Qué tal te llevas con Torchic? – dijo Brock viendo a la chica de pañoleta roja

\- pues yo no tengo mucho tiempo de haber conseguido a Torchic, pero aun no hemos tenido peleas o desacuerdos, así que yo diría que todo va bien por ahora – contesto May

\- pues entonces tendremos que fortalecer más esos lazos entre ustedes y sus pokemon, y yo tengo una idea en mente – dijo Brock sonriendo confiadamente

\- ¿y cuál es? - pregunto Dawn

-ya lo verán, síganme y tú también Ash, necesitare de tu ayuda - dijo Brock caminando hacia un bosque que estaba cerca

\- ¿mmm? Si está bien Brock – dijo Ash siguiendo al moreno y las chicas

\- pika, Pikachu- dijo Pikachu en el hombro de Ash

/

\- … Brock ¿estás seguro que esto es necesario? - pregunto May estando atada de manos y pies, colgada boca debajo de la rama de un árbol

\- así es, el primer paso para un lazo fuerte es la confianza, la idea es que cuando Torchic te vea en peligro tratara de ayudarte, así que ahora trata de fingir que estas en peligro y nosotros llamaremos a Torchic para que te ayude – dijo Brock mientras que Ash y Dawn observaban a la chica colgada del árbol

\- Ash ¿podrías ir por Torchic?, dile que May está en peligro y que necesita ayuda – dijo Brock al chico de gorra

\- si claro – dijo yendo por Torchic

\- bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que Ash venga con Torchic

Mientras tanto, Ash llego donde los pokemon estaban jugando entre ellos, así que se acercó a Torchic y empezó a actuar como si estuviera preocupado

\- ¡Torchic rápido May está en problemas, necesita tu ayuda! – dijo Ash actuando

Torchic no dudo en seguir a Ash y llegaron a donde estaba la chica colgada del árbol

\- ¡Torchic ayúdame por favor! – dijo May actuando también

Torchic al ver a su entrenadora en problemas empezó a buscar la manera de cómo ayudarla, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, rápidamente empezó a buscar y acumular un montón de hojas justo debajo de donde estaba May, la chica ya tenía la cara un poco verde debido al mareo que le causaba estar de cabeza, Torchic termino de acomodar las hojas y luego uso un ataque para quemar la cuerda haciendo que May cayera al montón de hojas, amortiguando su caída, luego Torchic procedió a romper las demás cuerdas liberando por completo a su entrenadora

\- gracias Torchic sabía que me ayudarías – dijo May abrazando a su pokemon

\- bien eso fue excelente, los felicito May y Torchic se ve que ustedes serán un buen equipo – dijo Brock felicitándolos

\- gracias Brock – dijo May cargando a Torchic

\- bien ahora es el turno de Dawn – dijo Brock

\- esto no me va a gustar ¿cierto? – pregunto nerviosa la chica

\- yo no diría lo mismo – dijo Brock mientras él y May volteaban a ver a Ash con una sonrisa sospechosa

\- ¿mmm? – Ash con cara de confundido

/

\- perfecto ahora si está todo listo – dijo Brock terminando de atar una cuerda

\- si todo listo – dijo May terminando de hacer un nudo y sonreír satisfecha

Dawn y Ash estaban atados de cuerpo completo con la misma cuerda, espalda contra espalda, Ash aún no entendía la situación mientras que Dawn se encontraba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al estar tan cerca del chico

\- oye Brock aun no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto, ¿Qué no era de las chicas este entrenamiento? - dijo Ash quien trataba de mantener el equilibrio junto con la chica para no caer al suelo

\- esto es para que sea más creíble, ¿no se te aria extraño que solo Dawn hubiera sido atacada estando todos viajando juntos? – dijo Brock inventando una escusa

La verdad es que él y May habían querido jugarles una pequeña broma a Dawn y a Ash con el pretexto del entrenamiento, aunque también sería la oportunidad para que pusieran a prueba la lealtad de piplup hacia su entrenadora en una situación de peligro

\- bueno creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Por qué ustedes no están atados también? – pregunto confundido el chico

\- ah… pues, porque alguien debe estar al pendiente de la práctica, y como su mentor, yo soy esa persona – dijo Brock buscando alguna justificación para la pregunta de Ash, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

\- entiendo, ¿y tú May? – dijo Ash viendo a la chica

\- ¿bromeas? Yo ya pasé por todo eso y no quiero repetirlo, pero les deseo suerte – dijo May mientras se retiraba con Brock

\- ahora esperen aquí hasta que piplup llegue a su rescate – dijo Brock tratando de aguantarse la risa

\- no vemos chicos – dijo May con una sonrisa inocente y desapareciendo junto con Brock de la vista de los chicos atados

Cuando May y Brock se fueron dejando a los dos chicos solos, un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, Dawn no podía articular ninguna palabra por el hecho de que, técnicamente, su cuerpo y el de Ash estaban muy pegados, agradecía que Ash no pudiera notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-… y ¿Qué te parece el entrenamiento de Brock? – pregunto Ash rompiendo el silencio

\- b-bien e-eso c-creo – dijo Dawn tartamudeando un poco

\- y eso es a lo que te quieres dedicar – pregunto Ash curioso

\- ¿mmm? – dijo Dawn poniendo atención a las preguntas de Ash

\- me refiero a las batallas, ¿eso es a los que te quieres dedicar? - dijo Ash sonriéndole a la chica

\- ho, pues en cierta manera sí, pero no solo eso, ¿tú conoces los concursos pokemon? – pregunto la chica a Ash

\- no, a menos que sea igual a las ligas pokemon, pero lo dudo – contesto Ash a su amiga

\- pues tienes razón, la diferencia entre los concursos y las batallas es que los participantes realizan presentaciones algo así como un concurso de talentos ¿entiendes? – dijo Dawn explicándole al chico de lo que tratan los concursos

\- ósea que no tienen batallas, ¿o sí? – dijo Ash tratando de entender a su amiga

\- sí, pero eso viene luego de haber echo algún acto con tus pokemon – dijo Dawn contestando a la duda de Ash

\- ya veo, suena interesante, ¿eso es a lo que te quieres dedicar? - pregunto Ash a la chica

\- pues si, la verdad es que me llamo mucho la atención ese tipo de concursos – dijo Dawn imaginándose a ella misma siendo premiada con el primer lugar de un concurso pokemon

\- wow bueno a decir verdad me gustaría ver alguno, jeje – dijo Ash notando el entusiasmo en su compañera

Los chicos se habían olvidado por completo el hecho de estar atados, Dawn le dijo a Ash que ella quería entrar a un concurso lo antes posible, claro después del entrenamiento, y Ash solo puso atención a su amiga, al cabo de unos instantes llego piplup muy apurado

\- piplup por aquí – dijo Dawn llamando la atención del pingüino

\- ayúdanos amigo – dijo Ash siguiéndole la corriente a Dawn

El pokemon se apresuró a donde estaban los chicos y empezó a picotear la cuerda hasta romperla, liberando a los chicos

\- bien echo piplup -dijo Dawn abrazando a su pokemon

Justo en ese momento salieron May y Brock de unos arbustos, los dos con sonrisas en sus rostros

\- muy bien, con esto doy por terminado el primer paso del entrenamiento, felicidades chicas las dos han pasado – dijo Brock felicitando a ambas chicas

\- ¡genial! - dijeron ambas

\- bien echo chicas – dijo Ash viendo a las dos

\- bien mañana seguiremos con el paso dos – dijo Brock

\- está bien, iré a estudiar un poco con mi pokedex – dijo Dawn yendo al campamento que habían armado en la mañana

\- yo también, necesito saber más sobre los pokemon, aunque siento como si estuviera en la escuela – dijo May yendo al campamento junto con Dawn

\- bien yo también iré a revisar mi guía ¿Qué harás tu Ash? – pregunto Brock al chico

\- no lo sé, creo que iré por ahí a ver qué hago – dijo Ash cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza

\- bien, pero vuelve antes del anochecer – dijo Brock dirigiéndose al campamento

Ash por su parte se dirigió al bosque y se dispuso a hacer una caminata, Pikachu logro alcanzarlo y se subió en hombro, así Ash en compañía de Pikachu se encontraban en el bosque tratando de buscar algo con que entretenerse

\- creo que aún no sé qué hacer – dijo Ash mientras soltaba un suspiro

-pika – dijo Pikachu mientras también un suspiro

 **(REGION SINNOH)**

Ahora nos encontramos en lo que pareciera ser un callejón, donde una pelea callejera era librada entre dos sujetos, siendo observados por otros dos, pero esto no era una batalla pokemon, era una pelea a puños entre dos personas, uno de ellos era un pandillero, tatuado, con perforaciones y píercings, de pelo negro, el otro era un joven de pelo morado, mirada agresiva, estatura mediana y ojos negros, el pandillero estaba notablemente herido y cansado, mientras que el joven estaba sin un rasguño y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

\- maldito seas – dijo el pandillero limpiándose la sangre de su boca

\- jmjmjm, vaya, creo que se me paso un poco la mano, no creí que fueses tan débil, pero que puedo esperar de un pandillero – dijo el chico de pelo morado cruzado de brazos sonriendo confiadamente

\- ya verás maldito desgraciado ¡HAAA! - grito el pandillero sacando una navaja de su bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzándose contra el chico

Este solo se quedó viendo a su atacante aun sonriendo de la misma forma y con los brazos cruzados, cuando el pandillero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, este solo se hizo de lado haciendo que el pandillero pasara de largo, al voltearse recibe una patada en la cara noqueándolo

\- patético – dijo el joven mirando al pandillero en el suelo

El joven solo dejo a su oponente en el piso, y se empezó a retirar de aquel callejón

-otra victoria para Paul – dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes estatura un poco baja, era el acompañante del joven

\- vámonos ya Kenny, aquí no hay más que payasos – dijo Paul con mirada seria sin ver a su acompañante dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón

\- si vamos – contesto Kenny

Al salir del callejón todos los pandilleros, ladrones y demás gente miraban con cierto miedo al peli morado, estos dos salieron de los callejones yendo al centro de la ciudad, mientras caminaban tenían una conversación

\- ya me estoy cansando de estas estúpidas peleas callejeras – dijo Paul con algo de enojo en su voz

\- si pero es todo lo que hay, o bueno había- dijo Kenny con nerviosismo

\- creía haberte dicho que me consiguieras alguien con quien valga la pena pelear – dijo Paul viendo a su acompañante

\- s-sí, pero l-o que pasa es que tú sabes artes marciales, y ellos solo son peleadores callejeros – contesto Kenny asustado por la mirada de Paul

\- bueno, por cierto, investigaste sobre lo que te dije – pregunto Paul a su acompañante

\- s-si aquí está todo sobre la competencia – dijo Kenny mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos unas hojas dobladas

Paul desdoblo las hojas y empezó a ver su contenido, donde en ellas salía información de las supuestas competencias de artes marciales que abría en la región de Sinnoh

\- ahí está todo sobre la competencia, aún no han dado una fecha exacta de cuando se realizará, yo te recomendaría que no salieras de la región hasta saber más sobre la competencia – dijo Kenny aun nervioso

\- ya veo… y ¿qué hay de ese sujeto que gano la competencia de Hoenn? – dijo Paul dejando de ver las hojas y esta vez viendo a su compañero

\- ah, también investigué de él, aquí está la información que pude sacar – dijo Kenny sacando otra hoja de papel de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Paul

El chico de pelo morado tomo el papel, y pudo ver la foto donde Ash aparecía en la arena de combate, Paul se quedó viendo la foto del chico con mirada seria y Kenny empezó a hablar

\- su nombre es Ash Ketchum, tiene 15 años y es un peleador excepcional de las artes marciales, al parecer no es de Hoenn, por lo que pude investigar el viene de Kanto, se ve que ese chico si sabe pelear … ¿Paul? - Kenny volteo a ver a su compañero quien se había mantenido callado

\- Ash Ketchum… interesante jmjmjm- dijo Paul con la misma sonrisa de villano que ya lo caracterizaba

\- también descargue un video de sus peleas durante la competencia – dijo Kenny sacando su pokedex reproduciendo el video y enseñándoselo a Paul

Paul toma la pokedex y empezó a observar el video, este mostraba todas las peleas que Ash tuvo durante la competencia, a medida que el video avanzaba Paul notaba el estilo de pelea que Ash usaba, se dio cuenta que no era solo uno, sino varios estilos los que sabía, esto por el constante cambio de posiciones de Ash, el video termino y Paul le devolvió su pokedex a Kenny

\- ¿qué te parece? – pregunto Kenny

\- ¿dónde está en este momento? – pregunto Paul ignorando la otra pregunta de su compañero

\- he, pues no sabría decirlo con exactitud, muchos dicen que sigue por Hoenn, y otros dicen que volvió a Kanto – contesto Kenny

\- ya veo … entonces no sabes – dijo Paul con tono un poco amenazador

\- n-no, pero p-puedo investigar si así lo quieres, pero no me digas que planeas ir a buscarlo, la verdad no te lo recomendaría, que tal si la competencia inicia y tú no estás en la región – dijo Kenny con miedo

\- eso ya lo sé, no pienso ir a buscarlo solo te pregunte si no sabías donde está, a veces eres tan miedoso que acabas con mi paciencia – dijo Paul enojando

\- s-si perdóname – dijo Kenny con mucho miedo

\- hmp, bueno de cualquier forma no será necesario ir a buscarlo, porque el vendrá aquí – dijo Paul con mirada seria

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Qué tal si solo entro a esa competencia y no tiene planeado ir a las otras – dijo Kenny

\- créeme Kenny, ese sujeto no compite solo por competir, y aunque no lo cosco ya sé cuál es su objetivo, exactamente el mismo que el mío, aunque tenemos distintos modos jmjmjm – dijo Paul sonriendo con malicia

\- ¿tú crees? – pregunto Kenny

\- por supuesto, el no dudara en venir a la competencia, y cuando ese día llegue yo lo estaré esperando en la arena – dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de su compañero

\- ¿y que harás? – pregunto Kenny

\- entrenar, entrenar y entrenar – dijo sin voltear a ver a su compañero

\- esto será una masacre – dijo Kenny yéndose a su hogar

/

 **(REGION HOENN)**

\- bien ahora piplup remolino – dijo Dawn y piplup realiza su ataque

\- Torchic esquívalo y usa picotazo – dijo May y Torchic logra esquivar el ataque de piplup, Torchic realiza su ataque derribando a piplup y derrotándolo

\- ho no piplup – dijo Dawn yendo por su pokemon

\- piplup no puede continuar la ganadora es May, con esto el marcador se nivela, Dawn lleva dos victorias y May igual – dijo Brock haciendo de réferi

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que las chicas iniciaron su entrenamiento, y durante el proceso May capturo un Evee, Wurmple, Skitty y Dawn no capturo a ninguno, esto debido a que ella quería que sus pokemon que usaría para los concursos fueran de Sinnoh, por lo cual decidió esperar a que fura de regreso a su región natal,

Ya han pasado un par de meses y las chicas mostraron una enorme mejoría, a tal punto de ser capases de vencer a entrenadores experimentados que las retaran durante su viaje, Ash y Brock miraban con orgullo a sus amigas, cada vez crecían más como entrenadoras, Brock ya no necesitaba instruirlas, ellas ya eran capaces de cuidar y entrenar a sus pokemon

Algo que estaba cada vez más presente en el grupo, es que el gusto de Dawn hacia Ash crecía hasta que ella empezó a pensar que ya no le gustaba, si no que estaba enamorada del chico, durante su formación, Ash la apoyo en todo lo que pudiera, cada vez que ella decaía por cometer algún error en su entrenamiento el chico se le acercaba y la animaba diciéndole consejos, motivándola o simplemente hacerla reír con sus tonterías, para Dawn esos gestos de Ash eran más que solo apoyo moral, eran palabras que la hacían sentir bien consigo misma, especial, y sobre todo la hacían sentirse una persona fuerte y decidida

May también empezó a tener un cariño más especial con el chico, pero no de enamoramiento o de gusto, si no como su más fiel y mejor amigo, Ash también estuvo apoyando a May cuando esta se desanimaba por perder alguna pela contra algún retador, May y Ash habían desarrollado una relación muy especial, casi se podría decir que eran hermanos, se cuidaban entre ellos, y nunca dejaban que algo los detuviera, o lo superaban ellos mismos, o lo superaban juntos

Lo mismo con Brock, Ash y él se llevaban como hermano menor y hermano mayor, los dos al ser chicos se entendían perfectamente, no en todos los aspectos, pero si en la mayoría, Brock no podía aconsejar a Ash como lo hizo con May y Dawn, pero si lo ayudaba en muchas cosas, como el hecho de enseñarle a guiarse con un mapa, usar una brújula, y también a nadar un poco, la verdad es que Ash nunca fue fanático de nadar, pero ahora eso no era problema

Y Ash también continúo entrenando, cada vez sus entrenamientos se hacían más intensos y duraderos, su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse poco a poco, y su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, coordinación y reacciones se incrementaron notablemente, una vez que pasaron a un pueblo, Ash logro ver una guitarra acústica de color negro cuerdas blancas y detalles de color blanco, Ash no dudo ni un segundo en comprarla

Por si no lo recuerdan, Ash tenía otras cosas que le gustaban además de entrenar, y una de esas, era tocar la guitarra, ¿Qué como aprendió? Pues está más que claro que su maestro Oak le enseño, ese señor le enseño muchas cosas al chico

Durante las noches, los cuatro armaban un campamento en el bosque, prendían una fogata y se sentaban alrededor de ella, Ash tocaba su guitarra, Brock lo acompañaba cantando, May creaba un ritmo con sus manos mediante aplausos y Dawn silbaba una muy bonita melodía que armonizaba con las tonadas de Ash, todas las noches hacían lo mismo, cambiaban ritmos tonadas y canción, pero al final del día, eso era lo mejor que había en el mundo para ellos, todos juntos como una familia

\- entonces mi padre me dijo que el cuidaría de mis hermanos y que yo podría hacer mi viaje para seguir mi sueño, luego paso lo que paso, Ash y yo nos conocimos, ahora viajo con ustedes y lo demás es otra historia jeje – dijo Brock terminando de contar el cómo inicio su viaje mientras estaban los cuatro recostados en el pasto observando las estrellas

\- y pensar que yo no quería empezar mi viaje por miedo al mundo exterior, que equivocada estaba estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida – dijo May mientras inhalaba profundamente y cerraba los ojos relajándose por completo

\- no puedo esperar para que nuestro viaje por Sinnoh comience – dijo Dawn con una enrome sonrisa en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos

\- yo tampoco puedo esperar – dijo Ash sonriendo y viendo las estrellas

\- si… chicos ¿les puedo decir algo? – dijo May enderezándose y sentándose

\- claro – respondieron todos

\- bueno pues, ya sé que han pasado solo un par de meces desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje, pero… quisiera decirles que estos últimos días con ustedes han sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado, la verdad no quisiera que acabara pronto – dijo May mientras veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

\- pues la verdad es que también me siento de la misma forma que tu May, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y espero que dure mucho mas ¿tú que dices Ash? - dijo Dawn también sentándose

\- estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, creo que por fin encontré un buen modo de seguir mi viaje, y eso es junto a ustedes chicos, ¿y tú Brock, seguirás viajando con nosotros en Sinnoh? – dijo Ash

\- estas bromeando, dejar esto para irme a viajar solo por las regiones, eso sí que no, además si los dejo solos se morirán de hambre – dijo Brock bromeando sacando una risa de parte de sus amigos

\- si tienes razón… chicos aún tenemos mucho por recorrer – dijo May mientras se volvía recostar en el pasto

\- si mucho… pero lo haremos siempre juntos- dijo Dawn recostándose en el pasto

\- claro que si – dijo Brock

Ash solo se limitó a sonreír mientras seguía viendo las estrellas, los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y después volvieron su vista al cielo, miles de millones de estrellas adornaban el cielo brindándoles una hermosa vista a los cuatro, tiempo después se retiraron a sus tiendas de acampar para poder dormir y seguir el viaje en la mañana

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

\- bien ya todo está arreglado, ahora solo nos queda esperar – dijo Arceus hablando con el supremo kaiosama

\- bien pues entonces hay que llamarlos- dijo Kaiosama mientras que cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrase

Al poco tiempo, como si de magia se tratara, dos presencias nuevas se hicieron presentes en aquel lugar, el primer sujeto de estatura algo alta, piel blanca, pelo negro y alborotado muy similar al de Ash, cuerpo fornido mirada amigable y alegre y bestia con un Gi de color naranja, cinturón azul oscuro, muñequeras y botas del mismo color, el segundo de estatura un poco más baja, cabello negro y totalmente de puntas, mirada seria y enojada, cuerpo fornido y vestía con un traje azul de cuerpo completo, un peto de color blanco broches y centro amarillos, guantes que le llegaban más arriba de la muñeca de color blanco, y botas del mismo color

\- hola supremo kaiosama ¿Cómo ha estado? – dijo uno de los sujetos sonriendo

\- que es lo que quieres ahora kaiosama – dijo el otro con voz seria cruzando los brazos

\- ha, bien ya llegaron, es bueno que ya estén aquí… Goku y Vegeta – dijo el anciano

\- (con que eso es lo que tenía en mente el supremo Kaiosama) – pensó Arceus

\- bien supongo que recuerdas de lo que te hable muchacho – dijo el anciano hablándole a Goku

\- ¿Qué? A sí, es cierto, es sobre aquel muchacho terrícola del que me contaste ¿no es así? – dijo Goku

\- así es – dijo kaiosama

\- pero se lo que me dijiste es cierto entonces ¿quieres que valla para haya hora? – pregunto Goku

\- no aun no es tiempo, el chico primero tiene que ser entrenado por tu antiguo maestro – contesto el anciano

\- el maestro Roshi, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo ¿cómo estará en la tierra? – dijo Goku recordando a su antiguo maestro

\- y a todo esto que es lo ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto Vegeta

\- mucho muchacho, ese chico es la clave para que el mundo que conocemos no desaparezca entre las sombras – dijo Kaiosama con mirada seria

\- ¿un chico, terrícola?, ja eso sí que es divertido de escuchar- dijo Vegeta burlándose

\- no vegeta te equivocas, ese chico no es un simple terrícola, hay algo en el que me resulta extrañamente familiar – dijo Goku mientras observaba al chico en la esfera de cristal

\- ¿estas bromeando como puede haber alguien así? Los sujetos poderosos de ese planeta desaparecieron de la tierra después de que esas cosas llamadas poke… como se diga aparecieron, luego de eso nadie volvió a practicar peleas – dijo Vegeta

\- te equivocas, aún existen muchos peleadores en la tierra, no son tan fuertes como nosotros, pero hay, y eso chico oculta algo en su interior que no puedo ignorar ¿no sientes los mismo? - dijo Goku viendo a vegeta

El príncipe sayayin se acercó a la esfera de cristal y observo las imágenes de Ash que aparecían en ella, una extraña sensación recorrió al guerreo al momento de ver al chico, al igual que con Goku, era extrañamente familiar…

 **(REGION HOENN)**

\- bien chicos hora de seguir – dijo Ash terminando de alistar sus cosas

\- si – contesto el grupo

Los chicos se encaminaron al último pueblo de Hoenn en el que estarían, ya que se dirigirán al puerto de Hoenn para ir a su siguiente destino Sinnoh

 _NARRADOR_

 _Muchas cosas se están dando a conocer, ahora nuestros amigos se dirigen al siguiente y ultimo pueblo de la región, después de esto seguirá el siguiente destino de su aventura, Sinnoh, sin duda alguna será un gran reto para ustedes ¿no Ash?_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	10. COMO PEZ EN EL AGUA

_EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:9**

 _COMO PEZ EN EL AGUA_

 _NARRADOR_

 _Los chicos ahora se dirigen al último pueblo de Hoenn, donde disfrutaran de su ultimo día en la región, Sinnoh es su siguiente destino, vamos con nuestros amigos para ver que les espera el día de hoy_

\- 250, 251, 252, 253, 254 – era Ash contando las flexiones que llevaba echas

Eran las 3:00 Ash tenía ya diez horas de haber empezado a entrenar, primero salió a correr alrededor de una laguna que estaba cerca del campamento donde él y sus amigos descansaron la noche anterior, luego hizo abdominales, luego sentadillas combinadas con patada, con ayuda de Brock hizo abdominales, pero estas las hacia mientras estaba atado de los pies a la rama de un árbol estando de cabeza, la idea era que Ash tratara de levantar el torso lo más que pudiera, luego siguieron una sesión de saltos con una cuerda de saltar, luego Ash le pidió a Bock que lo golpeara con un par de guantes de boxeo en el torso mientras Ash se mantenía firme, esto para que Ash desarrollara mejor resistencia a los golpes, luego de eso Ash empezó a hacer las flexiones con dos manos, luego con una sola mano, y ahora lo hacía pero con Dawn sentada en su espalda

\- lo haces excelente Ash sigue así – dijo la chica alentándolo

\- solo 10 más y abras superado tu antigua marca- dijo May animándolo

\- 264, 265, 266, 267, 268, 269 … 270 – dijo Ash para dejar que su cuerpo cayera exhausto

\- ¡bien Ash! Superaste tu antigua marca – dijo Dawn quien ya se había parado de la espalda de Ash

\- g-gracias por ayudarme chicas – dijo Ash recuperando el aliento

\- no es nada Ash, esto debe ser lo mejor para estar en forma – dijo May

\- vaya que lo es – dijo Ash levantándose del suelo y empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba un árbol

Ash se colocó debajo del árbol, y se sentó debajo de la sombra de este para poder descansar

\- oye Ash te quería preguntar algo – dijo May sentándose al lado del chico

\- ¿qué pasa? – dijo Ash

\- ¿mañana podría tomar entrenamiento contigo? Lo que pasa es que bueno quisiera estar en mejor forma que la que ya tengo – dijo May viendo al chico

\- claro May, será bueno para ti – contesto Ash

\- muy bien gracias – dijo May complacida

\- pues siendo ese el caso yo también me les uniré – dijo Dawn sentándose del otro lado de Ash

\- bien, ahora solo falta que Brock también quiera – dijo May un poco divertida

\- pues no sería mala idea – dijo Brock saliendo detrás del árbol en el que estaban

\- ¿desde cuando estás ahí Brock? – pregunto Ash al moreno

\- bueno apenas volví del pueblo y ya compré los ingredientes de la cena de hoy – contesto el moreno que cargaba unas bolsas de plástico con varios víveres dentro de ellas

\- bien creo que me toca ir por la leña – dijo Ash

\- bien yo iré preparando las demás cosas, May ¿podrías armar la mesa? - dijo Brock dirigiéndose al campamento

\- claro vamos – dijo May siguiendo al moreno

\- yo te acompaño Ash – dijo Dawn

\- ok, vamos – contesto el chico

\- pika – dijo el pokemon ratón llegando junto con Piplup y Torchic a donde se encontraban Ash y Dawn

Así nuestros amigos junto con los pokemon se dirigen hacia el bosque que quedaba un poco lejos, unos veinte minutos caminando quizá, al llegar Ash comenzó a recolectar troncos grandes, mientras que Dawn y los pokemon juntaban frutas de los arboles

\- bien chicos con esto será suficiente – dijo Dawn mientras cargaba una canasta llena de manzanas

\- Torchic – dice Torchic saliendo desde el fondo de la canasta llena de manzanas

Dawn ríe tiernamente al ver al pokemon, después voltea a ver al chico el cual había juntado leña, lo que le extraño fue verlo parado inmóvil observando fijamente un árbol

\- ¿Ash que te pasa? – pregunto la chica acercándose a Ash

Ash no le respondió, solo se quedó viendo al enorme árbol, dentro del chico algo se empezó a despertar, algo que le incitaba a querer golpear algo hasta derribarlo, cualquier cosa, así que se puso en su pose de combate frente al árbol

\- ¿oye Ash que planeas Hacer? – pregunto la chica empezando a preocuparse

Ash volvió a ignorar a su amiga y se preparó para lanzar un ataque directamente al árbol

\- ¡HAAA! – grito Ash lanzando un puño que dio directo al tronco del enorme árbol

Ash permaneció en la misma posición con el puño conectado al tronco del árbol, unas cuantas hojas cayeron desde lo alto y luego un inmenso silencio inundo el lugar, Dawn estaba algo exaltada por la repentina acción de su amigo, por lo cual decidió acercarse al chico para ver si todo estaba bien

\- o-oye Ash, ¿estás bien? – dijo la chica preocupada por el chico

En vez de recibir una respuesta, el sonido del crujir del árbol resonó en los oídos de la chica, este volteo a ver el árbol el cual lentamente empezó a caer en dirección contraria a los chicos, el árbol cayó estrepitosamente causando un enorme asombro por parte de la chica quien, literalmente, tenía la boca más que abierta

\- ¿c-como hi-hesite eso Ash? – pregunto la chica con cierto temor

\- yo… no lo sé – contesto el chico viendo su mano con la que había golpeado el árbol

\- y ¿tu estas bien? – pregunto la chica acercándose a Ash notablemente preocupada

\- Si estoy bien Dawn gracias – dijo el chico esta vez sonriéndole a la chica tranquilizándola y causándole un sonrojo notable

\- b-bien entonces hay que volver al campamento – dijo la chica volteando para que no la viera sonrojada

\- si – dijo Ash recogiendo la leña que había juntado

Los chicos ya se disponían a irse, pero entonces

 _Prepárense para los problemas_

 _Y más vale que teman_

 _Para proteger el mundo de la devastación_

 _Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación_

 _Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

 _Y extender nuestro reino hasta Acapulco_

 _¡Jessie!_

 _¡Jamememes!_

 _El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz_

 _Ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar ¡AHÍ MADRE!_

 _Meowth así es_

 _Seviper_

\- ahí no ellos de nuevo – dijo Dawn con tono enojado

\- hola – dijo Ash saludando a los rufianes con una sonrisa

\- qué onda mi chavo – contesto James, pero entonces Jessie lo golpea en la cabeza

\- inútil, recuerda que ellos son nuestros enemigos – dijo Jessie enojada

\- ahí si perdón – dijo James sobándose la cabeza

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? – dijo Dawn enojada

\- oye no me hables en ese tono mocosa – dijo Jessie también enojada bajando del globo aerostático junto con sus compañeros y caminando hasta donde estaba la chica encarándola

\- yo te hablo como quiera anciana – dijo Dawn mostrándole la lengua a Jessie

\- ¡cómo me dijiste! – grito Jessie

Mientras ellas discutían Ash Pikachu, Torchic, Piplup, James y Meowth miraban la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

\- nunca había visto a Dawn así – dijo Ash con una sonrisa torcida

\- pues yo ya he visto a Jessie enojada como quinientas veces – dijo James

\- y eso que no se han dicho todo – dijo Meowth

Mientras en la discusión de Dawn y Jessie

\- bruja – dijo Dawn

\- malcriada – contesto Jessie

\- horrenda – soltó Dawn

\- chiquilla – dijo Jessie

Mientras con los demás

\- no deberíamos hacer algo – dijo James viendo como estaban a punto de pelearse a puños

\- creo que si – dijo Ash corriendo a donde estaba su amiga

Dawn y Jessie estaban a punto de lanzarse una contra otras, pero Dawn es sujetada por Ash de su espalda rodeándola con sus brazos, Jessie era sujetada por James y Meowth

\- ¡ASH DEJAME DARLE SU MERECIDO! – dijo Dawn pataleando

\- ¡SUELTENME PAR DE INUTILES DEJENME ENSEÑARLE A ESA MALCRIADA BUENOS MODALES – dijo Jessie agitando los puños

\- Dawn tranquilízate – dijo Ash sosteniendo su agarre sin mucha dificultad

\- oye Jessie tranquilita te vez más bonita – dijo James mientras forcejeaba junto con Meowth

Durante el pleito nadie noto que el suelo donde todos estaban parados, incluso los pokemon, empezó a cuartearse y desmoronándose, de repente un enorme agujero se abrió en el suelo haciendo que todos cayeran por el hacia el interior de una gruta

\- HAAA – gritaban todos mientras caían

Todos cayeron hasta llegar donde unos extraños túneles subterráneos se dividían en diferentes direcciones, Jessie y James cayeron dentro el primero, Dawn Pikachu y Torchic en el segundo, y Ash, Piplup, Meowth y Seviper en el tercero

Primer túnel

Jessie y James se deslizaban por el túnel hasta que llegaron al final de este, el cual los condujo hasta un depósito de agua natural siendo iluminado por estaños cristales luminiscentes de color azul

\- hay ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto James produciendo un eco dentro de la gruta

\- no lo sé – contesto Jessie viendo en todas direcciones

\- oye, Meowth y Seviper no están con nosotros – dijo James alarmado

\- tienes razón, tampoco están el bobo y su novia – dijo Jessie molestándose al recordar a la chica de cabellos azul

\- hay que encontrar una salida de este lugar, pero a la de ya – dijo James adentrándose dentro de la gruta

\- tienes razón – dijo Jessie siguiendo a su compañero

Segundo túnel

\- Haaaaa- gritaba Dawn mientras se deslizaba por el túnel

Al final de este, Dawn cayo dentro de la gruta llegando justo en el centro de esta

\- auch eso me dolió -dijo Dawn levantándose de del suelo

La chica volteo a todos lados encontrándose solo con un montón de rocas y estalactitas en el techo de la gruta, el cual estaba muy alto y lejos del suelo, lo que sorprendió a Dawn fue ver por un abismo de la gruta donde en el fondo corría un rio de magma

\- ahí no a donde vine a parar – dijo la chica con miedo

\- Torchic – dijo el pokemon al haber encontrado a la chica

\- Pikachu – dijo el otro pokemon quien venía acompañando al pokemon de fuego

\- Pikachu, Torchic que bueno que están bien – dijo Dawn corriendo hacia ellos y abrazándolos

Pikachu y Torchic también se alegraron de ver a la chica, pero el momento feliz fue interrumpido por la pregunta de Dawn

\- ¿Dónde están Ash y piplup? – pregunto la chica preocupada

Los pokemon solo negaron con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabían dónde estaban

\- ahí no, tenemos que encontrarlos, veamos la última vez que vi a Ash estábamos en el pleito y él me estaba… abrazando – dijo Dawn sonrojándose al recordar como Ash la había sujetado para que se peleara con Jessie

\- e-el me abrazo, me abrazo ¡ME ABRAZO! – dijo Dawn dando pequeños saltos de felicidad mientras cargaba a Pikachu dando vueltas y mareándolo

\- tranquilízate Dawn, ahora no puedo desconcentrarme, tengo que encontrarlos – dijo Dawn para sí misma y buscando algún camino que seguir, hasta que diviso un pasillo de piedra que conducía al otro lado del abismo donde se encontraba una la entrada de una cueva

\- bien supongo que tendré que cruzar – dijo Dawn un poco nerviosa siendo seguida por los pokemon

Tercer túnel

\- wow – dijo Ash mientras se deslizaba por el túnel

\- ahí nanita nos vamos a dar en toda – dijo Meowth deslizándose

\- piplup pi pi piplup – decía el pokemon pingüino aferrándose a la cabeza de Ash

-sevipeeeer – dijo el pokemon serpiente

\- miren ahí acaba, ya llegamos al final del túnel- dijo Ash mientras todos caían dentro de otro túnel, pero este no estaba inclinado por lo que pudieron ponerse de pie

Ash se puso de pie mientras que Meowth trataba de sacar su cabeza de un agujero en el suelo

\- espera te ayudare – dijo Ash quien tomo las patas del pokemon gato y tiro con fuerza para sacarlo, hasta que lo logro haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo

\- ahí mi cabecita, he ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto el pokemon viendo el enrome túnel que pareciera no tener fin

\- no lo sé, pero hay que encontrar a los demás – dijo Ash con Piplup arriba de su cabeza caminando hacia el interior del túnel

\- oye espérenme no me dejen aquí – dijo Meowth siguiendo a Ash, Seviper y Piplup

\- debería haber alguna por aquí – dijo el chico volteando a todas direcciones

\- lo único que yo veo es un túnel largo y oscuro – dice el pokemon parlante temblando de miedo

\- pues no queda de otra más que seguir caminando hasta encontrar algún sitio por donde salir – dijo Ash caminando

\- bueno eso sí, bien sigamos – dijo el Meowth caminando junto al chico y los pokemon

Mientras tanto con Jessie y james

\- oye ya llevamos media hora caminando en círculos no crees que deberíamos planear algo primero antes de seguir así – dijo James viendo la misma piedra con la misma forma y el mismo color

\- está bien si tanto insistes – dice Jessie un poco molesta

\- bien ahora qué tal si … - decía James, pero es interrumpido por un temblor y un fuerte sonido parecido a un rugido

\- ¿q-que fu-fue eso? – dijo Jessie con miedo

\- no lo sé, pero ya me dio mello? – dijo James temblando de miedo

Con Dawn, Pikachu y Torchic

\- bien y-ya ca-casi solo un poco más – decía la chica cruzando el puente de piedra que conectaba al otro lado del abismo, con Pikachu en su hombro y Torchic en sus brazos

\- solo no mires abajo y todo estará bien – dijo la chica, que irónicamente volteo a ver al suelo, y lo que vio solo fue una oscuridad tenebrosa y mortal del abismo y más al fondo el ardiente rio de magma

\- g-genial s-soy una torpe – se dijo así misma, pero por mala suerte no vio una piedra que estaba justo en medio y tropezó con ella

\- ha no, no, no, no, haaa - decía la chica tratando de mantener el equilibrio dando vueltas y movimientos sin sentido, sin darse cuenta llego al otro lado sana y salva

\- ¿Qué? Pude cursar – dijo la chica soltando un suspiro

Dawn y los pokemon que la acompañaban se sentaron en el suelo por un rato para que la chica se recuperara del susto, hasta que se levantaron rápidamente por un temblor y un rugido fuerte

\- pero que fu eso – dijo Dawn alarmada, el sonido había sonado bastante cerca

\- pika Pikachu pi – dijo el ratón eléctrico poniéndose alerta de algún posible ataque

\- se lo que sea no debe ser bueno, espero que Ash y Piplup estén bien – dijo Dawn asustada y preocupada

Mientras tanto con Ash Piplup Meowth y Seviper

\- ahí este túnel no tiene fin – decía Meowth cansado de caminar

\- tranquilo ya debemos estar cerca de alguna salida- dijo Ash

\- piplup – dijo el pokemon pingüino quien aún estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Ash, así fue durante todo el viaje hasta donde se encontraban ahora

\- seee , seviper – esta vez fue seviper quien emitió su característico sonido

\- oye no te noto muy preocupado por tu novia – comento Meowth viendo como Ash estaba tan tranquilo ante la situación

\- ¿novia? ¿hablas de Dawn? – pregunto Ash confundido

\- sí, que acaso no se gustan y esas cosas – pregunto el pokemon curioso

\- pues desconozco de que me estés hablando, y si es por lo de preocupo, pues si un poco, tú también debes estar preocupado por tus amigos – dijo Ash viendo al pokemon parlante

\- pues sí, pero…- Meowth no termino de hablar ya que un temblor muy fuerte sacudió el lugar derrumbando partes del techo de la gruta

¿pero qué…? – esta vez Ash tampoco termino su pregunta ya que el sonido de un rugido extremadamente fuerte envolvió el lugar, obligando a todos a taparse los oídos, bueno todos menos seviper, esto solo se aturdía por el sonido

Todos miraron al interior del túnel, entonces el silencio se hiso presente, siendo remplazado por otro fuerte temblor

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando- pregunto Ash alarmado

\- no lo sé – contesto el pokemon parlante

Otro rugido se escuchó, pero esta vez demasiado cerca, tanto que Ash y los pokemon lograron ver lo que estaba causando tantos destrozos, una enorme bestia de ojos rojos, cuerpo largo, cuatro patas, escamas negras, cabeza de reptil, dientes afilados y cola larga, la cual corría a gran velocidad hacia Ash y los pokemon

\- ¿pero qué diablos es eso? – dijo Meowth mirando al monstruo

\- no lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro – dijo Ash con mirada seria

\- ¿de qué? – pregunto el pokemon

\- ahí que… ¡Correr! – dijo Ash emprendiendo una carrera hacia al otro lado del túnel

\- ¡¿ese es tu plan!? – dijo el Meowth corriendo junto al chico

\- pi pi piplup pi piplup – decía el pokemon sosteniéndose del chico todo lo que podía

\- seee, see, seviper – decía el pokemon serpiente siguiendo al grupo

La enorme vestía aumento la velocidad para poder alcanzar a Ash y los pokemon que lo acompañaban

\- rápido no se detengan- dijo Ash corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían

\- ¿¡Qué hacemos!? tenemos que perderlo o nos alcanzara – dijo Meowth corriendo todo lo que podía

Ash empezó a buscar algún lugar donde refugiarse, esconderse o fugarse, pero no veía ninguna opción, hasta que logro ver una grita en una pared, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea

\- vamos hacia esa pared – dijo el chico y los pokemon obedecieron

Al llegar pararon de correr y voltearon a ver al monstruo que los estaba siguiendo

\- muy bien y ¿ahora qué? – pregunto el pokemon parlanchín

-esperemos – dijo Ash viendo como la criatura de acercaba velozmente

\- ¿¡que tu plan es el suicidio!? – dijo el pokemon mientras piplup empezaba a escribir una hoja con el título de _testamento_ con un lápiz

\- tranquilo se lo que hago – dijo Ash sin dejar de ver al monstruo

La bestia se recercaba cada vez más, poniendo muy nervioso al chico azabache y asustando mucho a los pokemon que estaban a su lado

\- hi viene – dijo Meowth

\- esperen … - dijo Ash

El monstro se acerca

\- esperen – dijo el azabache

Se acerca mas

\- esperen…- repitió el chico

Se acerca todavía mas

\- aun no – dice el chico

\- esto no va a salir bien – dice el autor (ósea yo) tapándose los ojos

\- ¡AHORA! – grito el chico esquivando al monstruo con un salto, los pokemon hicieron lo mismo

La bestia no reacciona a tiempo y termina estrellándose en contra la pared, la cual termina derrumbándose y revelando una cueva y una posible salida

\- rápido vengan – dijo Ash corriendo al interior de la cueva

\- vamos – dijo Meowth

Piplup y seviper también siguieron al chico aprovechando la inconciencia del monstruo, al entrar Ash noto que había varias entradas a la misma cueva, pero ninguna salida

\- maldición no hay salida – dijo Ash volteando a todos lados

\- y ahora que – dijo Meowth temblando

\- ¡encontré una salida! – dijo una voz en una de las entradas de la cueva

\- ya era hora – contesto otra voz

De una de las entradas salieron Jessie y James quienes creían haber encontrado una salida, al ver a sus amigos Meowth y seviper se apresuraron a encontrarse con los dos

\- Jessie, James – dijo Meowth abrazando a los dos

\- ¡MEOWHT! – dijeron los dos haciendo un abrazo grupal

\- SEVIPER – dijo el pokemon serpiente envolviendo al equipo Rocket

\- (Vaya, aunque sean unos villanos se nota que se aprecian mucho) – pensó Ash viendo la escena con una sonrisa

\- ¿hay alguien ahí? – se oyó otra voz de una de las entradas

De ella salió Dawn acompañada de Pikachu y Torchic, Pikachu y Dawn al ver a Ash corrieron rápidamente abrazándolo y tirándolo en el proceso, dejando a Torchic con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

\- Ash – grito la chica derribando al azabache

\- hay Dawn espera – decía Ash riendo nerviosamente por la extraña actitud de su amiga

\- miren si son nada más ni nada menos que romeo y Julieta – dijo Jessie burlándose de los chicos

\- vaya quien diría que estos dos fueran tan unidos – Dijo James con el mismo tono que Jessie

\- hay que bonitos jajaja – dijo el pokemon parlante riéndose a carcajadas

\- ¡YA DEJENOS EN PAZ! – grito Dawn parándose del suelo con la cara totalmente roja

\- ¿de qué se ríen? – dijo Ash confundido

\- ASH Y DAWN SENTADOS BAJO UN ARBOL – cantaban el dúo de villanos mientras que los pokemon, incluso Pikachu, piplup y Torchic se raían

\- ¿oigan que es tan gracioso ya díganme no sean así? – dijo Ash colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

\- ¡Dejen de reírse! – dijo Dawn apenada y enojada

\- huy la niña ya se enojó porque molestamos a su noviecito – dijo Jessie riéndose

\- ¡No es mi novio! - dijo Dawn con la cara hirviendo de roja

\- pero que me cae que si quisieras – dijo el pokemon felino

Todo fue interrumpido por el monstruo que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento y volteo a ver al grupo que en ese momento no tenía salida y veían al monstruo con miedo y nerviosismo

\- maldición ya despertó – dijo Ash frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿q-que es e-esa cosa? – dijo Dawn poniéndose atrás del chico

La bestia suelta un gran rugido demostrando que estaba furiosa, este monstruo se apresuró a ir por los que estaban dentro de la cueva en ese momento

\- ¡HAY YA SE ENOJO! – gritaron el equipo Rocket

Ash comenzó desesperadamente buscar alguna salida, cualquier entrada a la cueva los conduciría a otra gruta y solo estarían perdiendo tiempo, la salida no se encontraba en el suelo, por lo que el chico voltea hacia el techo, pero no vio nada, ni una grieta, fisura o algo que indicara que pudieran salir por ahí, lo único que vio fueron gotas de agua goteando del techo, pero eso no… espera, ¿gotas de agua?, Ash avía notado que la gruta donde se encontraban era totalmente seca, sin ningún tipo de fuente de agua dentro, fu en ese entonces que Ash recordó la laguna por la que corrió alrededor esta mañana, y ahora Ash se le vino a la cabeza un plan, algo arriesgado pero tal vez funcionaria

\- ¿todos aquí saben nadar? – pregunto Ash volteando a ver al grupo

\- si – contestaron todos un poco nerviosos

\- perfecto – dijo Ash poniendo su plan en marcha

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer Ash? - pregunto Dawn confundida

\- esto… bien Pikachu dispara un rayo hacia el techo con todas tus fuerzas – dijo Ash señalando la parte del techo que debía ser dañada

\- ¡PIKA CHUUU! – dijo Pikachu lanzando su ataque que paso de lado del monstruo e impacto contra el techo

El techo empezó a romperse y colapsar dejando entrar más y más agua, todos aun no sabían que es lo que Ash tramaba, pero fue cuando vieron a Ash corriendo y aferrándose a una de las rocas que había en la cueva

\- ¡rápido agárrense de algo resistente para que el agua no los arrastre! – dijo Ash apresurando al grupo

Todos obedecieron al chico e hicieron lo mismo, el techo comenzaba a romperse más cada vez, Hasta que no resistió más y termino derrumbándose dejando un gran agujero donde el agua empezó a entrar e inundar de forma rápida la cueva

\- ¡¿ese era tu plan ahogarnos junto con esa cosa!? – pregunto Jessie asustada y enojada

\- escuchen, el nivel del agua nos subirá hasta el techo, una vez cerca de ahí saldremos por el mismo agujero por donde entro el agua, piplup tiene la fuerza suficiente para poder llevarnos hasta la superficie luego nos tocara a nosotros nadar hasta la orilla – dijo Ash explicando el plan

\- bien estoy lista ¿y tú piplup? – dijo Dawn preparándose

\- piplup – dijo el pingüino asintiendo

-bien ya casi llegamos al techo – dijo Ash

Tal y como lo planeo el chico, el agua empezó a inundar todo el lugar elevando a todos hasta que pudieron alcanzar el techo, una vez cerca se dirigieron al agujero por donde el agua estaba entrando, respiraron hondo y retuvieron el aire saliendo por el agujero, aún estaban muy en el fondo de la laguna, fue cuando piplup los ayudo a subir rápidamente a la superficie, Ash se sujetó de sus patas, Dawn de los pies de Ash, Meowth de los pies de Dawn, Jessie de las patas de Meowth y James sujetando los pies de Jessie formado una cadena humana/pokemon, Ash le dio una señal al pokemon pingüino para que nadara con todas sus fuerzas y sin más el pokemon nado a la velocidad de un torpedo con todos sujetos a él, piplup logro sacar a todos a la superficie a tiempo mientras que estos recuperaban el aire , lo habían logrado

\- ahg, funciono wow jeje eso fue intenso – dijo Ash flotando en el agua

\- ¡lo hicimos bien echo piplup! – dijo la chica felicitando a su pokemon

\- estamos vivos – dijeron los del equipo Rocket

\- bien la orilla no queda lejos, vamos – dijo Ash comenzando a nadar hasta la orilla siendo seguido por los demás

Una vez en la orilla

\- eso no fue para nada divertido – dijo Dawn exprimiéndose el cabello

\- todo esto es por culpa tuya y de tu novio – dijo Jessie también exprimiéndose el cabello

\- ¡¿nuestra culpa?!- ustedes fueron los que nos buscaron – dijo Dawn molesta

De nuevo otra discusión se hizo presente entre estas dos mientras que Ash y James con cara de _no otra vez_ , veían la escena

Llego el atardecer y el equipo Rocket ya se había retirado, no pudieron saber cuál fue el motivo de su aparición, pero ahora Ash y Dawn solo querían descansar del largo día que tuvieron hoy, Ash y Pikachu estaban caminando tranquilamente, pero Dawn no dejaba de pensar en lo que el equipo Rocket dijo hoy en la cueva, ella y Ash novios, Dawn se imaginaba una linda escena de ella y Ash tomados de la mano caminando por algún parque, compartiendo un helado, yendo al cine, en una feria, y no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y solo mantenía una sonrisa boba y una cara sonrojada, Ash al notar esto se acercó a la chica para verificar que todo estuviese bien

\- Dawn, ¿estás bien? - dijo Ash agitando su mano frente la cara de su amiga

La chica reacciona y vio al chico azabache tratando de despertarla de su transe

-¿Qué pasa Ash? – pregunto la chica algo enojado por haber interrumpido su sueño

\- esque te vi muy rara – dijo Ash

\- ah no te preocupes estoy bien, sigamos – dijo Dawn con la cara roja caminando hacia el campamento

\- mmm, bueno ahora solo queda explicarle a Brock y May lo que paso jeje -dijo Ash siguiendo a la chica

 _NARRADOR_

 _Bueno es una experiencia que Dawn no olvidara fácilmente, ahora nuestros amigos deben prepararse para partir a su siguiente destino, Sinnoh espera a la llegada de nuestros amigos, y con ella muchos retos a superar_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	11. SINNOH TE ESPERA GUERRERO Z

**Hola ¿qué tal están?, espero que estén de lo mejor, aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia, de nuevo espero que lo disfruten, ahora solo siéntate, relájate y a leer COMENCEMOS**

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP: 10**

 _SINNOH TE ESPERA GUERRERO Z_

 _NARRADOR_

 _Nuestros amigos, ahora con Sinnoh como destino, están en camino hacia el puerto de Hoenn, sin saber que algo les espera más adelante durante su trayecto_

\- Bien veamos, equipaje listo, comida lista, poke bolas listas, tiendas de acampar listas, pokemon listos yo creo que ya es todo, ¿ustedes no olvidan algo? – dijo Brock luego de hacer una lista de las cosas que llevarían a Sinnoh

\- no yo ya tengo todo listo – dijo May con sus cosas listas en su mochila

\- también yo – dijo Dawn también con sus cosas listas

\- yo igual – dijo Ash con su mochila en la espalda y un montón de manzanas en sus brazos

\- ¿y todas esas manzanas? - pregunto Dawn viendo al chico

\- son por si en el camino me da hambre – dijo el chico sonriendo

\- Ash ¿alguna vez has pensado que tu estomago es grande que el de un Snorlax? – comento Brock

\- y eso que no eres gordo ni cosas así -dijo May

\- viéndote bien Ash, estas en mejor forma que cualquiera de nosotros ¿Cómo lo haces? – dijo Brock con cierta envidia

\- pues debe ser mi entrenamiento supongo, aunque siéndoles sincero, yo tampoco se la razón, mi mama dice que mi abuelo era igual de comelón que yo – comento Ash

\- de cualquier forma, yo si tengo hambre – dijo May tomando una de las manzanas que Ash tenía en sus brazos

-pika- dijo Pikachu también tomando una manzana

\- entonces hay que irnos ya el barco sale a las 4:30 PM así que andando – dijo Brock

-si- dijeron todos en coro

\- ¡qué bien! Al llegar lo primero que haré será atrapar más pokemon para empezar a entrenar para los concursos pokemon – dijo Dawn emocionada

\- será interesante ir a otra región por primera vez yo sola, mejor dicho, con ustedes chicos – dijo May tan o más emocionada que Dawn

\- si yo también quiero conocer los diferentes pokemon de esa región, dicen que son muy impresionantes – dijo Brock

\- oye Brock ¿aún no hay noticias de la próxima competencia? – pregunto Ash

\- déjame ver… no un no amigo lo siento – dijo Brock quien reviso en su celular sobre el evento

\- mmm ya veo, bueno aprovechare este tiempo para entrenar más -dijo Ash sonriendo apretando sus puños

\- andando chicos o se nos hará tarde – dijo Dawn inquieta

Los chicos siguieron su camino, pero no se dieron que eran observados por alguien quien ya llevaba dos semanas siguiéndolos sin que lo notaran

\- con que un barco, supongo que tendré que seguirlos hasta esa región – dijo el sujeto misterioso siguiendo de cerca a los chicos

 **(UBICACION DESCONOCIDA)**

\- ese chico, la cantidad que emana de su cuerpo no es normal para un ser humano, creo que tendré que probar si mis sospechas son correctas – dijo Darkrai comenzando a crear energía oscura de sus manos

El ser oscuro ya tenía un tiempo de haber sentido una energía extrañamente alta, pero de un momento a otro esta desaparecía por días hasta que de nuevo volvía a sentirse, pero más grande, esto de algún modo lo inquietaba, sus sospechas lo llevaron hasta cierto chico azabache, esa cantidad de energía bien podría ser utilizada a su beneficio, pero el problema era que esa era energía 100% pura, si el trataba de usarla su cuerpo inmediatamente la rechazaría, simplemente su aura y la energía del chico no eran nada compatibles

\- Darkrai, ya tenemos lo que nos pediste, ¿y ahora qué? – dijo Acros acercándose al ser oscuro

\- ya le veras – dijo Darkrai saliendo de la cueva en la que se encontraba

Al salir Darkrai pudo ver a su hermana usando poderes psíquicos para evitar que un pokemon tipo acuático escapara de sus garras, se trataba de un Gyarados

\- rápido esta cosa no se queda quieto – dijo Brina ya fastidiada

\- tranquila ya no será problema – dijo Darkrai yendo hacia el pokemon

Al tenerlo enfrente, Darkrai puso su mano en la cabeza del pokemon, al hacerlo transmitió mucha energía oscura al pokemon, este empezó a tener varios cambios en el, primero su tamaño aumento a cinco veces más de lo normal, sus dientes crecieron y se volvieron más afilados y peligrosos, sus ojos cambiaron de color, a un rojo sangre total, su color azul a un color purpura oscuro, Darkrai ya había logrado su cometido

\- wow, eso sí que fue genial – dijo su hermana observando al monstruo, ese ser ya no era un pokemon

\- bien es hora de que vayas a cumplir un trabajo mi fiel sirviente, ve y busca al chico – dijo Darkrai pasando sus pensamientos hacia el pokemon revelando la posición del chico

El monstruo marino emprendió su búsqueda al instante de recibir la orden de su amo, Darkrai solo vio como ese monstruo desaparecía en el mar en búsqueda del chico, aun así, Darkrai no se quedó tranquilo, era demasiado extraño que alguien en el planeta tierra tuviera esa cantidad de poder dentro de su cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba esperar si es verdad la sospecha de Darkrai

\- ¡maldición! - expreso enojado el ser oscuro

 **(PUERTO DE HOENN)**

\- si… ok…está bien mama…yo también adiós nos vemos despídeme de papa y Max – era May terminando de hacer una llamada a su casa avisando que pronto partiría a Sinnoh

\- bien ya todo está listo, en cinco minutos subiremos al barco – dijo Brock mientras esperaban en una banca afuera de la caja donde compraron sus boletos

\- Ash, de nuevo muchas gracias por haber comprado los boletos – dijo Dawn sonriendo a mas no poder

\- si Dawn ya te dije que no hay problema, después de todo, el dinero de la competencia es para gastarse en alguna ocasión ¿no? – dijo el chico sonriendo

\- oye Ash, ¿qué haremos durante el viaje durante el viaje por la región? Recuerda que aún no sabemos dónde se realizara la siguiente competencia de artes marciales, si nos vamos a un pueblo o ciudad lejana no podrás participar – dijo Brock

\- tienes razón Brock, no había pensado en eso – dijo Ash pensando en alguna solución

\- yo tengo una – dijo Dawn levantando la mano

\- ¿de qué se trata Dawn? – pregunto el chico curioso

\- pues, ¿Qué tal si empezamos el viaje después del evento?, tenía planeado que nos quedáramos en mi hogar hasta que se realice el evento, luego de eso empezamos el viaje para que yo pueda participar en concursos, sirve de que puedo entrenar antes de participar en alguno, ¿qué dicen? – dijo la chica esperando una respuesta de sus amigos

\- ¿pero no será una molestia para ti y tu madre Dawn? – pregunto Brock dudoso

\- claro que no, hay mucho espacio en mi casa, no será problema – dijo Dawn

\- pues es una buena idea para mí, ¿ustedes que opinan? – dijo May viendo a los dos chicos

\- si no hay inconveniente pues será una buena idea - dijo Brock

-lo mismo digo yo – dijo Ash

\- bien ya está decidido, déjenme avisarle – dijo Dawn sacando su celular y marcando a su hogar

 _¿hola?_

-hola mama ¿cómo estás? – dijo Dawn saludando a su madre

 _Dawn que sorpresa, ¿Qué tal te esta yendo en tu viaje?_

\- bien mami, escucha dentro de unos días llegare a Sinnoh y pues iré a la casa con unos amigos, ¿podrían quedarse con nosotras por unos días? Solo hasta que llegue el día del próximo evento de artes marciales – dijo Dawn con voz esperanzada

 _Claro no hay problema, ¿de quiénes se trata?_

\- Ya los conoces, bueno a dos de ellos, se trata de May y Ash – dijo Dawn un poco sonrojada al mencionar al ultimo

 _Mmm ya veo, ¿y quién es el otro?_

-es alguien que conocimos aquí en Hoenn, su nombre es Brock – dijo Dawn

 _Pues no hay problema, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten_

\- Gracias mama, bueno ya tengo que colgar el barco ya llego nos vemos – dijo Dawn

 _Claro hija te espero en la casa cuídate_

Dawn corto la llamada y preparo sus cosas para abordar el barco, el barco ya estaba listo para zarpar, y nuestros amigos subieron a él, entregando sus despectivos boletos al encargado de la cubierta, este le dijo cuales eran sus habitaciones, cada quien dormiría en habitaciones individuales, por lo cual dejaron sus cosas en el dormitorio de cada quien, y luego salieron para ver que hacían, Por su parte May y Ash estaban en la cubierta apoyados en el barandal observando los diferentes pokemon acuáticos que había, Brock por otro lado se encontraba coqueteando con una enfermera Jenny en una enfermería del barco, y Dawn se encontraba en su habitación viendo concursos pokemon por la televisión

\- oye Ash te has preguntado ¿Qué se sentiría poder volar? – dijo la chica castaña viendo al cielo azul

\- pues la verdad no jeje… pero debe sentirse muy bien – dijo el chico viendo las nubes

\- sí, una vez, cuando yo era pequeña soñé que podía volar y tocar las nubes, fue muy lindo y emocionante, pero creo que solo es un sueño infantil, ¿te imaginas a alguien volando sobre una nube? jiji – rio tiernamente la chica

\- pues no sería tan extraño, pero si es algo imposible – dijo Ash sin quitar la vista del cielo

Paso un rato, y los chicos se reunieron para comer algo en el comedor del barco, como era de esperarse Ash y May atacaron la comida, dejando a los pasajeros con la boca abierta incomodando a Dawn y Brock, luego llegó la noche, Ash y Dawn caminaban por la cubierta para que la comida les bajara, y Dawn comenzó a conversar con Ash

\- me parece algo muy gracioso que tu maestro te atara a un árbol y te dejara sin comer por no despertarte a tiempo – dijo Dawn riendo de una de las anécdotas de Ash

\- si jaja, pero, aun así, yo siempre quise mucho a mi maestro, fue como un padre para mí – dijo Ash al recordar a su mentor

\- Ash… ¿te puedo contar un secreto? – dijo Dawn un poco apenada

\- claro Dawn- dijo Ash viendo a la chica

\- pues yo… veras escribí u-una can-canción – dijo Dawn apenada

\- ¿enserio? Wow -dijo Ash sorprendido

\- s-si la hice pensando en ti – dijo la chica sonrojada susurrando

\- ¿en quién? – dijo Ash al no haber entendido bien

\- e he y-yo la hice pensando en… tiempo, si eso – dijo Dawn tratando de salvarse de una penosa situación

\- mmm ya veo ¿puedo oírla? – dijo Ash entusiasmado

\- ham pues yo… no lo sé – dijo Dawn algo nerviosa

\- espérame aquí ahora vuelvo – dijo Ash corriendo a du habitación

La chica de pelo azul se quedó viendo al chico, luego de un rato Ash regreso con Dawn, pero con su guitarra en su espalda dentro de su estuche

\- bien Dawn ya puedes empezar – dijo Ash sacando su guitarra de su estuche

\- b-bueno es-es que yo – dijo Dawn nerviosa

\- tranquila no hay nadie por aquí así que hazlo – dijo Ash animando a la chica

\- es-está bien aquí voy – dijo Dawn inhalando y soltando el aire

Y así Dawn comenzó a cantar

 _ **DAWN:**_

 _Préstame tu peine, y péiname el alma_

 _Desenrédame, fuera de este mundo_

 _Dime que no estoy soñándote_

 _Enséñame de que estamos hechos_

 _Que quiero orbitar planetas hasta ver uno vacío_

 _Que quiero irme a vivir, pero que sea contigo_

(Ash quien ya había tomado el ritmo de la canción comenzó a tocar su guitarra)

 _Viento, amárranos_

 _Tiempo, detente muchos años_

 _Viento, amárranos_

 _Tiempo, detente muchos años_

 _Préstame tu peine y péiname el alma_

 _Purifícame no me abandones_

 _Préstame tu sueño y duérmeme_

 _Embrújame, volvámonos eternos_

 _Que quiero orbitar planetas hasta ver uno vacío_

 _Que quiero irme a vivir, pero que sea contigo_

 _Viento, amárranos_

 _Tiempo, detente muchos años_

 _Viento, amárranos_

 _Tiempo, detente muchos años_

 _ **Fin de la canción**_

Cuando Dawn dejo de cantar Ash termino su ultimo acorde y lo primero que oyeron fueron muchos aplausos de parte de los pasajeros, empleados y capitán del barco, todo mundo había escuchado la canción de la chica, entre la multitud estaban May y Brock aplaudiendo también

Dawn volteó a todos lados viendo a mucha gente aplaudiéndole y aclamándola, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida con todas las personas, y al final volteo a ver a Ash el cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara

\- lo vez Dawn, solo era cosa de dejarte llevar – dijo Ash

\- ¡CANTEN OTRA LOS DOS JUNTOS! – se oyó el grito de una persona de los pasajeros

\- ¡SI ¡- dijeron todos los pasajeros

\- b-bueno es que yo no… -decía Dawn

El ambiente de felicidad del barco fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte tambaleo, las personas se alarmaron por esto, muchos pensaron que ellos habían colisionado con algo, pero no, algo colisiono con ellos

\- que fue eso – pregunto Brock sosteniéndose de un barandal del Barco

En el agua, un movimiento extraño alarmo aún más a los pasajeros, del mar emergió una gran criatura de colores ocursos y mirada asesina, la enorme bestia busco entre la multitud a su objetivo, no fue hasta que logro ver al chico con guitarra, al verlo lanzo un potente rugido que ensordeció a muchos y asusto mucho a otros

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?! – dijo el capitán

\- un monstruo marino – dijo un empleado del barco

\- ¡Rápido todos a sus habitaciones! – grito el capitán sacando una pokeball de su cinturón y liberando un Blastoise

\- Pikachu prepárate – dijo Ash poniéndose en pose de combate al igual que su pokemon

\- Pika – dijo el pokemon al lado de su entrenador

\- Vamos ónix necesitan nuestra ayuda – dijo Brock liberando a su pokemon

\- piplup ahora – dijo Dawn sacando a piplup

\- Eevee rápido – dijo May liberando a su pokemon

\- ¡Blastoise usa hidro cañón! – dijo el capitán a lo que su pokemon obedeció

\- Pikachu ya sabes que hacer – dijo Ash y su pokemon soltó un potente rayo

\- piplup rayo burbuja – dijo Dawn

\- Eevee bola sombra – dijo May

\- ónix Lanza rocas ahora – dijo Brock ordenando un ataque

Los ataques lograron acertar en el monstruo, pero lejos de causarle daño solo lo enfurecieron más, la bestia expulso aura maligna que dejo inconscientes a todos meno a Ash

\- ¿Chicos están bien? – pregunto preocupado, pero nadie en todo el barco estaba consiente

La bestia ya tenía el camino libre y ataco directamente al chico, este gracias a sus reflejos y agilidad logro esquivar los golpes y mordidas que el monstruo soltaba, pero no podía evitar que el barco sufriera daños, si no hacía algo, el barco se hundiría

\- ahí que distraerlo – dijo una voz detrás del chico

Un anciano de lentes oscuros, camisa hawaiana shorts blancos, bastón de madera muy extraña barba grande y blanca, calvo y unas sandalias cafés en los pies

\- ¿Cómo dice? – dijo Ash confundido y sorprendido de que un anciano estuviera como si nada

\- ese monstruo tiene un punto débil, debes distraerlo y yo lo atacare – dijo el anciano con voz seria

\- ¿pero ¿cómo hará eso? -pregunto Ash dudoso

\- tu confía en mi – dijo el anciano

\- bueno, pero no puedo distraerlo y evitar que siga dañando el barco, a este paso lo hundirá – dijo Ash viendo a la bestia

\- pues distráelo desde el aire - dijo el anciano

\- ¿y cómo hago eso? – pregunto muy confundido el chico

El anciano tomo el bastón con sus dos manos y dio tres golpes al suelo, Ash no entendió por qué, fue entonces cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención, de la nada una pequeña nube, literalmente una nube, de color amarillo bajo del cielo a toda velocidad quedando frete al chico

\- sube – dijo el anciano

\- es-espere como… dijo Ash

El monstruo volvió a golpear el barco, y Ash ya no dudo dos veces en subir a la nube, al sentarse en ella esta salió disparada hacia arriba asustando al chico

\- HAAAA – gritaba Ash dando vueltas y piruetas por el cielo

\- ¡tranquilo chico, debes pensar a dónde quieres ir y controlarla, como si fuera tu mano! – dijo el anciano

\- está bien – dijo Ash acomodándose y tomando control de la nube

Ash se concentró y pensó en detenerse, la nube respondió al pensamiento del chico deteniéndose al instante

\- bien creo que ya lo tengo – dijo el chico

Ash hiso unas cuantas vueltas de prueba, y resulto tener un control total de la nube

\- bien ya está ahora lo que sigue, ¡OYE TU! – grito Ash llamando la atención el monstruo

La bestia vio como Ash daba vueltas alrededor suyo, y esto lo hiso enfurecer, Ash ya tenía totalmente su atención

\- bien creo que me toca a mí -dijo el anciano

Este empezó a concentrar energía desde su interior, de un momento a otro el cuerpo del anciano paso de ser flaco y enclenque a una montaña de músculos y venas marcadas, el anciano junto sus dos manos y las poso junto su cintura haciendo una pose un tanto extraña

\- wow ese viejito no es normal – dijo Ash sorprendido

\- Kame hame…- decía el anciano en la misma pose

Ash estaba muy confundido por las acciones del viejo, pero dejo de ponerle atención para seguir con su labor, el cual era seguir distrayendo al monstruo

\- Kame hame… - repitió el anciano acumulando y formando una esfera de energía de color azul en sus manos

Ash siguió confundiendo a la criatura con movimientos diferentes, hasta que la bestia se arto y lanzo rayos de color purpura en todas direcciones tratando de darle a Ash, la bestia logro verlo y justo cuando estaba por atacarlo

\- HAAAAA- grito el anciano lanzando una ráfaga de energía muy poderosa

Ash estaba estupefacto al ver un ataque de esa magnitud, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por el brillo que emanaba ese ataque, la ráfaga logro darle al monstro justo detrás de su cabeza dañándolo y aturdiéndolo

\- bien ahora tu chico, dale un golpe en la cabeza, así acabaremos con esto -dijo el anciano

\- p-pero yo no… - decía el chico con cierto temor

\- vamos, solo concentra toda tu fuerza en ese golpe – decía el anciano agotado por toda la energía que libero

\- está bien, ¡aquí voy! – grito Ash saltando de la nube en dirección al monstruo

Ash estando en el aire, empezó a preparar su puño para impactarlo en la cabeza del monstro, justo como dijo el anciano, Ash concentro toda su fuerza en ese puño, al momento de estar cerca Ash sintió una energía electrizante desde su pecho la cual fue hasta su puño, Ash soltó un grito de potencia y tiro el golpe dándole justo en la frente a la bestia

El impacto provoco una onda sonora que se propago por todo el lugar, pero nadie la escucho debido a que estaban inconscientes, la bestia soltó un rugido de dolor y se desplomo cayendo en el mar, sin vida

Ash siguió cayendo luego de haber dado ese golpe, iba caer directo al mar, pero fue atrapado por la nube

\- wow, ¿yo hice eso? - pregunto el chico observando su mano

La nube bajo lentamente hasta que Ash pudo bajar de ella y pisar el barco

\- bien echo chico – dijo el anciano

\- ¡¿oiga como hizo eso?!- pregunto Ash emocionado

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el anciano

-¡eso! Lo de las manos y sacando un rayo azul – dijo Ash tratando de imitar al anciano

\- mmm, esa es una técnica muy antigua, se llama…Kame hame ha – dijo el anciano

\- Kame hame ha – dijo el chico susurrando con los ojos iluminados

\- asi es – dijo el anciano

\- un momento eso quiere decir que usted es muy poderoso, ¡POR FAVOR ENTRENEME SE LO RUEGO! - dijo Ash juntando sus manos y arrodillándose

\- tranquilo muchacho, eso es a lo que viene – dijo el anciano

Ash se sorprendió al oír eso, él se esperaba una respuesta negativa, pero no fue así

\- pero todo a su tiempo – dijo el anciano subiendo a la nube

\- espere – dijo Ash tratando de detener al anciano sin éxito

\- tranquilo chico, ya te encontrare, solo espera, prepárate para un muy duro entrenamiento- dijo desde lo lejos el anciano

\- ¡SI! - dijo Ash agitando su mano en señal de despedida

El aura oscura que cubría el barco fue desapareciendo y la gente comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento

\- hay mi cabeza…he Ash ¿estás bien? – dijo Brock parándose y corriendo hacia su amigo

\- he Brock… si estoy bien ¿y tú? - dijo el chico

-pues para serte sincero, no lo sé – dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza

\- oye ¿Dónde están Dawn y May? - pregunto el chico preocupado por sus amigas

\- he, pues no lo sé – dijo Brock buscando con la mirada a las chicas

\- ¡Ash! – se oyó la voz de Dawn a las espaldas de los chicos

Ash se volteo solo para ser tacleado por la chica, esta a su vez abrazo a Ash con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho

\- ¿estás bien Dawn? – pregunto Ash

\- si yo estoy bien ¿y tú? - pregunto la chica viendo al azabache a los ojos

\- tranquila estoy bien Dawn – dijo Ash tranquilizando a Dawn

\- si yo también estoy bien chicos, gracias por preguntar – dijo May con tono sarcástico

\- jaja, lo siento May – dijo el chico que con ayuda de Dawn se paró del piso

\- bueno no importa, lo que me tranquiliza es saber que todos estamos bien – dijo la chica castaña

\- lo mismo digo – dijo el capitán

\- señor, el barco sufrió serios daños, pero podrá llegar a Sinnoh sin problemas -dijo un empleado del barco

-bien entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo el capitán retirándose junto al marinero

\- bueno chicos yo ya tengo mucho sueño me voy a dormir hasta mañana – dijo Ash bostezando y yéndose a su dormitorio seguido por Pikachu

\- si yo también estoy algo cansada – dijo May siguiendo al chico

\- yo igual- dijo Dawn retirándose a su habitación junto con piplup

\- descansen chicos – dijo Brock también yéndose a su habitación

Paso la noche y todos dormían tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente todos los pasajeros alistaron sus cosas, ya que ese día, el barco llegaría a Sinnoh, aproximadamente entre las 3:00 y las 4:00 PM, nuestros amigos ya tenían todo preparado para desabordar el barco, este llego sin problemas, y todos bajaron del barco para que pudieran darle mantenimiento y repararlo, pero, en fin, ya se encontraban en Sinnoh

\- ha, que bien llegamos – dijo Dawn estirándose

\- pensé que sería más tardado – dijo May

\- bien ahora hay que ir hacia pueblo de hojas gemelas- dijo Brock

\- si vamos – dijo Ash

El grupo emprendió camino hacia el hogar de Dawn, no quedaba lejos, llegarían antes del anochecer, durante todo el camino Dawn y Brock se la pasaron observando el mapa mientras que May y Ash jugaban piedra papel o tijeras para no aburrirse, luego Pikachu empezó a quitarle la gorra al entrenador comenzando un juego de atrapadas

\- ahí está mi casa – dijo Dawn comenzando a correr

\- vamos chicos – dijo May corriendo igual

\- vamos Brock – dijo Ash

\- espérenme chicos – dijo Brock tratando de alcanzar a los demás

Dawn corrió directamente hacia la puerta de una casa grande, muy bonita y decorada, la chica toco el timbre un par de veces y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de la chica

\- Dawn – dijo Johanna abrazando a su hija

\- hola mami- dijo Dawn devolviéndole el abrazo

Johanna dejo de abrazar a su hija y volteo a ser a sus acompañantes

\- hola Ash, hola May – dijo la señora saludándolos

-hola – dijeron los dos sonriendo

\- y tú debes ser Brock, es un gusto – dijo la señora

-el gusto es mío señora – dijo Brock cortésmente

\- bien chicos pasen son bienvenidos – dijo la señora Johanna dándoles paso hacia el interior de la casa

-gracias – dijeron todos, menos Dawn por supuesto

Adentro de la casa

\- qué bonita casa tienes Dawn – comento Ash viendo el interior de la casa

\- gracias Ash, ven te enseñare mi cuarto – dijo la chica llevándose al azabache de la mano hacia las escaleras

\- esos dos sí que serán algo muy interesante – dijo Brock sacando una risa de May y Johanna

\- nunca creí ver a mi hija así, ese chico sigue sorprendiéndome - dijo Johanna con una sonrisa

En el cuarto de Dawn

-¿qué te parece? – dijo Dawn una vez que el chico y ella se encontraban dentro de ella

\- ciertamente es más grande que el mío, es muy bonito Dawn – dijo el azabache

\- ahora ven te mostrare las demás habitaciones – dijo Dawn saliendo de la habitación siendo segunda por el chico

Luego de un pequeño tur por la casa, Dawn les dijo a sus amigos donde dormirían, May estaba acostumbrada a dormir con su hermano en una misma habitación, por ello prefirió dormir en el cuarto de Dawn en un colchón al lado de su cama, para la chica de cabellos azules no fue problema, y Ash y Brock les toco en habitaciones diferentes, más tarde todos estaban abajo en la mesa para cenar, todos platicaban animadamente, Dawn aprovecho para tomarse unas fotos con su celular junto con sus amigos, en especial con Ash, en una foto salían los dos en una foto tipo selfie Dawn haciendo la seña de amor y paz guiñando un ojo, muy pegada a ella aparecía Ash con el pulgar arriba sonriendo, en otra aparecía Dawn en la espalda de Ash, mientras esta la cargaba de caballito y demás posiciones, sin duda una noche muy divertida para todos, sobre todo muy alegre

 _NARRADOR_

 _Jeje ahora nuestros amigos se encuentran en un momento de felicidad, y después de este seguirán más, Ash sin duda eres muy afortunado por contar con amigos como ellos_


	12. ¡A DAR EL CIENTO DIEZ POR CIENTO!

_**Hola amigos y amigas, ¿Cómo están el día de hoy? espero que estén a todo dar, he aquí un capítulo más de la historia, tomare un pequeño espacio para agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, de verdad mil y un gracias a cada uno de ustedes, y pues me he dado cuenta que la idea del Pearlshipping les está agradando, y la verdad es que esta es mi pareja favorita, de ella seguirá el Advanceshipping, son las dos que más me gustan en realidad XD, pero bueno ahora ve por soda y palomitas que esto ya comienza … COMENCEMOS**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP: 11**

 _¡A DAR EL CIENTO DIEZ POR CIENTO!_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la bella región de Sinnoh, muchas personas ya estaban realizando sus actividades diarias, muchos entrenadores yendo de un lado a otro por esta región, y en casa Berlitz no era la excepción

Dentro de la habitación de las chicas, Dawn estaba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que, por la ventana de la habitación, los rayos del sol entraron y le dieron directo al rostro, haciendo empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente

\- hm, hay ya es de día – dijo Dawn soltando un pequeño bostezo y tallándose el ojo

La chica se quitó las sabanas de encima dejando ver su pijama color rosa con detalles amarillos, Dawn se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió haciendo que una brisa llegara hasta su cara, ella solo se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación que le daba dicha brisa de aire

\- bien ya es hora de comenzar el día – dijo Dawn volviendo al interior de su habitación

La chica recordó que sus amigos también estaban en su casa, por lo cual se sintió feliz, una prueba de ello era una chica de cabello castaño quien dormía tranquilamente en un colchón junto a la cama de Dawn

La chica recordó que Brock también estaba en la casa durmiendo en una habitación de huéspedes, esto también la alegro, Brock era realmente agradable y muy buen amigo, como un hermano mayor

Y por último recordó al chico azabache, el también estaba en la casa durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo frete la habitación de Dawn, si la chica ya se encontraba feliz, ahora estaba mucho más que feliz

Dawn se puso su ropa de siempre, se peinó y se puso su gorro blanco, piplup también había despertado ya, y los dos salieron de la habitación de la chica para poder bajar a la cocina, pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza a la chica, una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en el rostro y con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la habitación de Ash

Dawn lentamente abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, al entrar Dawn vio al chico, el cual estaba durmiendo con Pikachu arriba de su estómago, la chica se acercó lentamente hasta estar junto a la cama del chico, fue cuando Dawn tomo mucho aire inflando sus mejillas y luego…

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS ASH! – grito Dawn con todas sus fuerzas

No hace falta decir que el chico se despertó de golpe al igual que su Pikachu haciendo que ambos caigan de la cama enredándose con las sabanas

\- jajajaja – reía la chica subiendo a la cama de Ash

\- he, buenos días Dawn, me asustaste – dijo el chico desde el piso

\- si ya lo había notado, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para seguir acostado? – dijo Dawn viendo a su amigo

\- pues creo que tienes razón – dijo Ash levantándose del piso

\- pika – dijo Pikachu subiendo al hombro del chico

\- buenos días a ti también Pikachu – dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza del pokemon

\- bien Dawn déjame cambiarme y bajare – dijo Ash

\- ok, los espero abajo – dijo Dawn retirándose de la habitación del chico

Cuando la chica se fue, Ash busco ropa en su mochila para poder ponerse, luego de que Ash saliera de la habitación que su ropa de siempre, el chico bajo y se dirigió al comedor donde Johanna, Dawn y Brock ya estaban desayunando

\- buenos días a todos – dijo Ash sentándose junto a la señora Johanna en la mesa

\- buenos días Ash – respondió Johanna sonriéndole al chico

\- buenos días amigo – dijo Brock tomando una taza de café

\- ten Ash – dijo Dawn pasándole una caja del mismo cereal de que ella estaba comiendo

\- gracias – dijo Ash sirviéndose el cereal y leche en un tazón y tomando una cuchara, comenzando a desayunar

\- oye Ash ¿no viste si May ya se levantó? – dijo Johanna al notar la ausencia de la chica

\- pues no, debe seguir durmiendo, es que ella era la última en despertar de todos nosotros cuando acampábamos– respondió Ash

\- ya veo – dijo Johanna

Como si hablar de la chica la hubiera llamado, May bajaba de las escaleras mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos

\- perdón por la tardanza, buenos días a todos – dijo May tomando asiento junto a Dawn

\- buenos días – dijeron todos

\- y bien chicos, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy? – dijo Johanna

\- pues no sabemos – dijo May

\- es cierto, pero acabamos de llegar a la región, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar – dijo Brock

\- oye Ash, ¿Por qué no empezamos la rutina de ejercicios que dijiste que nos ibas a dar? – sugirió Dawn

\- si buena idea, pues entonces prepárense, ya no coman nada más, busquen ropa cómoda y los espero en el patio – dijo Ash terminando su cereal y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para ponerse su Gi

\- muy bien chicos ahí que terminar – dijo May devorando su cereal

\- si – dijo Dawn terminando su desayuno

\- espérenme – dijo Brock terminando su taza de café

\- ¿de qué me perdí? – dijo Johanna al ver como todos subían a sus habitaciones

Al poco rato, bajaron todos con ropa deportiva puesta, en caso de May ella tenía un pants de color rojo y una sudadera del mismo color, Dawn también tenía un pants, pero de color rosa con detalles blancos, una sudadera blanca y reemplazo sus botas por tenis blancos, también tenía el pelo suelto y sin su gorro, por ultimo Brock quien tenía un pants de color gris y sudadera del mismo color, y una banda de color blanco en la cabeza

Todos salieron al patio trasero de la casa y ahí fue donde vieron a Ash con su Gi puesto, este estaba esperando a todos a que bajaran

\- estamos listos Ash – dijo Dawn

\- bien chicos prepárense – dijo Ash

Todos asienten con la cabeza

\- bien, primero que nada, para empezar con este tipo de entrenamiento necesitan hacer un buen calentamiento antes de comenzar, hagan lo que yo, imiten todos mis movimientos -dijo Ash moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como su estuviera negando algo (calentamiento de cuello)

\- si – dieron todos imitando al azabache

Luego de diez minutos de calentamiento Ash comenzó con la primera sesión

\- bien chicos, lo primero será trotar, así que vamos – dijo Ash comenzando a trotar

el grupo siguió a Ash alzando las rodillas como lo hacía el, al cabo de media hora Ash cambio el ejercicio de trotar a correr, los chicos duraron cerca de una hora corriendo, hasta que Ash vio que ya estaban agotándose por lo que decide parar un momento

\- muy bien chicos lo hacen muy bien – dijo Ash

\- wow, quien diría que correr me agotaría así – dijo Brock tomando agua

\- nosotras aún podemos seguir – dijeron las chicas con entusiasmo

\- bien, entonces hay que ir de regreso – dijo Ash comenzando a correr seguido por las chicas y Brock

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa de Dawn, el grupo ya estaba agotado por tanto correr, así que Ash decidió ponerles varios ejercicios que ellos pudieran realizar, una vez explicado cada uno de los ejercicios May Dawn y Brock siguieron la rutina, mientras que Ash realizaba su propio entrenamiento

Luego de un rato

\- estoy agotada -dijo May sentándose en el suelo

\- yo también – dijo Dawn secándose el sudor con una toalla

\- me voy a desmallar – dijo Brock acostándose en el piso

\- muy bien echo chicos – dijo Ash

\- gracias Ash – dijo Dawn sonrojada

\- cómo es que no te cansas – dijo May

\- no es que no me canse, solo tengo más resistencia, ya llevo tiempo de haber iniciado este tipo de actividades – dijo Ash

\- bueno creo que no hare más por un tiempo jaja- dijo May

\- bueno en si solo era para que sintieran lo que es entrenar así – dijo Ash

\- y ya lo comprobamos – dijo Dawn riendo y haciendo reír a todos

 **(REGION SINNOH CIUDAD VEILSTONE)**

En un antiguo gimnasio de boxeo abandonado yacía Paul, quien estaba en medio de un entrenamiento intensivo inventado por el mismo, el chico estaba golpeando un costal de boxeo relleno de graba, lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que sus manos ya estaban callosas y rasposas por tanto golpe

\- ese chico, ya está aquí puedo sentirlo en mis venas – dijo Paul con un tono un poco macabro mientras golpeaba

\- ¿sigues con eso Paul? – dijo una voz detrás del chico

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres Tobías? – pregunto Paul sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Un sujeto de cabello largo, estatura alta, delgado, mirada seria entro en el gimnasio en el que Paul estaba entrenado, ellos dos llevaban tres días de haberse conocido, sin embargo, Tobías tenía algo que Paul suponía no era normal, muy extraño

\- vamos, ¿aun crees poder ganar la competencia?, no te apresures tanto – dijo el sujeto con tono arrogante

\- ve a molestar a alguien más ¿Qué no tienes peleas de animales raros que librar? – dijo Paul golpeando el costal de boxeo

\- Pokemon Paul, se llaman pokemon – dijo Tobías

\- como se llamen, vete estoy ocupado – dijo el chico de pelo morado

\- te agradara saber que tengo información del evento que se realizara en Sinnoh – dijo Tobías sonriendo malvadamente

En ese momento Paul paro, y después se giró lentamente para ver a Tobías con mirada seria

\- ¿Qué información? – dijo Paul casi exigiendo una respuesta

\- ¿ahora si me escuchas he? Tranquilo, no es mucha, solo que el evento será realizado más pronto de lo que imaginabas – dijo Tobías

\- y ¿Qué más? – dijo Paul con el mismo tono de voz

\- oye te dije que era poca, deberías agradecerme por darte esta información- dijo Tobías

\- no me has dado nada que me sirva, si vas a seguir diciendo estupideces será mejor que te largues – dijo Paul

\- ok me iré, suerte con tu entrenamiento Paul, jajaja – dijo el sujeto yéndose del gimnasio

\- es sujeto si que es extraño, bah a quien le importa – dijo Paul siguiendo con su entrenamiento

Mientras tanto afuera del gimnasio

\- bien, creo que ya lo encontré – dijo Tobías sacando un artefacto de sus ropas, una gema de color purpura

Tobías sujeto el artefacto con su mano y cerró los ojos, le gema comenzó a brillar y emanar aura oscura, de ella salió una voz gruesa y fuerte

\- señor, ya encontré a nuestro posible candidato – dijo Tobías a la gema

 _Síguelo de cerca, aun no tengo le energía para poder comenzar el trastorno_

\- si señor como ordene – dijo Tobías

 _Bien, mantén un perfil bajo, no quiero levantar sospechas_

\- entendido – dijo Tobías terminando la conversación

Tobías volteo por ultima hacia el gimnasio y sonrió de forma macabra

\- si que tienes suerte Paul – dijo para después irse del lugar

 **(REGION SINNHO PUEBLO DE HOJASGEMELAS)**

Ash se encontraba sentado en una colina mirando como el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas, desde niño, Ash siempre disfruto de ver los atardeceres, lo relajaban, y justo en ese momento llego May quien se sentó a su lado

-Hola Ash ¿Qué haces? – dijo la chica

\- nada solo relajándome – dijo el chico recostándose en el pasto

\- bien por ti, si te soy sincera, ya no aguanto por que la próxima competencia de artes marciales comience, ya espero verte pelear otra vez – dijo la chica emocionada

\- pues no tendrás que esperar mucho, estoy seguro que pronto se realizara - dijo Ash viendo al cielo

-si… oye Ash ¿qué es eso? – dijo May señalando a un extraño objeto que se dirigía hacia ellos

Ash reconoció el sonido que producía dicho objeto, por lo que se paró de inmediato para ver si estaba en lo correcto

\- pero si es el anciano – dijo Ash confundiendo a la chica

\- ¿Cuál anciano? – pregunto May confundida

\- el, ese que viene sobre la nube – dijo Ash confundiendo todavía más a la chica

La chica volvió a ver al objeto, el cual empezó a descender lentamente, revelando que efectivamente, había un anciano sobre esa nube

\- ya estoy aquí chico – dijo el anciano

\- vaya, tardo menos de lo que esperaba – dijo Ash acercándose al anciano

\- bueno eso no fue difícil, pero bueno… ho chico ¿Quién es tu linda compañera? – dijo el anciano caminando hacia May

\- he me llamo May – dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa

\- hola yo soy Roshi, porque no me das un abrazo de bienvenida – dijo el anciano tocando una pierna de la chica

May se sonrojo y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al anciano mandándolo a volar

\- no sea un pervertido – dijo May enojada

\- hay, pero que fuerza – dijo el anciano en el piso

Ash solo miraba confundido la escena y decidió ayudar al señor Roshi a pararse

\- oiga y está aquí para entrenarme verdad – dijo el chico algo emocionado

\- por supuesto chico, por eso estoy aquí – dijo Roshi

\- ¡GENIAL! – dijo Ash saltando de la emoción

\- Ash, no me digas que este viejo chamagoso te entrenara – dijo May haciendo que el anciano caiga de espaldas

\- oye, yo fui un gran peleador de las artes marciales mucho antes de que tú, tus padres y tus abuelos nacieran – dijo el anciano molesto

\- es cierto May, yo vi de lo que es capaz de hacer - dijo Ash

\- bueno, pero dile que se comporte – dijo May cruzando los brazos

-Ya tranquila May, bueno ¿cuándo comenzaremos mi entrenamiento? – dijo Ash

\- mmm, pues lo ideal sería mañana por la mañana – dijo Roshi acomodándose sus gafas

\- excelente, estaré listo – dijo Ash

\- bien, ¿de casualidad sabrán donde poder quedarme? – dijo el anciano

\- si, en esa dirección hay un hotel, podría quedarse haya – dijo May

\- bien pues entonces nos vemos aquí Ash mañana – dijo el anciano retirándose

\- si – dijo Ash

La nube de color amarillo se acercó al chico azabache quien la vio y no dudo en subir a ella

\- WOOOO – decía Ash dando vueltas y piruetas por el cielo divirtiéndose

El chico recordó algo muy importante así sin más bajo hasta donde su compañera estaba

\- una nube que puede llevar personas… increíble – dijo May

\- sube – dijo el azabache bajando de la nube dándole oportunidad a May para que esta subiera

\- p-pero yo no… - dijo May nerviosa

\- es tu sueño ¿no? Poder volar – dijo Ash

\- sí, está bien subiré – dijo la chica subiendo a la nube

La chica, con ayuda de Ash, subió a la nube, al sentarse sobre ella, May sintió una suavidad increíblemente cómoda, se quedó disfrutando de esa sensación hasta que quiso empezar con lo divertido

\- y ¿cómo hago que avance? – dijo May

-justo como en tu sueño, piensa en volar – dijo Ash con simpleza

May hiso caso, cerró los ojos y se concentró, al abrirlos de nuevo pudo ver como la nube ya estaba barios metros arriba del suelo, al principio la chica se alarmo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ya tenía el control, por lo cual tomo confianza y comenzó a dar vueltas y andar de un lado a otro, May subió hasta que pudo ver de cerca las nubes blancas del cielo, extendió una mano y logro sentir como la nube se desasía al momento de pasar su mano, era la mejor experiencia de su vida

Ash solo miraba como la chica reía y sonreía, desde donde estaba se podía ver como la felicidad de May crecía a cada momento que pasaba sobre aquella nube, paso un rato y May empezó a bajar del cielo y luego bajo de la nube

\- ¡viste eso Ash, fue genial, es algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida – dijo la chica emocionada

\- se fue genial, pero debemos volver, ya está anocheciendo- dijo Ash viendo el cielo el cual ya se estaba poniendo oscuro

\- si volvamos, a Dawn le fascinara esto – dijo la chica

Los dos caminaron, siendo seguidos por la nube voladora hasta la casa de Dawn, y hablando de la chica de cabello azul

Dawn se encontraba en su habitación con un vestido color rosa que ella misma hizo, en su cama había agujas e hilo de diferentes tipos, así como también telas y de más material para costura

\- está listo – dijo Dawn terminando su creación

\- bien hija, te quedo precioso – dijo Johana quien estaba sentada en la cama de Dawn

\- gracias, este será el que usare para los concursos – dijo Dawn

\- le tomaste mucho empeño, de seguro a los jueces les encantara – dijo Johanna

\- eso espero, bien ahora solo me queda atrapar más pokemon para mis presentaciones – dijo Dawn observando sus pokeball vacías

\- pues aun tienes tiempo, podrías decirles a los chicos que te acompañen al bosque que está aquí cerca, ahí debe a ver varios pokemon – dijo Johanna

\- si esa es una buena idea – dijo la chica de cabello azul

Las dos escucharon un sonido proveniente de la ventana, Dawn fue quien se dirigió a la ventana y se asomó para ver qué fue lo que causo ese ruido, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Ash quien… ¿flotaba en el aire?

\- hola Dawn – dijo Ash saludando como si nada a la chica

\- A-Ash ¿pero c-como haces eso? – dijo la chica con los ojos bien abiertos

\- pues sentándome sobre esta nube – dijo Ash señalando la nube en la que estaba sentado

\- ¿de dónde…? - dijo Dawn

-sube – dijo Ash sonriéndole a la chica y tendiéndole la mano

La chica dudo de si esto era un sueño, o era la pura verdad, pero al ver la sonrisa del chico, esta tomo la mano de Ash y logro pasar de su ventana hasta la nube, la chica se sentó atrás de Ash y observo la nube por unos momentos, ¡estaba sentada en una nube, en qué mundo loco y raro eso era posible!

\- ¿Lista Dawn? – dijo el chico

\- ¿para qué? – dijo la chica

\- pues para… volar – dijo Ash haciendo que la nube empezara a elevarse

La chica al sentir esto, se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Ash, cerró los ojos por unos momentos por el miedo, pero luego lo que vio fue lo que la dejo maravillada, el pueblo de hojas gemelas podía verse por completo, desde la laguna más lejana, hasta el rio mas cercano, miles de luces de diferentes casas y los montes que rodeaban a este pueblo, por primera vez Dawn pudo ver a su pueblo natal en su máximo esplendor

\- ¿Qué te parece Dawn? – dijo el chico volteando hacia Dawn

\- es hermoso Ash – dijo Dawn viendo al chico

\- verdad que si – dijo el chico

\- pero, como hiciste para conseguir algo así – dijo Dawn

-pues… - dijo Ash quien comenzó a relatarle todo lo que paso en el barco

\- ya veo, entonces ese señor que dices va a entrenarte – dijo Dawn

\- sí, estoy ansioso por comenzar – dijo Ash con los ojos brillosos

\- aun así, se me hace muy difícil creer que alguien tiene ese tipo de habilidades, y siendo tan viejo menos – dijo Dawn dudosa

\- no Dawn te equivocas, yo fui testigo de lo que hizo, y si el me entrena de seguro me hará muy fuerte – dijo Ash

\- bien creeré en ti – dijo Dawn quien recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Ash

\- ¿mmm, tienes sueño Dawn? – dijo Ash al notar la acción de su amiga

-no, solo que tu espalda es muy cómoda- dijo Dawn quien cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento

\- pues estate ahí si quieres, no me molesta – dijo Ash sonriendo

\- Gracias Ash – dijo la chica

Al cabo de un rato, la chica termino por quedarse dormida en la espalda de Ash, él lo noto y sonrió al ver el rostro de Dawn, se veía tan pacífica y tranquila, por lo que Ash descendió lentamente hasta llegar al piso, el chico cargo a Dawn en brazos y la metió a su casa, al entrar Ash vio a Brock May y Johanna sentados en la mesa cenando

\- Ash, porque estas cargando a Dawn – pregunto el joven moreno

\- shhh, está dormida – dijo el chico para que bajaran la voz

\- o ya veo – dijo Brock susurrando

\- Ash llévala a su cuarto por favor – dijo Johanna

\- sí, buenas noches a todos – dijo Ash mientras se dirige a las escaleras

\- buenas noches Ash – dijeron todos

El chico subió y se dirigió a la habitación de Dawn, antes de entrar se topó con Pikachu y piplup quienes estaban jugando junto con Torchic a las escondidas, Ash saludo a su amigo y a los otros dos pokemon, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y entro

\- Pikachu podrías levantar las sabanas para que pueda acostar a Dawn – pregunto el chico a lo que el pokemon respondió quitando las sabanas para que Ash acostara a la chica

Ash bajo a Dawn y la acostó, luego la tapo con sus sabanas y después se retiró hasta la puerta

\- buenas noches Dawn – susurro el chico saliendo y serrando la puerta

Lo que el chico no noto es que Dawn abrió por un momento los ojos, sonrió y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos

\- buenas noches Ash – dijo Dawn en voz baja durmiéndose otra vez

Al día siguiente

El día dio indicó antes del alba para Ash, él ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado por Roshi, el chico tenia puesto su Gi y se encontraba calentando músculos, Roshi llego poco tiempo después que el chico y ahora los dos ya estaban en campo abierto donde Ash iniciaría un nuevo entrenamiento… un muy duro nuevo entrenamiento

\- bien chico primero que nada debo probar tus habilidades en combate, para ello tendrás que atacarme con todo lo que tengas – dijo el anciano con tono calmado

\- bien lo hare, no me voy a contener – dijo Ash poniéndose en posición de combate

\- bien puedes empezar - dijo Roshi bastante calmado, cosa que Ash tomo como un gesto provocativo

\- ¡Aquí voy haaa! – grito Ash corriendo hacia el anciano

Al estar cerca Ash tira un golpe directo al rostro de Roshi, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ash estaba en el suelo y Roshi a cinco metros de él, Ash vio al anciano con asombro por la facilidad y rapidez con la que esquivo su golpe

\- ¿co-como le hizo para moverse tan rápido? – dijo Ash sorprendido levantándose del piso

\- no es que me haya movido rápido, tu aun eres muy lento, con esto queda claro cuál será el primer paso de tu entrenamiento, la velocidad de ataque – dijo Roshi viendo al chico

\- bien y como hare eso – dijo Ash

\- pues te pondrás esto – dijo Roshi mientras que la nube voladora traía un extraño artefacto arriba de ella

\- ¿mmm? – dijo Ash mientras que veía como esta se acercaba

La nube dejo caer un objeto desde lo alto, este objeto cayo rápidamente por el peso de este y termino estrellándose en el piso agrietándolo y hundiéndose un poco en el

\- wow, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ash acercándose y golpeteando con su puño al artefacto, el cual producía un sonido muy parecido al del metal

\- ¿Qué no lo ves?, este es un caparazón de tortuga artificial echo para el entrenamiento que realizaras – dijo Roshi acercándose también

\- si usted lo dice…hay es-tá muy pe-sado – dijo Ash tratando de levantar el objeto

\- ese es el punto – dijo Roshi

Ash hizo un último esfuerzo y logro sacar el caparazón del agujero que dejo en el piso, Ash noto que este caparazón tenía un par de cuerdas en los costados

\- póntelo como si fuera una mochila – dijo Roshi con simpleza

Ash hizo caso y se colocó el caparazón en la espalda ocupando todas sus fuerzas, al hacerlo el chico hacia mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, esto era lo más pesado que haya cargado en su vida, y Ash había cargado cosas realmente pesadas

\- ahg, n-no -puedo mo-ver-me – dijo Ash con dificultad

\- ya te acostumbraras – dijo Roshi

\- ¿y a-hora q-que? – dijo Ash mientras mantenía un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo

\- ¿vez ese árbol de por haya? – dijo Roshi señalando un pino que estaba a unos cien metros de donde estaban

\- s-si – dijo Ash viendo el árbol

\- tendrás que dar la vuelta al campo pasando por detrás de ese árbol, con cincuenta vueltas será suficiente para tu inicio- dijo Roshi

\- e-esta b-bien – dijo Ash comenzando a caminar

\- hazlo lo más rápido que puedas – dijo Roshi

Seis horas después

Ya son las 12:00 del mediodía, Ash estaba por completar la vuelta número 47, el sol estaba en el punto más alto, y un calor intenso azoto en la región de Sinnoh, Ash tenía el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes, sus pies tambaleaban con cada paso que daba, el sudor caía goteando desde su rostro hasta el piso, el calor era tanto que Ash se quitó la parte superior de su Gi dejando su torso desnudo

-cuarenta y siete – dijo Ash al pasar detrás del árbol

\- ( _ese chico… es más fuerte de lo que creí_ ) – pensó Roshi mientras observaba al chico

Tal vez cincuenta vueltas suenen poco, pero para Ash era una tortura, tenía cargando en su espalda un peso de nada más ni nada menos que quinientos kilogramos de hierro en forma de caparazón, por supuesto que Roshi no le dijo al chico cuanto estaba cargando, ya que eso lo podría asustar y desconcentrar, así que le digo que eran solo 55 kilogramos los que estaba cargando

El chico finalmente llego a la vuelta número cincuenta luego de un rato de un rato, al pasar detrás del árbol el chico se dejó caer de espaldas con todo y caparazón, en su rostro solo se veía agotamiento extremo y dolor, sus piernas no le respondían y su respiración se volvió agitada

\- bien echo chico, lograste hacer el primer ejercicio de tu entrenamiento, tomate cinco minutos de descanso y continuaremos – dijo Roshi

El chico se quitó el caparazón de metal y se levantó para poder ir a tomar un poco de agua, no muy lejos de ahí May, Brock y Dawn observaban al chico durante su entrenamiento, Brock se enterare por May y Dawn de que Ash comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento, pero esta vez con un maestro diferente, aunque Dawn y Brock dudaban que un anciano pudiera enseñarle algo a Ash, pero ahora que lo veían, tal vez ese anciano decrepito si sabía lo que hacia

\- Ash se ve muy agotado – dijo Dawn con cierta preocupación

\- tranquila Dawn, después de todo fue Ash quien pidió que lo entrenaran, él ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría – dijo Brock

\- bueno en eso tienes razón – dijo Dawn

\- Dawn será mejor ir por tu primer pokemon salvaje, recuerda que tú también debes empezar a practicar para los concursos – dijo May

\- si vamos – dijo Dawn

\- tal vez para cuando volvamos Ash ya haya terminado de entrenar – dijo Brock

Así Dawn May y Brock salieron hacia el bosque del que la madre Dawn les había hablado, aunque los tres se sintieron un poco decepcionados por el hecho de que Ash no los acompañaría

Volviendo con Ash y Roshi

\- bien ahora debemos seguir con la otra parte de tu entrenamiento, fuerza en los brazos – dijo Roshi sacando dos aros de metal con navajas en los lados

\- y ¿eso como lo hare ? -dijo Ash

\- simple, ve a llenar estos dos baldes con agua – dijo Roshi mientras le pasaba un par de baldes grandes de agua

\- está bien – dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a un poso cerca de donde estaban

Una vez que Ash regreso con los dos baldes de agua llenos, Roshi le dijo que los mantuviera arriba, Ash extendió los brazos con un balde en cada mano, Roshi se acercó y le coloco los aros de metal en sus brazos, haciendo que las navajas apuntaran a los costados del chico

\- bien, lo siguiente que harás será mantenerte así, no debes bajar los brazos ni un poco – dijo Roshi

\- si está bien – dijo Ash un poco nervioso por el hecho de las navajas

\- yo iré por unas cosas, hasta que vuelva debes permanecer así – dijo Roshi retirándose hacia el pueblo

\- entendido – dijo Ash

Pasaron un par de horas luego de que el maestro Roshi se fuera en dirección al pueblo, Ash empezó a sentir que sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que uno de sus brazos comenzó a bajar, pero al hacerlo Ash sintió la fuerte punzada de la navaja en sus costillas, haciendo que levantara su brazo de inmediato

\- esto sí que es difícil mis hombros me están matando – dijo Ash con una mueca de dolor

Pasaron otros treinta minutos y Ash sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar, ya no aguantaría mucho más, el chico estaba a punto de dejar caer los baldes paro antes de que eso ocurriera una voz le hablo desde atrás de el

\- bien echo Ash, lograste resistir – dijo Roshi mientras llegaba con bolsas de supermercado

\- s-si creo que lo hice – dijo Ash adolorido

\- permíteme ayudarte – dijo Roshi quitándole los aros de metal

\- gra-gracias - dijo Ash bajando los baldes de agua

\- bien ahora seguiremos con lo que resta del entrenamiento de hoy – dijo Roshi

\- esta bien – dijo Ash

Mientras tanto

\- ¡Bien atrape un Pachirisu! – dijo Dawn mientras hace una pose de victoria

\- bien echo Dawn, después de cinco horas tratando de atraparlo, sí que es escurridizo – dijo May cansada

\- lo mismo digo – dijo Brock

\- ahora volvamos a casa- dijo Dawn contenta por su logro

Dawn, May y Brock tomaron rumbo a la casa Berlitz, al llegar notaron que ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, se tardaron más de lo esperado, entraron a la casa y buscaron a Johanna y a Ash, Johanna estaba viendo la tv, pero no había rastro del chico azabache

\- oye mama, ¿no has visto a Ash?, quiero mostrarle algo – dijo la chica de pelo azul

\- no, aún no ha llegado – dijo Johanna

\- ¿seguirá entrenando? – pregunto Brock a las chicas

\- tal vez – dijo May

\- iré a ver – dijo Dawn saliendo de la casa

La chica camino por un rato y llego al campo donde vio a Ash por última vez, y ahí estaba el chico, haciendo el ultimo ejercicio de su entrenamiento de hoy, Ash sosteniendo todo su peso con la punta de sus dedos y la punta de sus pies, sus dos manos en un par de pilares de madera, y sus pies en otro par de pilares de madera, debajo de Ash había carbón ardiendo, si Ash bajaba se quemaba, por lo cual debía mantener su postura

Roshi quien veía esto paso de ver al chico y volteo a ver al cielo, es sol ya se estaba ocultando, esto indicaba que eran cerca de las 7:00 aproximadamente

\- bien Ash, puedes parar – dijo Roshi

\- s-si – dijo Ash poniéndose de pie

\- lo hiciste bien chico, mañana te espero a la misma hora, será más difícil así que descansa bien – dijo Roshi retirándose

\- está bien, aquí estaré – dijo Ash sonriendo

Una vez el anciano de fue Ash comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de Dawn, pero estaba tan cansado que no pudo permanecer en pie y termino cayendo al suelo, esto alarmo a la chica de cabello azul y corrió hasta donde estaba el chico

\- jejeje estoy muy cansado- dijo Ash con los ojos medio cerrados

\- ¿¡Ash estas bien!? – dijo Dawn preocupada

\- Da-Dawn – dijo Ash al ver a la chica

\- ven déjame ayudarte – dijo la chica ayudando a Ash a pararse

\- gracias – dijo Ash al estar de pie

\- volvamos los chicos nos esperan – dijo Dawn pasando un brazo del chico arriba de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar

\- si estoy muy agotado – dijo Ash

Al volver Ash se sentó en el sillón recuperándose del cansancio, todo esto mientras que les contaba a todos como entreno el día de hoy

\- wow amigo debes tener mucha resistencia – dijo Brock

\- sí, pero bueno creo que ya estoy mejor – dijo el chico parándose del sillón

\- oye Ash quiero que conozcas a alguien -dijo Dawn sacando una pokeball

\- muéstrame – dijo Ash

\- sal Pachirisu – dijo Dawn liberando al pokemon ardilla

Este pokemon al momento de ver a Ash se acercó a este con una gran curiosidad, empezó a trepar por el cuerpo de Ash hasta que se posó en su hombro, después subió hasta su cabeza se acomodó enrollándose en su cola y se durmió

\- oye no te duermas - dijo Ash tratando de despertar al pokemon

\- jaja, Ash te ves gracioso con Pachirisu en tu cabeza – dijo May

\- al parecer tú y ella se llevarán muy bien – dijo Dawn acercándose al chico con Pikachu en sus brazos

Esto hiso que todos comenzaran a reír de forma animada, y así un día concluye en la región, con muchas risas y sonrisas

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Ash acaba de comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento, y se pondrá cada vez más difícil, y el evento de artes marciales de Sinnoh se acerca cada vez más, Ash será mejor que te prepares, no solo tú te estas preparando para la competencia_


	13. LA BELLA PERLA Y EL BRILLANTE PLATINO

_**Hey amigos y amigas, ¿Qué tal todo? Pues yo espero que estén al máximo el día de hoy, y pues hoy traigo algo que muchos seguramente avían estado esperando en la historia, eso es… bueno ya lo descubrirán por si mismos así que vayan por palomitas y soda porque esto ya comienza…COMENCEMOS**_

 _EL ESÍRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:12**

 _LA BELLA PERLA Y EL BRILLANTE PLATINO_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Ahora con nuestros amigos en Sinnoh, los nuevos retos se avecinan para nuestros aventureros, Ash ya ha iniciado un nuevo entrenamiento con el maestro y ex peleador de artes marciales, Muten Roshi, veamos que nos espera el día de hoy_

\- muy bien Pachirisu, salió muy bien, repitámoslo – dijo Dawn quien se encontraba haciendo su propio entrenamiento para los concursos

\- eso estuvo genial Dawn – dijo May quien observaba en entrenamiento

\- gracias, bien ahora hagámoslo una vez más, Pachirisu, Piplup a sus posiciones – dijo Dawn

Los dos pokemon obedecieron a su entrenadora, Dawn había creado una rutina donde ella también participaba, se trataba de una elaborada serie de pasos y vueltas de baile junto con ataques combinados de Piplup y Pachirisu, ya hace unas dos semanas que había empezado y ahora la rutina ya estaba casi perfeccionada, dentro de una semana un concurso pokemon se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo vecino, y ella participaría, con una única meta… ganar

\- empecemos – dijo Dawn poniéndose en su posición de inicio 

Mientras tanto con Ash y Roshi

\- bien Ash, al parecer ya te acostumbraste al peso de caparazón – dijo Roshi observando a su discípulo

Ash quien se encontraba corriendo con el caparazón en la espalda, avía logrado completar setenta y seis vueltas seguidas, el peso del caparazón ya no era un problema, el chico se acostumbró a él en un plazo de dos meses, cosa que impresiono mucho a Roshi

\- si yo también lo creo – dijo Ash mientras sigue corriendo

\- bien con eso es suficiente, ahora pondré a prueba tu nueva condición – dijo Roshi

\- y ¿Cómo? – dijo el chico deteniéndose

\- ya lo veras, espérame aquí un momento – dijo Roshi caminando en dirección a la casa Berlitz

Luego de unos momentos, el maestro Roshi regreso, pero con lo que parecía ser una pokeball en su mano, esto confundió un poco al chico

\- bien sígueme – dijo Roshi caminando al lado del chico

\- si – dijo el chico siguiendo a su maestro

Roshi y Ash caminaron hasta llegar a una laguna, Roshi se acercó a la orilla y después volteo a ver a su alumno

\- bien ahora lo que harás será nadar desde esta orilla hasta la otra, y lo harás 20 veces – dijo Roshi

\- ¿veinte veces? No le parece mucho, esa laguna es muy grande – dijo Ash observando a la laguna

\- tienes que hacerlo, es parte de tu entrenamiento, quítate el caparazón y entra al agua – dijo Roshi

\- si – contesto Ash quitándose el pesado caparazón

\- tranquilo chico lo harás bien – dijo Roshi mientras se acomodaba los lentes

\- está bien lo intentare – dijo el chico quitándose la parte de arriba de su Gi

\- empieza – dijo Roshi

El chico salto al agua y comenzó a nadar en dirección a la otra orilla, pero algo que el chico noto es que su cuerpo se sentía bastante ligero, el peso del caparazón había incrementado su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad

\- ahora me toca a mí – dijo Roshi lanzando la pokeball que trajo al agua

De ella salió un pokemon similar a un tiburón, un Sharpedo

\- oye Ash será mejor que te des prisa, puede que haya tiburones en el agua – dijo Roshi

\- ¿Qué dijo maestro? – pregunto Ash sin lograr haber entendido a su maestro

Del fondo salió es Sharpedo quien trato de morder a Ash, el chico se asustó y nado rápidamente a la orilla del otro lado, pero al llegar el Sharpedo lo alcanzo obligándolo a nadar a la orilla del otro lado, y así el proceso se repitió una y otra vez, con Ash nadando lo más rápido que podía y el Sharpedo tras de el

Treinta minutos después

Ash se encontraba acostado en el suelo respirando agitadamente, mientras que Roshi devolvía a Sharpedo a su pokeball

\- ¿ves como si pudiste? jeje – dijo Roshi con un tono un poco burlón

\- creo que no tomare un baño en dos días – contesto Ash cansado

\- bien entonces hay que seguir con el entrenamiento – dijo Roshi caminando de nuevo hacia el campo

\- ya voy – dijo Ash poniéndose de nuevo su Gi

Al poco tiempo llegaron de nuevo al campo donde entrenaban, Ash cargaba el caparazón sin mucha dificultad, esto fue notado por Roshi y entonces decidió comprobar algo

\- Ash salta con todas tus fuerzas – dijo Roshi con tono casi serio

\- he… ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico confundido

\- tu solo hazlo – respondió Roshi

Ash ya no dudo otra vez y obedeció, pero al saltar, el chico logro elevarse hasta unos quince metros arriba del suelo

\- wow, pero ¿cómo logre hacerlo? – se preguntó el chico cayendo de nuevo al suelo

\- parece que tus piernas ya cuentan con la fuerza necesaria para poder saltar grandes distancias - dijo Roshi

\- que bien, genial – dijo Ash pegando otro salto igual de alto

\- tengo una pregunta que hacerte – dijo Roshi

\- claro – dijo Ash poniendo atención a su maestro

\- ¿es cierto que abra una competencia de artes marciales? – pregunto el anciano

\- si así es – dijo Ash

\- ¿y esa es la razón por la que querías que te entrenara? – volvió a preguntar el anciano

\- no, bueno en parte sí, pero la verdad yo entreno para volverme más fuerte – dijo Ash sonriendo

\- ¿y con qué objetivo buscas ser más fuerte, acaso hay alguien a quien quieras superar? – pregunto una vez amas el anciano

\- no, lo que en realidad busco es superarme a mi miso, ser más fuerte cada vez, no tengo un objetivo fijo, pero esa es mi meta, las artes marciales me gustan mucho – respondió el chico con espíritu

\- pues siendo ese el caso entonces creo que estás listo para aprender mi técnica especial – dijo Roshi

\- ¿a qué se refiere? – dijo Ash

\- aprenderás el… Kame hame ha – dijo Roshi con tono serio

\- ¿¡QUE DICE EL KAME HAME HA!? – dijo Ash totalmente sorprendido

\- sí, es necesario que lo aprendas – dijo Roshi

\- ¿y por qué? -pregunto Ash sin dejar su asombro

\- eso es algo que no me toca aclarar a mí, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que lo necesitaras – dijo Roshi con tono serio

\- está bien maestro – dijo Ash no muy convencido

\- bien antes que nada debes prometer que serás totalmente responsable con esta tecina, y que no la usaras a menos que lo necesites – dijo el anciano

\- si lo prometo – dijo Ash con seriedad

\- bien entonces debemos empezar, esta es una técnica que requiere de control de energía, por lo cual lo primero que debemos hacer es que aprendas a controlar tu energía – dijo Roshi

\- bien entonces lo hare – dijo Ash con entusiasmó

\- el primer paso para lograrlo es la concentración extrema, debes concentrarte solo en tu objetivo, debes pensar que tienes el control total de tu energía – dijo el anciano

\- entiendo – dijo Ash serrando los ojos y concentrándose

El chico dejo de lado todo pensamiento dentro de su mente, y concentro en buscar esa energía de la que hablaba su maestro, no fue hasta que logro sentir un calor emanante de su pecho, Ash se concentró más y esa energía comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, a tal grado que se manifestó como corrientes de aire expulsadas por todo el cuerpo de Ash

\- bien echo ahora concentra toda esa energía en tus manos – dijo Roshi

Ash comenzó a dirigir toda esa energía a sus mansos, luego de esto Ash comenzó a hacer la misma postura que Roshi hizo la vez que realizo el ataque en el barco, junto sus manos flexiono sus piernas y se preparó para realizar el ataque

\- ¡ahora Ash! – dijo Roshi

\- Kame hame … ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grito Ash con potencia mientras que liberaba toda esa energía acumulada en forma de una poderosa ráfaga de luz color azul de golpe

La poderosa ráfaga salió a una velocidad sorprendente, iluminando todo a su paso con una luz cegadora, la ráfaga recorrió el cielo del pueblo dejando asombrados tanto a personas como a pokemon, todos dirigieron la vista de donde pudo haber venido esa ráfaga de luz

Mientras tanto en la casa Berlitz

\- yo creo que tu rutina ya está muy bien Dawn, no le encuentro fallas – dijo May quien estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala junto a la chica de cabellos azules

\- May tiene razón, yo también creo que está muy bien – dijo Brock quien estaba sentado en una silla tomando una soda

\- me alegro que piensen así, la verdad yo también pienso que ya es perfecta, solo debo seguir practicándola – dijo Dawn feliz por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo

\- ahora solo falta la opinión de Ash -dijo Johanna

\- es verdad, desde que inició su entrenamiento solo hemos podido verlo durante la noche cuando llega – dijo Brock

\- tienen razón, debe ser muy duro ese entrenamiento – dijo May

\- sí, solo espero que le esté yendo bien – dijo Dawn con tono triste

\- tranquila Dawn, podrías usar esto como excusa para poder pasar tiempo con el cuándo su entrenamiento termine -dijo May sonriendo

Esto hizo sonrojar a la chica de cabello azul

\- es cierto Dawn creo que mi yerno tendrá mucho tiempo para ti cuando termine – dijo Johanna sonriendo

Antes que las bromas siguieran una luz segó monetariamente a todos dentro de la casa, se cubrieron con sus manos y brazos tratando de disminuir el efecto, pero la luz era muy potente que no podían evitar ser segados, hasta la luz se desvaneció

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo May exaltada

\- no lo sé, pero fue cerca – dijo Johanna

-creo que vino de esa dirección – dijo Brock señalando hacia donde estaba el campo

\- ¡ASH! – grito Dawn saliendo de su casa corrido

\- vamos – dijo Brock saliendo de la casa seguido de May y Johanna

Al llegar vieron que el campo donde Ash estuvo entrenando estaba intacto, sin rastros de destrucción o algo por el estilo, Dawn May Brock y Johanna buscaron con la mirada al chico azabache hasta que lo vieron mientras que este estaba en una postura un poco extraña y respirando como si estuviera cansado

\- ahí está, pero no parece estar herido – dijo Brock

\- deberíamos ir a ver si todo está en orden – dijo May

\- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Dawn

Mientras tanto con Roshi y Ash

El chico se mantenía con la misma postura mientras recuperaba el aliento, el concentrar energía en un solo punto para luego soltarla fue lo que lo dejo agotado, Roshi quien había presenciado todo se mantenía en silencio

\- c-creo que lo logre – dijo Ash sonriendo débilmente

\- lo hiciste bien, demasiado diría yo, lo bueno fue que lo desviaste hacia el cielo – dijo Roshi viendo un árbol destrozado quien fue la única víctima del ataque

\- si lo siento jeje – rio nerviosamente el chico rascándose la cabeza

\- parece que tendremos que perfeccionar unas cuantas cosas, deberás seguir practicando esa técnica hasta que la domines al cien por ciento – dijo Roshi

\- bien entonces seguiré practicando – dijo el chico azabache

\- pues con esto yo ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, tu entrenamiento ha concluido – dijo Roshi con tono calmado

\- ¿Qué, tan pronto? Pero solo han paso dos meses, es muy pronto para acabar ahora – dijo Ash con tono un poco inquieto

\- eso es porque tú de por sí ya sabias pelear, eso fue lo que nos ahorró tiempo, yo solo te enseñe lo necesario para que continúes con lo que te espera en el futuro – dijo Roshi

\- usted habla mucho sobre mi futuro, ¿acaso hay algo de lo que deba enterarme? – dice el chico

\- todo lo que te diré es que debes disfrutar de estos momentos de tu juventud al máximo, no temas a la decisiones malas o buenas, solo dedícate a disfrutar estos momentos de paz – dijo el anciano

El chico solo puso atención a las palabras de su maestro, pero con la misma duda en su cabeza, aunque en ese momento le resto algo de importancia, ahora el chico volteo hacia atrás debido a que sus amigos se acercaban a donde se encontraban él y Roshi

\- hola amigo ¿todo bien? – dijo Brock al llegar

\- sí, ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto el chico

\- nada en especial, solo venimos a ver si todo está en orden – dijo Brock

\- ho entiendo – dijo Ash

\- por cierto, Ash ¿Dónde está el anciano? – pregunto May al notar la ausencia de este

\- pues él esta…aquí – dijo Ash volteando, pero pudo ver a su maestro

\- yo no veo a nadie – dijo Johanna volteando a todos lados

\- ni yo – dijo Dawn también buscando

\- pero si él estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo Ash buscando con la vista a su maestro

\- talvez se fue – dijo Brock

\- pues eso es lo más seguro – dijo Johanna

Ash logro ver un pedazo de papel en el suelo, lo levanto y en él estaba escrito un mensaje el cual decía _Te veré el día de la competencia_ Ash dejo el papel y luego volteo a ver a sus amigos

\- sí creo que se fue, pero lo veremos el día de la competencia – dijo Ash

\- mmm entonces ¿tu entrenamiento ya termino? – pregunto Brock

\- si, por el momento si, pero eso no quiere decir que yo deje de entrenar, tengo que prepararme para la competencia – dijo Ash optimista

\- eso me recuerda, Dawn deberías seguir practicando, todavía es temprano tienes tiempo suficiente – dijo Johanna viendo a su hija

\- tienes razón, bien entones iré ahora mismo – dijo Dawn caminando de nuevo hacia su casa seguido por todos

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

\- bien, el chico progresa muy rápido, creo que después de todo no se equivocó supremo Kaiosama – dijo Arceus viendo al planeta tierra

\- oye ¿pues por quien me tomas? Era obvio que no estaba equivocado, el chico es el correcto – dijo el antiguo ser

\- lo siento, es solo que me sorprende que un humano este destinado a pelear contra alguien como Darkrai – dijo Arceus

\- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, ese chico no es un humano completamente, se distinguen varios aspectos en el – dijo el anciano

\- ¿aún no me dirás de que raza desciende el chico? – pregunto Arceus

\- ya debiste haberlo notado – dijo el anciano con simpleza

\- eso no es una posibilidad, ¿dices que ese chico pueda ser mitad…? – dice Arceus un tanto sorprendido

\- no sería una locura pensar eso, después de todo tú has visto de lo que es capaz de hacer – dijo el anciano kaiosama

\- en eso tiene razón, tal vez sea aún más de lo que había pensado, quien sabe halo mejor sea un nuevo paso hacia la libertad – dijo Arceus

\- eso no lo dudes – dijo Kaiosama

Los dos seres solo volvieron a ver hacia el plante tierra, el cual estaba en momentos de paz… por ahora

 **(TIERRA REGION SINNOH)**

\- bien ahora Pachirisu – dijo Dawn terminando su rutina con un último movimiento de su pokemon

El final consistía en una combinación entre remolino de Piplup y un ataque chispa de Pachirisu, el cual daba como resultado una combinación de efectos en cadena entre agua y rayos en explosiones controladas, todo mientras Dawn efectuaba sus movimientos frente el espectáculo de ambos ataques

\- bien echo Dawn eso fue fantástico – dijo Ash aplaudiendo quien era el único publico viendo mientras estaba sentado en una piedra con Pikachu en su hombro

\- gracias – dijo Dawn haciendo una reverencia como si en verdad estuviera en un concurso

\- parece que ya estas lista – dijo Ash sonriendo

\- ¿tú crees? – dijo Dawn viendo al chico

\- claro, seguro de que ganaras – dijo Ash con sonrisa y mirada confiada

\- pues eso es lo que espero, aunque habrá muchos concursantes, de seguro Kenny también participara – dijo la chica con cierta molestia al mencionar al chico

\- ¿mmm, quien es Kenny? – pregunto el chico confundido

\- es un coordinador pokemon que tuve el desagrado de conocer – dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto

\- ¿por qué te desagrada tanto? – pregunto el chico sin entender

\- tengo mis razones, pero ya no hablemos de el – dijo Dawn después de recoger sus pokeballs con piplup y Pachirisu dentro

\- bueno de cualquier forma, tienes que dar todo en ese concurso, tal vez cuando menos lo esperes ya abras obtenido la victoria – dijo Ash

\- sí, daré mi máximo esfuerzo ya lo veraz – dijo Dawn con optimismo

\- bien parece que ya casi son las seis de la tarde ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo el chico buscando algo que hacer

\- volvamos a casa, Brock tiene algo que mostrarte – dijo la chica

\- ¿a mí? Ok vamos – dijo el chico caminando junto a Dawn hacia la casa Berlitz

Al legar a la casa entraron y vieron a Johanna junto con Brock quienes preparaban lo que seguramente sería la cena de ese día

\- ya volvimos mama – dijo Dawn entrando a la cocina junto con Ash

\- que bien, la cena está casi lista – dijo Johanna

\- oye Brock, Dawn dijo que tenías algo que enseñarme – dijo Ash

\- sí, es cierto vamos a la sala y te lo mostrare – dijo Brock caminando hacia la sala

Al llegar a la sala vieron a May quien estaba tranquilamente viendo la televisión

\- ho ya llegaron, Ash ven siéntate tienes que ver esto – dijo May haciéndose a un lado para que Ash se pudiera sentar

\- si está bien - dijo Ash quien se sentó al lado de la chica y con Dawn sentada al otro lado del chico

May tomo el control remoto y busco la opción de _programas grabados_ , y una vez encontrada la aplicación reproduce un video el cual trataba de lo siguiente

 _(EN LA T.V)_

 _\- bien ahora pasemos a ver el último mensaje que el sub director de las industrias Rocket, quien revelo información del próximo evento de artes marciales – dijo un locutor de noticias_

 _Reproduciendo el mensaje_

 _\- como sub director de las industrias Rocket me complace anunciar que el estadio donde se llevara a cabo la siguiente competencia, el cual está ubicado en ciudad Velistone, ha sido terminado y está listo para el siguiente evento, por lo que hoy les haremos de su conocimiento, que las próximas inscripciones al evento se llevaran a cabo ciudad dentro de un par de meses en todos los centros pokemon de los pueblos más cercanos , sin más por agregar me despido tengan muy buenas tardes – dijo el subdirector de industrias Rocket concluyendo el mensaje_

 _(FUERA DE LA TV)_

\- ¿oíste eso Ash? El evento se realizará dentro de muy poco tiempo – dijo May emocionada

\- excelente, no puedo esperar para que ese día llegue – dijo Ash con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

\- por cierto, eso me recuerda, el concurso de Dawn está todavía más cerca – dijo Brock

\- es cierto, pero Dawn ya está preparada, ¿verdad Dawn? – dijo el chico venido hacia su amiga de cabellos azules

\- claro, tendremos que partir pasado mañana hacia el pueblo vecino para que pueda participar – dijo Dawn viendo al chico

\- pues entonces que así sea, por cierto, Ash ¿Qué harás ahora que ya acabo tu entrenamiento con ese viejito? – pregunto May

\- lo ideal ahora sería que tomaras un descanso de por lo menos un día Ash, después de todo no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar aquí – dijo Brock

\- bueno tienes razón, está bien pero solo por el día de mañana, luego retomare mi entrenamiento – dijo Ash

\- Oye Ash ¿la nube voladora también se fue? – pregunto Dawn

\- ah, pues no lo sé, iré a ver - dijo Ash parándose del sillón y saliendo de la casa

Al salir Ash dirigió su vista al cielo y junto sus manos, de modo de que su grito se ollera mas

\- ¡NUBE VOLADORA! - grito Ash tratando de llamarla

Pasaron unos momentos, y del cielo bajo una nube amarilla rápidamente quien se dirigió hacia Ash

\- vaya parece que tu si quisiste quedarte, muy bien – dijo Ash quien de un salto subió a la nube y despego hacia el cielo el cual estaba casi oscuro

Ash comenzó a surcar el cielo observando todo a su alrededor, pero algo le llamo la atención, abajo en medio de un bosque se encontraba una chica corriendo al ser perseguida por un grupo de pokemon parecidos a las avispas, pero mucho más letales…Beedrill

\- ahí vienen ¿¡qué hago!? – dijo la chica corriendo buscando algún refugio

La chica volteaba a todos lados, pero no consiguió ver donde pudiera esconderse, al final termino cayendo ante el cansancio y se arrodillo en el suelo tratando de recuperarse, volteo a ver a los Beedrill quienes se acercaban rápidamente a donde ella estaba, sin más remedio solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor

De un momento a otro la chica sintió como era tomada de la mano y era subida a un extraño objeto, muy suave, la chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de su salvador

\- estas bien – pregunto el chico viendo a la chica de cabellos purpuras

\- s-si – dijo la chica sonrojada al ver su salvador

La chica se dio cuenta de la situación, estaban montados en lo que pareciera ser una nube de color amarillo la cual producía un extraño sonido, no fue hasta que la chica de nuevo volteo para ver a los pokemon quienes la avían estado persiguiendo seguían tras ellos, y así era

\- ¡ahí vienen! – dijo la chica observando a los pokemon quienes se acercaban rápidamente

\- yo me encargo – dijo Ash quien se acercó al suelo y bajo de la nueve dejando a la chica arriba

\- ¿Qué harás? – dijo la chica un poco preocupada

\- quédate ahí – dijo Ash

La chica solo se limitó a observar al chico quien estaba parado frente a todos los Beedrill, el chico tenía la mirada seria mientras encaraba a todos esos pokemon

\- escuchen, no queremos problemas, déjenla en paz y no habrá problemas – dijo Ash con seriedad

Como si eso hubiera provocado más a los pokemon, estos se lanzaron a atacar al chico azabache

\- bien ustedes lo quisieron – dijo Ash quitándose la gorra y poniéndose en pose de combate

\- ¿qué haces? no podrás con ellos, necesitas un pokemon – dijo la chica quien seguía arriba de la nube voladora

\- se lo que hago – contesto Ash sin ver a la chica

Cuando todos los pokemon estuvieron a simples centímetros de Ash la chica se tapó los ojos sin querer ver lo que sucedería, Ash quien estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de los pokemon comenzó a hacer movimientos evasivos con rapidez, esquivando los aguijones, ataques y demás, a medida que iba esquivando aprovechaba para contratacar, soltando puñetazos y patadas, las cuales siempre acertaban

La chica se aventuró a abrir los ojos de nuevo y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, el chico que la había salvado estaba peleando directamente con el enjambre de Beedrill el mismo, esquivando todos los ataques con rapidez y golpeándolos de vez en cuando

\- wow, ese chico es genial – dijo la chica de nuevo sonrojándose

Los Beedrill ya un poco heridos comenzaron a retirarse de nuevo hacia el bosque, al ver esto Ash se relajó y volvió a tomar una postura normal

\- ¡CUIDADO! – grito la chica al ver un Beedrill acercándose a Ash por su espalda

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Ash volteando rápidamente para ver al pokemon

Este estaba a punto de conectar un ataque directo hacia Ash, pero el chico reacciono rápido saltando hacia un lado logrando esquivar al pokemon insecto

\- wow eso estuvo cerca, oye gracias – dijo Ash volteando a ver a la chica

\- ahí viene otra vez – dijo la chica viendo al pokemon quien de nuevo se proponía atacar a Ash

\- parece ser que quieres aprender por las malas, está bien tú lo quisiste ¡HAA! – dijo Ash quien salto y conecto una poderosa patada justo en la cabeza de Beedrill

El pokemon cayo desorientado al piso sin poder reaccionar de nuevo

\- bien ahora, ¡pokeball ve! – dijo la chica lanzando una pokeball atrapando al pokemon para que ya no causara problemas

\- uff, bien así ya no nos molestara he... ¿Dawn? – dijo el chico confundido al ver a la chica

\- ¿Dawn? Ese no es mi nombre, yo me llamo Platina – dijo la chica bajando de la nube y caminando hacia el chico

La chica tenía el pelo de color purpura un poco oscuro, ojos amarillos, gorro blanco con una pokeball roja, un abrigo largo de color rojo, bufanda blanca y botas rojas, lo peculiar en esta chica es que era la viva imagen de Dawn, la misma estatura, mismos rasgos, misma voz, se atrevería a decir que misma anatomía

\- oye, pero tú eres idéntica a una amiga mía llamada Dawn – dijo Ash mientras veía a la chica de pelo purpura

\- ¿Dawn? ¿de qué hablas?, Ho ya se, te refieres a la odiosa de mi hermana menor – dijo Platina cruzando los brazos

\- ¿¡que Dawn tiene una hermana!? – dijo Ash totalmente sorprendido

\- sí, ¿acaso no te lo dijo? – pregunto Platina

\- pues la verdad es que no, nunca te menciono – dijo Ash aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo

\- no me extraña, después de todo yo tampoco hablo mucho de ella que digamos, pero, en fin, por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo Platina sonriéndole al chico

\- si no hay problema – dijo Ash

\- eres muy valiente por haberte enfrentado a esos Beedrill sin ayuda – dijo la chica acercándose mas a Ash

\- vamos no fue nada – dijo Ash mientras se rasca atrás de su cabeza

\- ( _es muy tierno_ ) – pensó Platina sonriendo

\- oye, pero tengo una duda, ¿si eres su hermana que hacías fuera de su casa todo este tiempo? – pregunto confundido el chico

\- estaba de viaje por todo Sinnoh – dijo la chica orgullosamente

\- vaya genial, ¿y estas aquí porque ya acabaste o algo así? – pregunto Ash

\- si en efecto, acabo de concluir mi viaje y ahora voy en dirección a mi hogar – dijo la chica

\- pues en ese caso vamos, yo te llevo – dijo Ash mientras camina hacia su nube voladora y se sube

\- gracias – dijo la chica subiendo atrás de Ash

\- muy bien aquí vamos, sujétate bien – dijo Ash quien despego y partió en dirección a la casa Berlitz

Mientras tanto en la casa Berlitz

\- solo le pregunte si la nube se había ido, no que se fuera el – dijo Dawn con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras estaba fuera de su casa viendo hacia el cielo

\- bueno ya lo conoces, es muy optimista – dijo Brock quien estaba junto a la chica

\- además no creo que tarde en llegar, seguramente solo fue a dar unas vueltas por ahí – dijo May con tono calmado

\- mejor esperémoslo adentro – dijo Brock entrando a la casa

\- si vamos – dijo Dawn siguiendo a Brock

\- oigan esperen… ahí viene – dijo May señalando hacia el cielo

Brock y Dawn voltearon a ver hacia donde May estaba apuntando, y en efecto era Ash quien volvía en la nube voladora, al poco tiempo Ash ya estaba justo en frente de la casa por lo cual bajo de su nube voladora

\- ya vine chicos – dijo Ash caminando hacia sus amigos

\- que bien amigo, entra la cena ya está lista…he oye Ash – dijo Brock

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el chico

\- ¿Quién viene contigo? – pregunto May curiosa

\- bueno verán lo que pasa es que…- dijo Ash nerviosamente

\- un momento, yo conozco a esa persona – dijo Dawn acercándose a la chica detrás de Ash

Dawn se acercó lentamente hasta que oyó una voz que ella reconoció de inmediato, y al momento de oírla su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente incrédulos

\- hola hermanita, tanto tiempo ¿no crees? – dijo la chica que estaba detrás de Ash

\- n-no puede ser – dijo Dawn

\- vaya Dawn luces sorprendida – dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite

\- Platina – dijo Dawn viendo a su hermana mayor

\- ¿un momento que sucede aquí? – dijo May confundida viendo a las dos chicas

\- no lo sé, pero parece que la guerra de los clones comenzó – dijo Brock viendo a la chica de pelo purpura y aspecto similar a Dawn

\- hola un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Platina – dijo la chica sonriendo

\- he un gusto me llamo Brock – dijo el joven de piel morena

\- yo me llamo May – dijo la chica de pelo castaño

\- encantada, Dawn ya reacciona – dijo Platina viendo a su hermana

\- ¿Qué, pero no se supone que estabas de viaje por todo Sinnoh? – dijo Dawn confundida

\- pues sí, pero acabo de volver, y por lo visto es algo que no te esperabas – dijo Platina

\- no, no te esperaba ver aquí por un tiempo – dijo Dawn nerviosa

\- bueno, por cierto, me entere de que por fin iniciaste tu viaje – dijo Platina

\- sí, es cierto – dijo Dawn

\- que bien me alegro por ti – dijo Platina

\- si claro – Dijo Dawn con tono sarcástico

Las dos chicas pasaron de verse como dos personas normales, a verse como si fueran rivales de toda la vida, creando un ambiente para nada cómodo

\- detecto cierta tensión en el aire – dijo May susurrándole a Brock

\- yo también – dijo Brock al ver como las dos chicas se miraban en silencio

Mientras que Ash no sabía qué hacer, él se encontraba justo en el lugar menos apropiado, y eso era justo en medio de las dos chicas, fue entonces que de la casa salió la señora Johanna

\- oigan ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?... ¡Platina! – dijo Johanna contenta de ver de nuevo a su hija

\- hola mami – dijo la chica volteando a ver a su madre

\- pero se supone que estabas de viaje, ¿porque no nos avísate que volvías? – dijo Johanna abrazando a Platina

\- pues quería sorprenderlas, pero al parecer tienen visitas – dijo Platina

\- bueno no importa, me alegra verte de nuevo ¿verdad Dawn? – dijo Johanna

\- no sabes cuánto – dijo Dawn apretando los dientes

\- bien chicos solo vine a avisarles que la cena ya está lista – dijo Johanna caminando al interior de la casa

\- bueno vamos chicos tengo hambre – dijo Platina tomando el brazo de Ash y caminando hacia el interior de la casa

\- si vamos – dijeron May y Brock al mismo tiempo

\- esto no va a ser nada bueno – dijo Dawn entrando a la casa

La cena transcurrió con ambiente tenso entre las dos hermanas, quienes estaban una a cada lado de Ash, Platina a su derecha y Dawn a su izquierda, incomodándolo, entonces Brock rompió el silencio por un momento

-amm… ¿me pasas la sal Ash? – dijo Brock

\- si claro – dijo Ash tratando de alcanzar la sal

\- yo lo hago Ash no te preocupes – dijo Dawn sin dejar de ver a su hermana

\- ¿me pasas el pan Ash? – dijo May un poco incomoda

\- si May – dijo Ash tratando de alcanzar la canasta de pan

\- no te molestes Ash yo lo hago – dijo Platina que al igual que su hermana le paso la canasta a May, pero sin dejar de ver a su hermana

Luego de una incómoda cena para el chico azabache, este se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente con Pikachu a sentado a su lado

\- oye Pikachu, Platina parece ser una chica muy agradable ¿porque será que ella y Dawn sean tan… distantes? – dijo Ash a su amigo

\- pika pi pika Pikachu – dijo el roedor amarillo tratando de contestarle a su entrenador

\- pues habrá que ver cuál es la razón, ven amigo ya es hora de dormir – dijo el chico parándose del sillón

-pika – respondió Pikachu subiendo al hombro de Ash

Ash subió, tomo una ducha, salió con una playera blanca y un pantalón de pijama, se cepillo los dientes y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a dormir, pero antes de eso alguien le hablo

\- oye Ash espera un momento – dijo Dawn quien ya tenía su ropa para dormir puesta

\- ¿Qué pasa Dawn? – dijo Ash volteándose

\- mañana estarás descansando y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme durante mi entrenamiento – dijo la chica sonriéndole a Ash

\- claro Dawn ahí estaré – dijo Ash viendo a la chica

\- que bien, solo era eso, hasta mañana que descanses – dijo la chica mientras entraba a su cuarto

\- igualmente Dawn – dijo Ash

Por el pasillo paso Platina quien volteo a ver Ash y luego…

\- buenas noches Ash – dijo platina guiñándole el ojo al chico y siguiendo su camino

\- ¿humm? Hasta mañana Platina – dijo Ash entrando a su cuarto

 _El primer concurso pokemon de Dawn está a punto de llevarse a cabo, mientras ese día llega Dawn sigue esforzándose, ¿Qué pasara ahora que su hermana Platina ha vuelto a casa? Tal vez signifiquen problemas para Ash_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	14. UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE, EL CONCURO A COMENZ

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Como siempre espero que estén de lo mejor, aprovechando que tengo tiempo ahora quise adelantar este capítulo, el siguiente capítulo tardara más en publicarse, espero que lo disfruten**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 **CAP:13**

 _UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE, EL CONCURO A COMENZADO_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Hoy comienza otro día en Sinnoh, Dawn se encuentra entrenando ya que el día de mañana su primer concurso pokemon será efectuado, ¿Qué pasará ahora que platina ha llegado? Averigüémoslo_

\- ¡Ahora Pachirisu, piplup el gran final – dijo Dawn haciendo su último movimiento

Los pokemon juntaron sus ataques de modo que estos resultaran en una explosión como los fuegos artificiales

\- bien echo Dawn – dijo Ash observando la practica

\- gracias Ashy – dijo Dawn rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

\- _(¿Ashy?_ ) – pensó el chico

\- vaya hermanita se ve que le estas poniendo empeño – dijo Platina quien había llegado donde estaban Dawn y Ash

\- así es, Dawn saldrá victoriosa, de eso estoy seguro – dijo Ash volteando a ver a Platina

\- bueno Ash no es para tanto – dijo la chica algo apenada

\- oye Ash me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme al centro comercial hoy en la tarde, tengo que hacer unas compras – dijo Platina muy cerca de Ash

\- si claro no hay problema- dijo Ash

Dawn quien estaba al tanto de la conversación estaba apretando sus puños y tratando de controlarse, los celos la estaban invadiendo

\- oye Dawn ¿quieres venir también? – dijo Platina sonriendo

\- está bien – dijo Dawn

\- genial, ahora hay que decirle a May si también quiere venir, ahora vuelvo iré a buscarla – dijo Platina retirándose y caminando de forma coqueta para que Ash la viera

\- te esperamos aquí – dijo Ash

Dawn ya comenzaba a sospechar que su hermana tenía cierta atracción por Ash, eso era más que obvio, pero el chico por cómo es de inocente y despistado, no se daba cuanta de las intenciones de Platina, Dawn dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando vio a May y Brock con su hermana saliendo de la casa

\- bien ya estamos aquí, vamos – dijo Platina

\- si yo también tengo que hacer compras – dijo May

El grupo se puso en camino hacia el centro comercial, mientras tanto

 **(CIUDAD VELISTONE)**

\- ¡AAHG! ¿¡pero que me pasa!? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo Paul mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Paul no sabía que le estaba pasando, su cuerpo de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse extraño, esto paso poco tiempo después de iniciar otro día de entrenamiento, su cabeza le dolía tanto que podría jurar que estallaría, no solo eso, una extraña aura oscura empezó a emanar de su cuerpo

Sin saberlo Paul estaba siendo poseído por el poder de Darkrai, quien hace ya varios meses había planeado convertir a Paul en un aliado suyo, Paul al ser de carácter frio y de ser un ser de alma oscura no pudo hacer nada para oponerse, ahora solo podía esperar a que esa tortura terminara

\- maldición, ¡maldición! ¡MALDICION! – decía Paul arrodillándose

Sus venas estaban empezando a hincharse, sus músculos comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos se volvieron más agresivos, y su fuerza, agilidad, rapidez, astucia, reacciones y resistencia se incrementaron a niveles inimaginables

\- me- me siento diferente – dijo Paul parándose

El dolor se había ido, dejando solo una sensación que para Paul resultaba un poco extraña

\- siento como si mis fuerzas hubiesen incrementado – dijo mientras vía su mano

\- es como si hubiese recibido poderes – dijo en tono serio

Paul deja su aspecto serio y en su cara aparece una sonrisa sádica

-Jmjmjajaja, esto es excelente, con estas fuerzas soy capaz de vencer a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino, y esa persona eres tu Ash, más te vale que estés preparado porque tan solo en unos días tu y yo nos enfrentaremos… y yo seré el que gane – dijo Paul mientras que veía un cartel del anuncio pegado a la pared de su cuarto

 **(UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA)**

\- bien, salió justo como lo planee, ahora solo hay que esperar que ese sujeto mate al chico – dijo Darkrai quien estaba frente una esfera de energía quien transmitía las imágenes donde sale Paul poseído

\- ¿enserio crees que el lograra matar al muchacho? – pregunto Acros a su hermano

\- puede ser, aunque ese sujeto, Ash, incrementa sus fuerzas a un ritmo alarmante, él podría ser un obstáculo en nuestro plan, no debemos dejar de vigilarlo – dijo Darkrai

\- ese chico no es humano, de eso estoy seguro, si ese tal Paul no logra vencerlo con los poderes que le hemos otorgado, diré que Ash es fenómeno – hablo Acros seriamente

\- de cualquier forma, debemos seguir reuniendo energía oscura, mis fuerzas aún no han alcanzado su máximo – dijo Darkrai apretando sus puños

 **(REGION SINNOH CENTRO COMERCIAL)**

\- que buenas ofertas logramos alcanzar no chicas – decía Platina quien cargaba dos bolsas de plástico de una tienda de ropa

\- en eso estoy de acuerdo, debo admitir que fue buena idea venir – hablo Dawn quien cargaba una bolsa de plástico y en su otra mano un helado de chocolate

\- sí que si – dijo May quien cargaba una bolsa de plástico y en su otra mano un helado de fresa

Justo detrás de ellas estaban Ash, Brock y Pikachu, Pikachu y Brock tenían una gota de sudor al ver a Ash, quien cargaba una montaña de cajas de zapatos, bolsas de plástico con ropa nueva, accesorios, artículos de belleza y demás cosas de chicas, tratando de que no sele le cayera nada de lo que traía

\- he oigan chicas ¿es necesario que compren tanto? Yo creo que es suficiente con esto – dijo Ash quien cargaba todas las cosas de las chicas

\- Ash tienes que saber que una chica debe estar presentable y lucir linda todo el tiempo – dijo Platina

\- Platina tiene razón, nunca se es demasiado precavida – dijo May sonriendo

\- además aún faltan tiendas que no hemos visto aun así andando Ash – dijo Dawn sonriéndole al chico

\- está bien – dijo Ash resignado

\- mmm, esto es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte Ash, las chicas tienden a ser así cuando se trata de comprar – dijo Brock

\- Pika pi – dijo Pikachu estando en el hombro de Brock

\- ¿tú crees? Bueno mientras que estén a gusto – dijo Ash quien comenzó a caminar siguiendo a las chicas

\- ese es un pensamiento muy noble amigo, por cierto, ya son las 3:00 de la tarde, deberíamos buscar un algún restaurante, ya es hora del almuerzo – dijo Brock viendo su reloj

\- si yo ya tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ash

\- creo que vi uno por aquí cerca, oigan chicas ahí que ir a comer y luego seguimos con sus compras – dijo Brock llamando a las chicas

\- si está bien – dijeron las tres chicas

El grupo Camino hacia un restaurante que quedaba cerca de donde estaban, al entrar tomaron asiento May, Pikachu y Brock de un lado de la mesa y Dawn, Ash y Platina del otro, obviamente las chicas Berlitz querían estar cerca de Ash lo más que se pudiera

\- buenas tardes puedo tomar su orden – dijo una mesera

\- si yo quiero la sopa de verdura – dijo Dawn

\- yo la crema de zanahoria por favor – pidió Platina

\- Pika – dijo el pokemon señalando una imagen de papas fritas con kétchup

\- yo un plato de arroz frito y un poco de pollo en salsa roja – dijo Brock

\- ¡DE TODO! – dijeron May y Ash

Las personas dentro del restaurante se sorprendieron apenando un poco a Brock, Dawn y Platina, la mesera solo asiento con la cabeza aun sin saber que decir, así esperaron hasta que varios meseros llegaron a su mesa, entregando todos los platillos

\- provecho – dijo la mesera retirándose

\- Ash ¿seguro que podrás comer todo eso? – pregunto Brock

\- pues claro yo tengo mucha hambre – dijo Ash

\- yo también – dijo May

\- pues entonces a comer – dijo Ash comenzando a devorar todo a lo Goku

\- provecho – dijo May comenzando a comer a lo Vegeta… XD

Los dos chicos comenzaron a comer apresuradamente, Brock veía esto con cierto desagrado, pero Dawn y Platina veían a Ash inflar sus mejillas con comida, para ellas Ash se veía adorable, como si fuera una ardilla

\- chicas ¿Qué no van a comer?, no es bueno desnutrirse – dijo Ash sin parar de comer

\- ah sí lo siento jeje – dijo Dawn sonrojada empezando a comer

\- si yo también – dijo Platina sonrojada y nerviosa

\- mmm esto esta delicioso – decía Ash con la boca llena

\- Ash no hables con la boca llena – dijo Dawn regañando al chico

\- perdón Dawn -dijo Ash

De la nada una explosión se originó en una de las ventanas del restaurante, causando pánico en las personas quienes se tiraron al suelo para protegerse, Dawn, Platina, Brock y May hicieron lo mismo, pero Ash permaneció sentado como si nada volteando a donde se había originado la explosión

De donde el muro había sido derrumbado entraron tres sujetos armados, con chalecos antibalas, lentes oscuros, sus armas eran rifles de asalto, una pistola calibre 22 y uno de ellos tenía una lanzacohetes en su espalda, todos ellos con una R roja impresa en sus espaldas

\- buenas tardes damas y caballeros, lamentamos haber tenido que entrar así – dijo uno de los sujetos

\- estamos buscando a un tal Ash Ketchum, sabemos que está aquí, así que será mejor que lo entreguen ahora mismo, si saben lo que les conviene – dijo el segundo sujeto

\- y mejor que sea rápido – dijo el sujeto del lanzacohetes

La gente se quedó paralizada por el miedo, nadie dijo o hizo algo, mientras Ash aún mantenía su postura mirando seriamente a los tres sujetos

\- no nos dirán, bien entonces que así sea – dijo el sujeto del lanzacohetes

Este apunto la enorme arma hacia donde estaba una familia de tres personas, la madre y el padre abrazaron a su niña fuertemente y erraron los ojos

Al apretar el gatillo, un proyectil salió a gran velocidad en dirección a esas personas, Ash quien ya había visto suficiente, instintivamente se levantó de su asiento y con velocidad sobrehumana se interpuso entre el proyectil y aquella familia

Con sus dos manos paro el proyectil, habitando que este estallara, luego simplemente dejo caer el explosivo al suelo, pero este ya no exploto

\- yo soy Ash Ketchum, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo el chico con tono serio

\- así que tú eres el tal Ash, hemos oído hablar mucho sobre ti – dijo el primer sujeto armado con el rifle de asalto

\- escucha chico, estamos aquí por una sola razón – dijo el segundo tipo armado con la pistola

\- y esa es matarte jejeje- dijo el tercer sujeto quien tenía el lanzacohetes

\- ¿matarme? ¿Por qué? – dijo Ash un tanto sorprendido

\- nos contrataron para acabar contigo – dijo el primer sujeto

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Ash

\- eso es algo que a ti no te importa, solo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo -dijo el sujeto del lanzacohetes

\- así es, así que prepárate porque te hare un hoyo justo en la cabeza – dijo el sujeto de la pistola

\- esos tipos buscan asesinar a Ash – dijo Platina con miedo y preocupación

\- tenemos que ayudarlo – dijo Dawn con desesperación

\- tranquila Dawn, si alguien ase algo es probable que esos sujetos lastimen a Ash – dijo Brock

\- Pika – dijo Pikachu enojado

\- Pikachu podría lanzarles un impactrueno – dijo May

\- no tan rápido -dijo el sujeto del rifle de asalto

\- he – dijo Brock

\- ya oímos su pequeño plan, si alguien intenta hacer algo estas personas la pagaran caro – dijo apuntando a un grupo de personas quienes estaban debajo de las mesas

\- maldición – dijo Brock

\- entonces creo que seré yo quien te matara – dijo el sujeto de la pistola acercándose a Ash

\- dejen en paz a estas personas, ustedes me están buscando a mí, ellas no tienen nada que ver – dijo Ash seriamente

\- ja, y que piensas hacer para que te hagamos caso – dijo el sujeto de la pistola

\- pues… - Ash avanzo rápidamente hacia su oponente propinándole un golpe en el rostro haciendo que caiga al piso

\- miserable – dijo el del lanzacohetes sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón

Este se lanzó hacia Ash tratando de apuñalarlo, pero no lograba acertar en ninguna vez, Ash salto y propino un rodillazo a la cara de su atacante

\- ahora veras ¡muere! – dijo el sujeto del rifle disparando miles de balas a la vez

Ash comenzó a correr para que las balas no le dieran, fue cuando Ash salió del establecimiento siendo seguido por los tres maleantes, donde paro cundo llegaron al centro de la plaza

\- bien chico ahora no te muevas y esto será rápido – dijo el sujeto del lanzacohetes cargando su enorme arma con un proyectil

Ash se puso en posición de combate, pero se dio cuenta del número de gente que había, así que tuvo que pensar en un plan para que esa gente no saliera herida, y se le ocurrió una idea

\- si quieren matarme entonces atrápenme – dijo Ash corriendo hacia la salida

\- vamos tras el – dijo el sujeto de la pistola

El trio comenzó a correr y a perseguir a Ash, el chico corría mucho más rápido que los tres maleantes quienes trataban de alcanzarlo

\- maldición es muy rápido – el sujeto del lanzacohetes

\- no llegara lejos – dijo el del rifle de asalto comenzando a disparar

Ash comenzó a evadir todas las balas mientras seguía corriendo, hasta que logro salir del centro comercial llegando al estacionamiento, entonces decidió encarar a los sujetos

\- aquí acaba todo chico – dijo el sujeto del lanzacohetes

\- ¿eso es lo que crees? – dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada seria

\- no me provoques – dijo el sujeto disparando el proyectil

Ash se preparó y justo cuando el proyectil estaba por alcanzarlo salto esquivando por completo el proyectil

\- falle – dijo el sujeto enojado

\- apártate yo lo matare – dijo el sujeto de la pistola empezando a disparar

Ash evadió todas y cada una de las balas con movimientos rápidos, hasta que la munición del sujeto se acabo

\- maldición ya no tengo – dijo el sujeto

\- ahora me toca a mí – dijo el sujeto del rifle disparando todas las balas

Ash salto de un lado a otro evitando que las balas le dieran directamente, hasta que al sujeto también se le acabo la munición

\- o no esto no es posible – dijo enojado

\- bien ahora me toca a mí atacarlos – dijo Ash

El chico se lanzó hacia sus atacantes para atacarlos, al primer sujeto le propino un buen golpe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, al segundo le dio una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que se arrodille, al tercero le dio un golpe con su codo justo en medio de su cara tirándole unos cuantos dientes

\- ¿ya se rinden? – dijo Ash con tono calmado juntando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

\- maldición, Plan B ¡ahora! – dijo el primer sujeto sacando una pokeball

\- ¡si! – dijeron los otros dos sujetos sacando sus pokeballs

De las pokeball salieron tres pokemon, el primero era un Lucario, el segundo un Garchom y el ultimo un Scyther

\- ¡atáquenlo sin piedad! – dijeron los tres sujetos a sus pokemon

Sin esperar más ordenes de sus entrenadores los tres pokemon comenzaron a atacar al chico sin dudarlo, Lucario creo una bola sombra lanzándola directo a Ash, este salto y el ataque paso de largo, Garchom uso la cuchilla de sus brazos tratando de cortar a Ash, el chico por poco lograba esquivar todos los ataques y no se dio cuenta cuando Scyther voló directamente hacia él, dándole una fuerte embestida en su espalda mandándolo a volar

\- ¡DOOAAH! – grito Ash mientras salía volando en dirección a un muro

El chico azabache termino por estrellarse contra el muro rompiéndolo y desmoronándolo, de un momento a otro toda la pared se binó abajo completamente dejando a Ash debajo de todos los escombros

\- jajaja bien, fue una buena idea a ver traído a estos pokemon mejorados – dijo el primer sujeto

\- ese chico ya debe estar muerto – dijo el segundo sujeto

\- lo hicimos – dijo el ultimo integrante

Toda la gente había salido del centro comercial salió para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, entre la multitud estaban Brock, Dawn, May y Platina quienes trataban de ver, al llegar hasta el frente de toda la multitud vieron a los tres sujetos riendo y una pared completamente destruida, ya suponían lo peor

\- maldición llegamos tarde – dijo Brock furioso

\- esos desgraciados – dijo May igual de enojada

\- la pagaran caro – dijo Platina apretando los dientes

-…- silencio por parte de Dawn

La chica sin más comenzó a arrodillarse con la cabeza baja, sus ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

\- Ash… ¿P-por qué? – decía Dawn entre sollozos y apretando sus puños

\- Pika pika pi – dijo Pikachu con tono triste

Los sujetos pararon de reír al ver como los escombros se movían, de entre ellos comenzó a salir Ash, el chico tenía su ropa rasgada y unos cuentos moretones y raspones en su cuerpo, esto sin duda dejo a todos sorprendidos, pero Ash tenía un rostro enojado mientras apretaba sus puños

\- ¡im-imposible! – dijo uno de los sujetos

\- ¡aún sigue vivo! – dijo otro

\- ¡no puede ser! – dijo el ultimo

\- yo no moriré ante tipos como ustedes – dijo Ash totalmente enojado

\- ya lo veremos, Garchomp acaba con el – dijo uno de los sujetos

El pokemon de nuevo se lanzó contra Ash, el chico se preparó y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con el pokemon, Garchomp si impresiono de que un humano pudiera contestarle todos sus ataques, mientras que el pokemon atacaba a cuchilladas y mordiscos, Ash respondía con puños y patadas

\- esto es increíble – dijo una persona de la multitud

\- jamás había visto algo así – dijo otra persona de la multitud

-Ash…- dijo Dawn viendo la pelea

Garchomp ya cansado preparo un ataque furia dragón y disparo el potente ataque contra Ash, el chico al ver esto pensó en saltar para esquivarlo, pero se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había tras de él, así que descarto la idea, por lo que solo tuvo tiempo para poner sus manos frente a él con intenciones de parar el ataque, en ese mismo instante recordó algo muy importante

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _\- recuerda Ash, la energía solo puede ser contrarrestada por otra energía, no importa si no es en forma de ataque, podrías concentrar toda tu energía de modo que funcione para protegerte – dijo Roshi mientras que Ash estaba en pose de meditación_

 _\- si maestro Roshi – dijo Ash_

 _\- debes saber que a esta energía se le conoce como ki– dijo Roshi_

 _\- ¿ki? - pregunto el chico_

 _\- así es, el ki es la energía vital de todo ser existente en este y otros mundos, todo lo que tiene vida, posee un ki – dijo Roshi_

 _\- ki…entiendo – dijo Ash_

 _\- con el tiempo aprenderás a usar tú ki para otras cosas, por ahora concéntrate en lo que te acabo de enseñar – dijo Roshi_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

\- ( _eso es) –_ pensó Ash

Como lo hizo la última vez Ash concentro su energía de modo que pudiera crear una defensa contra el ataque, como resultado sus manos expulsaron una gran ráfaga de aire que sirvió como un escudo ante el ataque de Garchomp

\- ( _ahora me toca atacar) –_ pensó Ash

De nuevo Ash repitió el proceso, pero en lugar de ser energía protectora, paso a usar energía para atacar, en una de sus manos formo una esfera de color amarillo, como su maestro le dijo, una ráfaga de Ki, Ash lanzo esta ráfaga en dirección a Garchomp

\- ¡HAAA! - dijo Ash extendiendo la mano hacia Garchomp

La ráfaga de ki salió disparada de la mano de Ash, esta impacto justo en la cabeza de Garchomp causando una pequeña explosión, Garchomp se aturdió por el ataque y Ash repito el ataque con su otra mano y al igual que la otra ráfaga esta impacto en la cabeza de Garchomp dejándolo noqueado

\- eso chico es capaz de crear energía de sus manos – dijo uno de los sujetos sorprendido

\- esto sí que es raro – dijo otro

\- ese chico es un fenómeno – dijo el ultimo

\- ¡Brock, May, Dawn, Platina enéchenme una mano contra estos pokemon! – dijo Ash viendo a sus pokemon

\- ¡SI! -dijeron los cuatro

\- Ónix ve – dijo Brock liberando a su pokemon

\- andando Eevee – dijo May

\- vamos Pachirisu – dijo Dawn

\- vamos Piplup – dijo Platina

\- ¿tú también tienes un Piplup? – dijo Dawn sorprendida

\- claro, fue mi primer pokemon, pero ahora no hablemos de eso, hay que ayudar a Ash- dijo Platina

\- si – dijo Dawn

\- ahora ónix usa lanzarocas contra Scyther – dijo Brock

\- ROAA- ónix realiza su ataque

Scyther estaba a punto de esquivar el ataque, pero es sujetado por Ash por detrás, el pokemon se enfurece y trata de zafarse del chico, pero le fue imposible, cundo Ash lo soltó el chico se hiso a un lado para que el ataque no lo dañara también, mientras que Scyther recibió el ataque directamente haciendo que caiga derrotado

Lucario al ver su compañero caído preparo una bola sombra y se la lanzo a ónix

\- Eevee bola sombra – dijo May

El pokemon lanzo su ataque estrellándose contra el otro neutralizándose entre si

\- Piplup remolino – dijo Platina

El pingüino realizo su ataque dañando a Lucario, antes de que este pudiera contratacar

\- Pachirisu usa atracción – dijo Dawn

El pokemon ardilla realizo su movimiento dejando aturdido a lucario

\- bien ahora es tu turno Pikachu – dijo Ash viendo a su pokemon

\- Pika – dijo Pikachu

Pikachu comenzó a cargar electricidad por todo su cuerpo y en vez de realizar un impactrueno, este se lanzó hacia Lucario tacleándolo, sin más lucario cayó derrotado

\- vaya Pikachu aprendiste un nuevo movimiento – dijo Ash sorprendido

\- así es, Pikachu ha aprendido tacleada de volteos – dijo Brock

Los tres sujetos aprovecharon la distracción de Ash y sus amigos para intentar irse del lugar, pero antes de que pudieran May logro verlos y los detuvo

\- oigan ustedes, ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo May enejada

\- no piensen que los dejaremos ir después de lo que le hicieron a Ash – dijo Platina

La gente que estaba presente comenzó a rodear a los tres sujetos dejándolos sin escapatoria, unas patrullas llegaron y los oficiales se llevaron presos a los sujetos, Ash quien veía esto sintió como si alguien le abrazara la pierna, el chico bajo la mirada encontrándose con una niña de no más de 6 años, castaña ojos verdes y quien en una mano tenía un oso de peluche

\- gracias por salvar a mi familia – dijo la dulce niñita aferrada a la pierna de Ash

\- jeje, no te preocupes lo importante es que están bien – dijo Ash revolviéndole un poco el cabello a la niña

\- chico en verdad estamos agradecidos de que nos hayas ayudado, te debemos la vida – hablo esta vez el padre de la niña junto con su esposa

\- así es, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo – dijo la madre de la niña

\- gracias, pero no les pediré nada solo quiero descansar un poco jeje – dijo Ash riéndose débilmente

\- bueno aquí está mi número de teléfono, si necesitas ayuda alguna vez no dudes en llamar – dijo el padre dándole una tarjeta a Ash

\- si entendido – dijo Ash tomando la tarjeta

\- bueno María despídete del muchacho – dijo la madre de la niña

Ash se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la niña para despedirse de ella

\- cuídate, y cuida mucho a tus padres – le dijo el chico azabache a la niña

\- si adiós – dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash y volviendo con sus padres

Ash solo vio con una sonrisa a la pequeña quien se alejaba del lugar con sus padres, la demás gente también empezó a irse dejando solo a nuestro grupo

\- quien diría que este día fuera tan poco común – dijo Brock parándose junto a Ash

\- jajá es verdad – dijo Ash

\- volvamos a casa, mañana partiremos temprano al concurso de Dawn – dijo May

\- tienes razón May, hay que volver – dijo Brock

\- si está bien - dijo Ash

Así nuestros amigos volvieron a la casa Berlitz, al llegar eran las 7:46 PM, Johanna estaba viendo las noticias, Johanna se alarmo un poco al ver en el estado en el que Ash llego, su chaleco y camisa estaban en pésimas condiciones, pero sus pantalones y tenis resistieron más los daños, aun así, no estaban intactos

Ash se sentó en el sillón con ayuda de Dawn y Platina, Brock comenzó a decirle todo lo que paso a Johanna mientras que May subía al baño por el botiquín de emergencias, al bajar se lo dio a Dawn quien saco algodón, alcohol y unas gasas

-…y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Brock quien termino de relatarle lo que paso

\- no puedo creerlo, Ash ¿peleaste con un pokemon? – dijo Johanna

\- sí, muy fuerte por cierto…auch, Dawn me duele – dijo Ash mientras que Dawn le limpiaba las heridas

\- no te muevas Ash déjame curarte – dijo Dawn agarrando la mejilla de Ash con una mano y limpiando sus heridas con la otra

\- Ash quedaste muy sucio – dijo May al ver a su amigo de pies a cabeza

\- ni hablar tendrás que tomar un baño – dijo Dawn

\- hay no Dawn – dijo Ash quejándose

\- ahora Ash – dijo Dawn señalando hacia las escaleras

\- está bien ya voy – dijo Ash caminando con la cabeza abajo subiendo a la segunda planta

\- iré a asegurarme que en verdad lo haga – dijo Dawn subiendo las escaleras

\- estos dos no cambian – dijo Johanna riendo nerviosamente

\- (conque así están las cosas, creo que mi hermana y yo tendremos competir o compartir) – pensó Platina con una sonrisa

De repente el chico bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad seguido por Dawn quien trataba de alcanzar al chico

\- ¡Ash vuelve aquí! – dijo Dawn persiguiendo al chico

\- ¡No, no quiero bañarme! – dijo Ash corriendo por toda la casa con la chica tras el

\- hay con estos dos – dijo Brock viendo la divertida escena

\- bueno yo ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana chicos – dijo May subiendo al cuarto de Dawn

\- hasta mañana -dijeron todos

Luego de un tiempo, Ash termino por hacerle caso a Dawn y se bañó, todos durmieron para que el día de mañana partieran hacia el pueblo donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso pokemon

Y a la mañana siguiente

\- bien ya todo está listo – dijo Brock terminando de organizar sus cosas

\- si ya está todo – dijo Platina

\- entonces es hora de partir – dijo Ash con su mochila en su espalda

\- Ash pude reponer tu camisa, pero tu chaleco ya no tubo reparación lo siento – dijo Johanna entregándole la prenda al chico

\- está bien no se preocupe – dijo Ash

\- bien, espero que les vaya bien en su viaje – dijo Johanna

\- estaremos bien mama, no te preocupes – dijo Dawn con sus cosas listas

\- es cuando más lo hago – dijo Johanna soltando un suspiro

\- entonces, nos vemos luego, muchas gracias por todo, señora Johanna

\- está bien, fue agradable tenerlos aquí – respondió Johanna

\- bueno en marcha – dijo May caminando hacia afuera de la casa seguida por Brock, Platina y Dawn

Ash también estaba por salir, pero es detenido por Johanna quien le puso una mano en el hombro

\- cuida mucho a mis hijas Ash, sé que contigo estarán seguras – dijo Johanna sonriendo

\- si no se preocupe – dijo Ash levantando el pulgar

\- y mucha suerte en el siguiente evento Ash – dijo Johanna

\- gracias, bueno hasta luego – dijo Ash saliendo de la casa

Ash alcanzo al grupo y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo donde Dawn participaría en el concurso

Caminaron por un par de horas hasta que lograron divisar la entrada al pueblo, al entrar buscaron un centro pokemon y pidieron sus respectivas habitaciones, luego de eso se dirigieron al estadio donde se realizaría el concurso

\- ahí está el lugar – dijo Brock señalando el estadio donde varia gente estaba entrando

\- bien entonces vayamos – dijo Dawn apresurando el paso

Una vez adentro Dawn se dirigió a los vestidores con May y Platina, mientras que Ash y Brock las esperaban afuera

\- vaya aquí hay mucha gente con atuendos muy extraños – dijo Ash viendo a los coordinadores pokemon con sus respectivos trajes

\- bueno lucir elegante en un concurso es de suma importancia – dijo Brock

\- ya estamos aquí – dijo May quien salió junto con Platina

\- ¿y Dawn? – pregunto Ash confundido

\- aquí Ash – dijo Dawn quien estaba tras Ash

El chico volteo y lo que vio lo dejo un tanto sorprendido, su amiga llevaba puesto el vestido que hiso, tenía un peinado diferente y con un par de guantes blancos

\- wow Dawn te ves…- dijo Ash sin poder terminar la oración

\- ¿si Ash? – dijo Dawn dando una vuelta para que la viera bien

\- como toda una princesa – dijo una voz que no fue la de Ash

\- ¿Qué? ... ¿Kenny? – dijo Platina viendo al chico

\- ¿lo conoces? – dijo Brock

\- sí, era un amigo de mi hermana – dijo Platina

\- ¿era? – dijo May

\- luego les explico – dijo Platina

\- vaya Dawn, tiene tiempo que no te veía – dijo el Kenny acercándose a la chica

\- ha hola Kenny, veo que tú también participaras – dijo Dawn sin ver al chico

\- si así es, y… ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Kenny con cierta molestia

\- ¿mmm? ¿yo? – pregunto Ash

\- si tú, quien rayos eres – dijo Kenny

\- pues yo soy… - dijo Ash, pero es tomado de la mano por Dawn quien se lo llevo a otra parte

\- mejor vámonos Ash – dijo Dawn llevándose el chico

\- (¿Qué le pasa a Dawn?) – pensó Ash

Luego de otro rato, los concursantes fueron llamados para que pasaran a realizar sus despectivos actos, Ash, Brock, May y platina estaban en las gradas viendo los actos de los concursantes de los competidores, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de Dawn

\- es el turno de Dawn – dijo Ash con entusiasmo

\- si, por fin veremos de lo que es capaz mi hermana – dijo Platina

\- vamos ella ganara, yo sé que ganara – dijo Ash

Mientras tanto con Dawn

\- ( _bien Dawn, ya es la hora, ganare, lo hare por mí, por mis amigos… por Ash) –_ pensó Dawn

\- Bien ahora llego el turno de nuestra siguiente participante, Dawn – dijo la presentadora

El telón se abre dejando ver a la chica, que por unos momentos se sintió un poco intimidada por toda la gente que la estaba viendo, luego su nerviosismo desapareció y se preparó para comenzar su acto

\- Muy bien ya es hora, ¡vamos piplup, Pachirisu a escena! – dijo Dawn lanzando sus pokeballs

De estas salieron Piplup y Pachirisu en medio de un efecto de colores y figuras creadas por las pokeballs

\- muy bien ahora como lo practicamos – dijo Dawn

Así Dawn efectuó sus movimientos junto con sus pokemon, tal y como lo habían practicado, al final Dawn acabo con el ataque combinado de remolino y chispa dejando a muchos impresionados

\- eso fue increíble una muy buena secuencia por parte de Dawn, una victoria clara – dijo la presentadora

La gente comenzó a aplaudir después de lo que vieron, Dawn hizo una reverencia y se retiró de nuevo a los vestidores

\- ¡bien echo Dawn! – grito Ash

\- eso fue simplemente increíble – dijo Brock

\- eso es, así se hace Dawn – dijo May

\- estuvo muy bien, debo de admitirlo- dijo Platina sonriendo

\- ( _Vamos Dawn sigue así y ganaras) –_ pensó Ash

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Dawn ya está por pasar a la siguiente fase, las batallas, Ash se encuentra muy confiado, ¿será posible que gane su primer concurso pokemon? Esto se pondrá muy…interesante_


	15. ¡HAY QUE VOLVER A LA TIERRA!

_EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí al rededor (al rededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CH-ALA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:14**

 _¡HAY QUE VOLVER A LA TIERRA!_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _El supremo kaiosama tiene algo en mente el día de hoy, por ello ha traído los dos guerreros sayajin para poder llevar su plan acabo, ¿Qué será lo que tiene en mente? Averígüenlo ahora_

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

\- ¡ese chico aprendió el Kame heme ha! – dijo Goku sorprendido al saber de los progresos de Ash

\- si así es, al igual que tu no se le complica aprender técnicas a ritmo rápido – dijo el anciano

\- kakaroto, tu sabes perfectamente a que se debe eso – dijo Vegeta con tono serio

\- pues si ya lo sé, es muy impresionante – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- ustedes dos tendrán que volver a la tierra – dijo el supremo kaiosama de repente

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿volver a la tierra? – pregunto Goku confundido

-si así es – respondió el anciano

\- pero eso es algo imposible supremo kaiosama, Vegeta y yo ya estamos muertos, y no podemos volver porque ya estuvimos en la tierra estando muertos y eso solo se puede una vez – dijo Goku

\- si eso ya lo sé, pero podrán volver con permiso de Enma Daio sama, podrán ir a la tierra por un plazo de un mes – dijo Kaiosama

\- ¿y qué? ¿quieres kakaroto y yo nos encargamos de ese tal Darkrai? – dijo Vegeta molesto

\- no esa ya no es responsabilidad de ustedes dos, al ya no pertenecer a ese mundo solo pueden dejarle esta tarea al chico – dijo Kaiosama

\- ¿pero y entonces para qué quieres que vayamos a la tierra? – dijo Goku

\- ustedes dos entrenaran a ese chico – dijo el anciano

\- ¿entrenarlo? – pregunto Goku confundido

\- sí, ustedes deben hacer de ese chico alguien fuerte – dijo el supremo kaiosama

\- pero es que un mes es muy poco, no es tiempo suficiente para que lo entrenemos ¿no crees? - dijo Goku

\- para eso está la habitación del tiempo – dijo el anciano con simpleza

\- la habitación del tiempo… ¡es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo! – dijo Goku con emoción

\- sí, un día equivale a un año dentro de esa habitación, así que tendrán tiempo suficiente para entrenarlo– explico el anciano

\- eso es una muy buena idea supremo kaiosama que inteligente es usted – dijo Goku

\- verdad que si – dijo el anciano luciendo presuntuoso

\- ¿y tú que dices Vegeta? … ¿Vegeta? – pregunto Goku al no recibir respuesta de su compañero

El príncipe sayajin estaba con mirada seria viendo hacia la nada con los brazos cruzados, no decía nada, solo se mantenía en esa pose, después bajo su vista al suelo, en su mente se le vinieron las imágenes del planeta tierra, aquel planeta que fue su hogar luego de que el suyo fuera destruido, a pesar de haber cometido atrocidades, los humanos lo aceptaron como uno de los suyos

Vegeta sentía que estaba en deuda con ese planeta, así que luego de pensarlo unos momentos volteo a ver a Goku y al supremo kaiosama mirándolos con unos ojos serios y penetrantes

\- acepto – fue lo único que dijo el sayajin sorprendiendo un poco a Goku

\- sabia decisión muchacho – dijo el supremo kaiosama

\- bien pues entonces…- dijo Goku

\- esperen, tengo una condición – dijo vegeta interrumpiendo a Goku

\- ¿cuál es? – pregunto el supremo kaiosama

\- si voy a entrenar a ese chiquillo lo hare a mi manera, Kakaroto ¿las esferas del dragón aún existen en la tierra? – dijo Vegeta viendo a Goku

\- he pues lamento decirte que no, las esferas del dragón desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo y a falta de un kamisama no se han podido crear otras – explico Goku

\- ya veo, entonces tendremos que ir al planeta Namekusei – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿a Namekusei? Ha es verdad, ahí se deben tener las esferas, pero vegeta ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber de las esferas? ¿acaso estas planeando buscarlas? – pregunto curioso Goku

\- sí, es vital tenerlas, las necesitare - dijo vegeta con simpleza

\- pero recuerda que, aunque nosotros las juntemos no podremos revivir, además de que será difícil buscarlas sin el radar del dragón – dijo Goku

\- yo sé a la perfección que no podremos resucitar, pero no es por eso que las quiero, las necesitaré para otra cosa, por lo damas no te preocupes, yo seré totalmente capaz de hallarlas sin ninguna complicación – dijo Vegeta

\- pues entonces está bien, oiga supremo Kaiosama, ¿Cuándo podremos partir? – dijo Goku

\- pues desde este momento, así que yo les aconsejaría que se dieran prisa, el tiempo corre – dijo Kaiosama

\- bien entonces vámonos, Vegeta sujétate de mí – dijo Goku poniendo dos dedos en su frente preparándose para realizar su famosa tele-transportación

El príncipe sayajin solo se limita a poner una mano en el hombro de su rival y de un momento a otro los dos desaparecen del lugar

\- bien pues ahora la siguiente fase del entrenamiento comenzara – dijo el supremo Kaiosama viendo hacia la esfera de cristal que siempre usaba para ver hacia la tierra

 **(PLANETA TIERRA REGION SINNOH)**

En medio de un gran océano dos figuras aparecieron flotando en el aire, estos dos sujetos eran Goku y Vegeta, quienes habían llegado a la tierra gracias a la técnica de Goku

\- ya llegamos, parece que aún no es demasiado tarde, así tendremos más tiempo para encontrar al chico – dijo Goku

\- entonces no perdamos tiempo y busquémoslo – dijo Vegeta

\- si – dijo Goku comenzando a buscar el ki del chico

Vegeta también comenzó a buscar alguna energía que pudiera pertenecer a la persona a quien buscaban, no fue hasta que Goku logro sentir la energía del chico

\- ya lo encontré, está en esa dirección – dijo Goku señalando en dirección a donde había sentido la energía

Goku y Vegeta estaban por salir en busca del chico, pero antes de que eso pasara lograron sentir una energía mucho más grande, pero tenía una diferencia

\- Vegeta ¿sentiste ese ki? – dijo Goku a su compañero

\- sí, es mucho más poderoso que el del chico que estamos buscando – dijo con simpleza el príncipe sayajin

\- pero este Ki es maligno, parece que tendremos que darnos más prisa de lo que pensábamos – dijo Goku

\- pues entonces no estés perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Vegeta volando a toda velocidad dejando un destello blanco a su paso

\- ¡ha espérame Vegeta! – dijo Goku saliendo a toda velocidad tras su compañero

Los dos sayayin volaron a una velocidad increíble cruzando el enorme océano en cuestión de segundos, hasta que llegaron a una enorme isla de nombre Sinnoh, siguieron su trayecto adentrándose cada vez más a la región, hasta que lograron dar afuera de un lugar parecido a un estadio

\- bien el chico está adentro de ese edificio – dijo Goku señalando el lugar

\- vamos – dijo Vegeta descendiendo y aterrizando

Goku también aterrizo y los dos caminaron hacia el edificio, adentro se oía mucho ruido, tanto de música como de personas

\- ahí está, pero como haremos para que salga – dijo Goku

\- yo no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo – dijo Vegeta extendiendo su brazo hacía en frente creando una esfera de energía azul y apuntando justo a la entrada

\- ¡espera Vegeta, recuerda lo que dijo el supremo kaiosama, no debemos llamar la atención! – dijo Goku deteniendo a Vegeta

\- ¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos Insecto? – pregunto Vegeta con enojo

\- entremos por la parte de arriba – dijo Goku señalando una puertilla en el techo del edificio

\- AGH como quieras – dijo Vegeta

Los sayajin subieron hasta el techo donde lograron entrar desde la parte de arriba, cuando estuvieron adentro del edificio notaron que en él había mucha gente sentadas en las gradas del lugar, y en medio lo que pareciera ser una cancha

\- debe de estar por aquí – dijo Goku volteando a todos lados

Una voz resonó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos, incluso Goku y Vegeta, era la voz de la presentadora del evento que se estaba realizando en ese mismo momento

En la zona de batalla

\- bien a llegado el momento en el que se decidirá quién será el ganador de este concurso, un combate que se librara entre la coordinadora Dawn y el coordinador Kenny – dijo la presentadora

De cada lado de la cancha se encontraban Dawn y Kenny quienes mantenían con miradas competitivas y serias

\- ¡comiencen! – dijo la presentadora

\- Bien es la hora, ¡Piplup, Pachirisu vamos! – dijo Dawn

\- es hora de ganar esto, ¡a la carga Prinplup y tú también Alakazam! – dijo Kenny liberando a sus pokemon

\- ¡Piplup hidro-comba! – dijo Dawn

\- ¡esquívalo y usa hidro-bomba también! – dijo Kenny

\- Pachirisu usa chispa – dijo Dawn

El pokemon realiza su ataque el cual logra impactar contra Prinplup restando puntos a Kenny

\- no me ganaras, bien ahora Alakazam usa hipnosis – dijo Kenny

Alakazam logra dar contra Pachirisu dejándola inmóvil

\- Bien ahora Prinplup picotazo – dijo Kenny

Así su pokemon realiza su ataque dañando a Pachirisu y restándole puntos a Dawn

\- bien ahora es nuestro turno Pachirisu usa atracción – dijo Dawn

Pachirisu realiza su movimiento dejando aturdidos a Prinplup y Alakazam

\- ¿¡que!? – dijo Kenny sorprendido

\- y ahora el gran final, Pachirisu onda trueno, Piplup Remolino – dijo Dawn

Los pokemon obedecieron a su entrenadora y realizaron sus ataques, combinándolos en uno solo, el cual dio directamente en Alakazam y Prinplup, el ataque resulto en una explosión de colores, electricidad y agua en un épico final definitivo

\- se acabó, los puntos de Kenny se han agotado, por lo tanto, proclamo a Dawn como gándara del concurso – dijo la presentadora

La chica se quedó estática por unos momentos, hasta que logro reaccionar, dándose cuenta que había logrado ganar su primer concurso, fue cuando dio un salto de alegría y corrió a abrazar a sus pokemon

\- lo hicimos – dijo Dawn abrazando a sus pokemon

\- bien Dawn excelente trabajo te felicito, aquí está el listón al primer lugar, es tuyo – dijo la presentadora entregándole el objeto a Dawn

En las gradas

\- ¡bien echo Dawn! – grito Ash con emoción

\- fue fenomenal – dijo Brock

\- así se hace Dawn – dijo May

\- muy bien echo hermana, muy bien echo – dijo Platina viendo a su hermana

\- iré a espérala a los vestidores – dijo Ash parándose de su asiento y caminando hacia los vestidores

\- está bien, los esperaremos afuera – dijo Brock

Mientras tanto en los vestidores

\- mira piplup nuestro primer listón obtenido – dijo Dawn sentada en una banca

\- piplup – dijo el pingüino alegre

\- fue suerte solo eso – se oyó una voz de un chico

\- Kenny – dijo Dawn al ver al chico

\- el mismo, que tal has estado Dede – dijo Kenny con burla

\- ¡No me digas Dede! – dijo Dawn enojada

\- se ve que tienes talento, ¿Por qué no viajamos juntos y participamos en los concursos de la región? – ofreció Kenny a Dawn

\- ¿viajar contigo? Lo pensare – dijo Dawn sonriendo

\- bueno entonces espero tu respuesta en el centro pokemon que está aquí cerca, nos vemos linda – dijo Kenny retirándose

\- oki Kenny, adiosito – dijo Dawn haciendo un gesto con la mano

Cuando el chico se fue Dawn comenzó a dar pisotones en el piso muy enojada y apretando los puños

\- ¡ese payaso quien se cree! Ni en un millón de años lo acompañaría – dijo Dawn cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Por qué tan enojada Dawn? – dijo otra voz detrás de la chica

\- Ash, no es nada olvídalo, por cierto, mira logre ganar – dijo Dawn mostrándole el listón a Ash

\- Muy buen trabajo Dawn, ¿lo ves? Te dije que ganarías, después de todo yo tenía razón – dijo Ash orgulloso

\- es cierto Ash siempre me estuviste apoyando, gracias – dijo Dawn besando la mejilla de Ash

El chico se quedó estático y confundido por la acción de su amiga, luego un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Dawn

\- jijiji, vamos Ash hay que ir con los demás – dijo Dawn saliendo de los vestidores

\- he… ¿Qué? Ha ¡Dawn espérame! – dijo Ash reaccionando

Mientras tanto con Goku y Vegeta

\- no lo veo por ningún lado ¿y tú Vegeta? – dijo Goku volteando a todos lados

\- no ya debe estar afuera – dijo Vegeta

\- entonces vamos – dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio con Vegeta

Una vez estando afuera los dos sayayin buscaron con la mirada al chico, fue cuando Vegeta logro ver al chico junto con otras cuatro personas

\- es el ahí esta – dijo Vegeta señalando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo

\- si no hay duda de que es el vamos Vegeta – dijo Goku caminando hacia donde Vegeta había señalado

Mientras tanto con los chicos

\- bien Dawn tienes tu primer listón – dijo May felicitando a su amiga

\- fue sensacional – dijo Brock

\- admito que fue genial hermana - dijo Platina

\- gracias chicos – dijo Dawn

\- bien creo que eso hora de seguir nuestro camino – dijo Ash

\- si vamos – dijo May

\- ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente destino Brock? – pregunto Ash

\- pues… - dijo Brock

\- esperen – dijo una voz detrás del grupo

Todos voltearon a ver a dos hombres de ropas extrañas, uno más alto que el otro y de peinados muy raros, uno de ellos tenía el pelo similar al de Ash

\- oye tu eres Ash ¿cierto? – pregunto el hombre de peinado alocado

\- si soy yo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Ash

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo May viendo a los dos hombres

\- hola mi nombre es Goku – dijo el de pelos alborotados

\- Vegeta – dijo el príncipe sayayin

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – dijo Brock

\- bueno pues venimos por un asunto de mucha importancia, me imagino que el maestro Roshi te dijo que alguien más vendría para entrenarte ¿cierto? – dijo Goku viendo a Ash

\- pues sí, algo así, ¿acaso tú me entrenaras? – dijo Ash viendo a Goku

\- así es, y también Vegeta – dijo Goku

-…- Vegeta solo miro a Ash con mirada seria

\- ese hombre me da miedo – dijo May a Platina señalando a Vegeta

\- a mí también – dijo Platina

\- sin ofender, pero no creo que ustedes sean más fuertes que Ash, eso sería casi imposible – dijo Dawn

\- pues entonces tendremos que mostrarles que ten fuetes somos – dijo Vegeta sonriendo con malicia

\- oye Vegeta ¿Qué es lo que…?, no espera Vegeta ¡no lo hagas! – dijo Goku tratando de detener a su compañero

\- ¡HAAAAAAA! – grito el sayayin expulsando todo su poder

Una gran cantidad de energía salió del guerrero provocando que grandes ráfagas de aire empujaran a todos, Ash veía esto con mucha impresión mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, Brock y May se sostenían de un árbol y Platina y Dawn de un poste de luz, luego de eso el sayayin se detiene dejando a todos con la boca abierta

\- e-eso fue…dijo Ash sin palabras

\- pika pi- dijo Pikachu saliendo de un arbusto en el que cayo

\- ¿que fue eso? – dijo Dawn con piplup en sus brazos

\- Vegeta creo que te pasaste un poco – dijo Goku viendo todo el desorden que había

\- bien si ya no te quedan más dudas entonces prepárate – dijo Vegeta

\- sí, está bien – dijo Ash algo asustado

\- espera vegeta aun no primero tenemos que descansar, ya casi anochece – dijo Goku viendo al cielo

\- como quieras – dijo Vegeta cruzando sus brazos

\- por cierto ¿a dónde se dirigen? - pregunto Goku a May

\- pues teníamos pensado seguir hacia otro pueblo, pero tiene razón ya está anocheciendo, chicos creo que tendremos que ir a un centro pokemon – dijo May

\- si vamos – dijo Ash

\- ¿ustedes también vendrán? – pregunto Brock a los dos sayayin

\- pues nosotros no sabemos que es un centro poke, poke, ¿poke que? – dijo Goku confundido

\- pokemon – dijo Platina

\- si eso – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- pues es algo parecido a un hotel y un hospital al mismo tiempo – dijo Dawn

\- te servirá para pasar la noche, kakaroto iré a buscar la vieja nave espacial de Bulma, debe seguir donde siempre, tú has lo que te plazca, pero te advierto que, si ese chico no está listo para entonces, le ira mal tanto a él como a ti ¿escuchaste? – dijo Vegeta viendo a Goku y apuntando con un dedo a Ash

\- si Vegeta ya no te enojes, tranquilo te aseguro que estará listo para cuando llegues – dijo Goku sonriendo tranquilamente

\- bien, ahora ponme atención chica, prepárate muy bien, porque cuando yo vuelva muchas cosas van a cambiar – dijo Vegeta con seriedad

\- si está bien señor Vegeta – dijo Ash algo intimidado

\- bien eso es todo, no veremos dentro de quince años - dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a elevarse, flotando en el aire, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes menos a Goku

\- está bien Vegeta nos vemos luego – dijo Goku

El príncipe sayayin solo despego a toda velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de todos, Ash aún no salía de su asombro, fue cuando Goku volteo a ver a Ash y le puso una mano en el hombro

\- que no te asuste, Vegeta es así, pero tiene razón tendremos que prepárate – dijo Goku

\- sí, pero tengo una duda – dijo Ash

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto el sayayin

\- ¿a que se refería con que nos veríamos dentro de quince años? ¿Acaso mi entrenamiento durara tanto? - pregunto confundido el chico

\- de algún modo sí, es algo complicado de explicar, pero te lo diré en el centro que ustedes dicen, lo que pasa es que tengo hambre – dijo el sayayin rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

\- entonces vamos, yo también tengo hambre – dijo Ash sonriendo

\- bien pues andando – dijo Dawn

Así todos se dirigieron al centro pokemon junto con su nuevo invitado, durante el tryecto May observaba disimuladamente al sayayin para luego ver a Ash, encontrando varias similitudes entre ellos, la primera era su cabello, el de Goku era más desordenado, pero su forma era similar, por no decir, idéntica al del cabello de Ash

La segunda fueron sus ojos, Goku mostraba una mirada tranquila y pacífica, al igual que Ash, sus cejas también eran muy similares, además de que los dos tenían ojos cafés, aunque no se le notaran mucho a Goku

La tercera fue que tanto Ash como Goku tenían marcas bajo sus ojos, la diferencia entre estas eran que las de Ash tenían forma de Z y eran un poco grandes, las de Goku eran más pequeñas, pero más largas, y zigzagueaban un poco dejando casi una línea recta

La cuarta eran sus rostros, tenían mucho parecido entre sí, sus caras tomaban casi las mismas características

La quinta, pero no menos importante eran sus voces, puede que ya estuviera alucinando, pero May podría jurar que la voz de Ash era casi idéntica a la de Goku, las dos eran voces llenas de optimismo y alegría, un poco bobas, pero eran más que nada llenas de entusiasmo

May tuvo el pensamiento de que talvez Ash y Goku fueran algo así como parientes, quizá, quizá… ¿¡sería el padre de Ash!?

\- ( _recuerdo que Ash nos dijo que nunca conoció a su padre, y es demasiada coincidencia que ese hombre llegara de repente conociendo a Ash… es muy extraño) –_ esos fueron los pensamientos de May

\- May ¿estás bien? – dijo Platina

\- si estoy bien es solo que…- respondió May

\- dime – dijo Platina

\- Goku y Ash se parecen mucho…demasiado – dijo May con tono serio

\- ahora que lo dices a mí también se me paso la misma idea por la cabeza – dijo Platina

\- tal vez Ash y Goku sean más cercanos de lo que parecen – dijo May con seriedad

\- por ahora no podemos asegurar nada, será mejor que no pensemos en eso – dijo Platina con algo de inquietud

\- si tienes razón – dijo May

El grupo llego al centro pokemon y Dawn aprovecho para que la enfermera Joy curara sus pokemon y se recuperaran del concurso

\- hola bienvenidos al centro pokemon, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo le enfermera

\- hola queremos dos habitaciones para tres personas por favor – dijo Ash

\- por supuesto aquí tienes las llaves – dijo la enfermera entregándole las llaves a Ash

\- muchas gracias – dijo Ash

\- yo necesito que cure a mis pokemon por favor – dijo Dawn

\- claro entrégamelos y mañana por la mañana estarán de nuevo recuperados – dijo la enfermera

\- si aquí tiene -dijo Dawn entregándole sus pokeball

\- bueno yo tengo hambre ¿dónde hay algo de comer? – pregunto Goku

\- por ahí está la cafetería, pida lo que quiera comer y se lo llevaran – respondió la enfermera

\- bien gracias – dijo Goku caminando hacia la cafetería

\- iré con el – dijo Ash a Dawn

\- vamos – dijo la chica

-pika – dijo Pikachu siguiendo a los chicos

Luego de la comida

\- eso estuvo delicioso – dijo Goku sobándose el estomago

\- sí que si -dijo Ash

\- Ash no creo que dabas comer de esa forma, algún día te vas a enfermar -dijo Dawn

\- no te preocupes Dawn eso no pasara – dijo Ash

\- oye Ash tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana así que duerme bien – dijo Goku

\- sí, espere un segundo antes necesito que me aclare unas cosas – dijo Ash

\- si claro – dijo Goku

\- ¿es verdad que mi entrenamiento durara quince años? – pregunto el chico

\- si en efecto – dijo Goku

\- ¿¡quince años!? – dijo Dawn sorprendida

\- sí, lo que pasa es que Ash debe incrementar sus fuerzas lo más que pueda – dijo Goku

\- ¿Dónde entrenaremos? – pregunto Ash

\- en un lugar que queda un poco lejos de aquí - dijo Goku

\- ¿y podremos acompañarlo? – pregunto Dawn preocupada

\- pues, eso es lo difícil, me temo que no sería bueno que lo acompañaran – dijo Goku viendo a la chica

\- entonces Ash se ira…por quince años – dijo Dawn con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

\- no espera déjame explicarte…-dijo Goku

La chica sin más salió corriendo afuera del centro tan rápido como podía mientras lagrimas salían y resbalaban por su rostro

\- hola Dawn ¿a dónde...? ¡Espera Dawn! – dijo May al ver a su amiga en ese estado

\- oh no – dijo Ash queriendo ir por su amiga, pero es detenido por Goku

\- tranquilo, yo iré a hablar con ella tú tienes que descansar mañana partiremos temprano – dijo Goku quien tenía puesta una mano en el hombro de Ash

\- pero es que…-dijo Ash

\- anda ve – dijo Goku

\- esta bien – dijo Goku no muy convencido y retirándose a la habitación

\- bien ahora iré por ella – dijo Goku para sí mismo

El sayayin salió del centro y comenzó a buscar a la chica, no fue difícil para él, debido a que Goku pudo sentir el ki de Dawn y encontrarla rápidamente, la vio sentada debajo de un árbol abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro

\- ahí esta - dijo Goku acercándose a donde estaba la chica

Al acercarse, Goku pudo oír claramente los sollozos de Dawn, lo cual lo hiso sentir un poco culpable así que sin más se paró a un lado de ella y trato de hablarle

\- he, hola ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el sayajin torpemente

-…- silencio por parte de Dawn

\- he, no creas que Ash se ira por tanto tiempo solo era una broma jeje- dijo Goku nerviosamente

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto débilmente la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- que era solo una broma, solo será por un mes así que tranquila – dijo el sayajin

-…snif… ¿enserio? – dijo Dawn viendo al sayajin

\- claro, lo que pasa es que a veces me gusta jugar con la gente, pero esta vez creo que me pase jeje – dijo Goku

\- pero ¿porque no podemos ir con Ash?, somos sus amigos – dijo Dawn con tono triste

\- bueno es porque es un lugar muy peligroso para ustedes, así que sería mejor que lo esperaran por ese tiempo, si lo piensas bien un mes no es mucho tiempo – dijo Goku

\- para mi si lo será – dijo Dawn volviendo a ocultar su rostro

\- veo que Ash es muy importante para ti – dijo Goku

-…-

\- ¿sabes? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco – dijo Goku

-… ¿a quién? -dijo Dawn curiosa

\- a mi esposa Milk – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- esposa… ¿usted es casado? – dijo Dawn

\- sí, bueno era, lo que pasa es que ella ya no está en este mundo – dijo Goku

\- oh lo siento mucho- dijo Dawn con tristeza

\- no te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, pero el punto es que, al igual que ella, tú te preocupas por Ash, como Milk se preocupaba por mí – dijo Goku

\- bueno yo…-dijo Dawn mirando hacia el suelo

\- yo no sé mucho sobre esas cosas de los sentimientos, pero creo que lo que pasa contigo es lo mismo que paso con Milk – dijo Goku

\- sí, creo que tiene razón – dijo Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa

\- bien creo que ya estas mejor, vamos a dormir mañana Ash y yo nos iremos temprano, lo digo por si quieres ir a despedirte – dijo Goku

\- si esta bien vamos – dijo Dawn levantándose

Y así Dawn y Goku caminan de regreso al centro pokemon para poder descansar, y la mañana siguiente

\- bien Ash es hora de irnos – dijo Goku al chico

\- si – respondió Ash

Ash y Goku salen de la habitación y se van caminado lo más silenciosamente posible, hasta que lograron salir sin haber despertado a nadie

\- vamos Ash – dijo Goku

\- ya voy- dijo el chico

Pero entonces

\- esperen – se oyó la voz de alguien

\- pero si es Dawn – dijo Ash

\- Ash espera – dijo Dawn saliendo del centro

\- Dawn pensé que estabas molesta conmigo – dijo Ash

\- no, no lo estoy, de echo vine a despedirme – dijo Dawn con una pequeña sonrisa

\- vaya Dawn muchas gracias -dijo Ash

Sin pensarlo dos veces Dawn le dio un abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas, Ash se quedo quieto por unos momentos, pero luego le devolvió el gesto a Dawn correspondiendo a su abrazo

\- te extrañare – dijo Dawn

\- yo igual Dawn – dijo Ash

Goku solo se limitó a ver eso con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- bien ya me voy Dawn, cuídense mucho los veré dentro de un mes, y si entras a un concurso te deseo mucha suerte Dawn – dijo Ash separándose del abrazo

\- ganare ya lo veras – dijo Dawn sonriendo

\- yo sé que si – dijo Ash

El chico se volteó para ver a Goku y este le hiso un gesto para que se acercara

\- no vemos pronto Dawn – dijo Ash caminando hacia el sayajin

El chico puso una mano en la espalda de Goku, y este a su vez puso dos dedos en su frente para realizar la tele-transportación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

\- solo un mes – dijo Dawn viendo al cielo que aún estaba oscuro

 **(TEMPLO SAGRADO TIERRA)**

Ahora nos encontramos en una estructura flotante en medio del cielo, esta tenia forma circular de piso plano con unas cuantas palmeras y árboles plantados adornando un poco el lugar, Ash y Goku aparecieron justo en medio de esta plataforma gigante

\- bien ya llegamos – dijo Goku

\- este lugar es muy extraño – dijo Ash observando todo a su alrededor

\- bien Ash pon atención a lo que te diré – dijo Goku

\- si – dijo Ash

\- escucha, solo tengo quince días para poder entrenarte – dijo Goku

\- ¿quince días? Usted dijo que estaríamos aquí por quince años – dijo Ash confundido

\- si, por eso entraremos a la habitación del tiempo – dijo Goku

\- ¿habitación del tiempo? – pregunto Ash

\- así es, es una habitación especial en el que el tiempo funciona de otra manera – dijo Goku

\- una habitación que altera el tiempo…increíble – dijo Ash

\- así es, un día aquí equivale a un año adentro de esa habitación – dijo Goku

\- entonces quince días serian lo mismo a quince años adentro – dijo Ash

\- exacto – dijo Goku

\- bueno eso si será mucho tiempo, mis amigos no me reconocerán cuando salga jeje – dijo Ash

\- tranquilo Ash, en esa habitación tu edad seguirá siendo la misma, por más tiempo que pase no cambiaras para nada, aunque tu masa muscular aumentara debido al esfuerzo que harás, aun estas muy delgado, bueno eso se arreglara cuando entremos – dijo Goku

\- bien entonces vamos – dijo Ash

\- ven sígueme – dijo Goku

Ash siguió al sayajin hasta que vieron la entrada a la habitación, sin más Goku abrió la puerta revelando el interior de la habitación, Ash entro y lo primero que vio fueron varios tarros de agua y un refrigerador muy grande, un poco más adentro había dos camas individuales, Ash se aventuró a ir mas adentro y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, un gran espacio sin nada, absolutamente nada en su interior

\- wow, no hay nada en este lugar – dijo Ash caminando mas al interior

Cuando Ash puso un pie en el piso de aquel lugar sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hacia el suelo con fuerza, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie

\- veo que no estás acostumbrado la gravedad aumentada – dijo Goku al ver al chico

\- s-si es muy difícil mantenerme en pie – dijo Ash

\- la gravedad de este lugar es diez veces más grande que la de la tierra – dijo Goku

\- vaya genial -dijo Ash

\- bien entonces hay que empezar con el entrenamiento, tenemos mucho tiempo aquí dentro así que te enseñare todas las técnicas que se- dijo Goku

\- si está bien – dijo Ash

\- bien, primero ponte esto – dijo Goku dándole un traje de entrenamiento a Ash

\- si - dijo Ash

Era del mismo traje que Vegeta usaba todo el tiempo, obviamente uno de la talla de Ash y otro para que Goku también se pusiera

\- este traje es muy cómodo – dijo Ash con el traje puesto

\- sí, también es muy resistente, bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento – dijo Goku

\- ok – respondió el chico

 _NARRADOR:_

 _La habitación del tiempo, un lugar sin duda muy misterioso, Goku y Ash entrenaran en esta habitación por quince años, ¿Ash enserió crees poder soportar tanto tiempo? ¿y qué será lo que Vegeta quiere hacer con las esferas del dragón?_

 _CONTINUARA…_


	16. SIN LIMITES

_**¡IMPORATANTE!**_

 _ **¡Hooolaaa! ¿Cómo están?, yo sé que están muy bien y me alegro, bueno antes quisiera decirles algo muy importante y eso es que… abandonare este fic, lo siento, pero la historia de EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE llego a su final, esto se debe a que mis ideas se han agotado por completo y ya no me siento motivado para seguirla, lo siento mucho pero así es, así que desfruten del ultimo capitulo, me despido…**_

 _ **NAAA, mentira, solo era una broma XD, bueno, pasando a lo que en verdad quiero decirles, es que se queden hasta el final del capítulo, ¿Por qué? Pues porque pondré una pequeña encuesta que ustedes contestaran en los comentarios (obviamente es opcional), pero servirá para llevar mejor la historia, me harían un gran favor si respondieran en los comentarios, así que sin más que decir jala una soda y palomitas COMENZAMOS…**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí al rededor (al rededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:15**

 _SIN LIMITES_

 _NARRADOR_

 _Ahora Goku y Vegeta han vuelto a la tierra con el único objetivo de entrenar a Ash en un plazo de un mes dentro de la habitación del tiempo, ¿en verdad Ash aguantara tanto tiempo adentro? Averígüenlo ahora_

 **(DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO)**

Ash se encontraba en pose de pelea volteando hacia todas partes, como si estuviera buscando desesperadamente algo, sus puños estaban apretados y su cara tenia sudor debido al nerviosismo, de un momento a otro, un potente golpe impacto contra su cara mandándolo a volar varios metros arriba del suelo y el chico cayo con fuerza en el piso

\- no Ash, lo estás haciendo mal, recuerda que tienes que sentir el ki de tu adversario en todo momento, si no puedes sentir la presencia de tu oponente, prácticamente estarás peleando a siegas – dijo Goku quien había golpeado a Ash

\- sí, lo siento -dijo Ash levantándose con dificultad

\- trata de concentrarte, recuerda, la energía de tu oponente siempre va a estar presente a la hora de pelear, solo tienes que sentirla – dijo Goku

\- es algo que se me dificulta, no sé si podre aprender – dijo Ash

\- no digas eso, a decir verdad, a mí también se me dificulto mucho aprender a captar el ki de mi oponente, pero lo hice, y tú también podrás, vamos trata una vez más – dijo Goku poniéndose en guardia

\- si está bien – dijo Ash preparándose

\- bien aquí voy – dijo Goku desapareciendo de la vista de Ash

El chico que quedó quieto tratando de concentrarse, busco la energía de Goku, pero no lograba sentirla, no fue hasta que una potente patada impacto en su mejilla izquierda derribándolo por completo

\- vamos Ash, concéntrate más, sé que puedes hacerlo – dijo Goku ayudando a levantar a Ash

\- s-si – dijo Ash adolorido

\- (suspiro) bueno creo que tendremos que seguir mañana, ya llevamos tres días entrenando sin parar -dijo Goku

\- n-no quiero s-seguir – dijo Ash con dificultad

\- he, ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Goku

\- sí, aun no estoy cansado – dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada

\- bien, entonces sigamos – dijo Goku sonriendo al ver la determinación de su discípulo

Los dos se volvieron a poner en sus despectivas poses de pelea, ambos mirándose con miradas serias, de un momento a otro Goku volvió a desaparecer de la vista de Ash, esta vez Ash estaba concentrado y logro sentir el ki de su maestro justo a tiempo antes de que le soltaran otro golpe, Goku apareció justo enfrente de Ash soltando un golpe directo a su estómago, Ash se hiso a un lado logrando esquivar, Goku no perdió tiempo y volvió a soltar otro golpe a la cara de Ash, el cual roso su mejilla dejando un pequeño corte

Ash sintió un impulso dentro de él, lo que hiso que soltara un golpe en dirección a la cara de Goku, este lo detuvo con su mano, un poco impresionado por la velocidad y fuerza de Ash

\- vaya Ash, tienes buenos reflejos – dijo Goku

\- debe ser por el entrenamiento de mi maestro Roshi – dijo Ash

\- con esto me queda claro que ya puedes leer el ki de alguien, tendremos que seguir mejorándolo, esta vez te atacare con más rapidez, así que prepárate – dijo Goku

\- si – dijo Ash con optimismo

 **(CENTRO POKEMON SINNOH)**

\- así que no veremos a Ash hasta dentro de un mes – dijo May

\- sí, pero fue por una buena causa, será un poco aburrido estar sin el – dijo Dawn decaída

\- bueno, no debemos dudar en que Ash cumplirá su palabra de que volverá dentro de un mes – dijo Brock

\- (suspiro) lastima, y yo que quería tener una cita con el – dijo Platina

\- ¡QUE! -dijo Dawn

\- oigan no me miren así, apuesto que May también querría – dijo Platina en tono calmado

\- ¡eso es otra cosa, además la que quiere a Ash aquí es Dawn! – dijo May sonrojada

\- ¡May! – dijo Dawn sonrojada

\- ya tranquilas, obviamente Ash tiene una suerte que ni siquiera él se creería – dijo Brock

\- ¡CALLATE BROCK! – dijeron la tres

\- bueno está bien – dijo Brock nervioso

\- (suspiro) bueno creo que tendremos que seguir con el viaje – dijo May

\- ¿pero como haremos que Ash nos encuentre cuando nos vayamos de aquí? – pregunto Dawn

\- dejémosle un mensaje con la enfermera Joy – dijo Platina escribiendo en un pedazo de papel

\- ¡yo se lo entregare a la enfermera! – dijo Brock con corazones en los ojos y arrebatándole el papel a Platina

\- ¿alguien sabe que le pasa? – dijo May viendo como Brock se iba dando saltos

\- nadie lo sabe -respondió Dawn

De repente la pokedex de Platina comenzó a sonar avisando que alguien la estaba llamando

\- es mi pokedex… ¿hola? – dijo Platina contentando

 _Platina_

\- Lucas, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Platina

 _Barry y yo necesitamos verte en Ciudad Snowpoint, es urgente_

\- ¿Qué? ¿pero por qué? – pregunto confundida

 _Tiene que ver con el equipo Galáctico, planean algo grande, debemos detenerlos_

\- bien iré de inmediato – dijo Platina cortando la llamada

\- ¿pasa algo Platina – pregunto May

\- chicas, creo que tendremos algo muy importante que hacer – dijo Platina

 **(EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA TIERRA)**

Vegeta sobrevolaba por el cielo sobre una gran ciudad, estaba en busca de lo que solía ser la corporación Capsula, al llegar noto que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado, el sayajin entro al taller y dentro de él, debajo de una gran lona, estaba la nave espacial que Bulma había creado hace ya mucho tiempo, el sayajin quito la lona y observo la nave por unos momentos, se veía descuidada y maltratada, sin más entro a la nave y buco el botón que la accionaba

\- debe de estar por aquí – dijo Vegeta buscando el botón en el panel de control

Cuando logro encontrarlo lo presiono y la nave encendió sin problema alguno, el sayajin sonrió satisfecho y procedió a fijar el rumbo de la nave, con destino a namekusei

\- Bulma me dijo una vez que esta nave tenía la capacidad de llegar en una semana hasta ese lugar, bien será perfecto – dijo Vegeta

La nave sin más comenzó a despegar y salió rápidamente volando por el cielo hasta atravesar la atmosfera, una vez fuera completamente de la tierra, la nave se dirigió hacia su destino

\- ahora solo me queda esperar – dijo Vegeta sentándose en el asiento del piloto cruzando sus brazos

 **(REGION SINNOH)**

\- vamos chicos tardaremos tres días en llegar hasta allá – dijo Platina apresurando al grupo

\- ya vamos Platina – dijo Brock

\- debe ser muy importante ese asunto que nos platicó – dijo May

\- Platina viajo por todo Sinnoh, talvez en más de una ocasión tuvo que enfrentarse a este tipo de problemas – dijo Dawn

\- esperen, ya se como podremos llegar más rápido – dijo Platina

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos

\- así miren esto ¡ahora! -dijo Platina lanzando una pokeball

De ella salió un pokemon parecido a un halcón con un extraño copete en la cabeza

\- star – dijo el pokemon

\- Staraptror me puede llevar a mí, ¿alguien tiene un pokemon volador? – dijo Platina

\- yo tengo un Pidgeot – dijo Brock sacando a su pokemon ave

\- yo voy con Brock – dijo May

\- yo no tengo ninguno…esperen ya se – dijo Dawn

\- ¿Qué harás Dawn? – dijo Platina

\- ya lo veras… ¡Nube voladora! – grito la chica

Del cielo la nube de color amarillo bajo a toda velocidad ante el llamado de Dawn, la nube se posiciono junto a la chica y esta subió y se acomodó arriba de ella

\- ahora si podemos ir – dijo Dawn

\- bien vamos – dijo Platina subiendo en la espalda de Staraptror

\- ok, vamos May – dijo Brock

\- si – contesto la chica

Así el grupo se puso en camino a ciudad Snowpoint, en tan solo dos días ya estarían allí, y mientras tanto

 **(HABITACION DEL TIEMPO)**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Goku y Ash entraron a este lugar, ahora mismo se encuentran descansado sentados en el piso, Ash tenía su traje roto y dañado, mientras que Goku solo presentaba unos cuantos raspones

\- wow sí que me canse – dijo Ash sudando

\- es normal, la gravedad de este lugar aumenta poco a poco, y también su temperatura- dijo Goku

\- es increíble que este lugar pueda hacer eso – dijo Ash

\- cuando yo entre aquí por primera vez, no se podía estar más de dos días dentro de esta habitación, y la gravedad no rebasaba diez veces a la de la tierra – dijo Goku recordando a cuando el entreno ahí

\- pero… ¿Por qué ahora sí? – pregunto el chico confundido

\- lo que pasa es que, cada que un nuevo kamisama ocupaba el puesto de dios de la tierra, la habitación del tiempo era modificada en caso de tener que ocuparla de nuevo, pero ya no ha sufrido más cambios por la falta de kamisama – dijo Goku

\- ya veo, así que un kamisama se encarga de la tierra y de este lugar -dijo Ash

\- pues si – dijo Goku

\- vaya, aunque voy a extrañar mucho a mis amigos durante tanto tiempo – dijo Ash

\- tranquilo ya verás que el tiempo que estemos aquí no va a parecer tanto, ya llevamos un mes aquí – dijo Goku

\- ¿un mes? Wow pareciera que solo hubiera pasado un día – dijo Ash

\- lo vez, te lo dije, bien creo que tenemos que seguir, bien ahora la primera técnica que te enseñare será volar – dijo Goku

\- ¿volar? ¿usted cree que pueda hacerlo? -dijo Ash

\- por supuesto, esta será la primera técnica que te enseñare -dijo Goku

\- está bien -dijo Ash

\- pues como ya sabes controlar tu ki, volar no se te dificultara, solo concentra tu energía de modo que tu cuerpo se sienta liviano, después de eso simplemente salta o espera a que te eleves unos cuantos centímetros, puede que a la primera no te salga, pero tranquilo eso es totalmente…normal – dijo Goku abriendo los ojos estando muy impresionado

Cuando Goku se dio cuenta Ash se encontraba a cinco metros sobre el suelo dando vueltas en círculos

\- ¡Mire señor Goku, logre volar jaja! – dijo el chico

\- he s-si ya lo vie jeje – dijo Goku nervioso

\- se siente genial – decía Ash mientras seguía dando vueltas de aquí a haya

\- ( _Ash es muy sorprendente, logra aprender técnicas a ritmos inimaginables, entonces creo que ya es hora de que lo entrene al cien por ciento) –_ pensó Goku

\- oiga señor Goku ¿está bien? -pregunto Ash al ver a su maestro tan pensativo

\- si estoy bien, no te preocupes, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento – dijo Goku

\- está bien, voy a bajar – dijo Ash comenzando a descender

\- no, quédate ahí, tendré que acostumbrarte a pelear mientras vuelas – dijo Goku elevándose hasta done Ash estaba

\- ¿acostumbrarme? – dijo Ash

\- sí, no es lo mismo pelear en el suelo que en aire, así que tendremos que mejorar ese aspecto – explico Goku

\- está bien, será la primera vez que intente entrenar así – dijo Ash

\- bien prepárate – dijo Goku

 **(SNOWPOINT SINNOH)**

 **Dos días después…**

\- ya casi llegamos chicos – dijo Platina

\- gracias a dios, después de dos días viajando – dijo Brock

\- nuestros pokemon necesitan descansar – dijo Platina mientras que Staraptror descendía lentamente

\- entonces paremos aquí – dijo Dawn

Cuando todos ya estuvieron en el suelo, notaron que estaban en medio de un bosque nevado, la nieve cubría casi por completo el lugar, los ríos estaban completamente congelados y una brisa helada soplaba por el lugar

\- ha-hace mu-mucho fri-frio – dijo May mientras temblaba y se abrazaba así misma

\- Pla-Platina ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hacia tanto frio aquí? – dijo Dawn en el mismo estado que May

\- oh vamos, ni tanto frio hace ¿verdad Brock?... ¿Brock? – dijo Platina volteando a ver a Brock el cual estaba congelado adentro de un cubo gigante de hielo

\- ayúdenme – dijo Brock entre dientes

\- (suspiro) bien hay que buscar un centro, no estamos lejos de la ciudad – dijo Platina comenzando a caminar

Dawn y May siguieron a Platina, mientras que Pikachu, piplup, Torchic y Pachirisu arrastraban el trozo gigante de hielo donde estaba Brock

Tiempo después lograron divisar una cabaña la cual tenía el símbolo de centro Pokemon, sin más el grupo entro para poder refugiarse el frio

\- que bien creí que moriría congelada – dijo May sentándose en un sillón frente a una chimenea

\- yo también – dijo Dawn con una taza de chocolate caliente

\- que delicados – dijo Platina

Torchic usaba su calor para derretir el hielo donde estaba Brock, Piplup lo trataba de descongelar con un ventilador y Pikachu con una secadora de cabello

\- llamare a Lucas para decirle que ya estamos aquí – dijo Platina marcando con su pokedex a su amigo

 _¿hola?_

\- Lucas, soy yo platina, escucha ya estoy en Snowpoint – dijo Platina

 _Bien, ¿Dónde estás?_

\- en el centro pokemon, cerca de la entrada de la ciudad – dijo Platina

 _Bien yo y Barry estos cerca, espéranos ahí_

\- está bien adiós – dijo Platina cortando la llamada

Platina de nuevo fue donde se encontraban sus amigos descansando, en la mente de Platina una duda estaba creciendo, ¿Qué estaría planeando el equipo Galáctico? Seguramente Cyrus tenía un nuevo plan de conquista entre manos

\- tendré que esperar a descubrirlo – dijo Platina

 **(LUGAR DESCONOCIDO PLANETA NAMEKUSEI)**

\- esa es la última -dijo vegeta poniendo una esfera del dragón junto con otras seis que estaban en el suelo

Vegeta había recorrido cada rincón del planeta en busca de las esferas del dragón, no fue tanto el problema de encontrarlas, el problema era que vegeta no podía llevarse las esferas a la tierra, debido a que si hacia eso, las esferas no servirían de nada, además de que el dragón tenía que ser invocado por alguien aquí que hablara el idioma de los Namekianos, así que su plan era interrumpir el entrenamiento de Ash con Goku para poder llevar acabo su idea

\- Kaiosama sé que me puedes oír así que escucha atentamente - dijo Vegeta en voz alta

 **(PLANETA DEL KAIOSAMA DEL NORTE)**

En un el cielo, yacía un planeta de dimensiones pequeñas, muy pequeñas, a tal punto de que podrías darle la vuelta en un auto en menos de diez segundos, en este diminuto planeta, dentro de la única casa del lugar, estaba un hombre, por así decirlo, de piel azul, estatura baja, anteojos oscuros, una túnica de color negro con un símbolo de Kaiosama, gorro negro con antenas delgadas parecidas a la de un insecto y zapatos blancos

Este sujeto estaba en una silla durmiendo con una burbuja creciendo y encogiéndose en su nariz, cuando de repente despierta al oír la voz de Vegeta llamándolo

\- ¿¡que!?...oh eres tu Vegeta – dijo kaiosama despertando

 _Escucha, en estos momentos kakaroto está en la tierra adentro de la habitación del tiempo, necesitó que le digas que tendrá que venir a Namekusei de inmediato, dile que traiga al chico que está entrenando_

\- ¿Goku está en la tierra?... está bien le diré – dijo kaiosama

 _Dile que se apresure_

\- muy bien espera… - dijo Kaiosama enviando un mensaje mediante su mente a Goku

 **(HABITACION DEL TIEMPO TIERRA)**

Vemos a Ash y Goku intercambiando golpes a velocidad increíble, han transcurrido dos años desde que entraron a la habitación, durante todo este tiempo, Goku estuvo entrenando a Ash en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta este punto, Ash había aprendido tres técnicas de su maestro

La primera era el Kaioken, esta técnica consiste en que aquel que la usa duplica su fuerza, velocidad y reflejos, pero mediante el tiempo que dure en ese estado, su resistencia se acaba poco a poco, esta técnica Ash solo puede aumentarla a cinco veces

La segunda el Taioken, esta tecina consiste en expulsar energía luminosa desde las manos que deja siego al enemigo por unos momentos, excepto al usuario

La tercera es la técnica de volar, esta fue la primera técnica que Ash aprendió, ahora Ash la dominaba a la perfección

\- bien Ash, pegas bastante fuerte – dijo Goku quien tenía múltiples heridas en su cuerpo

Ash también tenía múltiples golpes en su cuerpo, sangraba de su cara brazos y piernas

\- ha este paso, no creo que sea necesario entrenar quince años – dijo Goku respirando agitadamente

\- bueno, aun no me he vuelto tan fuerte como para abandonar el entrenamiento ahora -dijo Ash sonriendo débilmente

\- la verdad me tienes muy sorprendido, tus poderes aumentan bastante rápido – dijo Goku

\- es bueno escuchar eso – dijo Ash

\- pues creo que tendré que empezar a aumentar la dificultad – dijo Goku comenzando a reunir su ki

Ash pudo sentir como la energía de su maestro comenzaba aumentar, cada vez más y más, esta energía se manifestó como un aura de color dorado que rodeaba por completo al sayajin

Los ojos de Goku cambiaron de café oscuro, a un color verde azuloso, su cabello se puso de puntas y cambia color rubio, sus músculos crecieron un poco más y su ki se aumentó a niveles impresionantes

\- ¡AAAAAAA! – gritaba Goku mientras se transformaba en el legendario súper sayajin

\- esto es increíble, sus poderes crecieron muchísimo – dijo Ash totalmente impresionado

\- a esto se le llama súper sayajin, esta transformación me permite aumentar mucho mis habilidades, ahora tendré que entrenarte en este estado – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- wow, es impresionante, pero como usted me dijo, eso solo pueden hacerlo los sayajin – dijo Ash desanimándose un poco

\- tranquilo, en todo caso deberías estar feliz por hacerme usar esta transformación para pelear contigo – dijo Goku

\- si tiene razón – dijo Ash aun un poco desanimado

\- ¿he? Espera un momento… ¿kaiosama eres tú? – dijo Goku

 _Goku, vaya, era verdad que estas de nuevo en la tierra, bien presta atención, vegeta quiere que te dirijas a namekusei junto con el chico, dice que es urgente_

\- está bien, no hay problema – dijo Goku 

_Muy bien, nos vemos luego_

\- si Kaiosama, gracias – dijo Goku

El sayajin volteo a ver a Ash y volvió a su estado normal

\- Ash tendremos que hacer un viaje rápido, Vegeta quiere que vayamos a Namekusei – dijo Goku

\- ¿Namekusei? ¿para qué nos quiere ahí? – pregunto Ash confundido

\- no lo sé, pero apuesto que cuando te vea de nuevo se dará cuenta de que ya eres bastante fuerte – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- pues yo no lo creo, pero en fin vamos – dijo Ash

Así Ash y Goku salieron de la habitación, siendo segados por la luz del sol por breves momentos, cuando se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz del sol, toaron otro par de trajes nuevos y se cambiaron, de nuevo Goku puso dos dedos en su frente y Ash coloca su mano en el hombro del sayajin, siendo transportados instantáneamente de ese planeta hacia Namekusei

 **(NAMEKUSEI)**

\- ya llegamos Vegeta – dijo Goku quien había aparecido frente al príncipe sayajin

\- ya era hora, veo que tu ki creció – dijo Vegeta volteando a ver a Ash quien se encontraba observando aquel planeta misterioso

\- sí, Ash se volvió bastante fuerte – dijo Goku sonando algo presumido

\- bien, entonces es hora de que se haga aún más fuerte – dijo Vegeta caminado en dirección a un pueblo de Namekianos

\- tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Ash

\- yo también Ash, yo también - dijo Goku viendo a su compañero dirigirse al pueblo

Al poco tiempo, Vegeta regreso acompañado de un Namekiano, el cual tenía una mirada seria

\- bien ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Vegeta viendo al Namekiano

\- si está bien – repuesto el sujeto

\- oye Vegeta ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Goku curioso

\- él es el patriarca de este lugar – dijo Vegeta

-¿Qué, el patriarca? Ha es cierto, las esferas de este lugar no funcionan si no hablas el lenguaje de ellos – dijo Goku

\- ( _esferas del dragón… lucen como esos objetos extraños que vi en mi sueño_ ) pensó Ash viendo fijamente las esferas

\- bien ahora – dijo Vegeta al Namekiano

Este solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a decir palabras en un idioma bastante extraño, Ash y Goku observaban todo con mucha curiosidad, no fue hasta que de las esferas salió un potente rayo de luz hacia el cielo, esta luz paso de ser una ráfaga segadora, a ser un extraño ser de cuerpo fornido, dos brazos, una cabeza con cuernos y antenas, una gran aleta en su espalda, y su cuerpo era largo y parecido a una serpiente de la cintura para abajo, y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y brillantes

\- pidan su deseo, puedo cumplir solo tres deseos, los que ustedes quieran – dijo el gran dragón de nombre Porunga

\- wow, esto sí que es impresionante – dijo Ash

\- Vegeta, ¿Qué harás con esos tres deseos? – pregunto curioso el sayajin de pelos alborotados

\- ya lo veras – dijo Vegeta sonriendo siniestramente

El sayajin se acercó al Namekiano y le dijo algo al oído, después el Namekiano volteo a ver a Ash y de nuevo a vegeta, después empezó a decir de nuevo palabras que ni Goku ni Ash entendían

\- ese es un deseo fácil de cumplir – dijo el dragón haciendo a sus ojos brillar

De la nada Ash comenzó a sentir un muy fuerte dolor de estómago lo cual lo hizo arrodillarse posando sus manos en su estómago, Goku se alarmo al ver a su discípulo así y sin perder tiempo corrió a auxiliarlo

\- Ash ¿estás bien? – dijo Goku arrodillándose junto a Ash

\- me duele mucho mi cuerpo – dijo Ash con gestos de dolor en su cara

\- Vegeta ¿¡qué es lo que hiciste!? – dijo Goku volteando a ver a Vegeta

El príncipe sayajin ignoro la pregunta de su compañero y solo se limitó a ver como Ash se retorcía de dolor

Ash sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de sentirse como siempre, a sentirse como si ese no fuera su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y sus músculos crecieron mucho más de lo que ya estaban, en su espalda baja un bulto comenzó a crecer, de un momento a otro una extremidad parecida a una cola salió desde el interior de Ash, una cola de mono en pocas palabras

\- ¿¡pero que!? – dijo Goku muy sorprendido

Ash dejo de sentir dolor y ahora otra sensación lo invadió, era una sensación de entumecimiento, pero a la vez, se sentía muy bien, como si hubiera dormido por dos semanas

\- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto Ash con algo de dificultad

\- bien jmjmjm, salió como lo esperaba – dijo Vegeta viendo a Ash el cual movía su cola inconscientemente

\- Vegeta... ¿acaso tu…? – dijo Goku sin dejar de lado su impresión

\- kakaroto, tu sabes que un humano no sobreviviría al entrenamiento que tengo planeado – dijo Vegeta sin ver a su compañero

\- sí, pero, es que no se si fue le decisión correcta – dijo Goku viendo a Ash

\- ¡escúchame con atención insecto!, no me importa se crees que fue la decisión correcta o no, yo lo hice por mis propias razones – dijo Vegeta molesto

\- bueno si, (suspiro) está bien Vegeta dejare esto como esta – dijo Goku resignado

\- oigan siento algo muy extraño cerca de mi… ¡HAAA! ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!? – dijo Ash asustado al ver su nueva cola

\- Ash tranquilízate – dijo Goku

\- ¡hay no que hago, esto no puede ser! – decía Ash corriendo de un lado a otro

\- Ash espera tranquilo – decía Goku tratando de calmar a Ash

\- ¿¡por qué!? … Bueno no importa – dijo Ash de repente

Tanto Goku, Vegeta y el Namekiano se cayeron de espaldas ante el acto de Ash

\- kakaroto ya le contagiaste tu estupidez – dijo Vegeta

\- jeje, lo bueno es que no lo tomo mal – dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente

\- he cumplido su primer deseo, pidan el segundo – dijo Porunga

\- Vegeta ¿Cuál es el segundo deseo que pedirás? – pregunto Goku con curiosidad

\- haz lo que quieras con los dos deseos que restan, lo único que me importaba ya se cumplió – dijo Vegeta

\- pero yo no tengo algo que pedirle – dijo Goku

\- si no van a pedir sus deseos entonces me marcho, adiós – dijo el dragón

El dragan emitió un brillo de todo su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro desapareció y las esferas se elevaron en el aire y salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones del planeta

\- bien ahora tengo que explicarte que fue lo que hice – dijo Vegeta a Ash

\- ¿explicarme? – pregunto Ash confundido

\- si, en estos momentos dejaste de ser un simple humano…ahora perteneces a la familia guerrera de los sayajin – dijo Vegeta viendo directamente a Ash

\- ¿Sayajin?… – pregunto Ash

 **(TIERRA REGION SINNOH SNOWPOINT)**

Ahora Platina se encuentra platicando con dos chicos, el primero tenía el cabello negro, de ojos azules, piel blanca, estatura mediana, cuerpo delgado y vestía con una boina roja en la cabeza, un suéter azul, bufanda blanca, pantalones negros y tenis de color negro

El segundo era un chico de pelo rubio, ojos amarillos, piel blanca, estatura mediana, cuerpo delgado y vestía con un suéter de rayas naranjas y blancas, pantalones grises y botas color café claro

\- así que el equipo galáctico ya puso su plan en marcha – dijo Platina con tono enojado

\- sí, no nos dimos cuenta de que tramaban hasta hace una semana, cuando terminamos nuestro viaje por Sinnoh no notamos que Cyrus tenía otro haz bajo la manga – dijo Lucas igual de enojado

\- ¿entonces que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Platina

\- no lo sabemos, seguramente busca venganza contra ti después de que frustraste su plan original de conquista – dijo Lucas

\- pues si quiere venganza entonces que se atreva, pero yo no me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados – dijo platina caminando hacia la salida

\- espera Platina, no sabemos dónde pueda estar, recuerda que tú fuiste quien destruyo su antigua base junto con tus pokemon – dijo Barry

\- pues entonces los buscare, si pude derrotarlos una vez, lo hare de nuevo – dijo Platina decidida

\- pero esa vez recibiste ayuda de Giratina, ¿crees que sin el podrás derrotar a todo el equipo galáctico tu sola? – dijo Lucas

\- además ellos tienen capturados a Palkia y Dialga, no tenemos a donde recurrir si algo sale mal – dijo Barry

Ante estos comentarios Platina se detuvo para después bajar la mirada al suelo, sus amigos tenían razón, no podían hacer nada, por ahora, además estaría poniendo en riesgo a su hermana y a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada

\- ¿no tienen ni siquiera alguna pista de donde pueda estar la base del equipo galáctico ahora? – pregunto Platina

\- por el momento no – dijo Barry

\- está bien, entonces, si aún no se han revelado, eso quiere decir que aún se están preparando, eso nos deja con un poco de tiempo – dijo Platina

\- entonces, nosotros también necesitaremos un plan – dijo Lucas

\- tengo uno, pero necesitaremos esperar a un amigo mío que no está aquí por el momento – dijo Platina

\- ¿un amigo tuyo? – preguntaron los dos chicos con cierta molestia en sus voces

\- sí, mi hermana ha estado viajando con él, podría sernos de ayuda para el plan que estoy haciendo – dijo Platina

\- pues ya que – dijeron los dos

Platina dejo de ver a sus amigos y luego volteo a ver por una ventana, la noche se había hecho presente y miles de estrellas adornaban el cielo

\- ( _espero que no tardes más tiempo del que dijiste Ash_ ) – pensó Platina viendo hacia el cielo

 **(NEMEKUSEI)**

\- ¿sayajin? – preguntó Ash confundido

\- cuando nos hablaron sobre ti, pensamos que un humano no sería capaz de realizar todo lo que tu hacías, y no me equivocaba, desde un principio supuse que se trataba de un ser que no era completamente humano, y fue ahí cuando supe que se trataba de un ser con sangre sayajin, lo supe al sentir tu energía, era algo inconfundible, Ash tu eres descendiente de una antigua raza de guerreros nacidos para pelear - dijo Vegeta con tono serio

\- pero eso no es posible, yo soy como cualquier persona en mi planeta – dijo Ash sorprendido

\- eso es una mentira, una prueba de ello es tu amor por las peleas, piénsalo bien ¿Por qué, de todos los chicos de tu edad, fuiste el único interesado en las peleas y no en entrenar a esos animales raros? – dijo Vegeta astutamente

\- pues yo…no lo sé – dijo Ash sin saber responder a eso

\- otra cosa que destacaba de ti, era la rapidez y sencillez con las que aprendías las cosas – dijo Vegeta

\- Vegeta tiene razón Ash, tal vez suene raro, pero tanto el como yo sabemos diferenciar entre una raza y otra, además de que tienes una cola, esa es clara muestra de que eres todo un sayajin – dijo Goku sonriendo

\- pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora me creció? – pregunto Ash muy confundido por la situación

\- eso es porque la sangre sayajin que había dentro de ti estaba casi diluida, quiero decir que eras más un humano que un sayajin – explico Goku

\- por eso llame al dragón, le pedí que restaurara tus antiguos genes, ahora ya no eres más un humano – dijo Vegeta con tono frio

\- ya veo, entonces ya no soy humano, pero no le veo el sentido a todo esto, no me sentía mal siendo una persona común y corriente – dijo Ash con tono casi triste

\- en primera, tu nunca fuiste común y corriente, siempre fuiste un fenómeno mestizo y en segunda deberías agradecer el poder ser parte de la familia guerrera de los sayajin, insecto mal agradecido – dijo Vegeta cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección mostrando que estaba molesto

\- oye Vegeta no seas tan injusto, ya no lo regañes – dijo Goku en tono calmado

\- Kakaroto, con esto te daré solo otro par de días para entrenarlo, después de me tocara a mi entrenarlo, ya no será necesario que pase encerrado ahí dentro durante treinta años – dijo Vegeta sin mirar a Goku ni a Ash

\- si está bien Vegeta, vámonos Ash – dijo Goku

\- sí, nos vemos luego señor Vegeta – dijo Ash despidiéndose

\- jmp – bufo Vegeta

Sin más, Goku y Ash desaparecieron de aquel planeta usando la tele transportación, volviendo a la tierra

 **(TIERRA TEMPLO SAGRADO)**

\- bien ya estamos aquí – dijo Goku

\- sí, vaya mi cuerpo se siente muy ligero ahora jajá – dijo Ash dando un salto de 30 metros

\- bueno hemos estado bajo una gravedad de ciento veinte, es natural que te sientas así – dijo Goku

\- el señor Vegeta me dijo que solo teníamos otro par de días para entrenar – le recordó Ash a Goku

\- es cierto, bueno entonces entremos, tengo una última técnica que enseñarte, este será la más difícil de todas así que tienes que poner todo tu empeño en ella ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Goku

\- si – dijo Ash con optimismo

\- bien vamos – dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la habitación del tiempo seguido por Ash

Una vez adentro, los dos sayajin comenzaron a calentar para su próximo entrenamiento, Goku termino de calentar y volteo a ver a Ash

\- bien Ash, ahora prepárate para… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Goku viendo a su discípulo

Ash se encontraba meneando su nueva cola de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, en círculos e incluso soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo con solo esa extremidad, en pocas palabras, Ash estaba jugando con su nueva cola, como si de un niño se tratase

\- jajá esta cosa es divertida – dijo Ash mientras jugaba

\- ( _Ash, se parece mucho a mi cuando era niño, creo que después de tanto tiempo ya le tomé cariño a este chico)_ – pensó Goku mientras veía a su alumno reír

\- bien señor Goku, estoy listo para la siguiente lección – dijo Ash tomando postura de combate

\- bien entonces empecemos – dijo Goku sonriendo

 _NARRADOR:_

 _el tiempo vuela, tanto en la tierra, como en la habitación del tiempo, ¿Qué le espera a Ash en el futuro ahora que es un sayajin? ¿Quiénes serán el equipo galáctico? Y sobre todo ¿Qué será lo que Vegeta tiene preparado para entrenar a Ash?_

 _CONTINUARA…_

 _ **Hola, si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que te has decidido por responder la encuesta que hare a continuación, recuerda no es obligatorio, solo que me ayudarías muchísimo respondiéndola, deja tus respuestas en los comentarios (o REVIEWS, como prefieras decirle) tomare en cuenta a las personas que respondan, y les enviare un saludo en el próximo capítulo, sin más aquí está la encuesta**_

 _ **¿Qué ataque definitivo de Goku te gusta más?**_

 _ **Genkidama B) Puño del dragón**_

 _ **¿Qué ataque definitivo de Vegeta te gusta más?**_

 _ **Ataque Big Bang B) Resplandor final (Final Flash)**_

 _ **¿Qué transformación les gusta más?**_

 _ **Super Sayajin B) Super Sayajin 2**_

 _ **C) Super Sayajin dios D) Super Sayajin dios azul**_

 _ **¿Qué villano te gusta más?**_

 _ **Freezer B) Cell**_

 _ **C) Cooler D) Broly**_

 _ **Esas son todas las preguntas, les agradeceré mucho si contestan la encuesta, y ahora me despido, gracias y buen día amigos y amigas**_


	17. ESPÍRITU SAYAJIN

_**Hola! Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo, antes de comenzarlo quiero agradecer a las personas que respondieron la pequeña encuesta que hice hace unos días, como dije, quienes respondieran la encuesta iban a tener un saludo en este capítulo, así que comencemos.**_

 _ **ROSALINA ESTELA, espero que estés de lo mejor, amiga muchas gracias por tus respuestas, me has hecho un gran favor, y también te agradezco por seguir la historia desde el inicio, un fuerte abrazo de mi para ti XD.**_

 _ **LUFFYKO BERLITZ, ten muy buenos días, noches, tardes, madrugadas etc. Pues te quiero agradecer por tus respuestas, además de ser alguien que ha estado acompañándome en el transcurso de la historia dándome ánimos con tus buenos comentarios, muchas gracias y te mando un gran abrazo con la fuerza de un sayajin jaja.**_

 _ **JULIO LEON 15, amigo gracias por haber respondido, te agradezco por ser un seguidor de esta historia, debo decir que también he estado viendo tus trabajos y créeme que eres alguien con mucho potencial y que espero mucho de ti, te deseo mucha suerte en tus futuros proyectos.**_

 _ **LUFFY KETCHUM, amigo no sé cómo empezar a agradaste, para empezar, eres alguien que siguió esta historia desde sus inicios, siempre dejando una crítica positiva, además de darme buenas ideas para continuar esta historia, agradezco tus respuestas, te envió un high five y me despido.**_

 _ **Y el ultimo, pero no menos importante, ARTURODEJESUS123, amigo gracias por tus respuestas, me diste una muy buena ayuda, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, recuerda que eres una persona que ayuda a que este fic salga adelante, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Y pues eso es todo, muchas gracias chicos, ustedes son la razón por la que esta historia va para arriba, espero pronto saber de ustedes y les deseo mucha suerte en lo que hagan, se despide su amigo Kakaroto200, muchas Gracias.**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí al rededor (al rededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:16**

 _ESPIRITU SAYAJIN_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _A pocos días de que el entrenamiento de Ash y Goku termine, ellos se encuentran perfeccionando la última técnica que Ash aprenderá de Goku, y dando paso al entrenamiento de Vegeta, ¿Cómo entrenara Vegeta a Ash? Descúbranlo ahora._

\- Bien Ash, con esto me queda claro que aprendiste muy bien – Dijo Goku sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

\- Fue gracias a usted señor Goku. – Dijo Ash sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos un poco? – Dijo Goku sobando su estómago.

\- Me leyó la mete, jajá. – Dijo Ash sonriendo.

\- Por cierto, Ash. He notado que tu cola no te estorba para pelear, te acostumbraste rápido a ella. – Dijo Goku viendo a su alumno.

\- Sí, de hecho, nunca me molesto. – Dijo Ash moviendo su cola graciosamente.

\- Ya veo, pero bueno comamos algo. – Dijo Goku.

\- ¿Me pregunto si a mis amigos les molestara que tenga cola? – Dijo Ash un poco nervioso.

\- No lo creo. No tienen por qué enojarse, si en verdad son tus amigos, no les importara. – Dijo Goku tranquilizando al chico.

\- Confió en ellos, además, siempre me han apoyado en todo momento. – Dijo Ash sonriendo felizmente.

\- Pues claro que sí. En especial esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡A si, Dawn! Me parece que ella tiene mucho apego a ti. – Dijo Goku.

\- Pues ella es mi mejor amiga. Todo mundo se la pasa diciendo que somos novios… ¿usted sabe que es ser novio de alguien? – Pregunto Ash confundido.

\- Pues para ser honestos, no tengo la menor idea. Pero de seguro ya lo entenderás. – Dijo Goku sin saber responder a la pregunta de su discípulo.

Ash, bajo la mirada al suelo, estando en un estado triste, más que nada nostálgico. Esto fue notado por Goku, quien se acercó al chico para poder saber que estaba pasándole.

\- Oye Ash, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el Sayajin.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… Los extraño mucho, a todos. – Contesto el chico con tono desanimado mirando al piso.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos casi cuatro años aquí. Así que pues es normal que los extrañes. – Dijo Goku comprendiendo a su estudiante.

Ash simplemente mantuvo un perfil bajo, escondiendo sus ojos con unos cuantos mechones de pelo. Goku vio esto, así que se puso a pensar en que podía decirle a Ash para que se animara. Hasta que se lo ocurrió algo.

\- Sé que es difícil para ti estar durante tanto tiempo alejado de tus seres queridos. A mí me paso lo mismo en más de una ocasión, al igual que tú, fue por grandes periodos de tiempo. Pero eso era lo que más me motivaba a seguir adelante, hacerme mas fuerte para poder proteger a mi familia. Ellos siempre fueron la razón por la que yo seguía esforzándome – Relato Goku nostálgicamente.

Ash subió la mirada encontrándose con la de su maestro, quien sonreía cálidamente. Ash sintió un impulso dentro de sí mismo, y termino por lanzarse contra su maestro, abrazándolo, mientras serraba fuertemente los ojos.

Goku se vio un tanto sorprendido por la acción de Ash. Pero lejos de molestarle, el Sayajin le devolvió el abrazo, posando una mano en la cabeza de Ash. Una escena que uno podría decir que era entre un padre y un hijo.

\- Bien Ash. Hoy será el último día de tui entrenamiento conmigo. Así que comamos algo y después a entrenar, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Goku terminando el abrazo.

\- Si, vamos. – Respondió Ash con los ánimos devuelta.

Luego de un almuerzo rápido. Ash y Goku se encuentran entrenando arduamente, debido a que ese sería el último día de su entrenamiento, ambos mostraban estar combatiendo con todo lo que podían, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Al final el tiempo se fue como el aire, cuando se dieron cuenta, el ultimo día de su entrenamiento había terminado.

\- Bien Ash, ya te enseño todo lo que sabía. Ahora será el turno de Vegeta, así que no me queda más que decirte que lo hiciste excelente. – Dijo Goku orgulloso de su aprendiz.

\- Gracias señor Goku. – Dijo Ash sonriendo.

\- Bien. Hay que salir de la habitación, traeré a Vegeta de donde está ahora. – Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Esta bien. – Respondió Ash.

Ambos salen de la habitación del tiempo, encontrándose con un clima tormentoso y lluvioso. Goku se extrañó por el hecho de ese clima tan malo, pero no le dio más importancia.

\- Ash, espérame aquí. No tardare. – Dijo Goku usando la tele-transportación.

No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos, para que Goku volviera de nuevo. Pero esta vez estaba acompañado de Vegeta, quien mantenía su expresión seria de siempre. Ash se aproximó a los dos, con intenciones de saludar a Vegeta.

\- Señor Vegeta, estoy listo para el entrenamiento – Afirmo Ash con emoción.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, Kakaroto, ya cumpliste con lo tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca. – Dijo Vegeta fríamente.

\- Ya entendí Vegeta, quieres que me valla. Nos vemos luego Ash, suerte. – Dijo Goku.

\- Si, y gracias por todo señor Goku – Agradeció Ash a su maestro

Goku simplemente levanta el pulgar y despega a toda velocidad alejándose del lugar

\- Bien Ash, entremos. Debemos empezar lo antes posible. – Dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación del tiempo.

\- Si. – Contesto Ash siguiendo a Vegeta.

Una vez adentro. Ash y Vegeta se mantuvieron en silencio total, Vegeta estaba con los ojos cerrados y meditando sobre algo, mientras que Ash estaba esperando alguna indicación de parte de su nuevo maestro.

\- Tu ki incremento mucho, más de lo que pensaba. – Finalmente hablo Vegeta.

\- Si, estuve entrenando muy duro con el señor Goku. – Respondió Ash confundido.

\- Bien, ahora te explicare de lo que consiste mi entrenamiento. Así que presta atención – Dijo Vegeta.

\- Claro. – Respondido Ash.

\- Es simple, aprenderás a controlar las ráfagas de Ki. – dijo Vegeta.

\- ¿Controlar ráfagas de Ki? – Pregunto el chico confundido.

\- Exacto, cuándo Kakaroto y tu entrenaron, solo se concentraron en lo físico. Pero en cuanto ataques a distancia nunca hicieron nada. – Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

\- Pues es que no lo vimos necesario – Respondió Ash.

Ante esto, Vegeta extendió el brazo en dirección a Ash, formando una esfera de energía. Esta salió disparada de su mano a velocidad similar a la de la luz, impactando contra Ash mandándolo a volar tres metros sobre el suelo.

\- ¡AAAA! – Grito Ash de dolor.

\- Como podrás darte cuenta, las ráfagas de ki son enteramente necesarias en una batalla. Mi entrenamiento se basará en esto, este no será el último ataque que recibas. Así que vete preparando, porque durante estos próximos años, sentirás que estas en el mismísimo infierno. – Dijo Vegeta sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **(SNOWPOINT SINNOH)**

Ya han pasado 28 días desde que Ash se separó del grupo, Dawn, Platina, May y Brock se encuentran saliendo de un estadio Pokemon, debido a que Dawn acababa de participar en un concurso Pokemon, en el cual salió nuevamente victoriosa y con un nuevo listón en manos.

\- Te luciste Dawn, esa rutina estuvo increíble. – Dijo May a su amiga.

\- Gracias, practicar tanto me sirvió de mucho. – Respondió Dawn sonriendo.

\- Este es tu segundo listón que ganas Dawn. De seguro a este paso, tu pase al gran festival estará asegurado. – Dijo Brock.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso… Oigan acabo de recordar algo. – Dijo Platina.

\- ¿Qué es Platina? – Pregunto May con curiosidad.

\- Falta poco tiempo para que Ash termine su entrenamiento. Y no hemos hecho algo para que pueda encontrarnos. – Dijo la chica preocupada.

\- Es cierto, el último mensaje que le dejamos decía que iríamos al pueblo siguiente de donde estábamos, ¿Cómo le diremos que estamos hasta esta parte de la región? – Dijo Brock.

\- Hay no Ash. - Dijo May preocupada.

\- Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer. – Dijo Dawn

\- Pues… ¡Lo tengo! Dawn, puedes decirle a la nube voladora que traiga a Ash hacia acá. – Sugirió Brock.

\- Eso no será necesario. El podrá encontrarlos sin ningún problema. – Contesto una voz detrás del grupo

Todos voltearon para poder ver de quien se trataba. El sujeto era nada más ni nada menos que Goku, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes entrenadores.

\- ¡El señor Goku! – Dijo Dawn sorprendida al ver al sayajin.

\- Hola. – Saludo amistosamente Goku.

\- Un momento, ¿Dónde está Ash? Ustedes estaban entrenando. – Pregunto Platina al no ver al chico azabache

\- El sigue entrenando. Pero con alguien más, y por cierto ya deben estar por acabar. – Comento Goku.

\- ¿Siguen en el extraño lugar del que nos contó? – Volvió a preguntar Platina.

\- No, ya no. Ellos están en otro lugar, si no me equivoco salieron de ahí hace 18 días. Aunque no sé exactamente donde estén ahora. – Contesto Goku haciendo memoria.

\- Pero Ash volverá dentro de dos días, de eso estoy segura. – dijo Dawn firmemente

\- Claro, después de todo, él te lo prometió. – Dijo Goku sonriendo.

\- Pues habrá que tener paciencia hasta ese día, así que vayamos al centro pokemon a descansar. Ya son las 8:34 PM – Dijo Brock viendo la hora en su celular

\- Bien. Señor Goku ¿viene con nosotros? – Pregunto Platina

\- Si, no tengo nada que hacer, ya entrené durante todo el día de hoy. – Contesto Goku.

\- vámonos entonces. – Dijo Dawn comenzando a caminar.

Media hora después, el grupo se encontraba armando un campamento, la razón fue que el cielo estaba ya muy oscuro y no podrían seguir se trayecto. Por lo que optaron por acampar esa noche

Como siempre, Brock se encontraba preparando la cena, Platina estaba ayudándolo, Dawn se encontraba sentada frente una fogata, viendo fijamente la guitarra de Ash, sí que lo extrañaba, y puede que muchos, un mes no se les haga tanto tiempo, pero pónganse en el lugar de una chica enamorada, ahí cambia mucho el asunto.

Por otro lado, estaba Goku recostado en el césped viendo las estrellas, con tranquilidad y paz, y no muy lejos de ahí, estaba May observando al sayajin. May estaba notando de nuevo muchos parecidos de Goku y Ash, justo ahora Goku estaba en misma posición con la que Ash normalmente esta cuando se acuesta. Esto termino por agotar su paciencia, así que se acercó al sayajin y se dispuso a hablar con él.

\- Oiga señor Goku, ¿Podría hablar con usted? – Pregunto un poco tímida la chica

\- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – Contesto el Sayajin.

\- Pues quería hablar con usted sobre un asunto que me tiene intrigada. – Dijo May sentándose al lado del Sayajin.

\- Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí. – Dijo Goku.

\- Es sobre Ash ¿Usted es algún pariente de el? – Soltó la pregunta la chica.

\- ¿Pariente? – Pregunto Goku confundido.

\- si… Lo que pasa es que, desde que usted llego he notado varios parentescos entre ustedes. Demasiados para ser una coincidencia, así que espero una respuesta convincente. – Dijo firmemente la chica.

El sayajin se vio un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, pero luego de meditar unos momentos decidió que era hora de responder con la verdad

\- Pues sí, en efecto, somos parientes, pero muy lejanos, de hecho, por ley, yo no debería conocerlo. – Contesto Goku.

\- ¿Qué dice? No entiendo. – dijo May confundida.

\- Escucha, hay muchas cosas que deberías saber. Y otras que deben permanecer ocultas, yo no puedo seguir a Ash por más tiempo del que tengo permitido. Así que por eso te pediré que no le digas a nadie. – Dijo Goku sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Se ira de nuevo!? – pregunto alarmada la chica.

\- May, verdad que puedo confiar en ti para que no le digas a nadie. – Dijo Goku poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- YO… - Dijo May indecisa.

\- Por favor May. – Dijo Goku viéndola directamente a los ojos

\- yo… Está bien. – Contesto May resignada

\- Te lo agradezco, bien creo que comeré y luego Voy a dormir – Dijo el Sayajin parándose del césped y caminando hacia el campamento

\- ¡Espere, algo más! – Dijo May.

\- ¿mmm? – Goku voltea a ver a May.

\- ¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos? – Pregunto May curiosa.

\- Fácilmente, por su Ki. – contesto Goku volviendo a caminar hacia el campamento.

\- Nuestro… ¿Qué? – Dijo May confundida.

 **(LUGAR DESCONICIDO)**

\- Darkrai, ¿Hasta cuando permaneceremos aquí? Esto se está volviendo aburrido. – Dijo Acros lanzando una roca a la pared.

\- El tiempo que sea necesario, quiero que todo salga como lo estoy planeando. – Contesto fríamente el ser oscuro.

\- Pues yo también estoy aburrida. Ojalá hubiera algo que hacer aparte de estar aquí sentados. – dijo Brina quien estaba sentada en una roca.

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando al traerlos aquí, hubiera sido mejor que lo hiciera solo – Dijo Darkrai enojado.

\- Tranquilo hermano, dentro de poco tiempo nos necesitaras – Dijo Acros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Darkrai

\- ¿Y sentiste el nuevo nivel de energía del chico? – Dijo Acros sonriendo.

Darkrai quedo un poco confundido por las palabras de su hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había tomado el tiempo que paso desde la última vez que sintió la energía de Ash. Inmediatamente volvió a buscar aquella energía, pero lo que encontró no fue nada parecido a lo de la última vez, no, esta vez era miles de veces más grande que lo que fue en un momento del pasado

Esto basto para que Darkrai comenzara a buscar alguna razón del porque en tan poco tiempo ese chico lograba hacerse tan fuerte, pero la energía había cambiado de cierto modo, a un tipo de energía que Darkrai extrañamente reconocía

\- Sayajin. – dijo Darkrai con enojo

\- ¿Te refieres a esa raza de monos salvajes que solo se dedicaban a destruir planetas bajo las ordenes de un tal Freezer? – Pregunto Acros recordando a aquella raza

\- Han pasado siglos desde que sentía una energía de este tipo, pero esta energía es inconfundible – Respondió Darkrai

\- ¿Cómo es que ese chico lograra volverse un sayajin de la noche a la mañana? Esto no tiene sentido alguno. – comento Acros.

\- No importa como lo haya hecho. El asunto aquí es saber cómo lo mataremos. – Dijo Darkrai.

\- Matar a un Sayajin nunca ha sido fácil. – Dijo Brina.

\- Lo sé, y menos en estas condiciones, lo único que se me ocurre es combatir fuego con fuego. – Respondió Darkrai.

\- Se a lo que te refieres Darkrai. ¿A quién traeremos de vuelta? – Dijo Acros

\- Traeremos al grandulón buscapleitos – Respondió Darkrai con una sonrisa sádica

 **(SNOWPOINT SINNOH)**

La mañana llega de nuevo en la región de Sinnoh, como siempre el sol viene acompañado de paz y tranquilidad, y dentro de un centro pokemon, en una habitación con el numero 117 comenzaba a despertar cierta chica de pelo azul

\- (Bostezo) Hay, creo que tengo que dormir más temprano. – Se dijo Dawn para sí misma.

La chica giro un poco su cabeza, por lo que vio como Pikachu estaba con la mirada hacia el amanecer, pero en su mirada se notaba tristeza. Sin perder tiempo la chica se acercó al pokemon para poder saber que le estaba pasando.

\- Pikachu, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la chica con voz suave.

\- Pika pi – Respondió el pokemon tristemente sin ver a la chica.

Dawn supo de inmediato lo que le pasaba a Pikachu, exactamente lo que, a ella, los dos extrañaban a cierto chico tonto de pelos alborotados. Pero Dawn no dejaría las cosas así

\- Yo también lo extraño, pero recuerda lo que dijo. El volverá mañana, y si no, tu y yo lo buscaremos y le daremos un castigo del que se acordará toda la vida, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Dawn sonriendo cálidamente a Pikachu.

\- Pika, Pikachu pi. – Dijo el pokemon feliz saltando el hombro de Dawn.

\- Tranquilo, el volverá antes de lo que ambos esperamos. – dijo Dawn saliendo de la habitación con el pokemon en su hombro.

Paso un rato, y ahora todos estaban tranquilamente desayunando, bueno todos excepto May y Goku quienes comían a montón, esto ya no fue de extrañar para Dawn, Platina y Brock, al final se terminaron acostumbrando.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy chicos? – Pregunto Dawn.

\- Yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que no me verán hoy por un buen rato. – Respondió Platina.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Dawn curiosa.

\- No te lo puedo decir. – Respondió Platina con simpleza.

\- Es sobre lo del quipo Galáctico ¿Verdad? – Dijo Dawn, a lo que Platina asintió.

\- ¿Equipo Galáctico? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Goku confundido.

\- Una organización criminal, dedicada a idear y realizar planes de conquista en le región de Sinnoh, son entrenadores muy buenos en batallas pokemon, además de que son liderados por un hombre muy malvado, pero también es muy listo, la última vez que lo enfrente, tenía en su posesión a pokemon muy poderosos. Probablemente Sinnoh estaría en ruinas de no ser porque esa vez el pokemon legendario Plagia nos ayudó. – Explico Platina.

\- ( _Suenan como la Patrulla roja, ala que me enfrente cuando era niño) –_ Pensó Goku.

\- Necesitare pensar en un plan para que esos tipos no se salgan con la suya. Lo más probable es que su líder me esté buscando para su venganza. – Dijo Platina seriamente.

\- Pues no dudes que te ayudaremos hermana – Dijo Dawn con animo

\- Gracias Dawn, aunque siento que te estoy poniendo en peligro a ti, a Brock y May. Además de que sin Ash, tenemos más cosas de que ocuparnos, el sería una gran ayuda por su estado físico – Dijo Platina sonrojándose un poco al imaginar a Ash sin camisa.

\- Pues yo creo que no habrá mucho problema, yo puedo ir ahora mismo y derrotarlos – Dijo Goku con simpleza

\- El problema aquí es que no sabemos donde puedan estar, además de que tienen capturados a dos pokemon que no podemos arriesgarnos a perder – Dijo Platina

\- mmm, ya veo. Bueno sé que se les ocurrirá algo – dijo Goku sonriente

De repente, Goku sintió un Ki muy conocido acercándose a gran velocidad, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que alguien entrara por la puerta del centro Pokemon, quien más si no Vegeta, quien se le veía serio como siempre.

\- Vegeta, hola. – dijo Goku al ver a su compañero.

\- Es el señor Vegeta – dijo Dawn con un poco de miedo.

\- Kakaroto, ya terminé con el chico, ya es hora de que volvamos. – Dijo Vegeta con tono serio.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿su entrenamiento ya termino? – Pregunto Goku.

\- SI, ahora vámonos. - Dijo Vegeta.

\- Un momento, si ya terminaron su entrenamiento ¿Dónde se supone que esta Ash? – Pregunto Brock.

\- Tranquilízate insecto, el volverá mañana por la mañana – Respondió Vegeta.

\- Bueno Vegeta, tu y yo no podemos irnos aún. Todavía no pasa el mes que nos dijo el supremo Kaiosama. Tendrás que esperar mañana al medio día. – Dijo Goku.

\- ¿De que estarán hablando? – Pregunto May a Dawn.

\- No tengo idea. – Contesto la chica.

\- Entonces Ash volverá mañana. – Hablo Platina.

Goku, quien tranquilamente seguía comiendo, sintió un ki muy familiar, era de un sujeto al que conoció, pero no pudo identificar exactamente de quien se trataba. Se paró de la mesa y busco de nuevo la energía, pero no logro encontrarla. Vegeta también la había captado, pero no pudo volverla a hallar.

\- Ese Ki, ¿de quién será? – Pregunto Goku.

\- También logre sentirlo. Pero no identifico de quien es. – Contesto Vegeta.

\- No creo que sea algo importante, ya no siento su presencia. - Dijo Goku no muy convencido.

\- Está bien. – Contesto Vegeta de igual forma.

\- Iré afuera un momento. – Dijo Dawn poniéndose un abrigo y saliendo del centro pokemon.

\- Si. – Contestaron todos, menos Vegeta, a este le valió… XD.

La chica salió, encontrándose con un panorama tranquilo. Volteo a ver el cielo, el cual estaba totalmente despejado, un muy lindo día en pocas palabras.

Dawn tenía ganas de relajarse un momento, por lo que decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol. Aprovechado su momento a solas, Dawn comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido gracias a sus amigos. Aunque no lo pareciera, también la gustaba el hecho de que su hermana los acompañara, las había unido más de lo que pensaban.

Dawn seguía en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba cautelosamente por detrás de ella, el sujeto toco su hombro para llamar su atención. Dawn volteo para poder ver quien la estaba tocando, pero no vio a nadie, volvió a sentir que le tocaban el hombro y volvió a voltear, pero nadie a la vista. No fue hasta que la volvieron a tocar, pero esta vez logro ver al bromista.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal has estado Dawn? – Pregunto el sujeto misterioso con voz amistosa.

\- A-Ash- tartamudeo la chica al ver a su amigo de nuevo.

\- Si el mismo jajá. Oye ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto el chico al ver la expresión de su amiga.

La chica no pudo más, termino abrazando a Ash con todas sus fuerzas. Ash correspondió el abrazo rodeando por la cintura a Dawn, mientras que la chica escondía su rostro en el cuello de Ash.

\- Volviste antes. – Fue lo primero que dijo Dawn separándose del abrazo.

\- Si, lo que pasa es que no podía esperar más para volver a velos, los extrañaba mucho. – Contesto el chico con voz cálida viendo a los ojos de Dawn.

\- Ash – Susurro la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Ash.

Sin saber qué hacer, Ash se quedó estático mientras que Dawn se acercaba a el lentamente. Antes de cualquier acción de parte de Ash o de Dawn, un muy feliz Pikachu corría toda velocidad al ver a su entrenador de nuevo. Ash fue derribado por el pokemon, quien comenzó a saltar y bailar arriba de su entrenador felizmente. El chico abrazo a su pokemon también estando feliz de verlo.

\- ¡Pikachu! Jaja yo también te extrañe amigo, ¿Dime te portaste bien? – Pregunto Ash como si de su padre se tratase.

\- pika, pika Pikachu. – Respondió el pokemon.

\- Bien me alegro, Dawn ¿Dónde están los demás? – Cuestiono Ash.

\- En un centro pokemon que está aquí cerca. - Dijo la chica sonriendo un poco sonrojada por lo de hace unos momentos.

\- Bien, vamos quiero saludarlos – Respondió Ash

\- Si vamos – Contesto Dawn

\- vamos Pikachu – dijo Ash a su pokemon, quien subió a su hombro

\- Oye Ash, ¿De dónde sacaste ese traje? – Pregunto Dawn al ver el traje parecido al de Vegeta de Ash.

\- Pues el señor Vegeta me lo regalo, dijo que no quería tener un discípulo vestido como payaso – Respondió el chico

\- ¿No te parece algo… Ajustado? – Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada la chica

El hecho de que Ash desarrollara musculo, y hora tuviera un traje tipo buzo de color azul claro no ayudaba a que Dawn detuviera su sonrojo.

\- Pues en cierto modo sí, pero es muy cómodo y eficiente a la hora de pelear. – Dijo Ash

\- Vaya, también viene con cinturón, aunque el café no combina mucho con el azul en mi opinión – Dijo Dawn al ver un extraño objeto rodeando la cintura de Ash.

\- ¿Qué?, Ha te refieres a esto – Dijo Ash señalando aquel objeto

\- Si, además, es la primera vez que veo un cinturón con… ¿Pelo? – Pregunto Dawn acercándose de nuevo a Ash.

\- E-espera Dawn, puedo explicarlo. – Dijo Ash nervioso mientras retrocedía.

\- Ash, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? Dime. – Dijo Dawn curiosa.

\- Es que… es algo difícil de explicar. – Contesto Ash.

\- Ash, por favor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – Dijo Dawn sostenido a Ash por los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Bien, pero no te vayas a asustar. – Dijo Ash separándose un poco de Dawn.

La chica puso toda su atención a al supuesto cinturón de Ash, pero de repente, este comenzó a moverse solo, desenrollándose de la cintura del chico. Dawn no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba, ahora es cinturón de Ash estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro como su fuera una cola de un gato.

\- Dawn, esto no es un cinturón, es algo más que eso. – dijo Ash moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

\- No es un cinturón. – Dijo Dawn sin dejar de ver extraño objeto detrás de Ash.

\- No. – Contesto Ash con simpleza.

\- Entonces ¿Qué es? – Volvió a preguntar Dawn.

\- Pues jeje, es una cola. – Dijo Ash riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

Dawn se quedó estática al escuchar la respuesta de Ash, sin saber qué hacer. Ash al ver así a su amiga se confundió un poco, así que se acerca para poder ver que le pasa. Y de repente Dawn cae al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Dawn! – Dijo Ash.

Ash toma entra brazos a su amiga y la carga.

\- Bien Pikachu, tenemos que ir con los demás, parece que Dawn se sorprendió de mas jeje. – Dijo Ash nerviosamente.

\- Pika. – Dijo Pikachu.

Un rato después.

Dawn comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le dio un poco de vueltas, pero al final termino por darse cuenta que estaba acostada en una cama del centro pokemon. La chica observo todo a su alrededor, y si en efecto estaba en la habitación en la que paso la noche anterior, pero no estaba sola.

\- Vaya hasta que despiertas. – Dijo May quien estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

\- May, soñé algo muy extraño, Ash volvía, nos reencontramos, hablamos, pero él tenía una, una, una, hay no sé cómo explicarlo. – Dijo Dawn sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- No fue un sueño. – Dijo Brock quien también estaba en la habitación.

\- Sí, Ash está aquí. – Dijo Platina quien también estaba en la habitación.

\- Hola Dawn. – Saluda Ash sonriente como siempre.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces no fue un sueño. – Pregunto la chica.

\- No, acabo de llegar… oigan ya déjenme en paz. – Dijo Ash a Pachirisu y Pikachu quienes jugaban y se columpiaban en su cola.

\- Ash dice que es un problema hereditario, aunque no termino de entender. – Dijo May viendo la escena.

\- Si ese es el caso. Me alegra que hayas vuelto Ash. – Dijo Platina parándose de la cama.

\- Gracias Dawn, a mí también agrada haber vuelto. – Respondió el chico.

\- Ash, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te dije – Hablo Platina en tono serio.

\- Si, vamos. Chicos ahora volvemos. – Dijo Ash.

\- Esta bien. – Respondieron todos.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Dawn.

\- Sobre lo del equipo Galáctico. – Respondió May.

\- Así es, Platina tiene un plan que involucra en mucho a Ash. – Comento Brock con tono serio.

\- Ho ya veo – Dijo Dawn.

Mientras tanto.

\- Así está la situación Ash – Dijo Platina quien termino de contarle al chico sobre el equipo Galáctico.

\- Pues, no es algo que debamos dejar a la ligera. – Respondió Ash seriamente.

\- Así es. Por lo que me contaste, debes ser más fuerte que antes. – Comento la chica.

\- Si, tengo nuevos trucos bajo la manga – Dijo Ash guiñando un ojo.

\- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada hasta que el equipo Galáctico de indicios de donde este su base – Dijo Platina

\- Tranquila, no dejaremos que se salgan con lo que sea que estén tramando. – Dijo Ash poniendo una mano en el hombro de Platina.

\- Iré con el señor Goku, nos vemos luego. – Dijo Ash retirándose de la habitación donde estaban.

\- Esta bien. – Dijo Platina yéndose a su habitación.

\- ( _Esos sujetos suenan a que darán problemas, ojalá que no sea así) –_ Pensó Ash con mirada seria.

 _NARRADOR:_

 _¿Quiénes serán el Equipo Galáctico? ¿Qué es lo que tiene a Patina tan alterada? Ahora Ash ha vuelto, solo para encontrarse con nuevos problemas, y el próximo evento de artes marciales se aproxima._

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **\- ¡KAKAROTO! - ?**


	18. DE NUEVO UN EQUIPO

_**Hola, aquí traigo el siguiente cap, al fin se me ocurrió algo para seguir escribiendo, bueno pues como es costumbre espero que disfruten del capítulo, dejen su comentario si lo desean y eso es todo, jala una soda y palomitas COMENCEMOS.**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí al rededor (al rededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:17**

 _DE NUEVO UN EQUIPO_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Ash finalmente ha vuelto de su largo entrenamiento dentro de la habitación del tiempo, sin embargo. Platina tiene un grave problema que enfrentar, ahora con Ash de regreso su plan dará inicio, solo esperemos que todo salga bien._

—Entonces se irán. — Decía Ash con tono triste.

—Lo siento Ash, por más que quisiera quedarme más tiempo contigo y tus amigos, es simplemente imposible. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en otra parte. — Contesto el sayajin de pelos alborotados Goku.

—¿Qué es tan importante como para que se vayan ahora? — Pregunto el chico con el mismo tono de voz.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, simplemente tenemos cosas que hacer. — Esta vez fue Vegeta quien hablo.

—Tranquilo Vegeta, mira Ash, lo que tenemos que hacer es algo de suma importancia. No puedo darte detalles, eso sería incorrecto y no sería justa para nosotros ni para ti. — Explico es sayajin lo mejor que pudo mientras su rostro expresaba nerviosismo.

—Bueno, si ustedes dicen que es importante lo entenderé — Ash volta a ver a Pikachu quien se encontraba dormido en su regazo. — Además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer yo también. — Dijo Ash sonriendo.

—Me alegra que comprendas. Bueno, pero eso será hasta mañana, por ahora creo que iré a comer algo —

—Kakaroto recuerda que debemos ser puntuales mañana. — Hablo Vegeta con el mismo tono serio de siempre.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé Vegeta. No me lo recuerdes. — Contesto Goku sin preocupación yéndose del centro pokemon.

—Por cierto, Ash esa competencia en la que participaras ¿Cuándo será realizada? — Pregunto el príncipe sayajin.

—Pues mañana se cumplirá un mes así que, a principios del mes que viene. — Contesto el chico con una mano en su barbilla mientras hacía memoria.

—Que ni se te ocurra perder, no por nada fuiste entrenado por el mismísimo príncipe sayajin. No quiero que mi discípulo sea derrotado por los incestos de este planeta. — Amenazo Vegeta al joven sayajin.

—Jejeje si no se preocupe señor Vegeta. — Respondió el chico moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

—Más te vale. — Finalizo Vegeta saliendo del centro pokemon y despego yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

—El señor vegeta es muy estricto, lo mejor será hacerle caso y no dejarme ganar. — Suspiro el chico.

Ash toma a Pikachu con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo acuesta en una silla de las que había dentro del centro para tomar aire. Y mientras tanto arriba de una colina nevada.

—Bien chicos ¿listos? — Pregunto Dawn con emoción mientras se subía a un trineo junto con Piplup y Pachirisu.

Ambos pokemon respondieron con sus característicos sonidos con entusiasmo.

—Bien ¡Aquí vamos! — Dijo Dawn mientras el trineo comienza a deslizarse colina abajo

El trineo comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras seguía su trayecto hasta el pie de la colina, Dawn Piplup y Pachirisu disfrutaban de la divertida sensación que les hacía sentir tanta velocidad. Justo al final de la colina había un muñeco de nieve, el cual era el objetivo de Dawn.

—¡Prepárense para el impacto chicaos! — Aviso la chica.

Finalmente, el trineo embistió al pobre hombre de nieve haciéndolo volar en pedazos. Mientras que Dawn y sus pokemon salieron volando directo a un montículo de nieve, el cual amortiguo su caída.

—Que divertido es hacer esto, ¡La nieve me fascina! — Exclamo la chica recostándose en la nieve y comienza a hacer angelitos de nieve.

—Dawn pareces una niña así. — Hablo Platina quien llego a donde estaba Dawn.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres una amargada jiji. — Respondió la chica riendo.

Platina compartió la risa de su hermana menor y dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad, recordando que tenía cosas que comprar. Por lo que decide pedirle a Dawn que la acompañe.

—Dawn tengo algunas cosas que comprar, mañana reanudaremos nuestro viaje. Necesitáramos víveres nuevos. — Dijo Platina

—Si está bien, vamos Piplup, Pachirisu tu quédate con May — Hablo Dawn parándose del piso.

Piplup obedeció a la petición de su dueña, mientras que Pachirisu se dirige al centro pokemon.

—Bien, le avisare a Ash. Tal vez quiera ir. — Dijo Dawn yéndose a buscar al chico.

La chica salió en busca de Ash, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. El chico se encontraba parado frente la puerta del centro pokemon, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro tenía una expresión de seriedad y un poco de angustia.

—( _Siento dos presencias muy poderosas, lo que más me preocupa es que son energías negativas) —_ Pensaba el chico hasta que sintió la pequeña energía que emanaba Dawn al acercarse.

—Ash ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto la chica al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Que se te ofrece? — Respondió el joven.

—Platina y yo iremos a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarnos. — invito la chica.

—Claro Dawn, aunque creo que tendré que cambiarme primero. — Comento el chico mientras veía el traje de combate sayajin que traía puesto.

—Es cierto, pero no creo que tu antigua ropa te quede. — Comento Dawn con voz burlona.

—No es gracioso. — Dijo Ash volteando a ver al suelo.

—Tranquilo Ash, vamos así, te compraras ropa cuando pasemos por algún centro comercial. —

—Está bien vámonos. — Contesto el chico.

Dawn y Ash salen del centro Pokemon y ven a Platina platicando con dos chicos, Dawn reconoció a ambos, pero Ash no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

— Chicos ya hemos hablado de esto, somos buenos amigos, pero no quiero que comiencen a hacerse ideas equivocadas. — Decía Platina con fastidio.

—Solo una cita Platina ¡Por favor! — Suplicaba Lucas de rodillas.

—Yo quiero una cita con tu hermana Dawn, es muy hermosa. — Hablo Barry.

—Lucas, creo que debes buscar alguna otra chica, y tu Barry, no te conviene estar de tras de Dawn coqueteándole podría haber consecuencias. — Aviso la chica.

—Ja, Dawn y yo seriamos la pareja del siglo, un entrenador y una coordinadora, además no hay nadie como yo. — Dijo Barry con voz presumida.

—Jajaja, si supieras el número de chicos que andan detrás de Dawn. — Comento Platina burlándose del chico.

—Eso no importa, además lo que yo tengo es que soy un haz con las chicas, no como este. — Contesto Barry señalando a Lucas, quien estaba en el suelo llorando.

—Ho mira, ahí viene Dawn, ¿Por qué no me muestras esas supuestas habilidades tuyas? — Reto Platina a Barry.

—Claro, solo mira y observa. — Dijo Barry dirigiéndose a Dawn.

Al llegar la vio sola, así que sería más fácil para el hablarle, por lo que se acomoda la ropa, se pasa un peine en el pelo y pone mirada seductora.

—Hay Dawn, justo ahora estaba hablando de ti muñeca. — Saludo el chico.

—Ha, hola Barry, escucha hay alguien que quiero que conozcas — Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Claro, ¿alguna amiguita tuya? — Pregunto curioso el chico.

—No, es un amigo mío, Ash ben. — Hablo Dawn llamando a su amigo.

Ash al oír su nombre salió de tras de un árbol de donde estaba escondido, con un solo salto llego a donde estaban Barry y Dawn, la chica tenía una sonrisa tierna en su rostro mi entra que Barry tenía sus ojos en blanco por el miedo.

—Barry, él es Ash, Ash él es Barry. — Presento Dawn a ambos chicos.

—¿Este es el chico que te ha estado molestando Dawn? — Pregunto Ash con seriedad.

—O-oye espera, y-yo…— Hablaba Barry muy nervioso.

—jajaja tranquilo, solo era una broma, un gusto conocerte. — Dijo Ash ofreciéndole la mano a Barry.

—he s-si igualmente. — Tartamudeo el chico tomando la mano de Ash.

—Bien pues creo que es hora de ir por las cosas. — Dijo Ash volteando a ver a Platina. — Platina vamos. —

—Sí, chicos nos vemos después. — Hablo Platina despidiéndose de Lucas y Barry.

—Si adiós. — Contestaron ambos chicos nerviosamente sin dejar de ver a Ash, el cual les infundía cierto miedo.

Luego de un rato. Platina, Dawn y Ash llegaron al centro de la ciudad para poder comenzar a hacer sus compras. Durante su trayecto, las personas no podían evitar voltear a ver a Ash, ya que esta llamaba mucho la atención por su traje, además de que su cola se movía inconscientemente.

—Ash creo que debierais dejar de mover tu cola así. — Sugirió Platina sonrojada.

—No puedo evitarlo, además no hay nada de malo con mi cola, nadie se ha quejado. —Contesto el chico.

—Entonces habrá que comprarte ropa nueva, no puedes andar con esa ropa todos los días. —

—Esta bien. — dijo el chico.

—Yo escogeré tu ropa Ash, ven vamos a una tienda de ropa que vi por aquí cerca. — Dijo Dawn tomando el brazo de Ash dirigiéndose a un centro comercial.

Platina se quedó afuera esperando pacientemente a que salieran su hermana y su amigo, aprovecho para pensar en muchas cosas. Después de un rato salieron Ash y Dawn con sus compras.

Ash traía puesto un nuevo conjunto de ropa, que según Dawn, estaba a la moda en ese momento, también el hecho de que Ash no llevaba una gorra esta vez. ( **Nota: dejare que ustedes imaginen el nuevo atuendo de Ash).**

—Bien Ash, te vez bien. — Comento Platina viendo de pies a cabeza al chico.

—Jaja gracias, oigan ¿Ya tenemos todo lo que iban a comprar? — Pregunto el chico.

—Si todo esta listo, tenemos todo lo necesario. — En ese instante Platina cambio su mirada serena a una totalmente seria. — Ash, tenemos que estar preparados por cualquier cosa sospechosa que veamos, el Equipo Galáctico no tardara en actuar. — Hablo la chica.

—Sí, lo sé. — Ash voltea a ver a Dawn. — Dawn ¿Haz estado entrenando con tus pokemon? —Pregunto el chico.

—Sí, nunca descuido mis entrenamientos. — Contesto la chica.

—Bien, eso me tranquiliza. —Dijo Ash sonriendo.

Ash volvió a ver a Platina y comenzó a hablarle.

—Platina, no debemos salir de esta ciudad hasta que estemos seguros de donde atacaran esos sujetos. — Hablo Ash con tono serio.

Platina asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Ash. Los chicos volvieron al centro Pokemon para poder descansar un rato, dentro estaban May y Goku sentados en frente a un televisor y en sus manos tenían mandos de una consola de videojuegos, mientras que Brock y Vegeta jugaban naipes.

—¡Señor Goku, cúbrame, ya tengo el núcleo! — Exclamo May mientras presionaba rápidamente los botones.

—¡Eso intento, pero ya no tengo munición! — Respondió Goku mientras presionaba los botones con desesperación.

—¿Tienes algún tres? — Pregunto Vegeta a Brock.

—No, ve a pescar. — Respondió Brock.

Dawn, Salvia y Ash se sorprendieron al ver a Vegeta tan tranquilo, aunque siguiera con la misma cara de pocos amigos, ahora estaba en estado pacifico. Por su parte Platina se unio al juego de May y Goku, mientras que Ash y Dawn subían a la habitación de la chica.

Dawn le había contado a Ash que tenía varios diseños de vestidos que usaría en futuros concursos, últimamente había muchos nuevos rivales para Dawn, como por ejemplo una chica de nombre Úrsula y sus dos pokemon eléctricos, que para Dawn eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Ash simplemente oía las anécdotas de su amiga, pese haber estado afuera por solo un mes pasaron muchas cosas durante su ausencia. Al llegar Dawn tomo la llave asignada a la habitación y la introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta.

—Estos son solo algunos de los que he hecho. — Dijo Dawn mostrándole tres hojas de papel donde estaban dibujados los vestidos.

—Vaya, estos se verían muy bien. — Alago el chico viendo los dibujos.

—Sí, estos fueron mis favoritos, los demás no eran muy buenos. —

—Pero se ve que les pusiste empeño, eso está muy bien. —

—Gracias, aunque aún no tengo más ideas para los próximos, últimamente no he dormido bien por pensar en esto. — Confeso la chica.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes por eso, seguro algo se te ocurrirá. — Hablo Ash alentando a la chica.

—Ojalá, aunque no creo que… un momento, ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamo la chica emocionada correino hacia una mesa con lápices y papel.

El chico se quedó confundido al ver las acciones de Dawn, mientras que la chica prendió una lámpara de mesa, y comenzó a trazar varias líneas y bocetos en aquellas hojas.

—Ash, el traje que traías puesto me dio una idea, puede que funcione. — Comento la chica emocionada.

—Vaya, bien dicen que las mentes brillantes piensan igual. Bien te dejare trabajando en paz Dawn. Estaré abajo por si me necesitas. — Dijo Ash saliendo de la habitación.

 **(INSTALACION SECRETA E.G)**

Bajo varios metros bajo tierra esta una enorme basa militar secreta y desconocida por cualquier persona que no perteneciera al Equipo Galáctico. Miles de hombres y mujeres uniformados y entrado tanto ellos mismos, como también sus pokemon.

Justo en el centro de mando, se encontraba el líder de dicha organización criminal, junto a él estaban sus comandantes y soldados más valiosos.

—Señor, hemos descubierto la ubicación de los chicos. — Hablo uno de ellos entrando al cuarto.

—Su ultimo avistamiento fue en ciudad Snow Point. — Dijo esta vez una mujer.

—Pare que Platina está viajando de nuevo por Sinnoh, pero con otras personas, por cierto, una chica del grupo es igual a ella. — Finalizo el hombre.

—¿Quiénes son? — Pregunto el líder con seriedad.

—Son simples chicos entrenadores señor. — Respondió la mujer.

El sujeto se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y camino a hasta ambos soldados y comenzó a hablar.

—Entonces será mejor que la traigan, con vida, quiero que miv venganza sea divertida. Y ¿Qué mejor que matarla frete a sus amigos? esto será muy entretenido jajaja — Rio el sujeto siniestramente.

—Comenzaremos con la operación ahora mismo. — Dijeron ambos soldados saliendo del cuartel.

—Dentro de muy poco pagaras por lo que me hiciste… Platina — Dijo el sujeto mientras apretaba sus puños.

Cyrus camino se donde se encontraba un micrófono, lo tomo y comenzó a hablar.

Altavoz.

 _ **A todo el personal, prepárense para iniciar plan de invasión Saturno Dos, repito prepárense, todos a sus puestos**_

Ante este aviso todos los soldados dentro de la base comenzaron a moverse a toda prisa preparando sus equipos, pokemon y sus armas. Además de que de la zona de vehículos varios helicópteros, camionetas blindadas, motocicletas y también un par de tanques salieron y emprendieron marcha hacia Snow Point.

 **(SNOWPOINT CENTRO POKEMON)**

Platina estaba en una computadora viendo varios archivos con el título de _Confidencial,_ los culés veía con mucha atención _._ Estos contenían imágenes y videos de lo último que se supo de la antigua base del equipo Galáctico, también tenía cierta información sobre un proyecto en el que se involucraba al Equipo Rocket. Algo sobre un pokemon diferente a todos, de características muy especiales y además de ser tipo psíquico. El proyecto M en la carpeta ese era su título.

—El equipo Galáctico y el equipo Rocket estuvieron relacionados en muchas cosas. — Susurro la chica sin dejar de ver su computadora.

Sin que se diera cuenta Ash entro al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica y se dirigió directo a ella toando su hombro, lo cual sobresalto a la chica.

—¡Haa! Ay Ash me asustaste. — Reclamo Platina.

—Perdona Platina, ¿Qué ves? — Pregunto el chico viendo hacia la pantalla.

—Algunas cosas de mis antiguos viajes. — Respondió la chica volviendo a ver su computador.

—¿Equipo Rocket? Mmm, hace tiempo que no oigo de ellos. — Comento el chico haciendo memoria.

—¿Ya te los habías topado? — Pregunto la chica interesada.

—Solo a unos tres tipos que decían ser la elite de esa organización, si no mal recuerdo uno se llama James, la mujer era Jessie y un pokemon que parecía gato. Jeje a pesar de todo me cayeron bien, son muy graciosos. — Contesto Ash recordando las cosas que ese trio hacía.

—Que bien que no fue alguien más peligroso. — Suspiro Palatina.

—Aunque, me parece el Equipo Rocket es quien patrocina los eventos de artes marciales, es muy curiosos. — Hablo Ash con tono pensativo.

Al oír esto, Platina en seguida pensó en que esto podría ser una trampa de parte del equipo Rocket, las Industrias Rocket eran exactamente lo mismo al equipo Rocket, por lo cual, sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

—Ash, ¿Cuándo dices que será el próximo evento? — Pregunto la chica.

—Dentro de un mes. — Respondió el chico

—No debemos faltar por nada del mundo. — Hablo la chica con tono serio.

—SI. — Contesto Ash notando la seriedad en su amiga.

—Bueno, voy a dormir, ya es un poco tarde. Buenas noches Ash. — Dijo Platina subiendo a su habitación.

—Hasta mañana. — Dijo Ash.

Ash volteo a ver un reloj el cual indicaba que ya eran las 11:46 de la noche. Goku May, Brock y Vegeta también se subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, Ash era el único despierto en el centro pokemon. Aunque el sueño también empezó a llegarle por lo que decidió subir también a dormir.

Una vez arriba, camino directamente hacia su cuarto, pero algo le llamo su atención. La puerta de la habitación de Dawn estaba entrecerrada. Ash abrió la puerta para ver si Dawn ya estaba durmiendo, y si en efecto ella se encontraba durmiendo, pero estaba sentada en la silla con su cabeza recostada en el escritorio en el que había trabajado. Ash de inmediato supo que Dawn se había quedado dormida mientras diseñaba sus vestidos.

El chico se acercó a ella para poder despertarla y que se acostara en su cama, pero se detuvo a ver sus distintos bocetos que había hecho. En su opinión, todos se veían geniales y seguramente le quedarían muy bien.

—( _Dawn se ha esforzado mucho estos últimos días, se nota que es una persona dedicada y decidida, a decir verdad, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo en varios aspectos, tal vez no en lo físico, pero en lo que respecta a dedicación y espíritu, ella es superior a mí, y por mucho, estoy muy orgulloso de ella.)_ — Pensó el chico viendo un boceto de un vestido.

Ash dejo la hoja de papel en su lugar y empezó a ver todos los demás que se encontraban ahí, hasta que vio uno que estaba debajo de la mano de Dawn. La curiosidad del chico no se hiso de esperar y con cuidado de no despertarla, levando su mano suavemente y le quito el dibujo para poder verlo.

Ash pudo ver que lo que estaba ahí dibujado no era un vestido, sino más bien un dibujo de Dawn y el tomados de la mano, ambos con sonrisas en sus caras y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El chico se sorprendió al ver lo buena que era Dawn dibujando, pero más por el hecho de haberlos dibujado a ella y a él en este tipo de escena. Aunque a Ash no le molesto.

—Ash… te quiero…mucho. — Hablo Dawn estando dormida.

El chico volteo a ver a su amiga, pero al verla de este modo, tan apacible y tranquilo no pudo evitar pensar que ella era la chica más linda del mundo. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ash, quien tomo con cuidado a la chica y la cargo hasta su cama.

—Yo también Dawn. — Susurro Ash dándole un suave beso en la frente a Dawn.

Sin más, el chico se dirigió a la salida para poder irse a su cuarto, sin notar que dejo a una muy sonriente chica atrás de él, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ash cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a caminar por los solitarios pasillos que lo conducían a su habitación, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Esa no es una actitud que debería tener un Sayajin. — Dijo Vegeta voz en tono serio, quien estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Señor vegeta. — Dijo Ash volteando a ver a el príncipe sayajin.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que buscas hacerte fuerte? — Pregunto Vegeta con sin ver al chico azabache.

—¿A qué se refiere? — Pregunto el chico confundido.

Vegeta solo volteo a ver a la puerta de la habitación de Dawn, dándole a entender al joven sayajin a lo que se refería.

—Ho ya veo. — Dijo Ash captando.

—Debes cuidarla mucho. — Hablo Vegeta otra vez con tono serio.

Ash se vio nuevamente sorprendido por aquel comentario de su maestro, si bien Vegeta no se caracterizaba por ser alguien de sentimientos, esta vez hablo no actuó como siempre.

—En esta vida, lo único que puedes pedir es ser amado por alguien. Ash no debes darle la espalda a aquellos que te quieren… Nunca. Siguió hablando el sayajin. –

—Pero, señor Vegeta —

—Yo lo sé, porque cuando mi esposa Bulma y mi hijo querían expresar cariño conmigo, siempre los rechazaba. Pero en el fondo los quería como nunca había querido a nadie. — Vegeta voltea a ver a Ash. —Quiérelos, como ellos te quieren a ti. — Finalizo Vegeta retirándose de aquel lugar.

No hace falta decir que las palabras de Vegeta habían llegado directamente a su pecho, Ash nunca abandonaría a sus amigos, pero, sobre todo, nunca dejaría sola a Dawn, nunca. Ash apretó su puño contra su pecho y se prometió a sí mismo, que nunca dejaría que algo les pasara.

Con este último pensamiento entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama para poder dormirá, eso sí, antes de que se durmiera, alguien salto sobre la cama y se acurruco al lado de él.

—Jajaja, bien Pikachu, hoy dormirás conmigo. — Rio el chico abrazando a su pokemon.

Pikachu sonrió y cerro sus ojos al igual que su entrenador y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Y a la mañana siguiente.

Todos se encontraban afuera del centro pokemon por dos razones, la primera era que la hora de irse del centro había llegado, y la segunda era porque Goku y Vegeta se separarían del grupo.

—Bien ya es hora de irnos. — Hablo Goku mientras se despedía de todos.

—¿Está seguro de que no quiere seguir con notros? — Pregunto Brock.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer, pero muchas gracias. — respondió el sayajin.

Vegeta simplemente se mantenía distante de todos con la misma actitud de siempre, a pesar de que Goku le había insistido para que se despidiera.

—Señor Goku, fue muy divertido haber viajado con usted. — Dijo esta vez May sonriendo.

—Sí, es alguien muy agradable y amigable. — Hablo Dawn esta vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo. — Dijo Platina sonriendo.

—Jajá, Gracias. — Dijo Goku sonriendo y volteando a ver a Ash. — Ash, acércate. — Pido el sayajin.

El chico hiso caso a su maestro y se acercó.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has pasado por muchas adversidades, pero a fin de cuentas lograste ser muy fuerte. Te felicito, a decir verdad, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera querido cuando tenía tu edad. Nunca olvides las cosas por las cuales peleas, porque esas cosas son las que te motivaran a seguir. y nunca te rindas por nada del mundo — Hablo Goku con una mano en el hombro de Ash.

El grupo se sintió muy conmovido por esta escena, que Dawn May y Platina no pudieron evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y Brock tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ash sonrió y contesto.

—¡Lo hare, seré tan fuerte como usted! — Dijo Ash con mucho entusiasmo.

Goku sonrió y se separó de Ash caminando hasta donde estaba Vegeta. El príncipe sayajin volteo a ver a Ash y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras levanta su pulgar, después pone una mano en el hombro de Goku se preparan para la tele-transportación.

—¡Adiós! — Exclamo Goku desapareciendo junto con Vegeta.

—¡Adiós! — Dijeron May, Dawn, Platina, Brock y Ash

—Bien, nosotros también debemos continuar. — Dijo Brock.

— Si, aún tenemos mucho que recorrer. — Hablo May.

— Además, nuestro viaje tiene mucho por delante. — Dijo Platina

—Y lo haremos juntos. —Exclamo Dawn.

—Sí, es hora chicos ¿¡Están listos!? — Pregunto Ash con espíritu.

—¡SI! — Respondieron todos.

—Entonces, continuemos. — Dijo Ash comenzando a caminar.

—Vamos. — Volvieron a decir todos al mismo tiempo.

 _Narrador:_

 _Y así, nuestros héroes continúan con su viaje siendo una vez más un equipo inseparable, ¿Qué cosas les espera a nuestros amigos? ¿Qué nuevas pruebas habrá? ¿Qué…?_

—Solo una pregunta… ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto Ash sobándose el cuello nerviosamente.

May, Dawn, Platina y Brock caen de espaldas.

— jejej. — Rio el chico nerviosamente.

 _Narrador:_

 _He, bueno…Ejem, Todo esto y más en el próximo episodio._

—Esperen tengo algo que decir. — Dice Ash interrumpiendo al narrador. — ¡Hola lectores soy yo Ash! Bueno creo que ya me conocen jaja, bueno en nombre del director de este fic, una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, hubo unos cuantos problemas con casting, la producción, el presupuesto y también el hecho de que no se le ocurren más ideas a nuestro director, pero bueno, téngale patencia, por cierto, ¡Feliz Halloween y día de muertos a todos! Espero verlos pronto, hasta luego. — Finaliza Ash agitando el brazo en señal de despedida.

 _CONTINUARA…_


	19. ALTA TENSION

_**Hay compañeros y compañeras ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que estén al máximo el día de hoy, cumpliendo con mi trabajo de traer el siguiente capítulo para ustedes, una pregunta muy importante para ustedes será esta ¿LEMON en el fic? Yo sé que a ustedes les parecerá un poco extraño, pero es solo una idea que se me vino a la mente para ponerle un poco de sabor a la historia. Dejen sus opiniones, a los lectores nuevos de esta historia le invito a dejar su crítica eso me ayuda mucho. Bueno sin más jala una soda y palomitas COMENCEMOS.**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí al rededor (al rededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:18**

 _¡ALTA TENSION!_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Un antiguo enemigo acaba de resurgir del mismísimo infierno, un enemigo que todos recordamos con un mal sabor de boca. El es…_

 **(En algún lugar de la tierra)**

En medio de un gran bosque muchos pokemon convivían en paz y armonía, miles de especies diferentes y únicas estaban en este lugar por ser un sitio dotado de vida y color. En medio de este bosque estaba un estanque de agua cristalina y dulce donde los pokemon podían beber y refrescarse. Todo tranquilidad y paz, hasta que…

—¡Jajajaja! — Resonó una sádica risa acompañada de una fuerte explosión.

Los pokemon no entendían que sucedía, de un momento a otro todo se vio envuelto en un gran destello de color verde fluorescente que arraso con gran parte de le vegetación y lastimo de gravedad a algunos pokemon, mientras que otros más desafortunados no escaparon de la muerte.

Un Torrterra que estaba junto al estanque comenzó a buscar la causa de tan tremenda explosión, pero no lograba ver nada por la cantidad du humo y polvo que se había alzado por el impacto.

Luego de que el polvo se disipara logro ver la silueta de un ser muy extraño, un humano a su parecer, pero no tenía lógica alguna que un humano estuviera flotando en el aire de forma tan simple.

El sujeto de cabello largo y negro, piel algo bronceada, mirada agresiva, cuerpo muy fornido y musculoso, y estatura alta, quien vestía con un pantalón blanco, una especie de tela roja en la cintura hasta sus rodillas y adornos dorados tale como un cinturón, un collar y brazaletes fue el causante de tanta destrucción. Broly en su estado base.

—¿Qué te pasa? Que tanto me estás viendo. — Hablo el sujeto de forma burlona

Torrterra por su parte se puso furioso con el sujeto por el hecho de haber destruido casi por completo su hogar. Tantos de sus compañeros y amigos que ahora estaban heridos y desgraciadamente otros quienes murieron a manos de este sujeto. Así que el pokemon tortuga lanzo un potente ataque de hojas navaja directamente a su enemigo.

Por su parte el sádico ser se quedó quieto recibiendo de lleno el ataque, pero lejos de que las hojas lo dañaran, estas simplemente rebotaron de su cuerpo como balas impactando contra acero.

—Jmjmjm, ¿eso es todo? ¡MHUAAA! — Grito Broly concentrado energía en su mano y lanzando una ráfaga directo a Torrterra.

El pokemon uso su movimiento de protección para disminuir el impacto de esta ráfaga, pero aun así la explosión lo daño dejándolo en estado crítico, por no decir agonizando.

—Ese animal sigue con vida. — Dijo Broly con voz seca

El legendario Sayajin comenzó a acercarse al pobre pokemon dispuesto a terminar con su vida, pero a lo lejos se oyó un ruido que atrajo totalmente su atención. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban varias máquinas, vehículos, naves y de más maquinaria de ataque abriéndose paso por el bosque. Las máquinas pesadas derrumbaban los árboles y aplastaban cualquier cosa que les estorbara.

Los helicópteros se mantenían cerca alumbrando el camino para los vehículos terrestres. Todos ellos tenían como destino la ciudad de Snowpoint. Broly se paró un momento para observarlos, en su mente se comenzó a formar una suposición.

—Tal vez ellos sepan donde esta kakaroto. — Dijo para si mismo el Sayajin legendario.

Con esto en mente despego a gran velocidad para un encuentro cercano con esas personas y que le dieran la información que estaba buscando, sino, el reaccionaria de muy mal forma.

 _Mientras tanto con el Equipo Galaxia…_

—Vamos, apresúrense tenemos que llegar a Snowpoint lo más pronto posible. — Hablo uno de los comandantes a su pelotón.

—Sí señor. — Respondieron todos los soldados.

Las maquinas aumentaron su velocidad ante la orden de su superior, dentro de un auto blindado estaba el líder del equipo, Cyrus, quien esperaba pacientemente para llegar a su destino.

Su transporte iba escoltado por varios vehículos de ataque por su seguridad, además de tener cautivos a los legendarios pokemon Palkia y Dialga quienes estaban completamente a sus órdenes, obviamente contra la voluntad de estos dos legendarios.

—Señor tardaremos aproximadamente treinta minutos en llegar. — Hablo un de sus soldados quien iba sentado a su lado.

—Bien, estoy ansioso por llegar. — Respondí Cyrus con voz seria mientras bebía una copa de vino.

La tranquilidad de Cyrus se vio interrumpida abruptamente por un estruendo acompañado por un fuerte temblor. Cyrus y sus hombres no esperaron más tiempo y salieron del vehículo para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al salir vieron a varis de los soldados muy agitados y asustados, pues una de las máquinas de demolición había sido destruida completamente. Cyrus se acercó al primer hombre de su escuadrón que vio y lo tomo por el cuello violentamente.

—Oye tu ¿Qué está pasando? — Exigió Cyrus una respuesta.

—N-no lo sabemos señor una de las maquinas exploto de la nada. — Contesto el soldado muy nervioso.

—Señor, tal vez fueron Palkia y Dialga. — Dijo otro de sus hombres.

—¡Imposible, ellos están en la base totalmente retenidos, no hay forma de que ellos lo hubieran hecho! Debió ser alguien más. — Exclamo Cyrus enojado.

—Pero ¿Quién? — Pregunto el soldado.

—¡Señor, tenemos al sujeto! — Grito uno de los soldados

Cyrus se acercó a donde varios de sus hombres estaban apuntando con sus armas a un sujeto de aspecto extraño. Los pokemon de los soldados se encontraban fuera de sus pokeballs listos para una batalla.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tu fuiste quien destruyo la máquina? — Pregunto Cyrus enojado.

Aquel sujeto era nada más ni nada menos que Broly quien tenía una mirada seria y observaba a toda le gente presente. El sayajin ignoro la pregunta de Cyrus y comenzó a hablar.

—Kakaroto. — dijo Broly en voz baja.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Cyrus sin entender bien.

—Kakaroto ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? — Volvió a preguntar el sayajin con voz tranquila.

—¿Kakaroto? No sé de qué diablos estás hablando. — Dijo Cyrus.

—Dímelo ahora. — Volvió a articular Broly subiendo la voz.

—Debes ser solo un loco, apártate del camino si no quieres que te elimine. — Hablo esta vez uno de los soldados.

—¡Díganmelo! — Exclamo Broly molesto.

—Ahg ya fue suficiente ¡Elimínenlo! — Ordeno Cyrus a todos sus hombres.

Todos reaccionaron a la orden de su líder y comenzaron a disparar todas sus armas. Broly comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a los soldados sin que las balas le hicieran el más mínimo daño. Al ver esto los saldados ordenaron a sus pokemon a atacar también, pero Broly seguía sin inmutarse y aumento la velocidad andar.

Los conductores de los vehículos no esperaron más y comenzaron a disparar también, los tanques y torretas daban en el blanco lo cual hiso levantar una gran masa de humo y polvo. Todos dejaron de disparar por un momento pensando que lo habían logrado.

—¡Ja! Debió quedar echo trisas. — Dijo uno de los soldados.

—¡Lo logramos! — Exclamo feliz otro de los soldados.

Sin embargo, Cyrus se mantenía serio viendo directamente a la nube de polvo donde desapareció aquel sujeto. Cuando la nube se comenzó a disipar la silueta de Broly se hiso nuevamente presente, pero esta vez estaba corriendo en dirección a todos ellos.

—¡I-imposible! — Fue lo único que pudo articular un hombre del escuadrón.

—Demonios ¡Ataquen! — Ordeno Cyrus enojado y asustado.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a atacar al sujeto al mismo tiempo, pero ningún ataque le provocaba daño. Broly tomo por la cabeza a uno de los soldados y lo levanto como si se tratara de un simple muñeco de trapo.

—¿Dónde está kakaroto? — Volvió a preguntar Broly.

—N-no sé d-de qué me estés hablando. — Respondió el soldado aterrorizado.

—¡No sirves! — Exclamo Broly apretando la cabeza del soldado.

—¡AAAGGGHH! — Gritaba de dolor el pobre soldado.

La fuerza de Broly hiso que la cabeza del soldado terminara estallando, literalmente estallando, en una lluvia de sangre. El cuerpo sin vida del sujeto cayó al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir y teñía la blanca nieve de un color rojo.

—O dios mío. — Dijo uno de los soldados sintiendo nauseas.

—E-es un monstruo. — Hablo el comandante muy atemorizado.

—¡Huyamos! — Exclamo uno de los hombres comenzando a correr.

—¡No espera! — Hablo Cyrus tratando de detenerlo.

El soldado no hiso caso y siguió corriendo hacia el bosque. Broly al ver esto soltó una pequeña carcajada y disparo una pequeña bola de energía que se dirigió al soldado que estaba huyendo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña bola de energía lo alcanzo provocando una gran explosión dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

—Ustedes no saben dónde está Kakaroto, así que los eliminare de una vez por todas. — Hablo Broly siniestramente.

El sayajin comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos preparando un ataque para matar a todos. El equipo Galaxia terminaría ahí mismo si no hacían algo, todos simplemente se resignaron y esperaron a que terminaran con sus vidas. Pero algo ocurrió

Una energía impacto en la espalda de Broly mandándolo a volar hasta que colisiono en una montaña. El sayajin dirigió su mirada a su atacante quien era el legendario Palkia acompañado de Dialga. Ambos con collares controladores en sus cuellos.

—Bien ¡Palkia Dialga acaben con el! — Ordeno Cyrus presionando un botón del control de los collares.

Sin más ambos pokemon se lanzaron al ataque contra Broly, el sayajin tampoco espero y se preparó para pelear contra ellos. El primero en atacar fue Palkia quien disparo un potente rayo de luz que dio directamente en Broly, Dialga disparo otro ataque dándole también al sayajin dañándolo.

Broly sabía que no podría ganar a menos que usara más poder así que procedió a transformarse en súper sayajin.

—Si quieren morir, vengan a atacarme. — Dijo Broly lanzándose al ataque.

Palkia vio al sayajin que volaba directamente hacia el por lo que se preparó para esquivar, pero no conto conque Broly fuera más rápido y fuerte en esa transformación y termino por recibir un puñetazo en su cabeza aturdiéndolo.

Dialga al ver a su compañero en apuros se apresuró a ayudarlo. Pokemon estuvo a punto de conectar un golpe contra Broly, pero este desapareció de su vista en un instante. Dialga comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no pudo verlo. De repente sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la cola y comenzaba a jalarlo con fuerza.

Broly uso toda su fuerza para comenzar a jalar a Dialga en dirección al suelo, después simplemente lo arrojo con potencia.

—¡Muere! — Exclamo el sayajin arrojando a Dialga.

El pokemon legendario termino por estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo haciéndose mucho daño.

—Ese no es todo mi poder, esto es solo el inicio. —Dijo Broly viendo a Dialga.

Palkia aprovecho la distracción de Broly y lo ataco por la espalda con sus poderosas garras acertando un buen golpe que el sayajin no se esperaba.

—¡AAAHHH! — Grito furioso el Sayajin comenzando a arrogar ráfagas de energía por montón.

Palkia reacciono esquivando todos los ataques los cuales al impactar en el suelo provocaban múltiples explosiones que destrozaban todo a su paso. Nuevamente Broly fue atacado por la espalda, pero esta vez por una bola de energía creada por Dialga. Broly se vio afectado por el ataque y se dispuso a atacar a Dialga, pero fue sorprendido por Palkia quien de un solo golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Los pokemon prepararon sus ataques más poderosos y los dispararon contra Broly, el impacto cubrió gran parte del bosque, pero no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo ya que el ataque fue dirigido únicamente hacia Broly. Por su parte el sayajin había desaparecido en la explosión dando a entender que Palkia y Dialga eran los ganadores.

—Jejeje sabía que no podría ganarles a mis pokemon más fuertes. — Hablo Cyrus con satisfacción.

Palkia y Dialga bajaron la guardia por lo que no pudieron evitar que lo siguiente pasara. Broly salió de entre los escombros con múltiples rasguños y heridas, pero su cara tenía una sonrisa malévola.

—Lastima sigo con vida…MMHHUAAAA! — Gritaba Broly mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar energía.

Una gran onda expansiva cubrió por completo el lugar matando al instante a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de la explosión, a diferencia del ataque de Palkia y Dialga, este término por convertir el bosque en un desértico cementerio de pokemon. Lo que alguna vez fue verde y dotado de vida, ahora no era más que una roca seca y gris.

En el suelo yacían Palkia y Dialga sin moverse o emitir algún sonido, y no solo ellos, todo el equipo Galáctico estaba bajo escombros y polvo, algunas extremidades regadas por ahí y soldados que estaban enterrados en el polco dejando ver solo algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

Broly sonrió complacido por su trabajo y lentamente descendió hasta tocar el rocoso suelo, Palkia y Dialga permanecían aún con vida, pero les collares que estaban en sus cuellos habían sido completamente destruidos. Broly ya no les dio más importancia y despego para seguir con su búsqueda.

Broly pudo ver a lo lejos una ciudad que era el antiguo destino del equipo Galáctico, le pareció una buena idea ir a destruir y matar gente así que se puso en camino hacia esa ciudad, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—Alto ahí vaquero. — Dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de Broly.

El sayajin reconoció con molestia esa voz y volteo a ver a dicha persona. Era Brina quien venía acompañada de Acros.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas? — Pregunto Brina con voz burlona.

Broly se mantuvo callado con su expresión seria viendo fijamente a los hermanos.

—Recuerda nuestro trato, nosotros te trajimos de vuelta y tu tendrás que obedecer las órdenes de Darkrai si no quieres que te devuelva al mismo lugar de donde te sacamos. — Hablo Acros recordándole el trato que habían hecho.

El sayajin se relajó lo más que pudo y decidió hacerles caso a los hermanos y respondió a la pregunta de Brina.

—Solo daba una vuelta. — Dijo Broly con simpleza.

—Si claro. — Hablo Brina sarcásticamente.

—Hay que volver con Darkrai tenemos cosas que hacer. — Dijo Acros.

—si está bien. —Respondió el sayajin.

Brina usa su poder para abrir un portal que llevaba directo a la gruta donde Darkrai los esperaba. Y sin más entran despareciendo en un destello de luz.

 **(REGION SINNOH SNOWPOINT)**

En un campo de batalla estaban Ash y Dawn quienes tenían una batalla pokemon, Ash usaba a Pikachu y Dawn a Pachirisu.

—¡Pikachu usa tu rayo! — Ordeno Ash a su pokemon.

Pikachu obedeció y libero una fuerte descarga eléctrica contra Pachirisu, pero...

—¡Pachirisu esquiva y usa ataque chispa! — Dijo Dawn.

El pokemon ardilla esquivo con mucha facilidad el ataque de Pikachu y contrataco justo como su entrenadora se lo indico. Pikachu termino por recibir de lleno el ataque y cayó derrotado ante Pachirisu quedando Dawn como la ganadora.

—Pikachu no puede continuar, Dawn y Pachirisu son las ganadoras. —

—Ay no, perdóname Pikachu. — Se disculpó Ash resacándose el cuello nerviosamente.

—¡Ganamos! — Exclamo la chica contenta.

—Ash recuerda que Pikachu tiene más ataques que el impactrueno, deberías estar más atento a tu pokemon, casi no conoces nada de él. — Aconsejo Brock.

—Si lo siento, ven Pikachu. — Hablo Ash con voz apenada mientras tomaba con cuidado a Pikachu y lo levantaba del suelo.

—No te sientas mal Ash, lo hiciste muy bien. — Dijo Dawn tratando de animar al chico.

—No es por mi Dawn, es por Pikachu, no lo he entrenado como debe ser. Además de que lo he dejado solo por mucho tiempo. — Contesto Ash con tristeza observado a Pikachu en sus brazos.

—Bueno en cierta parte tienes razón, pero…— Hablo Brock buscando alguna solución.

—Ha este paso Pikachu terminara por odiarme. — Interrumpió Ash sintiéndose muy culpable.

—Ash tranquilo, Pikachu te quiere mucho, fue el quien decidió venir contigo, tu no lo obligaste a nada. Estoy segura de que tú y el serán un buen equipo. — Hablo Dawn mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico.

—Gracias Dawn, aunque no creo poder superarte en batallas pokemon, eso sería casi imposible para mi jeje. — Contesto Ash alagando a la chica.

—Ay Ash no es para tanto. — Respondió la chica sonrojada con sus manos en sus mejillas.

—Por cierto, Brock ¿Dónde están May y Platina? No las he visto desde la mañana. — Pregunto Ash curioso.

—Ellas están fueron a comprar el diario. — Contesto Brock.

—Aun no comprendo porque les gusta leer el periódico a mí se me hace aburrido. — Dijo Ash.

—Pues yo… — Dijo Dawn

—¡Chicos tienen que ver esto! — Gritaba Platina mientras corría hacia los chicos sosteniendo un periódico en sus manos.

Platina logro llegar hasta donde estaba el grupo quienes la veían con mirada extraña. La chica respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que pudo retomar su postura y comenzó a hablar.

—Platina ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Dawn preocupada.

—Oigan esto. — Contesto Platina comenzando a leer el periódico. — El día de ayer a las 11:45 PM se registró uno de los efectos no naturales más catastróficos de la historia. — Leía la chica.

—¿Efectos no naturales? — Cuestiono Ash confundido.

—Dicho efecto arraso con hectáreas de territorio devastando el bosque nevado de Snowpoint. — Continuo la chica leyendo.

—Eso es muy grave. — Comento Brock con seriedad.

—Esperen, esto es lo mas importante. — Dijo Platina a sus amigos. — Las autoridades realizaron una investigación del lugar encontrando restos de maquinaria de demolición y vehículos militares, muchos cuerpos fueron rescatados de los escombros, los cuales tenían el emblemático uniforme del Equipo Galáctico. — Continúo leyendo.

—¿¡Que!? — Exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—¿A caso no escuchan? — Dijo Platina. — ¡Alguien destruyó por completo al equipo Galantico! —

—Pe-pero eso no es posible — Tartamudeo Brock.

—Platina tu nos habías dicho que el Equipo Galáctico es una de las más peligrosas organizaciones criminales del mundo. — Hablo Dawn tratando de encontrar lógica a la noticia.

—Y así es, o bueno era… El punto aquí es que no quedo rastro de ellos. — Contesto Platina.

—Pues yo digo que eso es bueno, esos tipos eran malos y alguien ya los derroto. — Hablo Ash esta vez juntando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Ash piénsalo bien, nadie puede ser tan fuerte como para eliminar a una de las organizaciones más poderosas. — Dijo Platina.

—Bueno tu nos dijiste que fuiste capas derrotarlos. —

—Sí, pero con ayuda de Palkia—

— Así que debió haber sido alguien completamente fuerte. — Supuso Ash.

—Exacto. — Respondió Platina.

—Sin duda es muy extraño, pero por ahora tendremos que dejar las cosas como están. — Tomo la palabra el criador pokemon.

—Brock tiene razón, entonces ya podemos dirigirnos a velistone. — Dijo Dawn.

—¡Genial estoy ansioso por que comience el evento de artes marciales! — Exclamo Ash emocionado.

—A propósito, Platina ¿Dónde está May? — Pregunto Brock buscando a la chica castaña.

—Ella se quede a comer en un puesto de comida. — Contesto Platina con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Era de esperarse, bueno pongámonos en marcha. Velistone queda un poco lejos, pero llegaremos antes de que el evento de inicio. Claro siempre y cuando Dawn no tenga concursos. — Dice Brock mientras ve un mapa de la región.

—No tengo ninguno, pero tengo una sorpresa para Ash cundo participe en la competencia. — Hablo Dawn viendo al azabache y guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta.

—¿Una sorpresa? Dime de que se trata Dawn. — Pidió Ash curioso.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar. — Contesto la chica cruzando los brazos.

—Por favor Dawn. — Volvió a pedir el chico.

—Nop. — Dijo la chica :3

—Está bien, tendré que esperar. — Se resignó el azabache.

El grupo comenzó su trayecto hacia Velistone para que el día que llegara Ash estuviera presente. Así los chicos pasaron por varios pueblos durante su trayecto hacia Velistone, al salir de Snowpoint tuvieron tiempo de sobra para poder descansar.

En una ocasión pasaron unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa, Brock se deleitó con todas las chicas lindas que veía y al tratar de hablarles las cosas no le salían muy bien, May participo en un concurso de belleza en el cual gano, Dawn y Platina se la pasaban jugando con sus pokemon en el agua siendo observadas por muchos de los chicos que estaban ahí, Pero los chicos que trataban de hablarles se acobardaban por la presencia de Ash quien siempre estaba cerca de las hermanas Berlitz.

En varias ocasiones Ash era retado por entrenadores pokemon quienes trataban de impresionar a Dawn, Platina y May, pero eran derrotados fácilmente por este. Lo que más impactaba a la gente era el hecho de que Ash no usara pokemon para pelear, si no que era el quien peleaba.

—¡Bien Sceptile yo te elijo! — Exclamo un entrenador liberando a un pokemon tipo planta.

Ash se puso en guardia, la misma guardia que uso durante la competencia de artes marciales en Hoenn

—Oye ¿Qué no vas a llamar a tu pokemon? — Pregunto el entrenador confundido.

—Yo tengo un estilo diferente para pelear, me gusta ser yo quien se ensucia las manos. — Contesto Ash sonriendo.

—¿¡Estás loco!? Si peleas tú con mi pokemon morirás. —

—Tranquilo yo sé lo que hago. —

—Está bien, pero yo no me hare responsable. Ataca Sceptile. — Ordeno el entrenador a su pokemon.

El pokemon obedeció a su entrenador sin estar muy seguro de si atacar con fuerza o solo un golpe sencillo. Grande fue la sorpresa del entrenador cuando vio como el golpe de cola de Sceptile era detenido fácilmente por la mano de Ash. Sceptile también estaba muy impresionado.

—Oye no eres el primer pokemon a quien enfrento de esta forma. — Hablo Ash con voz tranquila.

Sceptile se zafa del agarre de Ash y se aleja un poco de él. El entrenador del Sceptile no dudo otra vez y se puso serio.

—¡Sceptile bala simillas ahora! — Ordeno el entrenador

Sceptile disparo miles de pequeños destellos de luz los cuales Ash trataba de esquivar lo mejor que pudiera, muy pocas lograron darle.

—¡No es posible! Sceptile navajas cortantes. — Volvió a ordenar el entrenador.

De nuevo el pokemon volvió a atacar al azabache acertando dos buenos golpes en el rostro del azabache. Ash por su parte contrataca con un golpe al estómago de Sceptile que lo dejo totalmente fuera de combate.

—¡HAAAA NO PUEDE SER! — Exclamo el entrenador sin poder creer lo que vio.

La gente que había estado de espectadora grabo todo con sus celulares debido a que nunca habían visto algo igual en sus vidas y tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad de ver algo igual.

—¡Ese chico venció a un pokemon! — Dijo alguien del público.

—¡No puede ser posible! — Dijo alguien más del público.

Ash relajo su cuerpo al darse cuenta que ya había ganado, luego procedió a acercarse al entrenador que aún estaba petrificado.

—Jeje creo que me subestimaste, deberías trabajar más en la resistencia y no solo en el ataque. — Aconsejo el chico.

—Ha Es-este y-yo s-si — Tartamudeo el entrenador.

—Bien te dejo tengo que irme adiós. — Dijo Ash despidiéndose

—Buena victoria Ash. — Comento Brock.

—Gracias amigo, bueno sigamos con el viaje. — Hablo Ash y el grupo retomo el viaje.

Pasaron varios días y nuestros amigos ahora estaban a solo un pueblo para llegar a Velistone, justo mañana serían las inscripciones de la competencia. Así que el grupo decide acampar cerca del pueblo.

—¿hace cuánto que no acampamos? — preguntó May

—Ya tiene tiempo. — Contesto Dawn.

—Ya extrañaba esto, me gusta mucho acampar. — Dijo Platina mientas se sentaba frente a la fogata que habían hecho.

Ash por su parte estaba un poco alejado del grupo estando acostado en el césped mientras observaba las estrellas. Por un instante sintió un leve escalofrió al ver la luna, esta estaría llena dentro de dos días. Justo en ese momento un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Ash y vegeta se encontraban en medio de su entrenamiento dentro de la habitación del tiempo, Ash ya podía mantener un combate con Vegeta así que el príncipe sayajin no dudaba en atacarlo con todo._

— _Está bien, tomemos un pequeño descanso. — Hablo Vegeta_

— _Si. — Contesto Ash_

 _Ambos prepararon algo para comer ya que vegeta comía casi tanto como Goku y Ash, no obstante, en la mente de Ash surgió una duda que no podía evitar pensar. Goku y Vegeta afirmaban que Ash era todo un sayajin ahora, pero ellos no tenían una cola que según era el símbolo de un sayajin. Dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas Ash se acercó a su maestro y le preguntó sobre su duda._

— _Señor Vegeta. — Llamo el chico._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó el príncipe sayajin._

— _Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué usted y el señor Goku no tienen cola? — Soltó la pregunta el joven sayajin._

— _Por dos simples razones, la primera es que una vez que se te es cortada no vuelve a crecer, y la otra es que es muy peligroso tener una cola durante las noches de luna llena. — Contesto Vegeta con seriedad._

— _¿peligroso? ¿Por qué? — preguntó intrigado el azabache._

— _Preguntas demasiado, lo único que te diré es que ni se te ocurra mirar la luna cuando esté llena. Claro si no quieres que cuando amanezca lo primero que veas sean miles de cuerpos sin vida. — Dijo Vegeta riendo malvadamente._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Después de recordar esto Ash sintió mucha incomodidad por estar viendo la luna en ese momento, no podría imaginarse que pasaría si veía la luna cuando estuviera llena. Ash se calmó un poco y volvió con sus amigos quienes lo esperaban para cenar.

Y después de que todos terminaran su cena Ash tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla para calmar sus nervios, al poco tiempo se le unieron Brock, May, Dawn y Platina quienes cantaban una canción. Ash sintió como todo volvía a ser como antes, con la pequeña diferencia de que platina estaba con ellos ahora.

Ash dejo de ver a sus amigos como simples compañeros y comenzó a verlos como algo mas…su familia. Con esto en mente, el azabache solo se limitó a disfrutar el lindo momento con sus amigos.

 _Narrador:_

 _El evento será realizado dentro de solo un par de días, Ash está ansioso por participar, aunque no sabe de un gran peligro que lo ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo, y ¿Qué pasara ahora que Broly ha vuelto del infierno? Eso no lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _CONTINUARA…_


	20. LLEGA LA HORA

_**Hey ¿Qué tal están amigos? Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten, aviso desde ya que tal vez el capítulo que sigue tarde aún más para publicarse, últimamente no he tenido inspiración, pero a ver qué pasa. Bueno sin más jala una soda y palomitas COMENZAMOS**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí alrededor (alrededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP:19**

 _LLEGA LA HORA_

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Queda poco tiempo para el siguiente evento de artes marciales, ahora nuestros amigos han llegado a velistone para las inscripciones. ¿Qué es lo pasara esta vez? Averígüenlo ahora._

—¡Whiiiii jajajaja! — Era Dawn gritando mientras que estaba arriba de la espalda de Ash, no era raro ver a unos amigos divirtiéndose de esa forma, pero en este caso era algo no muy normal ya que estos dos estaban ¡Volando!

No hace mucho tiempo los amigos de Ash se enteraron de que el chico azabache tenía una habilidad que le permitía volar por los cielos, obviamente al principio pensaron que se trataba solo de una broma, pero no fue hasta que Ash les dio una demostración de cómo en verdad podía volar.

—¡Ash es increíble que puedas volar! — Exclamo Dawn quien sujetaba su gorro con la mano mientras que seguían dando vueltas en el cielo.

Justo detrás de ellos estaban May, Platina y Brock tratando de seguirles el paso a ambos. Platina, May, Pikachu, Pachirisu, Piplup y Torchic iban montados en la nube voladora y Brock en el Staraptror de Platina.

—¡Apresúrense chicos o llegaremos tarde! — Dijo Ash mientras aumentaba un poco la velocidad.

—¡Ash y yo les ganaremos! — Se burló Dawn mostrando su lengua a sus amigos.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Sujétate bien May! — Aviso Platina aumentado le velocidad de la nube.

—¡Haya vamos! — Exclamo May con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Eso sí que no me niego a perder! — Hablo Brock y Staraptror acelero su vuelo.

Ash rio al ver a sus amigos uniéndose a la carrera así que el no dudo y también aumento moderadamente su velocidad, esto para que Dawn no se fuese a caer de su espalda. Lejos de tener miedo Dawn sentía mucha emoción.

Cerca de ellos paso un avión y todos los pasajeros quedaron estupefactos al ver como un chico y una chica volaban por los cielos, al ver a dos chicas montadas en una nube con sus pokemon y a un joven montado en un pokemon.

Por su parte nuestros amigos hicieron un gesto con la mano saludando a todos los pasajeros para luego dejar atrás al avión. El piloto y el copiloto se tallaron los ojos y uno de ellos tiro una botella de alcohol que tenía debajo de su asiento.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino; Velistone. El primero en descender fue Ash junto con Dawn, después llegaron May Platina Pikachu piplup y Torchic y al final Brock y Staraptror, estos dos últimos deprimidos por su derrota.

—¡Ganamos Ash!

—Sí que sí. —Contesto el chico.

Dawn levanto su mano y Ash hiso lo mismo para que luego ambos chocaran sus palmas; el clásico ¡Dame esos cinco!

—Ash ¿Cuándo nos enseñaras a volar? — Pregunto May bajando de la nube.

—Sí, es cierto Ash, yo también quiero aprender. — Hablo Dawn con entusiasmo en su voz.

—Claro chicas después les enseñare. — Ash voltea a ver a Platina y a Brock. — Oigan ¿ustedes también quieren aprender?

—Yo no, así estoy bien. — Contesto Brock.

—Yo igual, además la nube es bastante cómoda como para dejarla de lado. — Confirmo platina sentándose en la nube voladora.

—Está bien. Bueno hay que ir al centro pokemon más cercano para poder inscribirme en la competencia.

Brock saco su mapa y comenzó a buscar la zona en la que estaban, en este caso era el inicio de la ciudad, por lo que el cetro pokemon solo estaba a unos cinco minutos de donde estaban.

—mmm vamos hacia esa dirección. — Dijo el criador apuntando hacia la calle que debían tomar.

Al llegar al centro de nuevo vieron como la gente estaba amontonada en los puestos de inscripciones, con dificultad Ash logro pasar entre toda le gente y pidió una hoja para escribir sus datos.

—Bien a ver. — Ash empieza a leer la hoja mientras anota sus datos. — Listo, aquí tiene. — Dijo el chico entregándole la hoja al encargado.

—Gracias chico, tu inscripción esta echa buena suerte. — Finalizo el encargado

Ash asintió con la cabeza y volvió con sus amigos.

—¿Todo en orden amigo? — Pregunto Brock.

—Si ya todo está listo, pero cambiaron un poco el horario, será mañana a las doce en punto del mediodía, en la plaza Cerapile.

—¿Cerapile? Eso no está muy lejos de aquí. —Hablo Platina.

—Bien pues hay que entrar al centro, supongo que hoy tomaremos el día para descansar. —Dijo Brock

—Yo opino lo mismo. — Dawn voltea a ver a May a Platina. — Chicas vamos por nuestros… ya saben que. — Susurro esto último.

—¿Qué? ¡Ha! Cierto vamos. — Contesto May.

—Vamos antes de que cierren el centro comercial. — Platina voltea a ver a Brock. — Brock por favor pide nuestra habitación.

—Claro, no hay problema chicas. — Respondió el joven moreno.

Dicho esto, las chicas se van hacia el centro comercial. Por su lado Ash siguió a Brock para que ambos pidieran las habitaciones, y una vez hecho esto Ash decidió ir a caminar por ahí y Brock se quedó tratando de charlar con la enfermera Joy.

—Pikachu, Piplup, Torchic, Pachirisu vengan vamos a dar una vuelta. — Invito el chico.

Los tres pokemon no dudaron dos veces y decidieron acompañar al chico azabache. Pikachu y Pachirisu se acomodaron en ambos hombros del entrenador, Piplup en su cabeza y Torchic en sus brazos.

—Oigan se han vuelto muy holgazanes. —Se quejó el chico mientras salía del centro pokemon.

 _ **(VELISTONE LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)**_

Paul estaba acostado en su hogar acostado en su cama, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y su aspecto serio y frio de siempre. Ahora sus cambios eran mucho más notorios, su estatura era mayor, su musa muscular también había crecido, sus manos estaban callosas y maltratadas por el entrenamiento y tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en su cara.

— _(Mañana…mañana será el día en el que por fin podre enfrentarme a ese chico)_ — Pensó Paul mientras abría sus ojos poco a poco.

El peli morado decide levantarse de su cama y estirar un poco su cuerpo, después baja hacia la cocina y toma un vaso con agua. Paul tubo una vez el pensamiento de que ahora que tenía poderes podría ganar muy fácilmente el evento, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando sintió una energía casi tan grande como la suya.

Y conforme pasaban los días esa energía se iba incrementando poco a poco. Por un lapso de veintiocho días dejo de sentir dicha energía, pero cuando de nuevo la encontró, esta vez era enormemente más grande, y esto lo asusto un poco. Pensar que alguien podría ser más fuerte que él lo ponía tenso.

—Tengo que ganar a como dé lugar, nadie será más fuerte que yo. — Susurro Paul.

El chico no se dio cuenta de que su fuerza termino por romper el vaso que tenía en su mano. Paul apretó aún más su puño.

—Ash será mejor que te prepares por que esta será tu última batalla.

 _ **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**_

—¡Así que fue Darkrai! — Exclamo un muy molesto Goku.

Arceus, el supremo Kaioshin y Vegeta estaban justo detrás de él, todos fueron testigos del resurgir de Broly, provocando que tanto Goku como Vegeta se vieran sumamente sorprendidos. Arceus desconocía completamente a ese ser llamado Broly, él no tenía ni idea de cuanta destrucción podía llegar a causar ese monstruo.

—Tranquilícese señor Goku. — Pidió el dios pokemon.

—Es que no entiendes. Broly es un monstruo que no hace más que causar caos y destrucción, es tan poderoso que podría destruir la tierra en un santiamén. Y lo peor de todo es que sus poderes han incrementado enormemente. — Explico Goku.

—¡Ahg! maldito Broly. —Maldijo Vegeta.

—¿Tan fuerte es ese ser llamado Broly? — Pregunto Arceus con intriga.

—Sí que lo es. Tal vez a simple vista no lo parezca, pero el aún no ha usado sus máximos poderes. — Respondió Goku sin dejar de ver la bola e cristal.

— _(Esto se pone cada vez más difícil.) —_ Pensó el supremo Kaioshin.

 _ **(LUGAR DESCONOCIDO)**_

Broly estaba parado firmemente ante Darkrai, ambos con miradas penetrantes e imponentes, llevaban un tiempo mirándose así por un rato. Esta situación incomodaba un poco a Acros y a Brina, la tención era tanta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

—Broly…— Articulo Darkrai.

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto? Me dijiste que me llevarías hasta él. — Respondió el sayajin.

—Sí, lo dije. Pero antes de eso necesito que hagas una cosa por mí.

—…—

—Si cumples con lo que te digo, serás llevado de inmediato a donde esta ese sayajin. —

—… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Veras, aún no he obtenido todas mis fuerzas, por lo cual necesitare energía para restablecer mi poder.

—Energía…

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir por un pokemon legendario que es originario de Sinnoh.

—Yo no sé dónde queda eso.

—Es el mismo lugar donde mataste a toda esa gente.

—Ya recuerdo, esos miserables que no me dijeron dónde estaba Kakarotto.

—Exactamente. — Darkrai crea una esfera de energía donde muestra a Giratina.

El sayajin se acerca para poder ver mejor la imagen y al hacerlo pudo sentir la energía que emanaba de ese pokemon legendario. Ahora sabría con exactitud su ubicación.

—Necesito que lo traigas aquí, vivo, luego podrás matarlo si eso quieres.

—… Está bien, pero quiero que me lleves con Kakarotto después.

—Trato echo — Finaliza Darkrai con una sonrisa malévola.

Dicho esto, el sayajin despega en busca de su nuevo objetivo con destino a la región Sinnoh sin saber que algo más le esperaba adelante.

 _ **(REGION SINNOH VELISTONE)**_

Ash y los pokemon ya tenían tiempo de estar caminado, entre comillas, porque fue Ash quien los cargo durante todo el camino. Ahora estaban por llegar a la parte superior de una cascada y se detuvieron a tomar un respiro.

—Vaya hoy es un día muy bueno. — Comento Ash inhalando el aire puro de la naturaleza.

El sonido de la cascada, el viento soplando y el aroma silvestre del entorno hicieron que Ash se tendiera en el piso y se estirara un poco. Los pokemon se acostaron a su lado, excepto Pachirisu, ella prefirió acomodarse en el estómago de Ash.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ash comenzaba a tener hambre por lo que se para y comienza a buscar algo que comer.

—Tengo un poco de hambre ¿No habrá algo que comer aquí?

En el lago un par de peses estaban saltando de un lado al otro mientras nadaban contra la corriente. Ash sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior.

—Pescare como lo hacía con mi maestro Oak.

Sin más el chico azabache salta al agua y comienza a perseguir a todo los peses que había en el lago, logrando atrapar tres. Ash emerge del agua y se limpia el rostro.

—Aaah, atrape a los dos. — Dice Ash sonriendo mientras los sujetaba por sus colas.

De repente un pez más grande que un Magikarp salto sobre Ash e intento devorarlo de un bocado. Ash sato del agua y se elevó flotando en el aire ante la atenta vista del pez gigante.

—Oye tu eres como los peses que había en el rio de pueblo paleta. — Ash mira su mano dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía los peces. — ¡Hey esos peces eran míos! — Se quejó el chico.

Sin más el chico desciende a gran velocidad y entra al agua buscando sus preciados peces, pero cuando vio, el pez grande ya se los había comido. Esto enojo un poco a Ash y ahora el pez grande iba en dirección a Ash para intentar comérselo de nuevo. El chico simplemente dio un golpe con su codo en la cabeza del pez y este murió al instante.

Los pokemon todavía se encontraban durmiendo cuando oyeron como algo salía del rio. Se impresionaron al ver la cabeza de un pez grandísimo de dientes afilados, pero más aún cuando vieron que ese pez estaba saliendo del agua. Una mano alzaba el cuerpo en el aire y esa mano era de Ash.

—¡Oigan miren ya atrape uno Jaja! —Exclamo Ash sonriendo.

Momentos después, el pez se encontraba asándose en una hoguera mientras que Ash aprovechaba el fuego para secarse. Con una varita picoteaba al pez y lo observaba para que no se fuera a quemar, sin contar el hecho de que Ash tenía un poco de baba en la boca por estar saboreando el delicioso pez ahumado.

—Que rico pez, que rico pez. — Decía Ash frotando sus manos entre sí.

Ahora una voz a sus espaldas le llamo la atención eran nada más ni nada menos que…

 _Prepárense para los problemas_

 _Y más vale que teman_

 _Para proteger el mundo de la devastación_

 _Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación_

 _Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

 _Y extender nuestro pueblo hasta Zacualpa._

 _¡Jessie!_

 _¡Y James!_

 _El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz._

 _Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar._

 _Meowth así es._

—¿mmm? Ha son ustedes, hola. — Saluda amistosamente el chico azabache asiendo que el equipo Rocket caiga de espaldas.

—¡Sí que eres un bobo! — Exclamo Jessie.

—¿¡Que no vez que venimos por tu pokemon!? — Dijo Meowth con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—Hay si perdón se me olvido que eran unos villanos jajaja. — Rio Ash nerviosamente.

—De cualquier modo, estamos aquí para llevarnos a ese Pikachu. — Recordó Jessie.

Los pokemon se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero no vieron necesario intervenir ya que ahora estaban muy ocupados descansando y además de que el Equipo Rocket no era una amenaza para Ash.

—Bien entonces creo que tendré que enfrentarlos. — Dice Ash mientras se levanta del suelo y se eleva en el aire quedando frente al globo en forma de Meowth.

Al momento en el que Ash se elevó en el aire el trio de villanos se sorprendieron de inmediato al ver al chico volando. Jessie y James se movían de un lado a otro torpemente y Meowth se mordía las garras.

—¡AHAHAHA PUEDE VOLAR! — grito el trio sin poder creérselo.

—Jajaja sí que son graciosos me caen muy bien. — Comento Ash rascándose la cabeza.

No obstante, un grito de auxilio llamo totalmente la atención de todos. En el rio estaba una pequeña niña siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Esta niña estaba arriba de un tronco y ambos se dirigían hacia la cascada. La pequeña logra saltar hasta una roca y se sujeta los más fuerte que podía, el tronco cayo por la cascada y se destruyó al caer en unas rocas, asustando a más a la niña.

—¡Ho, no! — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La niña termino por ceder ante la fuerza de la corriente y de nuevo era arrastrada hacia la cascada. Ash no perdió más tiempo y fue directamente hacia la niña, al estar cerca de ella extendió su mano para poder alcanzarla. La niña no dudo ni un segundo y toma la mano de Ash, quien la puso en su espalda y se elevó para tomar distancia del rio.

—Uff por poco y te caes ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Ash.

La niña asiente tímidamente y a el chico azabache desciende hasta tocar el suelo. Por su lado el equipo Rocket había presenciado todo y ahora sí que estaban sin palabras.

—El bobo…salvo a esa niña. — Articulo Jessie.

—Es un héroe. — Dijo James con ganas de llorar.

—Oigan no se ustedes, pero yo no tengo ganas de robar pokemon hoy. — Comento Meowth viendo a sus compañeros.

—Si de acuerdo. — Dijeron ambos.

El equipo Rocket comienza a retirarse sin poder sacar las imágenes que acaban de ver ase unos momentos. Ash al verlos irse agita su mano en señal de despedida.

—¡Adiós Equipo Rocket!

La pequeña niña aún mantenía la mirada fija en Ash, al parecer le costaba trabajo poder procesar todo esto, pero algo la distrajo completamente de eso. La cola de Ash so movía de un lado a otro provocando que la niña sintiera mucha curiosidad por saber qué era eso. La pequeña se acerca y toma entre sus mansos aquella extremidad.

Por su parte Ash sintió el jalón de la niña, cuando volteo para reclamarle pudo ver mejor a la pequeña. Esta vestía con un camisón un poco roto, sus ojos era de un color miel y su cabello castaño, su cuerpo tenía unos cuantos moretones y rasguños en sus brazos y piernas, y no solo eso, su cuerpo era muy delgado, a leguas se notaba que no había comido en días. Esto preocupo y asusto un poco al chico azabache.

—Jjijiji, cola de mono. — Rio tiernamente la pequeña mientras seguía jugando.

—Oye espera un momento. — Dice Ash mientras se sienta en el piso. — ¿Quién eres tú? — Cuestiono el chico a la niña.

— Me llamo Iko. — Respondió la niña sentándose frente a Ash. —¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Pregunto la niña sonriendo.

—Ash…

—Ash, Ash jaja. — Iko comienza a correr en círculos mientras repetía el nombre del chico. —Ash, Ash, Ash.

El chico toma por la cabeza a Iko para detenerla y la vuelve a sentar en el pasto.

—Oye no deberías estar en el bosque tu sola, es muy peligroso. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Esta pregunta hiso que los ojos de la niña se pusieran cristalinos y que de ellos comenzaran a brotar lágrimas de tristeza. El llanto era una mala señal para Ash.

—Y-yo no tengo padres. — Articulo casi en susurro la pequeña bajando la mirada.

— _(¡No tiene padres!)_ — Pensó el entrando muy impresionado.

—…Snif…Snif.

—He, vamos no llores. — Ash toma un pedazo de carne del pez asado. — Ten, come un poco debes tener hambre.

Iko toma en sus manos el alimento y comienza a comer de forma lenta y desanimada, de un momento a otro la niña empieza a devorar su carne rápidamente. Ash sonríe al ver esto y también comienza a comer.

Los pokemon se acercaron para poder ver mejor a Iko, su curiosidad no fue de esperarse, en especial de Pachirisu y Torchic. Iko al ver a todos los pokemon sus ojos brillaron y se levantó yendo directo a ellos.

—¡AAAAAAHHH QUE LINDOS! — Chillo Iko abrazando a Pikachu.

El pokemon estaba a punto de atacar con un impactrueno, pero se detuvo al ver la cara inocente de Iko, por lo cual se arrepintió y se dejo acariciar.

—Jajaja. — Ríe Ash al ver la escena. — _(No puedo dejarla aquí, sería muy peligroso, bueno creo que tendré que llevarla conmigo)_

 _ **(CENTRO POKEMON)**_

Las chicas acaban de llegar al CP hace solo unos minutos. Brock les dijo que Ash había salido hace un par de horas así que Dawn aprovecho para ir a su habitación a diseñar nuevos vestidos, Platina comenzó a investigar cosas en su laptop, May fue con Brock a conseguir comida pokemon.

Después de unas tres horas, todos estaban en la recepción a la espera de que su amigo llegara. El reloj marcaba seis y media de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer, aun sin señales de que Ash fuera a llegar pronto.

—Ya es un poco tarde. — Comento Dawn viendo hacia le ventana.

—Vamos Dawn tranquila, no debe andar lejos. — Dice Platina acercándose a su hermana.

—Eso solo que quiero que vea lo que tengo preparado para mi siguiente concurso. — Contesto Dawn emocionada.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que lo vea. — Platina voltea hacia la ventana. — Creo que debemos irnos a dormir, mañana tendremos que irnos temprano al centro de la ciudad.

—¡Ahí viene Ash! — Dijo May apuntando hacia la entrada del CP.

En efecto, era Ash llegando junto con todos los pokemon. El chico entro y saludo a sus amigos, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de una pequeña figura temblorosa detrás de Ash.

—Ash amigo ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Pregunto Brock curioso.

—Solo fui a caminar por ahí, y bueno pues…

—Oye Ash ¿Quién está detrás de ti? — Pregunto May al notar la presencia de alguien más.

—Bueno es que yo…—

—Es una niña. — Hablo Platina acercándose a esta.

Iko al verla aproximarse se aferró a la pierna de Ash mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando a que no la descubrieran.

—Ya tranquila, preséntate. — Pidió Ash sonriendo.

La niña salió de tras de Ash y encaro a todos sus amigos. Los chicos venían a la niña con mirada confundida, mientras que ella temblaba nerviosamente.

—Ash ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto Dawn

—Bueno ella es…

—¡Papa! — Exclamo la niña saltando a los brazos del chico azabache.

—¡PAPA! — Gritaron todos totalmente impresionados.

Dawn fue la primera en reaccionar y camino directamente hacia Ash con la intención de obtener respuestas.

—Ash ¿¡Como que es tu hija!? — Pregunto Dawn molesta.

—Calma Dawn, veras yo…

—¡Cómo pudiste hacer esto! — Empieza a llorar.

—No espera Dawn, déjame explicarte…

—Y yo creí que tú y yo…

La discusión seguía atrayendo mucha atención por parte de las personas que estaban presenciando la escena. Iko estaba confundida al ver como la chica de pelo azul regañaba a Ash y decido preguntar.

—Papa ¿ella es mi mama? — Pregunto Iko con voz inocente.

Dawn dejo de regañar a Ash en ese mismo instante y quedo muda al oír a la niña. Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de su cara y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Por su parte, Platina, Brock y May estaban con la boca por los suelos y los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu m-mama? — Tartamudeo Dawn apenada.

—Oye Dawn ¿Estas bien? — Hablo Ash al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Sin más, Dawn termino desmayándose ante todos, por suerte Ash logra atraparla con una mano mientras que cargaba a Iko con la otra.

—Hay no, Dawn me va a regañar cuando despierte. — Dice Ash preocupado.

Brock se acerca al chico y le ayuda con Iko para que pudiera llevar y recostar a Dawn en su cama.

—Bien Ash yo creo que hay muchas cosas que tienes que aclarar. — Dijo Platina mientras cargaba a Iko.

—Y que sea algo creíble. — Recalco May posando sus manos en su cadera.

—Bueno lo que paso fue que… — Dice Ash comenzando su relato.

 _NARRADOR:_

 _¿Quién será esa niña? ¿Por qué dice que Ash es su padre? Ahora hay más dudas que aclarar, pero poco tiempo que perder, Ash ¿en que estabas pensando?_

 _ENDING_

 _Dawn:_

 _So so so solo en un momento_

 _May:_

 _Al señalarte con mi dedo_

 _Platina:_

 _De de de de pie vamos arriba_

 _Dawn:_

 _¡Con la fuerza como de un guerrero!_

 _Dawn, May y Platina:_

 _Ya vas a ver como brillaras_

 _Platina:_

 _¡Atención!_

 _Dawn, May y Platina:_

 _Vamos calentando, ya está a punto de empezar_

 _Puedo ver que tienes miedo, no hay por qué dudar_

 _Tienes que creerme, usa solo tu intuición_

 _Dawn:_

 _Mientras haya vida en nuestros corazones, mucho mucho mucho mucho vamos a bailar_

 _Dawn, May y Platina:_

 _¡Hey! Vamos a bailar, yoka yoka dance_

 _Yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka dance_

 _Vamos a bailar Yoka yoka dance_

 _Yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka yoka dance_

 _Que, al bailar, te he visto sonreír_

 _Pues, el poder bailar, nos ayuda a ser feliz_

 _Si desafíos hay no importa más, mantén la sonrisa y te divertirás_

 _Vamos a bailar con todas ¡Las fuerzas que hay en nuestro ser!_

 _ **¡Hola soy Ash! Vaya, creo que Dawn estará muy molesta conmigo, aún no he podido explicarle bien**_

 _ **Papa creo que mi mami está muy molesta contigo**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo de EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE será EL INICO DE UNA RIVALIDAD ASH VS PAUL**_

 _ **¡Ash explícame que está pasando!**_

 _CONTINAURA…_


	21. Ash Vs Paul: Primera parte

_EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí alrededor (alrededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 **CAP: 20**

 _EL INICIO DE UNA RIVALIDAD: ASH VS PAUL_

 _Primera parte._

 _NARRADOR:_

 _Paul y Ash ya están preparados para su enfrentamiento durante la segunda competencia de artes marciales, sin embargo, un contratiempo ha azotado contra nuestros amigos. Ash quien llego con una pequeña niña a su lado, ahora está en un dilema con sus compañeros y en especial con Dawn. Pero eso es el menor de los problemas ahora…_

El cielo nocturno de Sinnoh es adornado por miles de estrellas brillantes. En él, sobrevuela una gran criatura de aspecto imponente e intimidador, un Pokemon al parecer, pero no de cualquier tipo. Giratina volaba a gran velocidad tras haber escapado de la dimensión en la que se mantuvo encerrado durante años, y ahora tenía como objetivo encontrar al Palkia y Dialga. Antes de seguir su camino, un extraño ser se puso justo en medio de su camino.

—Ya te encontré je,je. — Rio el sujeto con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Giratina soltó un rugido de amenaza hacia aquel sujeto, pero este pareció inmutarse ante la amenaza del pokemon legendario por lo que Giratina no espero y se lanzó a atacar a dicho sujeto.

—Tu tendrás que venir conmigo. — Dijo preparando una esfera de energía en su mano derecha.

Giratina estuvo a punto de dar un golpe con su cabeza al sujeto, pero este esquivo casi sin problemas y le lanzo la esfera de energía, la cual impacto contra el pecho de Giratina causándole daño.

—Tu eres la clave para llegar a Kakarotto ¡No te dejare escapar! — Exclamo Broly transformándose en súper sayajin.

Giratina tampoco se dejó impresionar por el poder del sayajin y de nuevo se dispuso a atacar al guerrero de cabello azuloso con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez Broly recibió una fuerte embestida por parte de Giratina lo que le causo dolor y lo hiso retroceder varios metros.

—Si crees que vas a ganarme con ese poder tan insignificante, estas equivocado ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! — Reía el sayajin legendario mientras lanzaba varias esferas de energía hacia Giratina.

Cada esfera de energía era esquivada por el pokemon legendario y contratacaba con sus propios ataques de energía contra el sayajin. Broly se sorprendió por la velocidad y el poder de Giratina y más aún cuando el pokemon volvió a golpearlo usando su cola. Giratina no acaba ahí y uso su aliento dragón hiriendo de nuevo al sayajin quien estaba empezando a enfadarse.

—¡Aaaghh! ¡No, eso no! — Exclamo el sayajin creando una esfera de energía grande con sus dos manos.

Esta esfera fue lanzada hacia Giratina con todas las fuerzas que pudo ejercer el sayajin e impacto contra el pokemon. Fuera de haberle causado algún daño grave, el pokemon pudo soportarla y sin resultar herido de alguna forma. Giratina volvió a preparar un ataque juntando energía en su boca y disparándola hacia el sayajin, esta al impactar causo un efecto de paralización lo que le impidió al sayajin poder moverse. Giratina aprovecha esto y da un poderoso golpe que manda al sayajin a varios metros de distancia y para rematar lanza un potente rayo dragón que termina creando una gran explosión en el aire que propago ondas sonoras por miles de millas.

—¡AAAAAAAAGHHH! — Se escuchó el grito de Broly al momento de la explosión.

Giratina dio por terminada la existencia del sayajin y se dispuso a retomar su camino, pero algo sumamente extraño paso. Del mismo lugar donde se produjo la explosión empezó a generarse montones de energía, la tierra empezó a temblar y unas cuantas rocas comenzaron a levitar en el aire. Giratina centro su atención ante este fenómeno y lo que descubrió dejo sorprendió al pokemon legendario. Era Broly quien despedía toda esa energía de su cuerpo la cual se manifestó como una esfera a su alrededor.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH! — Gritaba Broly expulsando toda esa energía.

El cuerpo del Sayajin legendario comenzó a tener cambios muy notorios, como el de su masa muscular la cual creció a niveles máximos convirtiéndolo en una montaña de músculos, eso sumado a su altura fue un incremento de tamaño monstruoso. Las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron totalmente dejando sus ojos totalmente blancos, su pelo su puso por completo de puntas y de un tono verdoso y finalmente su poder incremento miles de veces más.

—No escaparas tan fácilmente. —Artículo en voz baja y siniestra el sayajin.

Broly hiso unos de su nueva velocidad y se lanzó a atacar a Giratina sin pensar. El pokemon se preparó para esquivar el ataque, pero no conto con que su contrincante fuera más veloz y fuerte que antes y recibo un fuerte golpe directo a la cabeza por el sayajin. Broly continuo su secuencia de golpes arremetiendo sin piedad alguna contra el pokemon, el cual trataba de liberase del feroz ataque de Broly. El despiadado sayajin dejo su ataque frentico y concentro energía en su puño del cual empezó a emanar luz verde. Giratina concentro todo su poder y lanzo un potente rayo dragón como ultimo movimiento.

—Esta vez no tendrás oportunidad alguna. — Dicho esto Broly soltó una pequeña bola de energía como si de papel se tratara.

El rayo dragón de Giratina y la pequeña esfera colisionaron lo que causo que la esfera de menor tamaño creciera de manera instantánea ganando cada vez más potencia y acercándose a Giratina de manera rápida. Por su parte, el pokemon luchaba para poder repeler la esfera de energía que se aproximaba, pero era completamente inútil. Broly reía al ver los intentos del pokemon para tratar de salvarse y decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez, por lo cual comienza lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía desde una sola mano hacia la esfera de energía que habia lanzado con anterioridad. Dichas bolas de energía dieron más potencia al ataque de Broly y termino por impactar totalmente contra el pokemon legendario, causando una explosión mucho mayor que la anterior.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Giratina empezó a caer hacia el inmenso mar, pero es detenido por un extraño campo de fuerza que lo hace levitar y lo sostiene flotando. Broly reconoció quien era causante de dicho campo de fuerza, pero no le dio importancia.

—Broly ¿Qué parte de VIVO? ¿No entendiste? — Dijo Brina quien hacía uso de su poder para sostener a Giratina el aire.

—Está vivo, ya no molestes más. — Contesto el sayajin cruzando los brazos y volviendo a su estado normal.

—A Darkrai le agradara saber eso, vámonos. — Dijo Brina abriendo un portal y entrando en él.

Broly la siguió de mala gana y ambos fueron llevados con Darkrai en cuestión de segundos, con Giratina a su merced…

 **(REGION SINNOH CP)**

Platina, Brock, May y e Iko tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver como Ash era regañado por Dawn de forma un poco cómica. Desde que la peli azul despertó, lo primero que hiso fue directamente empezar a reclamarle al chico sobre el susto que le había causado cuando les presento a la niña. Por su parte Ash, les explico de la mejor forma que pudo, el cómo había encontrado a Iko y la decisión de cuidarla.

—Ash, no vuelvas a asustarme así. Creí que ya te habías embarcado con una chica. — Dijo Dawn un poco más aliviada.

—No Dawn, no pienses así de mí. No soy tan tonto ja,ja,ja. — Respondió el chico sonriente.

—Bueno, pero ahora ¿Qué se supone que haremos con la niña? ¿En realidad te harás cargo de ella? — Preguntó Dawn con algo de intriga.

—Pues por el momento si, solo hasta que nuestro viaje termine. Creo que mi madre podrá hacerse cargo de ella. — Contesto el chico.

—No es tan simple Ash, hay varias cosas que tendremos que hacer. Además ¿Qué tal si sus padres o algún tutor legal la están buscando? — Dijo Dawn preocupada.

Iko al oír eso, bajo de los brazos de May y camino hasta llegar con Dawn y Ash. Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada para poder verla, y la niña empezó a hablar.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo familia. — Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cómo es posible? Debes tener mínimo a alguien. — Aseguro Dawn a la niña.

—No… no es así. — Afirmo Iko un poco triste.

Dawn se olvidó de cualquier enojo o preocupación e inmediatamente cargo a Iko y la abrazo con ternura. La pequeña niña simplemente se dejó abrazar por la chica sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

—Está bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti. — Afirmo Dawn sonriéndole a la niña.

—¿Nosotros? — Preguntó Brock confundido.

—Sí, Ash es un descuidado y no creo que pueda cuidar a una niña el solo. — Respondió Dawn con la niña en brazos.

—¡¿Así que serás mi mami?! — Preguntó Iko con brillo en sus ojos.

—Claro que si pequeña. — Respondió Dawn haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

—Yo podría hacerlo. — Susurro Ash un poco ofendido por el comentario de Dawn.

—Si ¿Cómo no? — Dijo Dawn con sarcasmo.

—Jam. — Articulo Ash desviando la mirada haciendo un puchero.

May, Brock y Platina tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos por lo dicho por ambos chicos ¡¿Eran padres!? Esto sí que era algo que no tenían planeado, por lo menos no fue de la manera que pensaban… ni siquiera eran novios aún.

—¡Ay! Entonces soy tía. — Exclamo Platina abrazando a la niña

—Bueno ya, basta de juegos, creo que todos nos haremos responsables de esta niña durante el viaje. — Interrumpió Brock.

—Entonces ¿Dawn no será mi mami? — Preguntó Iko con tristeza.

—Por el momento eso no será posible. — Respondió el moreno.

Iko baja la mirada tras la respuesta de Brock, pero lo que no se espero fue que el moreno se le acercara y le susurrara al oído.

—Primero tenemos que hacer que estos dos se hagan novios. — Susurro Brock con voz burlona causando una pequeña risa de Iko.

—Yo le ayudare señor Brock. — Dijo Iko emocionada.

—Echo. — Contesto el criador chocando los puños con la niña.

—Bueno Ash, creo que ya demos irnos a dormir. Recuerda que mañana será el evento de artes marciales. — Le recordó Dawn al chico.

—Sí, tienes razón. — Respondió el chico.

—¿Evento? — Preguntó con curiosidad la niña.

—Mañana veras de que hablamos, Iko se dormirá con nosotras. — Dijo Dawn.

—Esta bien. — Dijeron May y Platina.

Dicho esto, todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar. La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestros amigos ya se encontraban desayunando para después irse inmediatamente el centro de la ciudad.

—Esperamos mucho por ver de nuevo a Ash pelear. — Comento May emocionada.

—Esta será la primera vez que Platina, Brock e Iko lo verán. — Secundo Dawn igual de emocionada.

—¿Por qué Ash va a pelear? — Preguntó inocentemente la niña mientras tomaba un vaso de leche tibia.

—Porque de eso se trata la competencia, cuando veas la competencia te sorprenderás. — Aseguro May.

—Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, vámonos chicos. — Dice Brock.

—Si. — Respondieron todos.

Al llegar al estadio vieron que era casi igual al anterior, pero había diferencias claras. Pareciera que esta vez la empresa Rocket conto con más presupuesto para crear el nuevo estadio. Dentro de él había un parque de atracciones y muchos puestos de comida, ropa, recuerdos, accesorios y demás cosas.

—Se ve muy divertido. — Exclamo Iko al ver todas las atracciones.

—Sí, ¿Quieres ir a divertirte? — Le dijo May a la pequeña.

—¡Si! — Respondió energéticamente le pequeña.

—¡Vamos entonces! — Dice May llevándose a Iko de la mano.

—¡Espérenme! — Pidió Platina corriendo tras ellas.

Ash vio esto con una sonrisa, pero algo perturbo su momento de paz. El chico sintió como si lo observaran desde lo lejos, causando que empezara a buscar con la mirada a quien sea que le causara ese sentimiento. Pero antes de ver a dicho ser, logro ver una cara conocida por él. Era Aron quien se encontraba recargado en una pared fuera de los vestuarios, y sin más Ash decide ir a saludarlo.

—Dawn, Brock ¿Por qué no van con las chicas? Les vendría bien algo de diversión. — Sugirió Ash a sus amigos.

—¿Estás seguro Ash? No me importaría esperar a que comiencen los combates. — Dijo Dawn viendo al chico.

—Todavía faltan unas cuantas horas para que empiece, adelante vayan. Yo tengo unas cosas que hacer. — Contesto el chico sonriente.

—Está bien, no vemos luego de la competencia. Te estaremos apoyando. — Dice Dawn dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico y después se va a buscar a las chicas.

—Suerte amigo. — Secundo Brock chocando puños con Ash.

—Si. — Finalizo el chico yéndose hacia los vestidores.

Por su parte Aron noto la presencia de Ash y sonrió amigablemente acercándose al chico para poder saludarlo también.

—Nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar Ash. — Dice Aron.

—Hola Aron, ¿Volverás a participar? — Pregunto Ash llegando con el sujeto.

—Si así es, y me imagino que tú también.

—Por supuesto que sí. — Asintió el chico.

—Ya veo, espero que te hayas vuelto más fuerte.

—Claro que sí, soy más fuerte ahora.

—Eso espero, esta vez habrá más participantes.

—Eso solo me emocionas más, estoy ansioso porque empiece. — Dice Ash levantando sus puños.

Las horas pasaron y los participantes ya habían terminado de llagar, por ellos los encargados dieron el aviso para que el evento diera inicio. Un señor se acerca a un micrófono y da el aviso.

 _ **Atención a los participantes, dentro de diez minutos dará inicio la organización de los combates. Favor de prepararse y presentarse en la explanada de los vestidores, gracias por su atención.**_

Las personas que disfrutaban de las atracciones rápidamente fueron hacia el interior del estadio para poder tomar su lugar en las gradas. Por su parte, los peleadores ya estaban en la explanada de los vestidores recibiendo indicaciones.

—¡Ay! Mi traje me incomoda. — Dice Ash tratando de acomodarse su Gi color azul.

—Pues tu cuerpo es más grande que antes. — Comento Aron.

—No es eso, es que… ¡Ya se! — Respondió Ash acercándose a uno de los encargados.

—¿Me permite un momento sus tijeras? — Pidió Ash.

—¿Mis tijeras? Esta bien. — Respondió el encargado dándole las tijeras a Ash.

El chico se quita la parte inferior de su Gi y comienza a hacerle un pequeño orificio en la parte trasera, un poco más arriba del cinturón. Luego de esto el chico se vuelve a poner su el pantalón y saca su cola por el pequeño orificio.

—Listo, ya es más cómodo. — Dice Ash moviendo su cola de mono.

Al ver esto el encargado se asusta y cae desmayado frente a sus compañeros de trabajo que tratan de despertarlo. Ash se enrolla la cola en la cintura como tipo cinturón y vuelve a su lugar.

—Eres todo un caso Ash ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — Preguntó Aron curioso.

—Es una larga historia, además de incomoda. — Responde el chico.

El réferi sale a la plataforma con un micrófono en manos y empieza el saludo al público, quienes ya pedían ver los combates.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a el segundo evento de artes marciales, Sinnoh! — Exclamo el réferi ganándose el grito del público.

En las tribunas, Dawn, Platina, Iko, Brock y May ya estaban es sus lugares ansiosos por que el evento empezara.

—Ya casi, solo un poco más. — Dijo Dawn.

—Estos lugares son geniales, estamos muy cerca de la plataforma. — Comento Brock.

—Ya quiero que empiecen. — Dice Iko quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Platina.

—¡Empiecen! ¡Ya quiero ver la acción! — Exclamo May.

 _En la plataforma._

—Hoy presenciaran una larga serie de batallas que los dejaran con un hambre de mas, nos acompañan peleadores de tierras muy lejanas para demostrar quien es el máximo guerrero. Y no solo eso, entre nosotros está el anterior ganador del evento de Hoenn, no les diré quien es porque ustedes lo verán en tan solo unos momentos. Sean tan amables de ver la pantalla. — Dijo El réferi señalando hacia una pantalla grande en el techo del estadio.

En esta pantalla se mostraban los emparejamientos de peleadores, quienes se enfrentarían durante etapas diferentes. Los primeros combates serian entre varios competidores nuevos, y los que tenían un historial en combates pelearían después.

—Como pueden ver, los combates ya han sido establecidos. Ahora podemos empezar ¡Que comience el evento!

 _En las gradas_

—Brock ¿En qué lugar esta Ash? — Preguntó Dawn.

—Al parecer el tendrá su turno después de cinco combates. — Respondió el criador.

—Espero que no duren mucho los primeros combates. — Dice Dawn viendo hacia la plataforma.

 _En los vestidores_

—Parece que peleare antes que tu Ash. — Comento Aron viendo hacia la pantalla.

—Tendré que esperar un poco, bueno no importa. — Respondió Ash igualmente viendo la pantalla.

Justo detrás de Aron y Ash estaba Paul quien veía los resultados con una sonrisa siniestra. Bestia con un Gi de color negro, cinturón rojo, botas azules y muñequeras rojas. Kenny también estaba en las gradas de espectador, esperando a que los combates empezaran.

—Jm,jm,jm peleare primero. — Dijo Paul en voz baja.

El réferi ya había terminado de dar la introducción y ahora dio luz verde para que el combate empezara.

— El primer combate será entre el participante Ken, contra el participante Paul. Pacen a la plataforma. — Anuncio el réferi.

Ambos sujetos salieron de los vestidores ganándose el grito de júbilo del público. Paul se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo, al contrario de su contrincante quien saludaba al público animadamente.

—Las reglas ya han sido explicadas, pero se los recordare. Si un oponente cae noqueado, se rinde o cae de la plataforma será una baja instantánea ¿Entendido? ¡Empiecen el combate! — Exclamo el réferi.

El peleador de nombre Ken sonrió confiado mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a Paul. El peli morado no movía ni un musculo, como si estuviese esperando a que su oponente se le acercara más.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? — Dijo Ken estando en guardia.

Paul sonrió y dijo…

—Estoy aterrado. — Dicho esto golpea a Ken en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar.

Ken salió volando fuera de la plataforma estrellándose estrepitosamente contra un muro. La gente quedo atónita ante este suceso, el peleador Ken había sido vencido muy fácilmente de un solo golpe. Ash y Aron se quedaron mudos por este suceso, más el chico azabache.

—Increíble… — Articulo Aron.

—Ese sujeto, no es un peleador normal… — Aseguro Ash con tono serio.

En la plataforma, Paul dio por terminado su combate y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

—Ah… Y-yo no… ¡El participante Paul es el ganador! — Exclamo el réferi sin poder creer lo que vio.

Cuando Paul entro a los vestidores cruzo miradas con Ash, quien tenía expresión seria. Paul sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó poco a poco al chico azabache con intenciones de hablarle. Ash también se comenzó a acercar a Paul, encarándolo y formando un silencio profundo.

—Fue muy fácil. — Dijo Paul sin dejar su sonrisa.

—Tú no eres un peleador común y corriente ¿Verdad? — Aseguro Ash seriamente.

—Vaya que listo eres. — Contesto Paul acercándose mas a Ash. —Lo dice el ganador de la competencia de Hoenn.

—…

—Esto solo es un juego de niños, cuando tú y yo nos enfrentemos será un verdadero combate. Así que asegúrate de ganar hasta que tú y yo peleemos. — Aseguro Paul siguiendo su camino.

Ash siguió con la vista a Paul y después volvió a poner su atención a la plataforma donde se libraba otro combate más. Aunque ahora no estaba tranquilo, ya que logró sentir una cantidad monstruosa de energía negativa proveniente de Paul.

—Ash, ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto Aron.

—Estoy bien Aron, tengo un poco de hambre es todo. — Mintió Ash viendo el combate.

 _Narrador:_

 _El evento ha dado inicio ya, y los peleadores disputan entre ellos para demostrar quién es el más fuerte. Pero ese sujeto Paul es sumamente poderoso y Ash se encuentra muy pensativo ¿Qué será lo que pasará? ¿Quién será el ganador de este nuevo evento? El combate definitivo se acerca…_

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien.**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo del año, por fin puede continuar la historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, muy pronto estaré subiendo la segunda parte de este capítulo. Probablemente antes del domingo, la verdad no sé.**

 **Espero que se la hayan pasado bien el fin de año y pues a empezar el 2017 con todas las ganas que se pueda.**

 **¡Adiós! Nos leemos luego.**


	22. Ash vs Paul segunda parte

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal han estado? ¿Bien? Me alegro :), aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio de la historia, además de que es el final de la temporada uno ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que los siguientes episodios ahora tendrán que ver más con DBZ de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escribir, así que, he pensado en lo siguiente: Pasar esta historia al apartado de fic de Dragón Ball o al apartado de Crossover.**_

 _ **En un inicio esta historia tenía mucho que ver con los Pokemon, pero ahora va en cambio y siento que será un poco incómodo para los lectores de historias Pokemon y solo Pokemon. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Debería cambiarla? O ¿Dejarla donde está ahora? Cabe señalar que cuando esta historia concluya será pasada a la sección de Crossover sí o sí.**_

 _ **También recuerden que si me tardo en subir capítulos es por cosas de la escuela y de la vida diaria, y les he dicho que esta historia se terminara cueste lo que me cueste, no tengo ningún motivo para dejarla incompleta. La razón es que sería injusto para las personas que les este gustado, y la otra razón es porque siempre me apoyaron desde el inicio, gracias por eso.**_

 _ **Amigo o amiga lector/a, te agradecería mucho si pudieras darme tu opinión sobre lo de cambiar esta historia o dejarla donde está ahora, me harías un gran favor si me respondieras, hazlo en un comentario o un MP, gracias por tu atención, sin más Trae palomitas y soda COMENZAMOS**_

 _EL ESPIRITU DEL MAS FUERTE_

 _INTRO_

 _El cielo resplandece a mí alrededor (alrededor)_

 _Al volar, destellos brillan en las nubes sin fin_

 _Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

 _La verdad huye a un golpe de pronto en ti_

 _Como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

 _Derrite un gran glacial, podrás ver de cerca un gran dragón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción ¡hare una Genkidama!_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _No pienses nada, solo escucha, sueños hay en tu corazón_

 _¡CHA-LA HED CHA-LA!_

 _¡No importa lo que suceda, sonreiré el día de HOOOY!_

 _ **Z**_

 **CAP: 20**

 _EL INICIO DE UNA RIVALIDAD: ASH VS PAUL_

 _Segunda parte._

 _Narrador: Broly, mostro tener un poder abrumador y fue capaz de dejar fuera de combate al legendario pokemon Giratina, ahora ha caído en manos de Darkrai. Por otro lado, el nuevo evento de artes marciales ha dado inicio y Paul ha demostrado su habilidad en combate, venciendo de un solo golpe a su oponente. Ahora que los combates se están librando solo queda esperar al enfrentamiento de Ash y Paul ¿Quién saldrá victorioso? La batalla comienza…_

Los combates se llevaban a cabo de forma correcta y sin contratiempos. El júbilo de las personas llenaba por completo el estadio por la emoción de ver a los peleadores más fuertes y agiles en combates feroces y rudos. De entro los peleadores los que más destacaron fueron Paul, Aron y Ash. Nadie era capaz de siquiera tocarlos, y concluían la pelea en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Ahora se encontraban en la segunda etapa de los combates y serian definidos los finalistas de la competencia.

—¡Y vamos llegando al final! Nuestros competidores han demostrado ser guerreros muy fuertes, ahora tomaremos un receso de diez minutos. — Anunció el réferi.

Dicho esto, los competidores restantes de la competencia pasaron de nuevo a los vestidores para poder tomar su bien merecido descanso. Ash tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que había logrado llegar hasta la penúltima etapa de combates y ahora iba por la final.

—Bien, solo tengo que continuar como voy. — Comento Ash limpiándose el sudor con una toalla y tomando agua de una botella.

—Te has vuelto muy hábil Ash. — Dijo Aron sentándose en una banca.

—Tu no lo haces mal Aron jajá. — Rio el chico.

—jm, jm, aunque sea cierto, no debemos bajar la guardia.

—Tienes razón.

Un encargado entro a los vestidores y pego una tabla en la pared, la cual contenía los emparejamientos de los siguientes combates. Ash y Aron fueron los primeros en acercarse y ver el contenido. Ash pelearía contra un sujeto llamado Doria y Aron pelearía contra…

—Paul. — Susurro Ash con nerviosismo.

—Así que me tocara pelear con él. — Comento Aron tranquilamente.

Ash se mantuvo en silencio viendo aquella tabla, rogando a que su vista lo estuviera engañando… pero no era así. Ash busco con la mirada al peli morado y lo vio recargado en una pared con sus brazos cruzados. No fue hasta que Paul le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa siniestra.

 _En las gradas._

—Ash avanzo a la semifinal. — Comento Brock feliz.

—Lo está haciendo genial. — Secundo Dawn mientras abrazaba a Piplup.

—Esto es muy emocionante. —Dijo Platina con Pikachu en su hombro.

—¡Si! — Exclamo Iko sentada en las piernas de Platina

—¡Si Ash, patéales el trasero! — Exclamo May mientras comía palomitas.

El réferi salió de los vestidores con su micrófono en mano para dar otro aviso a los espectadores, quienes esperaban impacientes a que comenzaran ya.

—Bien damas y caballeros, gracias por su espera ahora se reanudarán los combates así que muy atentos. El Primer combate de la segunda fase será entre el participante Aron contra el participante Paul, pasen a la plataforma por favor. — Anuncio el réferi.

Aron quien se encontraba haciendo calentamiento, paro su actividad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Pero fue detenido por la voz de Ash.

—Aron, ten mucho cuidado. — Advirtió Ash con tono serio.

—Estaré bien muchacho tranquilo. —Contesto Aron.

—Ese sujeto esconde muchas cosas, no bajes la guardia.

—Eso are, bien ya es hora. — Finalizo Arnold saliendo de los vestidores.

Paul paso justo en frente de Ash y se paró un momento para decirle algo antes de que saliera.

—Seré gentil con tu amigo. — Rio Paul sin mirar al chico azabache.

Si más, Paul sigue su camino, mientras que Ash lo sigue con la mirada. El chico sabía que Paul no era un peleador normal, ese mismo pensamiento llevaba atormentándolo por mucho tiempo.

— _Aron… ten mucho cuidado. —_ pensó Ash

Ambos competidores ya estaban en sus respectivas esquinas esperando a que el réferi les indicara que comenzaran.

—Todo listo, competidores ¡Comiencen el combate! — Exclamo el réferi.

—Acabare con esto rápido. — Susurro Paul para sí mismo.

Tanto Aron como Paul se aproximaron uno contra otro. Aron recibió a Paul con una patada directa al estómago que, para su sorpresa, no le causo el mas mínimo daño a Paul.

—Pero ¿Qué…? — Articulo Aron saltando hacia atrás, apartándose de Paul.

El peli morado corre hacía Aron y le da un potente cabezazo en la cara, causándole mucho daño y derribándolo.

—Mal-maldición. — Se quejó Aron con la mano sobre su nariz y su boca.

Cuando Aron retiro su mano, pudo ver que sangraba a grandes cantidades. Esto solo significaba que su nariz estaba rota.

—Parece que el participante Aron recibió un golpe más potente de lo que parece. — comento el réferi.

—No he terminado contigo. — Dijo Paul aproximándose a Aron.

El peli morado hiso uso de velocidad sobrehumana para colocarse detrás de Aron. Como si de cámara lenta se tratara, Paul conecta 20 golpes a la espalda de Aron velozmente. Aron tardo en ver donde se encontraba su contrincante, pero al voltear a verlo su cuerpo colapso y cayo de boca en la plataforma. La gente quedo atónita por la velocidad de Paul, nadie pudo ver con caridad lo que paso.

— _(Mi espalda…esta destrozada.) —_ Pensó Aron con gestos de dolor estando tirado en el piso.

—I-increíble, Aron está en el piso y parce que no puede pararse. Por lo tanto, comenzare con el conteo ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! — Contaba el réferi.

Ash veía desde los vestidores la escena, pero el chico azabache se dio cuenta de algo sumamente grave que estaba pasándole a Aron.

—Aron no puede pararse, ese sujeto debió haberle roto la espalda. — Dijo Ash con tono enojado.

En la plataforma, el réferi seguía con el conteo llegando casi al final. Aron trataba de pararse, pero el dolor le impedía poder hacerlo. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza por la frustración de no poder seguir y sus ojos expresaban desesperación y enojo.

—No te levantes Aron, por ahora no puedes hacer más. — Dijo Ash para sí mismo.

—¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡DIEZ! El participante Aron no pude seguir más, por lo tanto, el ganador de este encuentro es el participante Paul. — Anunció el réferi.

Ash no espero más y salió corriendo hacia la plataforma ante la mirada de los demás peleadores. Cuando el chico salió de los vestidores, todas las miradas del público se centraron él. Ash se aproxima a Aron y se arrodilla a su lado para ayudarlo.

—¿He? ¿Qué está pasando? — Cuestiono el réferi confundido por la acción de Ash.

—Aron ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto Ash ayudando a Aron a voltearse.

—A-sh mi es-espalda… — Articulo Aron con mucho dolor.

—Tranquilo amigo, espera un momento. — Contesto Ash yendo rápidamente con un par de encargados, quienes resultaban ser médicos.

—Su espalda está muy dañada, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital inmediatamente. — Ordeno uno de los médicos.

Dicho esto, otro par de enfermeros se llevaron a Aron en una camilla mientras que Ash se apartaba para darles paso. Una vez que los paramédicos se fueron, Ash inmediatamente volteo a ver a Paul con mucho rencor en su mirada. Paul respondió con una mirada seria formado así una atmosfera tensa.

—O-oigan… los combates deben seguir así que… — Decía nerviosamente el réferi.

—Abandono. — Dijo Paul inesperadamente.

—¿Co-cómo? — Articulo el réferi.

—Yo también. — Secundo Ash.

La gente murmuraba entre ellos, más de uno empezaron a abuchear por este hecho. Por otro lado, Dawn, Brock, May y Palatina estaban más que sorprendidos. Dawn estaba a punto de ir hacia los vestidores para poder ir a hablar con Ash, pero antes de eso Ash le dedico una mirada con el señor fruncido y negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Esto basto para que Dawn entendiera el mensaje de no acercarse y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿Te parece si peleamos en un lugar más despejado? — Pregunto Ash de manera seria.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de dañar a esta gente? — Devolvió Paul la pregunta con burla.

—Precisamente, además así pelearemos más cómodamente. — Respondió Ash.

—Como quieras. — Respondió Paul empezando a levitar en el aire. — Te estoy esperando. — Dice Paul cruzando los brazos.

Ash no espero y también comenzó a levitar en el aire. El público se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a dos sujetos volando y ahora ya nadie decía nada. Ash voltea a ver a sus amigos y les dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volveré mas tarde, yo los busco. —Dicho esto Ash y Paul despegan a gran velocidad.

Todo se vio envuelto en silencio después de lo ocurrido. Dawn se quedó con la palabra en la boca después de la acción de Ash y eso fue notado por Brock, el chico tendría que pedirle perdón a la coordinadora cuando volviera. Por su parte, Kenny estaba en estado pensativo después de lo que vio. Se había dado cuenta de algo muy interesante e irónico.

—Así que Ash es el mismo tipo con el que Dawn está viajando, ¿Cómo no pude reconocerlo en el concurso de esa ocasión? — Se cuestionó el chico castaño haciendo memoria.

El réferi se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó su corbata, luego de esto tomo el micrófono y camino hasta el centro de la plataforma.

—Eh… parece que tenemos dos renuncias, disculpen las molestias por favor en un momento reanudaremos la competencia. — Finaliza el réferi.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Paul y Ash volaban a gran velocidad en busca de un buen campo de batalla, donde un hubiera interrupciones y solo estuvieran ellos dos solos. Ash no apartaba la vista del pali morado hasta que este se detuvo en seco.

—Este es un buen lugar ¿No te parece? — Pregunto Paul.

—Vaya, este es el lugar donde el equipo Galaxia fue eliminado. — Comento Ash sorprendido.

El mismo lugar donde el desconocido fenómeno que acabo con todo el equipo Galaxia estaba juste frente los ojos del chico azabache. El piso que alguna vez fue cubierto por pasto y nieve ahora solo era un depósito de chátara cubierto de cenizas, los restos de tanques, aviones y vehículos sobresalían de las cenizas.

—¿Supiste de eso? — Cuestiono el peli morado.

—Sí, hace unos días me entere. — Contesto Ash.

—Es algo extraño, pensar que alguien pudo acabar con todo un ejército en una sola noche. Bueno, dejémonos de charlas. — Dice Paul posicionándose para pelear.

—De acuerdo, solo una cosa más antes de empezar. — Dice Ash adoptando su posición.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Tú ya tenías tiempo esperando nuestro combate ¿Verdad? — Sonrió Ash confiado.

— Jm, jm, jm si así es. Llevo mucho esperando a poder pelear contigo, desde que te vi en la competencia de Hoenn supe que lo único que me interesaba era derrotarte a como diera lugar. — Contesto Paul sonriendo siniestramente. — Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que tú y yo nos encontráramos aquí en Sinnoh, y también he notado algo muy interesante.

—… —Silencio por parte de Ash.

—Cuando llegaste aquí pude notar que tus fuerzas no eran para nada comparables con la de los demás peleadores, maldito descarado… tu posees poderes. — Afirmo Paul.

Ash no se vio muy sorprendido por el descubrimiento de Paul, ya bastante evidencia le había dado cuando él y Paul llegaron volando hasta el lugar donde estaban. Aunque ahora también estaba la duda de ¿Cómo es que Paul obtuvo ese nivel de poder?

—Solo te diré que no eres el único superdotado aquí, ahora veras de lo que te estoy hablando. — Finalizo Paul comenzando a concentrar su energía.

Un aura de color violeta y negro empezó a fluir del cuerpo del peli morado de forma continua, causando un ligero temblor en aquella zona. Las cenizas se comenzaron a levantar y esparcir por todo el aire generado que dejo completamente despejado el terroso y seco piso debajo de ambos peleadores. Ash mantenía su postura tratando de asimilar mentalmente lo que veía, mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendido.

—Estoy listo… ¿Qué pasa? No parece que tengas miedo. — Comento Paul redorado por toda esa energía oscura.

—Estoy sorprendido sí, pero yo sé el mismo truco que tú. — Contesto el azabache sonriente.

En caso de Ash, no fue necesario que se concentrara totalmente para invocar su poder oculto. Basto conque pensara en liberar su energía e inmediatamente un aura de color blanco comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Todo esto lo hiso son necesidad de abandonar su postura de combate.

—Mm nada mal, creo que el único que se quiso lucir fui yo. Entonces empecemos. — Dice Paul retomando su guardia.

—Sí, yo digo lo mismo. — Confirmo el entrenador sonriente.

Todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio luego de que Paul y Ash terminaran su pequeño dialogo, ahora solo se mantenían serios observándose atentamente. Ambos salen velozmente para atacar y colisionaron ambos puños, comenzando un fugar intercambio de golpes. Pequeñas ondas de sonido salían cuando bloqueaban o conectaban un golpe, Ash daba golpes poderosos y Paul daba patadas devastadoras.

—Nada mal… — comento Paul mientras seguía golpeado.

—Lo mismo digo. — contesto Ash bloqueando ataques.

En tan solo un segundo, Paul dio un poderoso golpe al rostro de Ash aturdiéndolo y desequilibrándolo. Sin perder la oportunidad crea una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano y la coloca junto al estómago de Ash y se aleja rápidamente. La esfera de energía estalla estrepitosamente desapareciendo junto con la figura de Ash.

—Je,je lo siento por ti… — Susurro el peli morado.

La nube de polvo y tierra se disipo mostrando un gran hueco en el suelo causado por dicha explosión, pero eso no es lo que Paul buscaba. A solo unos metros más arriba se encontraba Ash flotando en el aire, notablemente afectado por el ataque. Su Gi estaba rasgado de la parte superior y sus pantalones tenían ligeros desgastes y huecos, además de que su cola ya no estaba enrollada en su cintura. La respiración de azabache era un poco agitada y sus ojos estaban ligeramente fruncidos.

—Ya decía yo que parecías demasiado normal ¿Qué clase de sujeto eres?

—Ni yo te lo podría explicar al cien por ciento. — Respondió Ash.

—¿Sabes? No me podrás ganar con solo golpes, es demasiado fácil para mi atacarte desde distancia.

—¿De verdad? Pues tendré que jugar a lo mismo que tú.

—¿Qué dices? — Cuestiono el sorprendido Paul.

Ash tomo una postura totalmente erguida con una mano empuñada pegada a su cintura y con el brazo derecho totalmente extendido hacia enfrente apuntando a Paul. Una pequeña bola de energía se formó en la palma de Ash y en cuestión de segundos, esta aumento de tamaño emitiendo una luz azul y brillante. Paul no daba crédito a lo que veía, su cuerpo estaba realmente tenso e inmóvil.

—¡Esta es una técnica de un gran maestro! ¡El ataque! ¡Big Bang! — Exclamo Ash disparando la ráfaga de energía.

—¿¡Pero que…!? — Articulo Paul cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Este ataque alcanzo una velocidad indescriptible que en tan solo un segundo llego hasta Paul e impacto contra el generado una implosión de energía que se propago por unos seis de metros a la redonda. El humo generado por la explosión hiso que Ash no pidiera ver a Paul, pero él sabía que seguía ahí, aun podía sentir su ki y se mantenía bastante alto aún.

—… Ya veo… interesante… — Se oyó la voz de Paul desde la nube de humo.

—Realmente gasto mucha energía en este tipo de técnicas, no me veras realizarlas muy seguido.

Ahora ambos contrincantes se notaban lastimados, pero para nada agotados. Los ropajes de Paul y de Ash estaban desgastándose al recibir tanto daño, aunque Ash lo lamentaba más que Paul por una razón retrospectiva.

—¿Sabes? Este traje fue un regalo de mi maestro Oak, realmente pensaba que lo conservaría por toda mi vida. — Se notó cierto aire de tristeza en la voz del chico.

El silencio de Paul fue reemplazado por un energético grito segundo por inmensas corrientes de aire que parecieran salir de la nada. Aquella aura oscura que emanaba de Paul estaba creciendo de manera descontrolada y agresiva, todo a kilómetros a la redonda comenzó a temblar. Poder y más poder que salía y que podía sentirse en el aire, era simplemente inconcebible.

—Ahora me mostraras tu verdadero poder… — La voz de Paul era sumamente seria y seca.

Una invitación a tener un combate real era lo que Paul quera, y seria contestado por la mirada serena de Ash que paso a ser una mirada seria y decidía. Una adopción de una postura relajada de parte del chico azabache relajo todos sus músculos, cerro sus ojos y entro en su modo de concentración. Dentro del cuerpo de Ash, sus venas comenzaron a transportar la sangre de manera velos, su corazón latía con fuerza y ferocidad y su masa muscular se incrementó…

—¡…KAIOKEN…!

Todo fue cubierto por una inmensa luz roja que parecía provenir de una gigantesca flama expulsada del cuerpo de Ash. Ambas auras, oscura y roja, colisionaban y se mescababan con cada potente impacto que se creaba entre los puños de ambos peleadores. El cielo se tronaba gris como si una tormenta se acercara. Sin que nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta, Paul y Ash ya estaban en el cielo con feroces ataque frenesí y explosiones de energía creadas desde sus manos.

Un poderoso puño de Ash fue capaz de hacer volar a Paul varios metros de distancia, al igual que Paul contrataco con una patada directa al cuerpo de Ash. Golpe tras golpe, ataque tras ataque y poderosos gritos de guerra que son escuchados solo por nosotros.

—…Ahg… maldición… mi… cuerpo. — Se quejó Ash sintiendo su límite cerca.

—E-estoy… cansado… — Un susurro de desesperación de Paul.

Estruendosos truenos resuenan de fondo con cada nuevo golpe, temblores que hacen levantar las rocas y que parten la tierra. Gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo y que son combinadas con gotas de sangre y sudor, trozos de tela oscura y azul. Hora tras hora de inmenso combate, pero ninguno de ellos ha cesado aun, su espíritu luchador no quiere quebrarse a manos del adversario. De repente… calma.

—Tenía otra perspectiva de ti… — Soltó Paul casi en susurro.

—Yo… realmente estoy… muy contento. — Sonrió débilmente el joven sayajin.

Paul no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa y una cara de satisfacción.

—Tenia… muchos deseos de pelear contigo…

—¿Por qué? — Cuestiono el azabache con intriga.

—Es sencillo, nunca había tendió un combate decente. Tu y yo somos superiores a los demás, Ash, de eso no hay duda.

—Tal vez, supongo que alguien te entreno…

—A decir verdad, ni yo sé lo que me sucedió.

—Jeje… jeje… — Rio por última vez el chico azabache para después cerrar los ojos y comenzar a caer.

Antes de tocar el suelo es sujetado por el brazo parando su caída. Paul era quien lo sostenía, su mirada fría se clavó en el rostro del azabache. Después simplemente lo deja caer de nuevo a una menor altura y el también desciende por completo.

—Solo por esta vez… diré que fue un empate, pero no se quedara así. — Susurro de nuevo el chico peli morado para después voltear hacia el cielo, en pocos minutos empezaría a llover. — Esta no será la última vez que nos enfrentemos.

Sin más, Paul, despega a toda velocidad y desaparece entre el cielo gris. Y aunque el combate a terminado, Ash siente que no es lo último a lo que se enfrentara. No muy lejos de ahí alguien había sido testigo de aquella batalla, cierto anciano que ahora estaba retirándose de aquel sitio sin decir una sola palabra solo tomo su bastón, se colocó su caparazón de tortuga y se va a paso lento hacia un destino desconocido.

 **(MUNDO CELESTIAL)**

—¡Asombroso! ¡¿Viste Vegeta!? ¡Ash aprendió a usar el Kaioken aumentado a veinte veces! — Exclamo Goku quien había sido testigo de la pelea

—Se arriesgó demasiado en una sola técnica, eso es algo estúpido a mi punto de vista. — Sonríe siniestramente. — Esa forma tan agresiva de atacar y usar mi técnica la ha aprendido totalmente de mí, es todo un sayayin ahora jm jm jm. — Secundo Vegeta observado la pelea.

Ambos guerreros presenciaban la pelea desde la bola mágica de cristal del supremo Kaioshin, atentos y sorprendidos por el nivel de ambos combatientes jóvenes. Sin embargo, el venerable Kaioshin se mostraba muy serio y pensativo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el dios pokemon Arceus quien se acerca al anciano para saber qué es lo que lo estaba aquejado. Antes de cualquier pregunta de Arceus, una inesperada respuesta salió de la boca del anciano.

—Las cosas están por complicarse aún más…

—¿A qué se refiere? — Cuestiono Arceus confundido.

—Ese sujeto Darkrai oculta grandes secretos, acabo de enterarme de que ha logrado recolectar una inmensa cantidad de energía para su siguiente movimiento.

—¿En-ergia? ¿De dónde pudo haberla obtenido?

—… De una criatura llamada, Giratina, si no mal recuerdo… — Fue la contestación del supremo Kaioshin.

Arceus quedo petrificado ante las palabras del aciano, un pokemon legendario en manos de Darkrai era el indicio de que una gran destrucción venia en camino. El supremo Kaishin sabía que Darkrai traería a mas guerreros oscuradores dentro de poco tiempo y también sabía que Ash solo no podría contra todos esos guerreros él solo, ni siquiera si formara una alianza con Paul asi que ellos también tendrían que formar un equipo para detener al ejercito de Darkrai.

—Arceus, tengo una idea en mente que podría ayudarnos.

—Dígame cual es, por favor.

—Si Ash va a pelear contra ese ejército, entonces que lo haga acompañado.

—¡Ya entiendo! ¡Quiere que busque a los guerreros más poderosos para que lo ayuden! ¿no es así? — Aseguro el dios Pokemon con seguridad.

En respuesta, el anciano niega débilmente con la cabeza confundiendo aún más a Arceus, con simples movimientos de manos, el Kaioshin creo otra bola de cristal donde se proyectaban las imágenes de Dawn, May, Platina y Brock.

—No hay mejor equipo que uno donde la confianza exista desde tiempo atrás, ellos serán los nuevos guerreros que ayudaran al muchacho, oh sí.

—¡¿Pero que está diciendo?! ¡Ellos solo son humanos comunes! — Expreso con preocupación el dios Pokemon.

—Eso dijiste del muchacho y mira a donde ha llegado, Arceus, a veces hay que confiar en aquellos que no poseen un poder extraordinario. Si te sientes más cómodo, puedes armar tu propio equipo.

—¿mi propio equipo? — Cuestiono el dios pokemon

—Así es, un grupo que sea de entrenadores pokemon. Busca a los entrenadores que creas que son los apropiados para esta lucha, podrían ser tus elegidos…

Arceus duda un momento, ¿Qué tal si lo que el kaioshin dice es verdad? Un equipo de entrenadores que sean los elegidos por el mismo, entrenadores que tengan un vínculo inquebrantable con sus pokemon. Eso sería una posible solución y el mismo se encargaría de entrenar a dichos elegidos.

—Está bien, hare caso de su consejo, buscare a los entrenadores mejor calificados para esta tarea. — Afirmo Arceus con seguridad.

—Eso está muy bien, ten suerte buscándolos. Yo me encargare de todo lo demás, asegúrate de elegir bien. — Aconsejo el anciano para después empezar a dirigirse hacia Goku y Vegeta.

—Oye Goku, hay algo que tengo que pedirte.

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué se trata Kaioshin? — Cuestiona el sayajin curioso.

El anciano empieza a susurrare cosas al oído y Goku no hace nada más que asentir con la cabeza prestando atención a las palabras del Kaioshin. Una sonrisa adorna el resto de Goku como si estuviera emocionado.

—Ah, ya entiendo. No te preocupes Kaioshin iré a buscarlos de inmediato. — Dice con entusiasmo para después realizar la tele-transportación.

—El tiempo se nos acaba. — musita el Kaioshin en voz baja mirando hacia el piso.

 _Narrador:_

 _Goku parce estar emocionado, sin embargo, la preocupación del Kaioshin nos mantiene preocupados. ¿En serio funcionara el plan del Kaioshin? El tiempo se acaba poco a poco y ahora que el evento de artes marciales ha terminado ¿Cuál será el siguiente objetivo para nuestros amigos?_


End file.
